Out of the Darkness
by TheRealThing
Summary: Leia's capture and incarceration on the Death Star has a very different outcome in this AU story.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Your Highness, they've locked their tractor beam. We're helpless."

Princess Leia Organa nodded her understanding, pushing her own fear deep inside as she stood up. "They won't get away with this, Captain," she informed the young man. "I promise you that."

The young captain wasn't so confident, but knew better than to say so. "Please, your highness," he urged. "You must hide. You know what will happen should Vader find you."

Leia frowned, knowing all too well what he would do. Darth Vader was notorious throughout the galaxy for his efficiency and ruthlessness when it came to prisoners. No doubt the fact that Leia was merely nineteen years old and female would make no difference to the Dark Lord. But she could not allow Vader to find the plans that she had stolen, plans that would enable the Alliance to strike back against the evil galactic Empire. Leia had risked a great deal to steal the plans; she simply could not let them fall into the hands of her greatest enemy.

"I need Artoo," she told her captain as he escorted her to the lower levels of the small ship. "We can't let the plans be taken by the Empire."

"How will he help?" the captain asked, not understanding what Leia meant to do.

"He will help by hiding the plans," Leia explained. "Vader won't suspect a simple astromech," she added with a smile.

The captain smiled too. "Very clever, your highness," he said. They stopped as they felt the ship being pulled closer to its Imperial pursuer. "Hurry, we haven't much time."

**Chapter One**

Chaos, sheer and utter chaos rocked the tiny blockade runner as it was drawn into the belly of the huge star destroyer. Soldiers, sworn to protect their princess at any cost, rushed to line the corridors, blasters ready. Every man who waited with sweaty palms and racing heart knew that they could only slow down the tide of white-armoured storm-troopers, not stop them. The clones were relentless and highly efficient at what they did. And right now they were preparing to storm the small craft and to stop at nothing until they found the princess.

Elsewhere on the ship, a pair of droids, companions of many years, fought their way through the chaos. They had seen their share of battles, both of them. Neither was unacquainted with the ways of the Empire.

"This is madness!" declared the tall protocol droid, C3PO, as klaxons blared all around them. "We're doomed," he added, shaking his golden head mournfully. "There will be no escape for the princess this time."

The astromech paid him no heed, and continued on his way. He had a mission to attend to, and he had to hurry. Princess Leia was counting on him, and he wasn't about to let her down. R2-D2 had been in the service of Leia's family for two decades, and he had never failed in his duty to any of them.

Princess Leia had managed to hide herself in the lower level of the ship, and it was there that she awaited her trusty astromech droid. She could hear the battle raging as the storm troopers rampaged through her ship. Leia tried not to think about all the men who were dying, who were laying their lives down to buy her the time she needed. _Where is that little droid? _she thought worriedly as she paced about in the sub-hallway. _What if he was captured? What if he was blown to bits? What if…._

The familiar beeps of Artoo allayed Leia's worries, and she sighed with relief as the little droid appeared.

"Finally!" Leia exclaimed. "Come here, Artoo," she said, ducking back into an alcove. "And listen very _very _carefully."

Darth Vader strode into the corridor of the small ship, stopping for a moment to survey the carnage around him. Bodies of rebels lay everywhere, but Vader simply stepped over them as he headed towards the command center. The ship had intercepted Imperial transmissions, transmissions that contained highly classified information. Vader _must _get the information back. He knew that his master, the galactic emperor Palpatine, would punish him most severely. Vader had grown accustomed to punishment over the past two decades. Palpatine, the man who had once befriended him and encouraged him as a child and later as a youth had become a sadistic tyrant. Vader had no delusions that he was anything more than a slave to the emperor. And as such, he dare not displease him.

"Lord Vader!"

Vader turned to see one of his junior officers approaching.

"My lord, the Death Star plans are not in the main computer," the officer reported.

Rage filled Vader, and he reached out and grabbed an injured Rebel officer who had the misfortune of being close by.

"Where are those transmissions you intercepted?" Vader growled, holding the man by the throat several centimeters above the deck. "What have you done with those plans?"

The man's eyes bulged as he struggled to breath. "We intercepted no transmissions!" he gasped. "This is a…consular ship! We're on a ….diplomatic mission!"

Vader didn't believe a word. "If this is a consular ship where is the ambassador?" he demanded, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He squeezed tighter, and the sound of the man's bones snapping was heard. Vader threw the dead body to the floor with disgust. "Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans, and bring me the passengers, I want them alive!"

Leia pressed herself against the wall, doing her best to remain hidden. But the sounds of footsteps were getting closer, and it was only a matter of time before Vader's troops found her. She knew Vader well enough that he would not stop until she was found, and the thought of facing him sent chills through her. Leia gripped the blaster in her hand as she heard troopers drawing closer, no doubt sensors having revealed her hiding spot to them.

"There she is," one of the troopers said as the sensors lead them to the very alcove where Leia was hidden. "Set for stun."

Leia decided to take things into her own hands, and stepped out and blasted one of the troopers square in the chest. But before she could flee, she was hit with blaster fire and fell unconscious to the deck.

"She'll be all right," one of the clones declared as his comrades hauled Leia up from the floor. "Inform Lord Vader we have a prisoner."

"Hey, you're not permitted in there," Threepio informed his counterpart as Artoo works his way into the cramped escape pod. "It's restricted. You'll be deactivated for sure."

Artoo responded in a manner most uncomplimentary to the protocol droid and continued to board the pod.

"Don't call me a mindless philosopher, you overweight glob of grease!" Threepio snapped. "Now come out before somebody sees you."

Artoo responded, deciding that he had no choice but to tell his friend about the mission he'd been charged with.

"Secret mission? What plans? What are you talking about? I'm not getting in there!" Threepio declared.

Artoo wasn't thrilled with Threepio's stubbornness, and responded angrily. An explosion, very close by, sent dust and debris through the narrow sub hallway. Flames licked at Threepio and, after a flurry of electronic swearing from Artoo, Threepio decided to join his stubby counterpoint. "I'm going to regret this," he muttered as he folded his tall frame into the escape pod.

Leia awoke in a small room, her head aching from the blaster fire. She sat up slowly, and was met with the business end of an imperial blaster. She looked up to see a clone holding it, flanked by two others. She presumed that they were the three who had captured her.

"Get up," the clone said in a tone that brooked no dissention.

Leia frowned. She had never liked being told what to do, particularly from mindless clones. But she was unarmed now, and would be foolish to try and reason with her captor. She stood up, taking a moment to smooth down her hair and dress before the clones pulled her wrists together and bound them. She rolled her eyes and sighed loudly, but the clones ignored her.

"This way, your highness," one of them said his tone less than respectful. Leia held her head high as the door opened and she stepped into the corridor. She hadn't gone far, however, when Darth Vader stepped out into the corridor. The sight of him filled her with rage, and she put on her best senatorial face to properly chastise him.

"Darth Vader," she spat. "Only you could be so bold! The Imperial Senate will not sit still for this," she warned. "When they hear that you've attacked…"

Vader cut her off, tired of her self-righteous tirade. "Don't act so surprised, you highness," he countered. "You weren't on any mercy mission this time," he continued, his voice heavy with scorn. "Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies," he informed her. "I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Leia retorted, playing her part perfectly. "I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaaan!"

Vader pointed a finger at her accusingly. "You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor," he snapped. "Take her away!" he added, waving his hand to dismiss her. Leia was shoved along the corridor as Vader continued in the opposite direction.

Vader could hear the man beside him talking to him, but he wasn't really listening. He had never met Princess Leia Organa in person until now, and he was strangely unsettled now that he had. And the part that annoyed him the most was that he didn't know why.

The daughter of Bail Organa had always been a thorn in Vader's side, ever since she had entered public office at a ridiculously young age. She was very outspoken in the Senate, and never missed an opportunity to criticize imperial policy. In some ways Leia reminded Vader of another senator he had once known- there was even a resemblance to her. But Vader wouldn't allow himself to think about Her, even if his dreams were haunted by her on the rare occasion that he allowed himself to sleep. 

"Lord Vader?"

Vader turned to his subordinate, who had been informing him of the inherent danger of keeping Leia prisoner. She was, after all, a prominent member of the Imperial Senate. "I have traced the Rebel spies to her, now she is my only link to finding their hidden base," Vader informed the man.

"She'll die before she'll tell you anything," the young officer replied.

"Leave that to me," Vader told him. "Send a distress signal, and then inform the Senate that all aboard were killed." The young man nodded in understanding and ran off to do his commander's bidding.

"Lord Vader," an officer informed him, stepping into the corridor to intercept Vader. "The Death Star plans are not aboard, and no transmissions were made," he informed Vader. "An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, but no life forms were aboard."

Vader nodded. "She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod," he reasoned. "Send a detachment down to retrieve them, commander. There will be no one to stop us this time."

"Yes sir!"

Leia was brought under heavy guard to the detention block of the Death Star. She had done an impressive job of managing her fear, of making a fine show of righteous indignation; but inside she was truly afraid. She knew Imperial protocol enough to realize that it was only a matter of time before she was interrogated. If the Empire suspected that she was in collusion with the Rebel Alliance then they would stop at nothing to learn what she knew about them. And chances were that it would be Vader himself who would perform the interrogation. That more than anything terrified Leia to her very core. Vader was inhuman, a cyborg, an uncaring monster whose sole purpose seemed to be to spread terror throughout the galaxy.

_I wonder how long I'll have to wait, _Leia pondered as she sat down on the hard bench in her small cell. She felt cold, and tired for it had been days now since she'd slept. And yet, she knew that she needed her wits about her now; she would need to be alert and prepared for Vader when he came to interrogate her. Sleep was imperative, even if it was just a few hours on a hard bench in a cold cell. Being a pragmatic young woman, Leia decided to try to sleep, and lay on her side on the hard bench. She drew her knees up and tucked one arm under her head as a makeshift pillow. Trying not to think about her comfortable bed back home, or her father, Leia closed her eyes and forced herself to relax. After a few minutes, she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

"This station is now the ultimate power in the universe," Admiral Motti boasted. "I suggest we use it."

Vader had always hated Motti. The sickening way he kissed Tarkin's behind at every opportunity disgusted him. Nothing would please him more than to put the pompous officer in his place. "Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed," Vader declared. "The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force."

Motti smirked and looked up at Vader with open contempt. "Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader," he sneered. "Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes," he went on. "Or given you clairvoyance enough to find the rebels' hidden fort…" he stopped as he felt an iron grip on his throat. He gasped audibly and his face started to turn blue.

Vader enjoyed the display immensely. "I find your lack of faith disturbing," Vader commented, holding his hand out, keeping the admiral in his invisible grasp with remarkable ease.

"Enough of this," Tarkin snapped. "Vader, release him."

Vader knew that Tarkin had the emperor's support, and knew better than to argue the point. "As you wish," he replied calmly, and let the admiral go so abruptly that the hapless man did a face plant on the table in front of him. Motti looked at Vader, a healthy measure of fear in his eyes.

"This bickering is pointless," Tarkin continued. "Lord Vader will provide us with the location of the Rebel base before this station is operational. We will then crush the Rebellion with one swift stroke."

Vader didn't think things would be so easy, but said nothing as the officers filed out of the room. He held back, waiting for them to leave before he started for the door. "Vader, I want the princess interrogated as soon as possible," Tarkin informed him. "Tonight if possible."

"I shall see to it personally," he said, and then left Tarkin. He headed to the detention block where the princess was being held and brought the camera in her cell onto a monitor. She was sleeping, and for a moment he watched her. The way that she was curled up on her side reminded him of another, and he realized that for the second time in one day he found himself thinking of his long dead wife. But why? What was causing him to think of her now, after repressing thoughts of her for twenty years? Was it the princess? Granted, she did remind him of Her - the same small stature, the same brown eyes and hair, the same love of democracy and fierce defense of justice. But was that all it was?

"May I help you, Lord Vader?"

Vader looked at the officer who stood at his side, appearing suddenly seemingly from no where. "No," Vader replied. "Leave me." The officer nodded and left Vader, deciding he would be wise to do so.

Vader sat down at the console, deciding to learn a little more about the prisoner he was about to interrogate. Imperial Intelligence held information on all members of the Senate, and Leia was no acceptation. Vader found the young woman's biography with little effort, and read it over with interest. _Adopted? Interesting…._he mused as he read on. _Aptitude for politics demonstrated at a very young age…remarkable level of intuition and insight…excellent at athletics and weapons training…_an idea was starting to formulate in Vader's mind, one that he hadn't considered before. Was Leia Organa force sensitive? Was that what he sensed in her? If so, could she be the one he could train to become his apprentice? Vader had entertained the idea of killing the emperor and replacing him, but knew he couldn't do it alone. Was the daughter of Bail Organa the one to help him? Vader was perplexed by his inability to see things through clearly, for it was not like him to be stymied this way by any being. Clearly this matter needed more consideration. But the first thing he needed to do was to find a way to stall Leia's interrogation. He needed time- time to ponder, to meditate. He left the detention block and headed for his quarters, deciding that a few hours of sleep might help him in his musings.

Governor Tarkin sat at the head of a long conference table, drumming his bony fingers on the surface of it. _Where is Vader? _He thought peevishly. _I want that girl interrogated tonight! Doesn't he realize we have to act quickly? _ Stabbing a finger onto the comm button imbedded on the table, Tarkin summoned Vader to his presence. He sat back in the chair and folded his arms tightly as he waited for Vader. He had no doubts about the Dark Lord's ability to get the information from the princess; but the fact that Vader seemed to think that he could decide when to interrogate the girl bothered Tarkin. _I'm in command of this station, damn it! _He thought sourly. _It's high time Vader realized that. _

The sound of Vader's respirator startled Tarkin from his musings, and he looked up quickly to see the Dark Lord standing in the room.

"You wanted something, governor?" Vader asked, annoyed at having had his rest interrupted.

"I've been waiting here for hours, Vader," Tarkin responded tersely. "What have you learned from the princess?"

"Nothing," Vader replied. "I haven't seen her yet," he lied.

"Why are you delaying?" Tarkin asked. "It's not like you to pass up an opportunity to interrogate a prisoner," he pointed out.

"No," Vader admitted. "But I sense that we must proceed very carefully where she is concerned," he said. "She intrigues me, this princess," he admitted.

Tarkin smirked. "You can use her body in whatever manner you wish, Vader," he snapped. "Only get the information from her. That's all I care about."

Vader was disgusted by Tarkin's lewd insinuation, and took a step closer to him.

"Be careful, Tarkin," Vader warned. "I'm warning you."

Tarkin sneered. "Don't try to intimidate me, Vader," he retorted. "You know damn well how highly the emperor thinks of me. I would advise you to do as you're told, Vader."

Vader grew angry, bridling under Tarkin's condescension.

"You are _not _my master, Governor," he warned, squeezing Tarkin's larynx ever so slightly. "I do _not _take orders from you."

Tarkin coughed as he struggled for breath, and then finally did a face plant on the table once Vader released him.

"Do not presume to tell me how to do my job," Vader warned, enjoying the sight of Tarkin sputtering. He turned and left the room, as Tarkin fought to regain his composure. He glared at Vader's back as the dark lord disappeared out the door. "You'll pay for this, Vader," he muttered, rubbing his neck gingerly. "You'll regret your insolence."

Leia woke up from her brief slumber, an ache in her back from the hard bench she'd slept on. She sat up, wincing in the bright overhead lights. _How long have I been here? _She wondered, standing up. It surprised her that Darth Vader had not come to interrogate her yet. However, she knew that he would. Leia was not naïve enough to think that her demonstration of self-righteous indignation would fool the Dark Lord. Vader was as intelligent as he was ruthless.

Leia turned her head quickly as she heard someone approaching her cell. She braced herself for what was coming, calming her mind in the way she'd learned to do at a very young age. She would need to remain calm and composed now if she were to face Vader's interrogation. She only hoped that she was strong enough to hold onto the secrets she knew about the Rebel Alliance.

The door to Leia's cell slid open to reveal an Imperial officer accompanied by two clone troopers. The officer smiled at her in a manner that made Leia's skin crawl.

"Good evening, your highness," the officer began. "My name is Motti. I'm here to have a little chat with you."

Leia gave him her best princess glare and folded her arms tightly over her chest. "We have nothing to chat about," she countered. "Except perhaps the treatment I've received here and my unjust imprisonment."

Motti smirked. "Oh please don't tell me you've been uncomfortable," he said.

Leia glared at him. "What is it you want from me anyway?" she demanded. "I'm a member of the Imperial Senate. I demand to be released."

Motti continued to smile. "We want a great deal from you, princess," he replied. "But let's begin with the location of the Rebel base, shall we?"

Leia was about to offer a retort when a third clone trooper entered the room, an interrogation droid at his side. The sight of it silenced Leia, and she tried to back away, only to be grabbed roughly by two of the clones. The door slid closed, but it was not enough to muffle the sounds of her screams.

Vader had just drifted off to sleep when a strong tremor in the Force jarred him to consciousness. He sat perfectly still for a moment, trying to determine the cause of it. He reached out into the Force, expecting that he would sense the emperor in one of his rages. But it was not the emperor he sensed: it was Princess Leia. She was in pain, terrible, crippling pain. _And her pain has caused a tremor in the Force, _the realization shaking him, for it only added to his suspicions about the princess. Vader replaced his helmet and left his isolation, heading at once to the detention block.

As he hastened to the cell block, Vader's awareness of the princess' agony grew more intense. He had no doubt now that Tarkin had ordered her interrogated, and that infuriated Vader. But there was more to it than merely being undermined by the slimy governor; the pain he felt emanating from Leia struck him on a level he didn't understand. Her pain was like his own, and it started sending alarms off in his mind. _There is more to this girl than merely force sensitivity – but what is it? _

Vader could hear the sounds of Leia's screams as soon as he entered the detention block. The two officers standing at the control station seemed to be enjoying the sounds, for they were joking among themselves. Vader wanted to take the time to reprimand them, but he didn't, and they stopped as soon as they saw him appear. He ignored them, however, and continued to the cell where the princess was being interrogated. The door slid open and Vader stood for a moment transfixed in the doorway as he beheld the horrible spectacle within.

The princess was nearly unconscious, her face battered and bloodied. The white gown she wore was torn and matted with blood, her neatly coiffed hair hung everywhere. Vader was unable to move for a moment as he looked at her, as he felt the waves of pain emanating from her, crashing over him violently. And then she looked up, barely able to hold her head up, and he saw her face. In that moment he flashed back to a time more than twenty years earlier, to another brave young woman, a woman in white, battling against a ferocious nexu in a Geonosian battle arena. She was in pain, in agony, for the creature had slashed her back viciously with its enormous claws. And yet, she had not given up- she had gone on fighting. And it was at this moment that all the pieces began to fall into place.

Moving quickly, Vader burst into the cell, sending the clones that held Leia captive flying against the wall with one wave of his arm. The third he grabbed by the throat and threw into the corridor. Admiral Motti watched in abject terror as the Dark Lord turned on him next.

"What is the meaning of this, Vader?" the terrified man sputtered, trying to muster up a modicum of courage.

"Let me show you," Vader replied with a snarl, pulling out his lightsaber. He shoved it deep into the admiral's chest, killing him instantly. Vader watched with satisfaction as Motti's body slumped to the floor, and then turned to the princess. She had passed out by this point, and lay crumpled on the floor. Vader hastened to her and checked for a pulse. He found one, but it was thready and very weak. He knew he must work fast if he was to prevent her death, which seemed quite inevitable at this point.

"Bly, I need you in the detention block," Vader said into his comlink. "Bring a medical capsule."

"Right away sir!"

While Vader waited for his trusted captain, he picked Leia up and laid her gently on the bench. Anger surged through him as he pushed her hair from her face, the bruises rendering her almost unrecognizable. The realization that Leia Organa was most likely his child shook Vader deeply, for it undermined everything that he had believed for the past two decades. The pieces fit - except for one. Palpatine had told Vader that Padmé had died _before _giving birth to their child. _It seems in your anger you killed her…_ If that were true, then the child would have died as well. But if the emperor had lied…._I have to know, _Vader thought. _I have to find the truth in all this. And if Leia is your daughter? What then? She's an enemy of the Empire, a traitor…._

Vader's musings were interrupted by the arrival of Captain Bly who had brought a medical droid and capsule with him. He looked around at the carnage briefly, not at all surprised by it. He knew his commander well, and had performed many an unsavory and often secretive mission for Vader, and had become a master of discretion.

"Look after her," Vader told the medical droid. The droid did as it was told, and quickly performed an examination of Leia

"I want you to take her to my home on Bast," Vader told Bly as the droid assessed Leia's injuries. "She is to be cared for and protected at all costs."

Bly nodded, not understanding why the Dark Lord would go to the trouble to protect an enemy of the Empire, but knowing better than to ask questions.

"It won't be easy getting her off the ship unnoticed," Bly pointed out.

"Use my private hangar," Vader told him. "And kill all who see you."

"Understood," Bly replied.

"Lord Vader, the princess needs immediate medical attention if she is to survive," the droid announced. "I would suggest placing her in stasis until we can…"

"Yes, by all means," Vader interjected. "Get her into the capsule immediately."

Vader watched as the droid lifted Leia into the capsule and attached the life support devices to her.

"Will she survive the voyage to Vjun?" Vader asked the droid.

"She should," the droid. "Provided she is not brought out of stasis before she can be attended to."

Vader looked back at Bly. "I have a medical facility there," he told him. "Make sure she gets the care she needs. I will join you there as soon as I can."

"Yes sir," Bly replied. He started out the door with the droid, and then turned back to Vader, unable to resist. "Sir, may I ask who she is?" he asked. "I mean, who is she that you'd want to help her?"

Vader looked at Bly, and then over at the medical capsule where Leia now lay in stasis. "You don't need to know that, Bly," he told his underling. "Only that her life is in your hands," he added, "and I will hold you personally responsible should she come to any harm in your care."

Bly nodded, knowing well enough to leave the topic alone. "Should I contact you when I get to Bast?" he asked as the medical droid started to move the capsule towards the exit.

"Yes," Vader replied. "But use my private channel," he added. He had no idea what he was going to tell the emperor yet; it was wise to keep this as quiet as possible for the time being.

"Understood," Bly replied, and then followed the droid out the door, blaster ready. Vader stood for a moment, his mind racing with the implications of what had just transpired. Before leaving the cell he had a dozen of his finest personal guard sent to assist Bly, knowing that they would see to the clean up most effectively. Once he had done that, Vader turned to survey the small room he stood in. It was a grisly scene, and it angered Vader to see so much of Leia's blood spilled. Seeing it reminded him, however, of the need to perform a DNA test on the girl. He felt certain by now that he knew what the results would be; and yet he had to be sure.

Vader looked around the room, trying to determine the most efficient way of collecting a small sample of Leia's blood. And then he spotted the interrogation droid which was smashed against the wall along side the clone that had been operating it. He walked over and pulled open the spherical unit on the droid and rummaged around inside until he found some sterile gauze. Not wanting to consider the usual use of the gauze, Vader tore a piece off of it and bent to the floor to gather some of the blood that was there. Folding it carefully, Vader stashed the small piece of fabric in the folds of his cloak, and then left the room. He needed answers, and wouldn't wait for them any longer. However before he could get to the medical bay, his comlink sounded. Tarkin was once again summoning him to his presence. The thought of Tarkin filled Vader with fresh rage, for he was certain that he had been the one to order Motti to torture Leia. Part of Vader wanted to exact revenge upon the governor, but the more rational part of him told him not to do so right away. If he was to keep Leia safe, he needed Palpatine to know nothing of her. Vader knew it was only a matter of time before the mess he'd made in the detention block was discovered- he wasn't worried about that. But Tarkin's death would raise too many questions, and Vader simply couldn't risk arousing the emperor's suspicions. No, Tarkin's time would come, of that he was determined. For now, however, he would simply act as expected, and bide his time.

"You wished to see me, governor?" Vader said as he joined Tarkin in the command center.

Tarkin looked up at the dark lord with a frown. "We have a potential problem, Vader," he said.

"What do you mean?" Vader asked.

"I've just received word that the Rebel Alliance is poised to launch an attack upon this station," Tarkin informed him. "They'll be here within twelve hours."

Vader digested this information in silence. A battle looming on the horizon would not make it easy for him to leave the Death Star unnoticed.

"The station is ready for an attack," Vader stated at last. "Yet, we should be cautious. The Rebels are very cunning."

Tarkin frowned. "And I blame you entirely for this, Vader," he snapped. "If you'd managed to get those blasted plans back, we wouldn't have this mess on our hands."

Vader folded his arms over his chest. "You don't sound very confident, governor," he mused. "Don't tell me you doubt the efficiency of your mighty station."

Tarkin snorted. "Don't be absurd, Vader," he retorted. "The Rebels don't stand a chance. We shall crush them easily. However, we will have to postpone our demonstration. How unfortunate."

"What demonstration?" Vader asked warily.

"Why for the dear princess, of course," Tarkin replied. "I thought perhaps a demonstration of this station's destructive power on say, her home world, might persuade her to give us the information we need. It is of no matter, however. We'll soon crush the rebels without her help."

Vader frowned. "The princess is dead," he stated.

Tarkin looked at Vader in alarm. "What? You killed her? Are you insane, Vader? Do you know what…"  
"I did not kill her," Vader spat. "Your mongrel Motti did," he informed Tarkin. "Clearly the idiot was unskilled in effective methods of interrogation."

Tarkin frowned deeply. "Well perhaps if you had simply done your job when you were instructed to, this might not have happened," he retorted.

Vader wanted to respond, but was prevented from doing so by Tarkin's exit from the command station. He clenched his fists in anger as he watched the slimy officer retreat, his mind working on a battle strategy.

"The Senate will be up in arms when they learn of the princess' death," General Tagge spoke up. Vader looked at him and nodded. He'd always felt the Tagge was one of the only men on board the Death Star with half a brain in his head.

"No doubt," Vader agreed. "Tarkin will have to answer for it personally. Motti is dead."

Tagge smirked. "I can't say that I'm surprised," he replied. "Or particularly sorry," he added.

Vader smiled under his mask, liking Tagge even more.

"Lord Vader, do you think we need to be concerned about this impending attack by the Alliance?" Tagge asked. "Tarkin doesn't seem to think we have anything to worry about."

Vader considered this for a moment. "The Rebels would not be attacking if they didn't believe they had a chance of destroying this station," he reasoned. "They cannot afford to waste resources without a chance of some return. They have the plans, Tagge, remember? I suspect that they have studied them and found a weakness somewhere. They will try to exploit it."

Tagge frowned as he nodded his understanding. "I suppose we should prepare our own pilots, then," he said.

Vader nodded. "I agree," he replied. "I will brief them now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Bast Castle- days later_

Darth Vader awoke disoriented and in pain. A medical droid was hovering over him, and he heard the sound of a ventilator nearby. And then he realized that he was connected to it. Vader frowned, which, he noted, hurt considerably and focused his eyes on the droid.

"Where…what happened?" he murmured, his voice weak.

"You're on Vjun, my lord," the droid informed him. "You arrived here nearly two days ago. You've been unconscious ever since."

_Vjun? How did I get here? And why do I feel like rancor shit? _And then he remembered: the Death Star, the battle. As inconceivable as the notion had once been, the Rebels had managed to destroy the mighty station. _No, not the rebels, the one I sensed, the one in the trench…the one whose force signature was nearly as strong as my own, _Vader recollected. It all started coming back to him now as his mind started to clear. He himself had led the TIE fighters' elite pilots into the battle, and had dispatched several rebel fighters before following a handful into the large equatorial trench. There had been but one left; and yet that one had managed to do it. Vader had been sent spiraling out away from the Death Star when a random ship appeared from no where and destroyed his wingmen. But Vader had seen the explosion on his sensors, and had managed to pilot his way to Vjun. After that, he didn't know what had happened, but obviously his medical team had brought him inside and tended to his injuries. And then he remembered why he'd come to Vjun in the first place…._Leia. _

"Where is the princess?" Vader asked the droid. "Is she safe? Is she all right?"

"The princess has remained in stasis since she arrived, my lord," the droid reported. "You left orders not to wake her until you were present," he reminded Vader.

_So I did,_ Vader reflected. "I want to see her," he said. "Now."

"Yes sir," the droid replied, knowing it wasn't wise to question Darth Vader, even if his own health was questionable.

With the droid's help, Vader donned his mask and helmet and left the room he'd been recovering in. According to the medical droid, Leia was in the adjacent room, where she'd had her injuries attended to while she was asleep. Vader was most anxious to see her, and went to her at once.

"How is the princess?" Vader asked the droid who was in the room with her.

"She is stable, my lord," the droid reported. "Her injuries are healing nicely."

"Good," Vader said, and then remembered the sample of Leia's blood that he'd gathered in her cell. "Run a DNA test on this at once," he instructed the droid. "I want to see if it matches my own."

"At once, sir," the droid replied, and took the swab from Vader's outstretched hand. Vader approached Leia's bedside as the droid busied itself with its task. Her face was pale and bore many bruises. She was very still, and yet the fact that her injuries had been tended to gave him some peace of mind. He reached out his mind to hers, to determine if she was still in any pain; but what he discovered upon doing so was not what he expected. Leia's mind was sleeping, granted; it was to be expected. And yet, there was a quality to it that he didn't know how to interpret. It was as though something was askew, or out of place, and Vader couldn't figure out what it was.

"My lord," the droid said as it returned to Vader. "I have the results of the DNA test," it reported.

Vader turned to it. "Well?" he asked simply.

"The princess' DNA is a match to your own, sir," the droid reported. "She is your blood relation."

Vader nodded, and looked back at Leia. "Her brain patterns," he said, "is there …anything amiss?" he asked, hoping he was wrong.

"There appears to be some brain damage, sir," the droid replied. "Of course we won't know for certain how extensive until she is awake."

Vader frowned and sat down on the edge of his daughter's bed. "I want you to wake her," he decided. "I need to know what we're dealing with here."

"Very well sir," the droid replied, and left to prepare to awaken Leia.

Vader sat in quiet contemplation as he waited for the droid to return, watching Leia as she slept. It seems that his whole life had changed by this small piece of information. Everything he had thought was true was a lie. _So now what? _he thought. _What do I do now?_

"I'm ready to administer the stimulant, Lord Vader."  
Vader looked up at the droid and nodded. "Proceed," he said.

The droid at once administered the drug into the intravenous that Leia was connected to. Vader watched her closely, his mind fixed upon hers, as she slowly regained consciousness. As soon as she was awake, he knew at once that the droid had been right. Her mind was the same as it had been when he'd reached out to her on the Death Star; there was something wrong.

"Don't be afraid," Vader told her as Leia looked up at him with large, frightened eyes. "You're safe here. Your injuries have been tended to, and no one will ever hurt you again. Do you understand?"

Leia nodded, and looked around the room, her sense of fear escalating by her strange surroundings. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You are in my home," Vader told her. "I had you brought here after Motti…well, after you were injured."  
Leia frowned. "I was injured?" she asked. "How? Who's …Motti?"

Vader looked at the droid, realizing what the brain damage it had mentioned meant; Leia had suffered memory loss. How significant it was remained to be seen; but it seemed quite profound, given the fact that she didn't seem to even know who Vader was. Her usual reaction upon seeing him was one of anger and a heightened sense of defensiveness. But Vader sensed neither of these things in her now; only a sense of confusion and disorientation.

"You were injured by Motti, a man who is now dead," Vader told her finally. "I brought you here to have your injuries looked after," he explained. "To have you cared for and protected."

Leia looked up at him. "Thank you," she said. "I …I'm sorry but I don't seem to remember who you are," she admitted.

"You have suffered some memory loss as a result of your injures," Vader told her. "I'm not certain if it's permanent," he added, looking at the droid for its opinion.

"We will have to run brain scans to determine the extent of the damage," it explained.

"Do so as soon as possible," Vader instructed it. "If she needs further rehabilitation, I don't want to delay." As much as he hated the thought of his own child hating him, the thought of her suffering brain damage was far more painful to him.

"Do you remember your name, young one?" Vader asked Leia.

Leia thought for a moment, and then frowned in frustration. "No," she admitted. "I don't. I don't seem to remember anything," she added, her eyes tearing up. "This is horrible! Please tell me who I am!"

Vader hesitated for a moment, and then reached over and took one of her small hands. "Your name is Leia," he told her. "And I am your father."

Leia stared up at the masked visage of the man who was her father, her frustration augmented by the fact that she had no memory of him.

"I…I wish I could remember you," she said finally. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I remember anything?"

"The injuries you incurred have caused you to suffer memory loss," Vader explained to her once again.

Leia frowned, his words not doing anything to alleviate her anxiety. "Will I get it back?" she asked hopefully. "Please tell me I will remember my life again!"

"That is yet to be determined, Leia," Vader told her.

Leia nodded, examining her father closely. "Were you injured too?" she asked him. "Is that why you're wearing that mask?"

"I was injured many years ago," he explained.

Leia digested this cryptic piece of information, trying her best to put together a rough sketch of her life. "I wish I could remember you," she said again.

"Well, it has only been recently that we have found one another," he told her. "I believed you died before you were born along with your mother."

Leia frowned. "My mother…my mother is dead?" she asked.

Vader simply nodded.

Leia looked away as her eyes filled with tears. "I don't even remember her," she said quietly.

Vader's own emotions were threatening to surface at the thought of his dear wife. "You wouldn't have known her, Leia," he told her. "She died when you were born."

Leia frowned as tears rolled down her face. "So who raised me, then? If she died, and you thought I'd died, who took care of me when I was a baby?" she asked, looking back at Vader. "Who have I called my parents all this time?"  
"You were adopted by the Viceroy of Alderaan and his wife," Vader told her. "Bail and Breha Organa. They are your adopted parents."

Leia pondered this, trying to remember, wishing that the name sounded familiar. But it didn't. "Do they know I'm here?" she asked finally. "I mean, they must be worried," she added.

Vader frowned. This was not part of his plan. He knew that if Bail Organa knew Leia was here, he'd stop at nothing to bring her back to Alderaan. And Vader wasn't about to allow that. Leia was _his _child, after all. He'd spent the past nineteen years without her, thinking her dead; he wasn't about to let her go now. But what could he tell her? He had here a unique opportunity to create a bond with his child. Leia had no knowledge of the animosity that existed between them, of the atrocities he had committed, and the part he'd played in the destruction of the freedom she was fighting so hard to preserve. _She doesn't hate me – how can I let her go now when I know that Organa will simply make her do so again? _

"No doubt," he said finally. "I will send a message to Alderaan at once if that makes you feel better," he added.

Leia nodded. "Thank you," she said. "It would."

"In the meantime, you need to regain your strength," he said. "Are you hungry?"

Leia considered for this for a moment, and then decided she was. "Yes I am, actually," she said.

"I will have one of the droids bring you a meal," he said, standing up.

"Wait," she said. Vader turned back to her.

"Please stay with me," she said. "I …I don't want to be alone."

Vader was surprised by her request. "As you wish," he replied, sending for one of the clones on his comlink. "I shall stay until you fall asleep."

Leia smiled. "Thank you," she responded. "Father."

Vader was stunned that she would call him Father after so short an acquaintance; even more so by the strength of emotion that the word elicited within him. He had spent so long sublimating any emotion that wasn't dark in nature that he scarcely knew how to feel. _My child, _he thought, _she is a part of me…a part of Padmé…and no one will ever take her away from me again. _


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note : this file was uploaded with correct punctuation, but when it appeared in my document manager page, it was missing all quotation marks, all apostophes, most commas and the accent on Padme's name. I have reread the entire chapter and hopefully haven't missed anything. If I have, please don't tell me I'm remiss- blame the site! :( _**

**Chapter 4 **

_Planet Alderaan_

Bail Organa stood at the large picture window in his office, watching as the sun set slowly into the distant mountains. It had been nearly three weeks since the Death Star's destruction, and still no word on the whereabouts of his precious daughter, Leia. She had been a prisoner on board the ship of Darth Vader, and quite possibly had been on board the Death Star at some point. He'd begged the generals of the Rebellion to stay their attack until the princess' location could be ascertained; but they wouldnt wait. They had assured Organa that if the princess had been on board, that the Empire would surely have bargained for her life with him. Bail Organa was no fool- he knew that the Empire suspected his involvement with the Rebellion. So, perhaps the generals had been correct. If they'd been holding Leia, wouldn't they have contacted him? Wouldn't they have used her as a bargaining chip to learn information about the Rebellion?

Obi-Wan Kenobi watched as the Viceroy paced up and down in his office. He'd been involved in the Rebellion ever since he'd received the message from the Princess back on Tatooine. Organa had wanted to bring Kenobi to Alderaan many months earlier, but Kenobi had declined. So long as the son of Vader lived on Tatooine, Kenobi felt obligated to remain close to him in order to protect him. But Luke was now involved in the Rebellion, along with the cocky pilot who Kenobi had hired to bring he and Luke to Alderaan. And so Kenobi had felt it safe to join the viceroy at last. Organa was happy to have his old friend on the side of the Alliance.

"I tell you, Obi-Wan," Bail said, turning to face the old Jedi. "I have to know, one way or another," he said. "This not knowing...it's killing me. I cant sleep, I cant eat," he continued as he commenced pacing. "I wont rest until I know what has become of her."

Obi-Wan nodded as he stroked his now grey beard thoughtfully. "She's alive, Viceroy," he assured his friend. "Of that I am certain."

Organa frowned. "How can you be so sure?" he asked, not daring to hope.

"Leia is strong with the Force," Obi-Wan reminded him. "Were she dead, I am certain that I would know it."

Organa didn't want to question his friends convictions, but he needed far more evidence than simply an old man's intuition.

"Then where is she, Obi-Wan?" he asked. "Why wasn't she on board the Death Star? Where did Vader take her if not there?"

Obi-Wan frowned, not wanting to tell the viceroy what he was worried about. "She may have been on the Death Star," he said finally. "But didn't remain there, otherwise she'd be dead."

"You're talking in circles, Obi-Wan," Organa responded in exasperation. "Say what's on your mind," he added. "For I know that something is."

"Very well," Obi-Wan said. "I think we have to consider the possibility that Vader knows who Leia is," he stated.

Organa felt a cold rush upon hearing Obi-Wan's statement. "Surely not," he said. "How could he?"

Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to pace. "Vader is very strong with the Force, Viceroy," he reminded his friend. "And so is Leia. He is bound to sense the connection between them."

"But he never has," Organa pointed out. "Why now that Leia is nineteen?"

"Because he's never met her before, has he?" Obi-Wan asked. "They've never met face to face, have they?"

Organa knew that was true, for he himself had been extremely vigilant where Leia was concerned. He'd made sure that Leia had never had occasion to cross paths with Vader; but now that she had, could it be true?

"Well, perhaps he just thinks that she's force sensitive," Organa suggested, grasping at straws. "He believes Padme died before the twins were born, after all."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, but you and I both know that's not true," he said. "And you're forgetting something, Viceroy," he continued. "Leia bears a striking resemblance to her mother. That, along with Leia's innate force abilities alone would raise Vader's suspicions. But Vader is very intuitive, very intelligent; if anyone could put it together he could."

Organa nodded, his alarm rising exponentially. "So what do we do?" he asked. "How do we find her in this huge galaxy?"

"If Vader has her, he isn't likely to give her up," Obi-Wan stated. "He was obsessed with the girl's mother. Leia represents Padme in his mind- she's all he has left of her. If my theory is correct, then we'll have a damnable time getting her away from him.'

The viceroy was about to respond when his desktop computer signaled receipt of an incoming message. Organa went at once to open it, hoping desperately that it was news about Leia. He read the message quickly, for it was quite short: _The princess is alive and in my care. _He was relieved to learn that she was alive, but the fact that the person sending the message had not disclosed either their location or identity was most disquieting.

"Look," Organa said to Obi-Wan, indicating the screen. He stood up and walked over to the other side of the desk to allow Obi-Wan to read the message. Obi-Wan read it, a frown forming on his face. He looked up at the viceroy.

"That's Vader," he said with certainty. "I'd stake my life on it."

Organa sat down, exhausted by the weight of worries pressing on his mind. "I have to get her back, Obi-wan," he said quietly. "She's my life."

"We will find a way," Obi-Wan assured him. "I promise you."

_Rebel Base Location: Undisclosed _

Luke Skywalker never dreamed that his life could have changed so drastically in such a short time. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he was a farm boy living on a remote, obscure planet. All that had changed when his uncle had purchased two seemingly unremarkable droids from a travelling band of Jawas. Luke still felt saddened by the murder of his aunt and uncle, the only parents he'd ever known. Obi-Wan Kenobi's words still gave him chills whenever Luke reflected upon that dreadful, eventful day many weeks earlier: _there's nothing you could have done, Luke, had you been there...you'd have been killed too, and the droids would now be in the hands of the Empire. _A close brush with death was all Luke needed to convince him that he needed to follow his destiny. Learning that his father had been a Jedi had surprised Luke, and made him wonder why his guardians had kept the truth from him all his life. Was it because Luke's father had been murdered? Was that the terrible truth that they were protecting him from? Luke would never know, for they took their secrets to the grave with them when they'd died.

"Hey kid," Han Solo said as Luke reached the pilot. Han was, as always, working on his ship, the Millennium Falcon.

"Got her working yet?" Luke asked, looking up at Han who was working furiously to repair his ship's rather fickle navigation system.

"Nah," Han said, wiping his hands on a rag. "Damn thing is still shorting out."

Luke grinned. He'd grown very fond of Han in the past few weeks, for despite the pilot's crusty exterior, Luke had discovered that Han Solo was a decent man with a big heart. "Guess you'll just have to hang around a little bit longer, then," he quipped.

Han frowned. "Yeah, I guess I have no choice, do I?" he replied. "But if I don't get that bounty paid off soon, Jabba will be sending his goons after me."

Luke's grin faded. "Yeah, I kind of forgot about that," he mumbled. "Anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"Nope," Han said, looking over at where his co-pilot, a large wookiee by the name of Chewbacca, was working diligently with a welding tool. "Chewie and me got it covered."

Luke nodded. "Okay," he said. "Let me know if you change your mind," he added.

"Will do," Han replied, replacing the welding mask on his face and joining Chewbacca in his task.

_Bast__ Castle-__ Planet Vjun_

"You sent for me?"

Vader nodded. "I have a task for you," he said. "One of vital importance."

The man nodded. "You know I'm reliable, Lord Vader," he reminded the dark lord.

"You have served adequately in the past, yes," Vader concurred. "But this job is more important than any that I've ever assigned to you," he added.

The man's eyebrows lifted in interest. "Oh?" he asked. "What is it this time, sir? You need someone else to disappear?"

"No," Vader replied. "I need a name."

"A name?" the man asked, not understanding. "Whose name?"

"The name of the man responsible for destroying the Death Star," Vader replied. "I know he's affiliated with the Rebel Alliance," he added. "I want you to learn his name."

"Is that all?" the man asked, a little disappointed. "Don't you want me to eliminate him?"

"Under no circumstances are you to harm this person," Vader cautioned. "For now, I only want his name."

"Okay, you're the boss," the man replied. "Whatever you say."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Planet Vjun _

Leia watched the glowing blade of her father's lightsaber as it deflected burst after burst in a blur of red light. The remote seemed to emit its laser bursts more quickly with each round, but Vader's reflexes were faster. Leia was amazed by her father's skill, and watched with growing amazement as he went through the drill. She spoke not a word, not wanting to distract him.

It had been four weeks since Leia had awoken in her father's home, and her memory had been very slow in returning. She'd had dreams about her former home on Alderaan, but they were unfocused and vague. It frustrated Leia that she couldn't remember her past, but had decided to try not to let it bother her. The droids had assured her that her memory would return that the brain trauma she'd suffered had not resulted in any permanent damage. Leia tried to remain positive and focus on the relationships she'd been building with her father.

Darth Vader was certainly not a conventional parent, but as Leia got to know him, she grew to respect and even have great affection for him. He was very patient with her as she struggled with her lost memory, as she struggled to regain her own self-identity.

"That was amazing," Leia told her father as he turned off his lightsaber. "You're so talented."

Vader smiled under his mask. "You have the same abilities, young one," he told her.

Leia shook her head. "I don't think so," she replied.

Vader walked over to her. "Don't doubt yourself, Leia," he said. "The Force is strong with you," he reminded her. He reached his hand out and brought a practice weapon to it. "Now it's your turn to prove it," he added, handing the saber to Leia.

Leia enjoyed learning from her father, but her loss of memory had made her quite unsure of herself. "I don't know if I can," she said quietly, looking away.

Vader watched her for a moment, sensing her anxiety. He lifted her chin gently so that she was looking at him. "I do," he said. "Now come, practice makes perfect."

Leia smiled, her father's confidence in her going a long way to helping her find her own. "Okay," she said at last. "Only go easy on me," she added as Vader set the remote.

"Of course," Vader assured her. "I would never endanger your life, Leia," he added.

"I know that, Father," she said, giving him a smile.

"Ready?" Vader asked.

Leia gave a quick nod, and then got into a ready stance as her father had shown her. The remote began slowly, emitting bursts at predicable, regular intervals. Leia wielded the practice lightsaber easily, deflecting the blasts one by one.

Vader stood back and watched Leia as she went through her drill, pleased with his daughter's progress. He'd had no idea when he had discovered Leia's true identity how being a parent would affect him. It seemed rather cut and dry at first; claim the child as his own, train her in the ways of the Force and make her his apprentice. Palpatine would be no match for them both, and together he and Leia would rule the galaxy together, the way he had wanted to rule with Padmé at one time. But now that he knew Leia more, he had begun to second guess himself. He didn't doubt her abilities; her force sensitivities were remarkable. So what was it, then? She was eager to learn and a quick study. There was no doubt that she'd make a fine apprentice. And yet…the thought of revealing her existence to Palpatine filled him with dread. Vader had come to realize just how much being a father was changing him. It had begun on the Death Star, when he had slaughtered those who had harmed Leia. And now that she had recovered, he wanted nothing more than to protect her and keep her to himself. Vader was no psychologist, but it wasn't lost on him that he was deathly afraid of losing her, as he had lost Padmé, as he had lost his mother. Leia was the only family he had in the universe, a part of his beloved wife who had died so many years earlier. The thought of losing Leia kept him awake at night, and sent him to her room to check on her as she slept. In short, Vader was a wreck. He'd never imagined he could be so attached to another human being after losing Leia's mother; but he was.

"Well done," he said once Leia had finished the drill. She smiled at him, his praise bolstering her shaky self-esteem. "You have learned much, young one," he added, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I guess I have a good teacher," she replied.

"Perhaps you do," Vader responded, touching her face affectionately. "Come," he said. "It's time for dinner."

Leia followed along, more than ready for her midday meal. "Father, I wish you could eat with me," she said.

Vader didn't reply, but Leia understood why. He was rather sensitive when it came to his injuries, so Leia had learned not to press the issue. Still, she was certain that there were surgical methods that could help him, but wasn't brave enough to tell him so. At least, not just yet. Instead, she went on alone to eat dinner, something she didn't like but was quite accustomed to by now.

_Rebel Base_

Han Solo wiped his sweaty palms on his pants for the third time and then knocked three times on the general's door. He never imagined he'd feel guilty about looking out for himself, but he did. And that bothered him. When he'd first met Luke Skywalker and his elderly mentor, Han would never have imagined that he'd start to believe in the crazy crusade they supported. And yet, here he was a bonafide rebel now, having spent several weeks now in their camp. Han had begun to see in himself qualities that he didn't realize he possessed, qualities that made him more than simply the pirate he'd been labeled for much of his adult life. However, the shadows of that former life still clung to him, keeping him awake at night. He knew Jabba the Hutt well enough to be afraid of his wrath. Money was all Jabba cared about, and Han owed him plenty. If Han didn't get his debt to Jabba paid off, he wouldn't live long enough to be of any help with the Rebellion. In the midst of his musings, the door before Han slid open, and he came face-to-face with General Dodonna.

"Solo?" he asked, running a hand through his rather tousled hair. "What is it? It's pretty late."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, sir," Han replied. "I was hoping I could talk to you about something. It's pretty important."

Dodonna was pretty certain he already knew what the young man wanted to talk about, and nodded. "Come on in," he said. "Tell me what's on your mind."

Han stepped into the general's cramped quarters, looking around briefly as he practiced his little speech in his head.

"Have a seat," Dodonna said, picking up a pile of datadiscs from the only chair in the small room.

"Thanks," Han said, sitting down. He wiped his hands on his pants again and looked up at the older man who was watching him intently. "I think you know about my…situation," he began.

Dodonna nodded. "You owe some money," he replied.

"Yeah, a lot of money," Han replied. "And if I don't get it paid off soon…well let's just say I'm going to be in trouble."

"I understand," Dodonna replied.

"Good," Han replied. "Because I've got the Falcon fixed up, and I'm gonna leave first thing in the morning to get this taken care of."

Dodonna wasn't surprised to hear this, but that didn't make him like Han's news any more. Solo had demonstrated singular leadership qualities that the Rebellion could use, particularly since the Princess Leia had gone missing. "Sorry to hear it, Solo," he said. "I hate to lose you."

"Well, it's not something I want to do, but I don't have a choice," Han replied. "Jabba isn't exactly patient."

"No, I don't imagine he is," Dodonna replied. "Will you return?" he asked. "I mean, once you've settled things up with him? Will you rejoin us?"

Han nodded. "If I know where you are," he quipped with a smile. "I know you're getting ready for a move soon."

Dodonna smiled. "We'll find you," he replied. "How does that sound?"

Han chuckled. "Sounds just great."

_Planet Vjun _

Night had fallen, and the castle was quiet. Vader found himself more at peace now than he had in many years. Away from the Empire, from Palpatine's iron grasp, Vader was afforded time to himself, time to reflect and meditate upon his life.

Having Leia in his life, Vader had been forced to ask himself many questions. It was clear to him now that he'd been lied to by Palpatine about the nature of Padmé's death. She had _not _died on Mustafar; she had lived to give birth to Leia. _And had died giving birth to her, just as I'd seen in my dreams..._ Palpatine had assured him that the Dark Side would enable him to save Padmé, and given what had happened to her, Vader had to question the emperor's true motives. He hadn't wanted to consider them, for the truth was simply too ugly to consider. And yet, in the quiet hours of the night when the castle was still, he couldn't help but do so. _He used you; surely you see that now… he would have told you anything to get you to join him in the Darkness…and you believed him. You let him use you, you let him …_

"Lord Vader, this is Captain Bomez on the tower."

Vader was startled from his musings by the sudden interruption. "What is it?" he asked, his sense of alarm growing given the lateness of the hour.

"Sir, we've detected a ship," the clone told him. "It seems to be in some trouble."

"An Imperial ship?" Vader asked at once.

"No sir," the clone replied. "A small freighter. It seemed to be having mechanical difficulties. My men tell me it's making a fast approach, possibly out of control. Should I…"  
"Track it," Vader interjected. "I don't care what it takes. I want the pilot of that craft brought to me."

"Yes my lord," the clone replied.

Vader walked over to the large picture window and looked out into the darkness, his arms folded over his chest. Was it a bounty hunter? A rebel looking for Leia? Or someone hired by Palpatine to ensure that Vader was indeed dead after all? _Whoever it is, he'll be sorry he came near this planet, _Vader vowed silently.

_Above Vjun _

"Come on, come on you piece of junk!" Han growled as he struggled with the controls of his ship. Despite his best efforts to repair it, the helm was still not responding, and it had taken him light years off course. The planet he was now hurtling towards was one he was unfamiliar with, for it was not on any star chart he'd ever seen. And yet, there it was, its strange magnetic field wreaking havoc with his already compromised instruments. Han had insisted that Chewbacca remain with Luke, partly because he was afraid that Luke would try and follow him, partly because he didn't want Chewbacca to remind him all the way to Tatooine in and back again that he'd been telling him for years that he'd be boarded by an Imperial ship. There was nothing the wookiee loved more than saying _I told you so_, and Han was in no mood to hear it. But right now, he was wishing that his trusted co-pilot was with him, for he could use Chewbacca's mechanical expertise about now.

"Unidentified freighter, you are on a collision course," a voice sounded over Han's comm.

"Yeah, no kidding," Han muttered. "My instruments are offline, I'm blind here."

"I'll talk you in, but you're coming in too hot," the voice informed him. "Decrease your velocity."

"Believe me, I'm trying," Han remarked, trying frantically to slow down the ship.

"In that case, prepare for impact," Han was informed. He didn't have a good feeling about this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Planet Vjun_

Leia awoke, and reached out beside her bed for her glass of water. She groped in the darkness for a moment, and then heard a crash as the glass hit the floor. _Great, _she muttered and got out of bed, ever so carefully. Leia picked up the shards and set them in the rubbish bin in her room and then mopped up the water with a towel. _Still thirsty, _she thought with a yawn and headed into the fresher to get a drink of water. Glancing at the chronometer beside her bed, she noted that it was just past midnight. And yet, she could hear from below on the main level of the castle some sort of activity. Leia knew that her father slept very little, but he spent his time in his quarters or workshop when Leia was asleep. What could be going on?

Putting on her robe, Leia left her room and crept to the railing to have a peek below. She was confused when she saw stormtroopers, and when she noticed that they were carrying what appeared to be an injured man, her confusion turned to alarm.

"What's happened?" Leia called down to the men below.

The clones looked up, startled by her voice, and then chose to ignore her. Leia was annoyed, but said nothing more when she saw her father enter the room. Vader spoke briefly to the men and then looked up at Leia.

"Go back to bed, Leia," his voice boomed in the huge foyer. "There's nothing to be concerned about."

Leia frowned. She knew her father well enough to know that he was trying to get rid of her. "Who is that?" she called, pointing to the man that the clones were quickly carrying off.

"No one important," Vader said. "Go to bed." He said turning once more, and left the room, following his men. Leia frowned; frustrated by her father's reluctance to let her in on the big secret he was trying to cover up. She decided that, for now, she would obey her father and go back to bed. However, at her first opportunity she would find out who the clones had been carrying and why he was here. With that in mind, Leia went back to bed, her mind full of questions.

"He's lost a lot of blood," the medical droid reported. "And there's some head trauma."

"Will he live?" Vader asked, watching as the droids attended to the young man.

"Most likely, provided we can get his vital stabilized soon," the droid replied.

Vader nodded. He wasn't sure he was relieved or not. According to his men, the man had been off course when he'd crashed on Vjun. Vader, however, wasn't convinced that it was that simple. He had expected that Palpatine would be looking for him; the old man was extremely paranoid, after all. But would he have sent someone like this? Someone inept enough to actually crash?

"I want to be notified the moment he is conscious," Vader told the droid. "I have many questions for him." He turned to his captain. "Watch him closely," he said. "And have his ship searched. I want to know who this man is, and where he came from."  
"Right away, sir," the captain replied.

After one more brief glance at the young man, Vader turned and left the room.

_The next night_

"_Don't try to resist, Princess…it will only hurt more…." _

Leia awoke with a start, the nightmares of her ordeal still sketchy in her mind. And yet, they were sufficiently terrifying to cause Leia to awaken trembling with fear. Something dreadful had happened to her, of that she was certain. Her father was reluctant to speak of it, despite Leia's requests that he do so. He simply assured her that, in time, she would remember. Were her dreams her mind's way of slowly coming to terms with what had happened? Leia wasn't sure she was ready to deal with whatever had befallen her, for clearly it was terrible, so terrible that her father did not even want to talk about it.

Pushing these thoughts aside, Leia got out of bed. It was still dark outside, so she reasoned that it must be very late or very early. Leia lay in her bed for a moment, sure that she could sense movement in the lower levels. And then she remembered the mysterious stranger that she had seen being carried into the castle the previous night. Who was he? Despite her questions, Leia's father had said very little about him, which only made Leia more inquisitive. After lying awake for a few minutes in the dark room, her curiosity got the better of her, and she decided to investigate.

Walking quietly in order to remain hidden, Leia crept down the stairs and headed to the medical wing. She reached the door and peered inside, her heart in her throat. But her father wasn't there, and so she relaxed a bit. On the examination bed she saw a young man she didn't recognize. And judging by the number of medical droids in attendance, he was in rough shape.

"You shouldn't be here, Miss," a clone who seemed to appear out of no where informed Leia. "Lord Vader has left strict instructions that _no one _is to enter this room."

Leia turned to face the clone, an innate instinct to put him in his place surging through her. "I am Lord Vader's _daughter,_" she told the clone pertly. "His orders do _not _apply to me."

"I know who you are, Miss," the clone replied coolly, not intimidated by Leia's comeback. "But his orders were quite explicit."

Leia glared at the clone, realizing that she would have to use a different tactic. She smiled to herself as she remembered a simple trick that her father had shown her only recently.

"You _will _let me pass," she said, deftly bending the clone's mind.

The clone stared at her for a moment, quite unaware of what had just happened. "You can pass," he said finally.

"You _will not _tell Lord Vader about this," Leia added for good measure.

"I will not tell Lord Vader about this," the drone repeated.

Leia smirked as she entered the room, leaving the rather confused clone to stand guard in the corridor.

"Who is this?" Leia asked the medical droid as she approached the bed.

"We have not yet identified him, Miss," one of the droids replied.

Leia frowned as she watched them work on the man. "He wasn't carrying any identification?" she asked.

"None," another droid replied.

_Strange_, thought Leia, looking at the man's face. "Will he live?" she asked.

"He should," was the reply, "provided we can stabilize his vital signs."

Leia nodded, growing fascinated by the mystery unfolding before her. She looked around the room for a moment and then spied a small stool. Pulling it over so she could observe the medics, she sat down, deciding that she would wait to see how things unfolded.

_Rebel Base – Location undisclosed _

"May I join you?"

Luke looked up from his meal to see Obi-Wan standing before him.

"Yeah, sure," he replied.

Obi-Wan took a seat across from Luke and set his tray down on the table. He could see that something was on his young friend's mind. Obi-Wan looked at the young man as he ate his lunch, trying to formulate a question that wouldn't sound like prying.

"So," the old Jedi began. "I suppose we'll be relocating soon," he commented.

"Yeah, a couple of days I guess," Luke replied.

Obi-Wan nodded. "It will be quite a change from Tatooine," he remarked.

"Yeah, sure will," Luke agreed. He looked up at Obi-Wan. "Have you ever seen snow, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan smiled as he remembered the last time he had. "Yes," he replied. "Many years ago. It was on the planet Orto Plutonia," he continued. "Your father and I were sent there to investigate the  
disappearance of the clone troopers who had been stationed there."

Luke's interest skyrocketed upon hearing mention of his father. "You mean during the Clone Wars?" he asked.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes," he replies. "It was an….interesting experience."

Luke wanted to ask for more information, but he hardly knew where to start. "What was he like? My father?" he finally asked.

Obi-Wan picked up his spoon and began stirring his soup. "Well," he began, "he was a great pilot, the best I've ever seen," he said, knowing this wasn't the information that Luke was looking for. "And a fantastic warrior, fearless, brave…"

"I mean what was he like as a person," Luke interjected. "I know what a great Jedi he was – what was he like as a man?"

Obi-Wan hesitated, unsure of what to say. Luke believed his father had died bravely, had been a hero and a noble man. Would it be cruel to destroy that beautiful image? It was all the boy had left of his father, after all.

"Anakin loved a good joke," Obi-Wan began, looking up at Luke with a smile. "He had a playful side, sometimes too playful," he added ruefully.

Luke grinned. "Really? I can't imagine him like that," he replied.

"Oh yes," Obi-Wan continued. "There was nothing he liked more than scaring the life out of me by performing some crazy stunt," he remembered fondly.

Luke laughed. "I can't believe it," he said. "I never imagined he was like that."

Obi-Wan smiled, his memories making him melancholy. "I still miss him," he said quietly. "He was a good friend, like a brother to me."

Luke's laughter stopped, the older man's melancholy affecting him. "I really wish I could have known him," he said quietly. "He sounds…amazing."

Obi-Wan nodded, and then decided it would be prudent to change the subject. "So, any news from Han?" he asked.

Luke shook his head. "No, not yet," he replied. "And I'm a little worried, Obi-Wan. It's been almost a week since he left and no word yet."

"Don't worry, Luke," Obi-Wan assured him. "Captain Solo is a very resourceful young man. I'm sure he will be just fine."

Luke sighed as he commenced eating his lunch. He hoped that Obi-Wan was right, but was unable to shake the feeling that something had happened to his friend.

_Planet Vjun - Bast Castle _

Vader stood in the enormous hangar bay, arms folded over his chest. He watched as his men worked on the freighter, unable to shake an unsettled feeling. The markings and serial number he noted on the craft were familiar somehow, and Vader was certain that he'd read about them in a report at some point. But when? Where? And what had been significant about this ship? It seemed to be nothing more than a freighter- a rather dilapidated, ramshackle freighter; though Vader himself had to admire the creative use of parts as he examined the craft. Whoever the man was who'd piloted this ship, he was undoubtedly a pilot of considerable knowledge. And yet, he'd crashed. How had that happened?

"What have you learned?" Vader asked one of the mechanics when he reached him to deliver a report.

"It seems that the ship's navigation system is offline," the man replied.

Vader nodded. "Were you able to determine its original destination?" he asked.

"Yes sir," the man replied. "It was bound for Tatooine. It appears that the magnetic pull…"

Vader stopped listening when he heard the word Tatooine. _We were in orbit over Tatooine when Leia was captured, _he recalled. _It was to Tatooine that the droids escaped…the droids that had the Death Star plans…_Vader couldn't wonder if there was a connection. Was the man a Rebel?

"Sir?"

Vader looked back down at the man, giving him his attention once more.

"Affect repairs," he told the man. "And search the ship thoroughly. I want to know who this man is and why he was going to Tatooine."

"I'll get right on it, sir," the man replied, and then left Vader again to attend to his task.

Vader watched him go, and then turned his mind to the medical bay. The man would live, that much he had determined, for his life force was strong. Vader frowned when he sensed something he hadn't expected: the presence of his daughter in the medical room. Deciding that Leia was every bit as stubborn as he had been as a young man, Vader left the hangar and headed for the medical bay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Leia was starting to nod off when the sound of her father's voice shook her awake.

"What are you doing here?"

Leia's eyes snapped open and she looked up with a start. "I…I just wanted to see if he was all right," she stammered as she stood.

Vader nodded and looked back at the man. "He seems to be in good hands," he said. "You should be in bed, it's the middle of the night."

Leia sighed, knowing her father better than to question him. "Okay," she replied, stifling a yawn. She took her father's outstretched hand and let him lead her out of the room and back upstairs.

"Who do you think he is, Father?" she asked as they walked along.

"I don't know yet," Vader replied. "My men are searching his ship right now."

"What do you think they'll find?" she asked.

Vader smiled under his mask. "So many questions, young one," he teased. "I suppose we'll know when they find something, won't we?"

Leia smiled too. "I suppose so," she replied.

"Why aren't you sleeping at this time of night, anyway?" Vader asked as they ascended the stairs.

Leia frowned as images from her dream assaulted her. "I had a nightmare," she told her father.

Vader looked at her. "Oh?" he asked. "What about?"

"I think it's about what happened to me on the space station you told me about," Leia replied. "About when I was tortured."

Vader frowned. "You are starting to remember, then," he remarked.

"I think so," she agreed. "I don't really want to remember that bit, though," she added.

"No, I'm sure you don't," he responded as they reached her room. "Now go back to sleep, young one," he said. "No more roaming about in the dead of night."

Leia smiled as she looked up at him. "Okay," she replied. "Goodnight Father," she said. She reached out and gave one of his hands a squeeze. "Love you."

Vader was startled by her declaration, but wasn't given the chance to respond before she entered her room and shut the door behind her. He stood for a moment, reeling from the emotional onslaught that those simple words had heralded. How long had it been since he'd heard them? How long since he'd been loved by anyone? A life time…

"I love you too, Leia," he said. "Sleep well, my child."

_The next afternoon_

Han Solo woke up in pain. He looked around the room he was in, noting the medical droids who were in attendance. And then he remembered the crash.

"Ah, you're awake," one of the droids said to him. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Han muttered, noting that the effort of speaking make his head hurt even more. "What happened to me, anyway?"

"You made a crash landing," the droid informed him. "You're lucky to be alive, actually."

Han nodded. "I guess so," he replied. "How soon before I can get out of here?"

"Not for some time, I'm afraid," the droid replied. "Your injuries are healing, but you could use some time in a bacta tank."

"Great, love the stuff," Han commented, looking around the room. It was unlike any hospital room he'd ever seen. "Where am I, anyway?" he asked.

"You're in my father's home," a female voice informed him. Han turned to the doorway to see a beautiful young woman standing there looking at him.

"I see," Han replied. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Leia," she replied, walking over to him.

"Pleased to meet you, Leia," Han replied. "I'd shake you're hand but I'm kinda banged up right now," he added with self-deprecating grin.

Leia couldn't help but smile. "That's quite all right," she replied, trying her best to act older than her barely nineteen years. "Do you have a name?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's Solo," Han replied. "Han Solo."

Leia nodded. "Well, Mr. Solo, you really are a lucky individual," she said.

"So I've been told," he replied. "This is your father's house? Really?" he asked.

Leia nodded.

"I've never seen a house with its own hospital facilities," Han remarked.

Leia shrugged. "My father is rather…unique," she said. "I doubt there's a man like him in the entire universe."

"No kidding," Han replied. "I'd like to meet him."

"You will, I'm sure," Leia replied. "He's quite anxious to talk to you."

Han frowned ever so slightly. "Oh? Why is that?"

"He's just…curious," Leia replied, sensing the man's anxiety level rising. "He doesn't exactly get a lot of visitors here," she added.

"Well I wasn't planning on visiting," he assured her. "Believe me, I didn't intend on crashing into your life, Leia."

Leia laughed. "No, I'm sure you didn't," she replied. "I think I'll let my father know you're awake," she told him. "That is, if you're up to having a chat with him."

"Yeah sure," Han replied, not exactly relishing the thought of it. "What did you say his name was?" he asked.

"I didn't," she replied. "But it's Vader," she added. "Lord Darth Vader."  
Leia left at this point, leaving a very stunned Han behind her. _Darth Vader? Her father is Darth Vader?_ Han did his best to remain calm, but he could feel his pulse starting to race. Part of him began to think that he was dreaming, for the circumstances he found himself were nothing if not surreal. A beautiful girl, whose face seemed strangely familiar to him, a bizarre planet capable of reaching out and grabbing his ship, and Darth Vader having a child: how could any of this be real?

"Did she say Darth Vader was her father?" he asked one of the droids.

"That's right," it replied as it checked Han's blood pressure. "The princess came to live here with Lord Vader about a month ago."  
"The Princess? You mean…she's Princess Leia? _The _Princess Leia?" Han asked.

"The only Princess Leia I know of," the droid replied calmly. "Now please try to relax," it added. "Your blood pressure is rather high."

_Relax? Are you kidding me? _ Han thought. _I'm about to be interrogated by Darth Vader and there's not a damn thing I can do to get away. _

It wasn't long before Han heard the sound of heavy boots on the wooden floors outside the room, and he knew the moment of truth was upon him. But it wasn't until he heard the distinctive sound of Vader's respirator that he really began to sweat. Han turned to the doorway, willing himself tor remain calm. Leia appeared first, followed immediately by Vader, whose enormous frame filled the doorway.

"Father, this is Han Solo," Leia said as she and Vader approached Han's bedside.

Vader, who already knew the man's name, said nothing in response. He simply looked down at the young man, sensing how uneasy he was. Han had always prided himself on keeping his cool in any situation, but he found it something of a challenge to do so as the dark lord regarded him silently.

"My men tell me your ship's navigation system malfunctioned," Vader began finally.

Han was relieved and somewhat surprised that Vader had begun their conversation this way.

"Uh yeah," Han replied. "It's been messed up for a while actually. I thought I'd fixed it."

"Clearly you had not," Vader remarked.

"Yeah, guess not," Han responded with a weak smile.

"They also tell me that you were bound for Tatooine," Vader replied.

"That's right, I was," Han replied.

"What business did you have there?" Vader asked.

Han's knee-jerk reaction was to tell Vader that it was none of his damn business; but he had the good sense not to open his mouth immediately.

"Well, I owe somebody there a lot of money," Han said finally. "I was going to pay them back."

Vader nodded. "The Hutts?" he asked.

"Jabba the Hutt," Han replied, surprised that Vader had heard of the Hutts. "You know him?"  
"I did," Vader replied simply. Leia looked up at him, making a mental note to ask him about this later.

"I'm grateful for all you've done for me, sir," Han heard himself say. "Your droids here have saved my life, and they tell me your mechanics are fixing my ship."

Vader said nothing in response, for the young man wasn't what he'd expected. "Your ship is rather…unique," he said finally. "It isn't terribly surprising that you've been experiencing mechanical difficulties."

Han had to bite his tongue at this point, for his ship was a very sensitive topic for him.

"I've made a lot of special modifications myself," Han boasted. "I guess it doesn't look like much, but she's got it where it counts," he added with a smile.

Leia smiled, growing more charmed by Han by the minute. Vader, however, didn't share her fascination.

"Your ship will be ready by the end of the week," Vader said. "I estimate you'll be nearly healed by then, won't he?" he asked, looking at the droid attending Han.

"Perhaps, if he gets enough rest," the droid replied.

Han got the distinct impression that Vader wanted him gone, and he was only too happy to oblige him.

"You can't let him leave if he's unwell," Leia blurted out. Vader looked at her, and Leia felt her face grow warm. "I mean, it would be irresponsible of us to let him leave under such conditions."

Vader didn't like the feelings he sensed within his young daughter, and knew that it would be in everyone's best interest if the young pilot was to leave as soon as possible.

"Of course," Vader said. "We will ensure that both he and his ship are fully healed before he leaves."

Leia smiled, and looked back at Han who seemed rather confused by this point.

"Come Leia," Vader said, taking his daughter's hand. "Time for practice."

Han watched as the immense dark lord and the tiny princess left the room together, more convinced than ever that he was having a very strange, very elaborate dream.

"How do you know Jabba the Hutt?" Leia asked her father as they walked along together. "Have you been to Tatooine?"

"I lived there when I was a boy," he told her.

"You did?" Leia asked, eager to learn anything she could about her mysterious father's past.

Vader nodded. "I lived there until I was nine years old," he continued.

"Oh," Leia replied. "So I guess that's not where you met my mother," she added, disappointed. Vader had been very reluctant to speak of Leia's mother, and she'd hoped this might be an occasion when he'd have no choice but to do so.

"It was, actually," Vader replied. "We met as children."

Leia looked up at her. "Really?"

Vader nodded again, but offered no more information.

"How old was she? Was she nine too? Where did you meet?" Leia asked, her questions popping out of her in rapid fire.

"She was fourteen," he told her. "We met in the junk shop where I worked."

"You worked in a junk shop when you were only nine?" she pressed.

Vader was starting to regret having given her any information. "I was a slave, Leia," he told her. "I was the property of the owner of the shop."

Leia stopped in her tracks, too shocked to say anything for a moment. She looked up at her father, the thought of him as a boy, as a slave, going straight to her heart.

"You…you were a slave?" she asked him.

"Yes," he replied simply. "Now come, you have work to do."

Leia watched him continue along the corridor, wanting more than anything to ask him a thousand more questions. But she knew her father well enough by now to know when to stop. Instead she ran to catch up with him, linking her arm through his as they made their way to the gymnasium.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Planet Vjun – Bast Castle _

Han Solo grew stronger as each day passed. He saw very little of Vader during his convalescence, for which he was grateful. He did, however, have the distinct impression that he was being watched by the dark lord, and that was almost as unnerving as his ominous presence.

"Good morning," Leia said as she entered Han's room. She had spent a great deal of time with him as he recovered, despite her father's disapproval. Vader was finding out just how much his daughter was like him in her stubborn single-mindedness.

"Morning," Han replied. "How are you doing, Princess?"

Leia wasn't quite used to being called this yet, even though the memories of her past life had slowly started to resurface.  
"I'm great," she told him as she sat down beside his bed. "You? Feeling better?"

"Yep," Han replied. "A little more each day."

"That's great," Leia replied with a smile. "So I guess that means you'll be leaving soon," she added, her smiling fading ever so slightly.

"Well, your father isn't terribly happy to have me here, Princess," Han replied. "Is he?"

Leia shrugged. "He's a very private person," she replied.

Han nodded, not saying anything just yet. He'd wanted to tell Leia about her father, about the galaxy she'd left behind and the state it was in because of Vader and his emperor. Would it be cruel to do so? Or would he be liberating her from the false sense of happiness she was living in with him?

"I still can't believe that you're his daughter," Han commented.

Leia frowned. "Why not? Because of his physical issues?" she asked, growing defensive.

"No, not because of that," he replied. "Just…well, forget it," he replied.

Leia's frown deepened. "You clearly have something to say," she pressed. "So go ahead."

Han sighed, and looked away. "It's just that there are things about your father you don't know, Princess. Things that you've forgotten when you lost your memory."

"My memory is almost completely restored," Leia countered. "And I don't remember anything about him," she added. "What's your point?"

Han looked back at her. "My point? My point is that your father has been a huge part of an Empire that has been in control of the galaxy for twenty years," he said.

"I know that," Leia retorted. "He told me that."

"Did he?" Han replied. "Did he also tell you about all the acts of cruelty and oppression the Empire has been responsible for over the past twenty years? About how many people that he has personally made disappear?"

Leia began to grow uneasy, for she could sense that Han was telling the truth.

"I don't believe you," she lied. "You're just trying to …"

"What?" Han interjected. "What do I have to gain by telling you any of this?"

"I don't know," she replied, standing up. "But I don't appreciate it. He's allowed you to stay here and recover, he's fixed that piece of junk you call a ship," she added, growing angrier. "Why you feel the need to put him down is beyond me," she concluded and left the room in a huff. Han watched her go, wishing that, just for once, he'd kept his big mouth shut.

_Later that day _

Vader watched his daughter as she went through her training exercises, sensing that she was upset about something. Finally he decided to call her on it, and ended the training program.

"What's wrong?" Leia asked, looking back at her father. "Why did you end it? I was doing well, wasn't I?"

"Your concentration is off," Vader told his daughter as he walked over to her. "Something is on your mind," he stated.

Leia frowned, still unnerved by her father's ability to read her mind. "I guess maybe there is," she admitted as she walked over to sit down on one of the benches on the side of the room. Vader watched her, and then walked over to her to join her. He sat down and waited for her to begin, sensing her confusion.

"I'm remembering a lot more about my past now," Leia told him. "I remember Alderaan, I remember my adoptive parents," she added.

Vader nodded, not surprised to hear it, but uneasy nonetheless. If she was starting to remember the past, she would soon remember the animosity that had existed between the two of them. And after spending the past month growing close to his daughter, the thought of having her hate him now was unbearable to him.

"You have questions, I'm sure," Vader commented.

Leia looked up at him. "Yes, I do," she admitted. "I just hope that you won't be upset by them."

"Why would I be?" Vader asked, his uneasiness growing. "I've always been open with you, haven't I?"

"Yes," Leia replied. "It's just that….well, Han Solo said some things about you," she continued. "Things I'm not sure I believe."

"What things?" he asked warily.

Leia frowned. "Well, he said that you'd had a hand in creating the Empire," she began.

"You knew that," he interjected. "I've told you all about that."

Leia nodded. "I guess what I'm questioning is the nature of the Empire," she continued.

Vader remained silent, which didn't give Leia any comfort.

"Han said that the Empire was cruel and oppressive," Leia continued. "And that you…you'd made people disappear. Lots of people." She looked up at him. "Is it true, Father? Is any of it true?"

Vader couldn't deny any of what she was saying, but felt tremendous anger that Han Solo had been the one to tell her. The mild irritation he felt for the young pilot was quickly blossoming into hatred.

"I have done what I needed to do to ensure the security of the Empire," Vader replied finally.

His response didn't make Leia feel any better. "Is the Empire cruel?" she asked.

"I suppose that depends on your perspective," he replied. "To those traitors who have done everything they can to disrupt the order of the Empire, perhaps it seems that way," he continued.

"Traitors?" Leia asked, things starting to coalesce in her mind. "You mean…the Rebellion?"

Vader looked at her. "You remember the Rebellion?" he asked.

Leia nodded. "I do," she recalled, remembering more than just the rebellion. _I was a member of the Alliance…I was a leader in that Rebellion…and Darth Vader was the Rebellion's greatest opponent… my own father was_ _my most hated enemy, _Vader could sense his daughter's growing uneasiness, but said nothing. What could he say? How could he smooth over the ugly past that had made him the scourge of the galaxy?

"Excuse me Lord Vader."

Both Vader and Leia looked up at the clone that had entered the room. Vader stood up at once.

"What is it, Captain?" he asked.

"One of your spies is here," the clone informed him. "He has information on the destruction of the Death Star."

Vader nodded. "A name? Does he have a name?" he asked.

"I'm not sure sir," the clone replied. "He's right outside," he added. "Should I show him in?"

"Yes," Vader replied, walking over to the doorway.

Leia watched Vader as he spoke to a rather dodgy looking man who handed him a datapad, having no idea what was going on. Her father's words had given her little comfort, for it seemed as though everything that Han had said was correct. _So what do I do now? How can I reconcile this? _

Vader's eyes moved quickly over the report, looking for the one thing that he wanted to know more than any: the name of the rebel pilot who'd been responsible for destroying the Death Star. And then he found it, and his heart skipped a beat. _No, that can't be right, _he thought, reading it over again. But he had read it correctly the first time. The name he'd been waiting weeks to hear was one he'd never dreamed possible: _Luke Skywalker. _

"Dismissed," Vader said, not even looking at the man. "Pay him his usual retainer," he told the clone as he walked back into the gymnasium.

Leia watched him, sensing in him a jumble of emotions. She grew concerned, and stood up.

"Father? What is it? What's wrong?" she asked.

Vader looked up at his daughter, realizing what had happened nearly two decades earlier; _Padmé gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, _he thought incredulously.

"Father?" Leia asked, growing alarmed.

"Leia, this is …" he began, "I've just learned something incredible," he told her.

"What is it?" she asked. "Tell me!"

"You have a twin brother, Leia," Vader told her. "And his name is Luke Skywalker."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

_Imperial prison planet – outer rim territory _

"This is the cell, right here," the clone informed the new guard, a very large, burly man who simply went by the name Urru. "Be careful, she's a tricky one."

Urru nodded, understanding the clone's words, but reluctant to respond for fear of reprisal. Born into a family of slaves, Urru himself had been a slave most of his life. He had grown accustomed to being treated with scorn and cruelty, and had come to expect it from most individuals. Being a slave had hardened him, even considering his already innately rough nature. Over the course of his life as a slave, Urru had performed many an unsavory task for the Emperor and his minions. This task seemed rather easy compared to the others he had been assigned.

"And a warning," the clone added before he left Urru. "The last man who held this position is dead," he informed him. "He made the mistake of letting the prisoner manipulate him, something she's very good at. Don't make that mistake, slave, or you'll be dead too."

Urru nodded once more, not appreciating the clone's threats, but knowing better than to show it. Instead he accepted the data-reader that the storm trooper handed it.

"Study this," the clone ordered. "As well as your tiny brain can, that is," he added with a smirk. "It will tell you about the prisoner, her crimes, and how to deal with her. It's pretty self-explanatory, even for the likes of you," he concluded, and then walked away.

Urru activated the device and sat down on the hard floor to view its contents, mildly curious about his new assignment.

_Planet Vjun – Bast Castle _

Leia stared up at her father, his words not fully registering in her mind.

"What did you say?" she asked finally, deciding she'd misheard him.

"You have a twin brother, Leia," Vader repeated.

"How do you know?" she asked. "I mean, who was that man who brought you this?" she asked, tapping the datapad in her father's hand.

"A spy," Vader told her. "I engaged spies to find out who destroyed the Death Star," he explained. "There was something significant about the pilot did it; I sensed it even as I pursued him over the Death Star. And now I know why."

"You know he's your son?" she asked, still unsure. "How can you know? You needed a blood test to see if I was your child."

"The name," Vader began. "Skywalker is something of an uncommon name," he added. "Combined with his Force presence, which is so much like yours; the coincidence is simply too great for any other possibility."

Leia nodded, walking away as her mind began to race. "This is incredible," she said. "I have a brother out there," she said. "A _twin _brother!"

Vader nodded. _And I have a son, _he reflected. _A son who is as strong with the Force as Leia is…_

"But…why is his name different from yours?" Leia asked. "Was he adopted too?"

"Skywalker is the name I used to use," Vader said.

Leia had the distinct impression that her father didn't want to continue this particular conversation. And yet, she knew so little of his past, she couldn't resist asking.

"That was your name at one time?" she asked.

"It was," Vader replied. "I was Anakin Skywalker until I embraced the Dark Side. It was then that I became Darth Vader."

Leia nodded, wanting to ask him about the man he had been, about why he had turned to the Dark Side; but she knew he would resent such inquiries.

"I have to find Luke," Leia said at last. "I have to meet him."

Vader nodded. "We _will _find him," he agreed. "But in order to do so I must return to the Empire," he added. "I will need my ship to find him."  
Leia frowned. "You'd return to the Empire now? Now after we've found one another?"

Vader looked down at his daughter, her question derailing the plans that were rapidly forming in his mind. "I must if I am to find Luke," he explained. "And you must come with me."

Leia said nothing in response, but inside of her a cold feeling began to blossom. Now that she remembered the Empire, the thought of being a part of it horrified her, even it meant being with the father she'd just recently found.

"I …I can't go with you," she told him finally. "I won't go with you."

Vader frowned. "What do you mean, you won't?" he demanded. "You're my daughter, you belong with me."

Leia shook her head. "Not if you belong with the Empire," she said sadly. She looked up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I love you Father, but don't ask this of me. I can't do it."

Vader was torn between the love he felt for Leia and his burning need to find her brother. Why couldn't she see that this was the only way? Why was she being so difficult? She reminded him very much of her mother at this point in her stubborn sense of righteousness.

"You will never find him without me, Leia," he said finally. "Can't you see that? Or were you planning on returning to your rebel allies?"

The tone of his voice angered Leia, for he was beginning to remind her of the Vader she'd once known. "You don't understand," she said miserably. "You think it's just so easy for me to forget all about the past and join you unquestioningly."

"Of course you should join me," Vader replied. "We belong together, just as Luke belongs with us. I thought you felt the same way."

"I do!" she cried. "But not like this, Father, I beg you!"

Vader was seeing the stubbornness he had been accused of many times himself within his daughter, and it annoyed him no end. And yet, she was a child; she would no doubt come to realize that this was the only way.

"Go to bed, Leia," he said finally, "you need to rest, and I have much work to do."

Leia frowned, knowing that her father was dismissing her. She didn't like it one bit. "Goodnight then," she said, gathering herself once more. She left him, formulating her own plans as she walked away.

Instead of going to bed, Leia went directly to Han Solo's room. Despite his denial, she highly suspected the Han had been involved with the Rebellion. And if she were correct in her hunch, then perhaps Han knew something about Luke. Leia couldn't help but be excited by the prospect of a twin brother, a brave, noble, brilliant brother who had destroyed the Empire's greatest weapon. And yet, she worried about him as well. As much as she loved her father, Leia was more than aware of his political affiliations. Was he willing to abandon them in order to form a relationship with his son? It seemed highly unlikely to Leia, given the tension filled conversation she'd just had with Vader. _I have to get to Luke before he does, _she vowed. _I have to tell him in a way that won't utterly destroy him…._

Han was awake and looking rather bored when Leia arrived. He sat up in his bed and gave her a smile.

"I didn't expect to see you again, Princess," he remarked. He noted how upset she looked, and his smile faded. "Something wrong?"

Leia nodded. "I need you to be completely honest with me Han," she said. "And I swear on my life that what you tell me will not leave this room," she added.

Han was immediately alarmed. "Okay," he said, looking around the room briefly, as though looking for a listening device.

"The room isn't bugged, if that's what you're afraid of," she said, though she herself wasn't entirely certain that it wasn't.

Han looked back at her, relieved to hear it. "Okay, shoot," he said. "What do you want to know?"

Leia sat down as she formulated her questions. First and foremost on her mind, however, was her brother. She simply needed to know his whereabouts.

"I have learned that I have a twin brother," she began. "And I'm wondering if you know him. His name is Luke Skywalker."

Han was surprised. "Luke? Yeah, I know Luke," he replied at once. "He's a great kid."

Leia's face lit up. "Really? You know him?"

"Sure do," Han replied. "He hired me to take him to Alderaan," he explained. "Along with an old guy named Obi-Wan Kenobi. You know him?"

"Not personally," Leia replied. She was silent for a moment as she pondered the incredible coincidence that had brought Luke into contact with the droid containing the message for Obi-Wan Kenobi. No, not coincidence: fate.

"Wait a minute," Han said. "If you're his twin sister, that means Vader is his father too," he added.

"Of course," Leia replied.

"But the name's different," Han pointed out. "I know Luke was raised by his aunt and uncle, not adopted like you were. How come he has a different name from your father?"  
"My father was once known by the name Skywalker," she explained. "Anakin Skywalker. He changed his name when he turned to the dark side," she added with a frown.

Han watched her, seeing how ambivalent she was. "So what are you gonna do, Princess?" he asked. "Now that you remember what your father is really like, are you gonna stay here with him?"

Leia's frown deepened, and Han had his answer.

"I can't," she said at last. "I know he doesn't want me to go, and will probably do everything he can to prevent me from leaving; but I simply cannot stay here Han. I need to find my brother, I need to rejoin the Rebellion." She looked up at him. "I don't suppose you can help me find them, can you?"

Han nodded. "I can, actually," he said. "We can leave whenever you want," he told her. "The droids sprung me this afternoon."  
Leia smiled. "Good," she said. "I want to leave as soon as possible."

_Imperial Prison Planet _

_Padmé, you have to understand; if you don't leave for Naboo right now, Palpatine will find you here. _

_But my babies! I won't leave my babies!_

_They will be cared for, I promise. You need to recover; you've had a very difficult time. Once you've recovered, Luke and Leia will be brought to you, I swear it. _

_Senator Amidala, it's the only solution. It's the only way to ensure the safety of all of you._

_Very well…just let me hold them once more before you take them away…_

Padmé Amidala awoke at this point, as she always did. Almost twenty years had passed since that day, the day her beloved twins had been born, the day her beloved Anakin had been destroyed. And even now she still dreamed of it, of them.

Padmé got out of bed and headed for the computer. Palpatine had at least provided her with that much in her solitude. She knew that the only reason he had was so that she could watch helplessly as the galaxy was slowly consumed by the Empire. And for the past twenty years, she had done just that. It had broken her heart to see it, to see what had become of her beloved Anakin; but she supposed that was all part of Palpatine's plan. But despite this, despite the fact that she had spent nearly two decades incarcerated, she would not give Palpatine what he wanted, what he'd wanted since the day he'd had the ship bearing her to Naboo intercepted: the whereabouts of Luke and Leia. No, Padmé would gladly spend her life in this desolate place if it meant protecting them.

Padmé heard the door to her tiny quarters open, and she realized that it was meal time. The guard who had been assigned to her had been kind, and she looked forward to the small amount of contact mealtime afforded her. Of course, Palpatine visited her every so often, usually to tell her about Vader's latest atrocities, sometimes simply to goad her. She would never forget the day short after arriving at this place when he had showed her a holo of Vader as he lay on an operating table having artificial limbs drilled into his bones. She would never forget the sounds of his cries of agony, the sight of his ruined body, or the last time she saw his eyes before the black mask he wore now covered them forever. Palpatine had taken great delight in showing her the holo, no doubt enjoying the sight of Vader's pain as much as hers. Vader's existence since Mustafar had been a story of ruthless, blind ambition and abject loneliness, from Padmé's perspective. And as much as he had broken her heart, she could not hate him for what he had done. She doubted that she would ever see him again, but knew that if she did she would still love him, in spite of everything. Palpatine had assured her that Vader's life was quite full without her, that he never spoke of her, never wondered what had happened to her. Yet, given all that Palpatine had done, and everything he represented, Padmé had good reason to question this. But it had been close to twenty years, and she was still Palpatine's prisoner. Surely if Vader still felt anything for her he would have found her, he would have searched for her. Padmé had never doubted Anakin's love for her; but was there any room in Vader's heart for her? Was he even capable of loving any more? Was that why he'd never even tried to find her? Or was he too afraid too? Palpatine had made sure she knew all about the punishments he inflected upon his servant; was Vader simply too afraid of his master to try to find her? If that was the case, then there was nothing left of Anakin Skywalker within Darth Vader, and that, as much as anything, was enough to break Padmé's heart all over again.

Padmé walked to the door just as it opened, prepared to receive her meal when she spied the huge, dangerous looking man in the doorway.

"Where….where is Commander Hadner?" she asked.

The man looked at her and scowled, and then put her tray on the small table without speaking to her. Padmé knew well enough not to provoke him, so she backed off. Why he was here, she wasn't sure. All she could hope was that her one and only ally would return soon. The man left her, and Padmé sat down to eat her meal. It wasn't long before she heard the door opening again, and she looked up hopefully, thinking perhaps that it was Commander Hadner. But it was not; it was Palpatine.

"Good evening my dear," he began, giving Padmé a smile that caused her appetite to evaporate. "I do hope you're well."

Padmé said nothing in response, having learned over the years that he would only feed off of her anger and hatred.

"I see you have your dinner," Palpatine continued. "So no doubt you have met your new caretaker."

Padmé looked up at once. "_New _caretaker?" she asked in alarm.

"Yes," Palpatine replied. "His name is Urru," he added. "A rather charming fellow, don't you think?"

"Where is Hadner?" she had the poor sense to ask.

Palpatine smiled, enjoying the moment immensely.

"Oh, I'm afraid the good commander is dead," Palpatine informed her.

Padmé's eyes widened. "Dead? How? When?"

"Quite recently as a matter of fact," he told her, relishing the emotions he sensed in her. "I believe his execution was carried out only this morning."

"Execution? What did he do to earn that?" she asked.

"Why, collaboration with a known traitor to the Empire," Palpatine replied. "You, my dear senator."

Padmé was quite accustomed to Palpatine's sadistic nature, but even he had the ability to surprise her once in a while. She'd had no idea that Palpatine was aware that the man had been kind to her, had treated her like a human being. And for that he was deemed a traitor. "You monster," she said quietly, looking away from him.

Palpatine's smile grew, and he cackled happily. "Enjoy your dinner, my dear," he said as he left her alone once more.

Padmé stared at the tray of food before her, the hatred she bore Palpatine filling her utterly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

_Planet Vjun _– _Bast Castle _

Vader stayed up very late as he made preparations for his return to the Empire. He already knew what he would tell Palpatine; he'd been injured after the Death Star destruction, and had been on Vjun recovering for the past month. Given the frailty of his health, Vader was confident that Palpatine would believe him. As for Leia's sudden presence in his life, well Vader hadn't quite figured that bit out yet. Palpatine had told Vader that Padmé had died as a result of his attack upon her at Mustafar; but clearly that was erroneous. Vader had considered the fact that Palpatine had lied to him, for it was certainly in keeping with his master's sadistic nature. But if Palpatine had believed her dead, then he would know nothing of the child she bore him. Was it foolish of him to bring Leia to Palpatine's attention? Perhaps Palpatine would believe that she was simply Vader's prisoner, a link to finding the Rebels that had eluded the Empire for so long_. It could work…maybe_… As Vader pondered all this, he searched the Imperial database for the whereabouts of his ship. Before he'd been assigned to the Death Star, Vader had completed plans for a new super star destroyer, and wondered if the prototype had been completed yet.

After several hours of searching, Vader began to develop a headache, and decided to take a break. He felt badly the way the conversation he'd had with Leia earlier had ended, and wanted to make sure she wasn't still upset about it. Vader left his quarters and stepped into the corridor, stopping in his tracks as he sensed something unsettling. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was definitely something bad, and it concerned Leia. Vader frowned as he focused his mind on his daughter, searching her out through the Force. And then he realized why he'd felt a disturbance; Leia was no longer present in the castle. _No, I must be mistaken; she has to be here…_he thought as he headed for a nearby computer terminal. He performed a thorough search inside the castle, the hangar bays and even outside the buildings, and his fears were confirmed. Leia was no longer on Vjun.

Anger and panic filled him as he strode through the corridor, his mind racing to come up with an explanation for her disappearance. No one could take one of the many ships in the docking bay without his knowledge, and he had not been notified of any attempts to do so. So how had she left? And then an idea struck him, and he headed for the medical wing. _If I'm correct, then Han Solo will have bigger problems to deal with than a greedy hutt, _he vowed.

Medical droids were tidying up when Vader arrived.

"Where is Solo?" he demanded.

One of the droids looked up at Vader. "He departed a few hours ago, sir," the droid informed him. "You told us to release him as soon as possible."

"Was he alone?" Vader demanded. "Or did the Princess accompany him?"

The droids looked at one another, clearly not knowing the answer to Vader's query.

"He was gone when we returned to bring him his meal, sir," a second droid replied. "We don't know if the princess was with him."

Vader frowned, his anger and frustration growing. And then he had an idea. He walked over to the computer console and brought up the security holos for earlier that day, and watched in silent rage as he saw his daughter talking to Solo about Luke, about the Rebellion, and finally making plans with him to leave. White hot fury filled him and he sent the computer screen crashing to the far wall. Soon instruments as well as droids from all over the room began to explode, sending showers of glass, chrome and electrical sparks everywhere.

Rage, betrayal and a myriad of other emotions surged through Vader as he stood amidst the wreckage. _You will pay for this, Solo, _he vowed darkly as he strode out of the room. _I will not rest until I make you suffer for what you've done here today…_

_Millennium Falcon- somewhere in hyperspace_

Leia sat in silence for a long time before Han spoke to her, unable to bear the silence anymore.

"For what it's worth Princess," he began. "You did the right thing."

Leia looked at him. "I know," she replied. "Still, he's my father," she added. "I can't help but feel like I've hurt him deeply."  
Han frowned and looked back at his instruments. _Vader isn't capable of feeling hurt, _he reflected. _He's a cyborg, a monster. _

"So where are we going, anyway?" Leia asked. "Do you know where Luke is?"  
"No," Han replied. "The Rebellion has changed location recently. They change location a lot, as you probably remember."

Leia nodded. "Perhaps we ought to go to Alderaan," she suggested. "My father may know where they are." It felt odd to her to refer to Bail Organa as her father now, and wondered if she'd even be able to call him that again.

"That's the plan, Princess," Han said. "We'll be there in an hour or so."

"Good," Leia replied. "Oh and Han, please call me Leia. The princess thing is getting a little old."

Han grinned. "Whatever you say, Leia."

Leia grew excited as the Falcon drew closer to Alderaan, memories of her home world flooding back to her fast and furious.

"The viceroy will be happy to see you," Han commented. "He's been looking for you for weeks now."

"I'm sure he must have been very worried," Leia replied.

"Everyone's been worried," Han told her. "All the commanders of the Rebellion, Obi-Wan," he added.

"Obi-Wan has joined the Rebellion?" she asked.

"Sure has," Han answered. "I have to admit that I thought the old guy was crazy when I first met him," he continued. "But he's turned out to be a great leader, a real asset."

Leia nodded. "He was a Jedi Knight," she told him. "One of the very few who survived the Purges."

Han looked at her briefly, wondering is she remembered the history of those purges, of Darth Vader's part in them. But he didn't say anything, figuring that she had enough to deal with already.

Bail Organa raced down the corridor of his palace towards the hangar bay. Part of him was still afraid he was dreaming, and that the message from Han Solo was simply a figment of his imagination. _I have your daughter, Viceroy…I'm bringing her home. _ How did he find her? How in this enormous galaxy did Han Solo manage it, when Organa himself had spent weeks and enormous resources to find her without any success? Bail decided that he didn't care. Leia was home, she was safe, and that was all that mattered.

"Leia!" Bail cried as he saw her emerge from the ship. He ran towards her, his arms outstretched, and saw her smile when she saw him. But there was something different about her, he noted that immediately. And even as she embraced him tightly, he could see that something within her had changed.

"It's so good to see you," Leia said as Bail held her face in his hands. "I'm sure you've been very worried."  
"Worried?" Bail repeated. "I've been beside myself! Where have you been? I received an anonymous message telling me that you were safe, but I had no idea who sent it or where you were. Where have you been, Leia? Who took you from me?"

"I was with Darth Vader," she told him.

Organa was alarmed, and looked up at Han who simply nodded as though in confirmation of Leia's statement.

"I see," Organa replied. "I hope he didn't harm you," he commented.

Leia frowned. "He saved my life," she told him. "I was tortured on the Death Star, and he took me away from there and protected me," she added.

Organa didn't want to think about his precious daughter being tortured, but the fact that Vader had protected her alarmed him even more, for could only mean one thing: he knew who Leia was.

"Let's go inside, Leia," Organa suggested. "I'm sure you're exhausted from your journey," he added.

"Not really," she replied as they walked along with Han. "But I have a lot of questions to ask you," she added.

Bail once again exchanged a glance with Han. "Oh?" he asked.

"Yes," Leia replied. "For starters, why didn't you ever tell me who Darth Vader was? Why didn't you tell me that he is my biological father?"  
Bail stopped in his tracks and looked down at his daughter. "He told you that?"

Leia nodded. "He did a blood test to prove it, for he himself wasn't sure," she told him. "He thought I'd died before I was born."

Organa frowned, his worst fears unfolding. "Let's go inside and talk about this," he said. "I'm sure you must have a lot of questions."

"I do," Leia replied.

"We're also hoping you can tell us the whereabouts of the Rebel base," Han added. "Leia here's anxious to rejoin the cause."

Organa nodded. "Yes, no doubt she is," he said. "Let's go inside. Clearly we have a lot to talk about."

"Yes, we certainly do," Leia agreed. _I just hope you'll give me straight answers for once…._

Servants and members of the Organa household were overjoyed to see Leia as she, Bail and Han walked through the palace. She received many hugs, and was pleased that she was able to remember the names of each person who greeted her. Finally they reached Bail's office, and he turned to Han.

"Might I suggest, Captain Solo, that you check your ship for tracking devices," he said. "I would bet my life that Vader placed one on the hull of your ship."

Han seemed alarmed, but then nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right," he said. "Would kind of stink if I lead him straight to the rebel base," he quipped.

"Agreed," Bail replied.

Han had the distinct impression that Organa wanted him to leave, and so he obliged them and returned to the hangar bay. _He could have suggested that __**before**__ I hiked all the way up here, _he grumbled to himself as he made the long trek back. _Save me a lot of time. _

As Leia sat down in Bail's office she looked around at the holos on the walls. Many were of her, some alone, some with her adoptive parents. She saw one of Breha, her adoptive mother, and turned at once to Bail.

"Tell me about my mother," she said. "Who was she? How did she and my father meet? What happened to her?"  
Bail sighed and sat down at his desk, not relishing the thought of telling that sad story.

"Your mother was a remarkable woman," Bail began. "She and I were friends and colleagues for many years," he continued. "She was a senator, and before that queen of her home world of Naboo."

Leia was surprised. "My mother was a queen?" she asked.

Bail nodded. "At a very young age, too," he told her. "It was when she was queen that she met your father," he told her.

"On Tatooine, right?" Leia interjected.

"That's right," Bail replied. "How did you know?"

"My father told me," she replied.

Bail frowned, hating that Leia referred to Vader that way. "How much did he tell you about her?" he asked.

"Next to nothing," Leia responded. "He was very uneasy whenever I mentioned her," she added. "He must have loved her a great deal," she concluded.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Well, I just sensed how….sad he was," Leia explained. "I don't think he likes talking about her because it makes him sad, because he misses her so much."

Bail snorted. "I'm sure that's not the only reason he doesn't like talking about her," he commented.

"What do you mean?" Leia asked. "What happened to her?"

"Padmé, your mother, married your father in secret," Bail told her. "It was against the Jedi code to marry, but they went ahead and did so anyway. I didn't know it at the time, no one did, not until the end did anyone know."

Leia didn't like the direction this discussion was heading, and couldn't prevent the uneasy feeling she always got whenever something bad was about to happen. "Go on," she said.

"Your father, whose real name is Anakin Skywalker, was a great Jedi," Bail continued. "Probably the greatest Jedi ever," he added. "He had tremendous talents, seemingly unlimited potential. But he was also arrogant, for his abilities made him feel superior," he explained. "I don't know why he chose the Dark Side, Leia," he told her, "perhaps only he can explain that. But when he chose the darkness, he abandoned everything and everyone he'd ever cared about, including Padmé."

Leia frowned. "What do you mean, abandoned them?" she asked warily.

"You know of the Jedi purges," Bail continued. Leia nodded. "It was your father who led the shock troops into the Jedi temple, it was he who led the slaughter," he said.

Leia sat in stunned, horrified silence, but Bail wasn't finished.

"He then went to the planet Mustafar, where he slaughtered the separatist allies," he continued. "It was there that your mother confronted him," he added. "She was worried about him, and after Obi-Wan told her what he had done at the temple, I suppose she felt she needed answers."

"My mother was pregnant at this point, wasn't she?" Leia asked.

"Yes, very pregnant," Bail replied. "But she loved your father so much, Leia, she was heart broken when Obi-Wan told her that he'd turned to the Dark side, and refused to believe it. When she went to Mustafar, she received all the proof she needed."

"What do you mean?" Leia asked, her heart starting to pound within her.

"I mean he turned on her," Bail explained. "He attacked her, Leia, he accused her of betraying him and used the Force to choke her. If Obi-Wan hadn't arrived when he had, he might have killed her, as well as you, right then and there."

Leia felt numb by this point, and couldn't even respond. The father she'd come to love, the father she'd come to trust _was _the monster she'd remembered.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Bail told her gently. "But now that you know who Vader is, you need to know the whole truth."

"I know," she replied quietly. "It's just so hard," she added, her voice breaking with emotion.

Bail stood up and came over to sit beside Leia on the sofa. He put his arm around her shoulders. "I'll stop now," he said.

"No, I need to know everything," she replied. "What happened next?"

"Well, your father and Obi-Wan fought," he explained. "A terrible, vicious battle which resulted in your father nearly dying," he told her. "The mask and respirator he wears are the result of that battle," he added.

Leia frowned. "And my mother?" she asked quietly.

"Obi-Wan took Padmé to the nearest medical facility, which was Pollis Massa," Bail went on. "I met him there with Master Yoda, and we witnessed your birth there."  
"I have a brother, a twin brother," she reminded him.

Bail was startled. "How did you know that?" he asked.

"My father's spies found out," she explained. "He sent spies to find out who had destroyed the Death Star," she told him. "And they gave him the name Luke Skywalker. Father felt sure that this was his son. He's right, isn't he? Luke is my twin brother, isn't' he?"

Bail nodded. "Yes he is," he replied. "And now Vader knows about both of you," he sighed, with a frown. _How long before Palpatine knows about them too? _ He wondered anxiously.

"What happened to my mother after we were born?" Leia asked.

"She had a very hard time giving birth to you," Bail explained. "Vader's attack upon her had left her physically and emotionally weakened," he added. "She needed to recovered, but we all knew it was only a matter of time before Palpatine found her and her babies, Vader's babies," he explained. "So we arranged for her to go and recover somewhere safe, and when she was well again, we would bring you and Luke to her. I brought you here, and Obi-Wan brought Luke to Tatooine to Anakin's step-brother and his wife. We never heard from your mother, Leia, not since that day when she left to go to Naboo. We can only assume that she died, and that is why we never heard from her. So we adopted you, and Luke remained on Tatooine."

Leia remained silent as she digested all of this. She understood all too well why her adoptive parents had been so reluctant to speak about her biological parents. It all seemed so very tragic to her and she was unable to stem the tears that rose to her eyes.

"It's so sad," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "Such a tragic waste," she added.

"I know," Bail agreed as he pulled her close. "I wish I could have told you a happier story, but that's the truth, Leia, the truth that I could never tell you before. I think now you understand why."

Leia nodded, and leaned against his shoulder and cried.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

_Imperial Prison Planet _

_Padmé awoke feeling weak and anxious. For the third time since her incarceration she had been relocated. She knew that Palpatine did this to keep her from having an inkling of her whereabouts, knowing that she would be disoriented and afraid. Padmé had tried very hard not to let Palpatine destroy her, but he was the master of sadism, and had spent years __tormenting her in every manner possible. _

_Padmé hadn't been awake long when she was paid a visit by her nemesis. He was always cordial, always the model of politeness when he visited her; but Padmé knew well enough that the more cordial he appeared, the greater the cruelty he would inflict upon her. _

"_Good morning, my dear lady," Palpatine said with a smile. "I hope you like your new accommodations."_

_Padmé said nothing, knowing it was better to ignore his taunts than to try and offer a reply. _

"_I must congratulate you, Milady," Palpatine continued, her silence neither surprising nor bothering him. "Today is a rather significant day for you, isn't it?"_

_Padmé knew what day it was; but how did he know? Had Vader told him? Did the day they were married mean so little to him now?_

"_Fifteen years, isn't it?" he asked. Padmé remained silent. "Fifteen years ago today you were married to Anakin Skywalker, isn't that right?"_

_Padmé frowned and looked away, annoyed with herself for allowing even that much of a reaction to register. _

"_Fifteen years, my goodness," Palpatine said with a shake of his head. "You do realize, of course, that your marriage was doomed from the start. I saw to that, of course. I had my sights set on Anakin since he was a boy, but surely you knew that."_

_Padmé could feel the emotion welling up within her at the thought of her beloved Ani, but forced it down deep inside of her. _

"_But it was you, my dear, who actually must be given credit for his transformation," he went on, annoyed that she was doing such a good job of ignoring his taunts. But this comment, finally, garnered a response. _

"_It was __**you **__who turned him into what he is now, not me," she retorted, her voice laced with hatred. _

_Palpatine smiled, pleased that she had fallen into his trap. "Perhaps I opened the door for him," he admitted, "but it was you that pushed him through it."_

_Padmé looked away, knowing that he wanted to see her grow angrier, but willing herself not to give him the satisfaction._

"_It was, after all, to save you that he chose the Dark Side," he told her. "Surely you knew that, my dear."_

_Padmé said nothing and he left her alone once more. _

Padmé was awakened by a commotion outside her cell, but was grateful for it. The dream was an unwelcome memory, one of many that Padmé had been plagued with over the years.

She got out of bed and listened, trying to determine what was going on outside her door. She was accustomed to the loud and rather raucous conversations of the storm troopers and imperial guards who monitored the facility she was being held in; but this sounded different. It was almost as though there was a fight going on in the corridor.

Alarmed and uncertain, Padmé stood and listened, knowing that there was nothing she could do but just that. It was early, and her custodian would be bringing her morning meal soon. She knew, however, that he would tell her nothing, even if she dared to ask. _Not like Hadner…he would have told me what was going on..._

The commotion ended, and all was quiet for a few minutes. Padmé decided to have her shower and get dressed, but before she could leave the room the door to her cell opened. Her eyes went to the door and she gasped when she saw Urru standing in the doorway holding her tray.

"What happened?" she asked, coming over to where he was setting her tray down. He was bleeding and his coveralls were torn in several places. Padmé realized what it was she was hearing in the corridor as she beheld her custodian.

Urru said nothing, and turned to leave.

"Why didn't you defend yourself?" she asked him. "You're bigger than they are."

Urru stopped and turned to her slowly. "Slaves don't fight back," he said, his voice deep and rough. And then he left her.

A rush of emotion filled Padmé as she stood alone, his words hitting her on an emotional level. _He's a slave….like my Ani had been…_Memories of Anakin as a boy filled her mind, his big blue eyes, his kindness and honesty…_Are you an angel? _

Padmé pushed the memories from her mind, knowing they would break her if she dwelled on them. Instead she sat down and ate her breakfast.

_Rebel Base – Hoth System _

Despite Bail Organa's request that she remain with him on Alderaan, Leia was adamant about joining the Rebel Alliance. Having regained her memory of her former life, she was anxious to resume it. But much more than this, she was desperate to meet her twin brother, Luke.

Ever since she had learned of Luke's existence, Leia had found herself unable to think of little else. What would he look like? Where had he lived until now? What had he been told about his parents? And yet, as much as she wanted to learn everything she could about him, Leia knew that she couldn't press too hard. She'd decided that she would wait to tell him about their shared parentage. Luke would no doubt be shocked to learn who his real father was, and Leia wanted to prepare him for that as best she could.

"Nice of your father to give us all that gear," Han commented as he and Leia sat in the cockpit of the Falcon.

Leia wasn't really listening, and simply nodded in response to the sound of his voice.

"Leia, you okay?" Han asked.

Leia turned to him. "Yes, I'm fine," she responded.

"You seem kinda edgy," he commented.

"I guess maybe I am a little," she admitted. "I can't wait to meet Luke."

Han nodded. "You gonna tell him everything?" he asked.

Leia frowned. "No, not right away," she replied. "It won't be easy for him to hear that Darth Vader is his father."

"No kidding," Han muttered. "He's a strong kid though," he added. "He'll be able to handle it."

Leia nodded. "You know him well, then?" she asked him.  
Han smiled. "Yeah, we're pretty close," he replied. "He's a good kid."

"Tell me about him," Leia said. "Does he look like me?"

"Not at all," Han responded. "Blond hair, blue eyes," he said.

"Really?" she asked, trying to picture him. She remembered how her father had told her that she bore a striking resemblance to her mother; _so does that mean he was the one with blond hair and blue eyes? Is that what he looked like when he slaughtered the Jedi? When he attacked my mother? _Leia pushed the images from her mind, knowing she'd go mad if she dwelled on them.

"What else?" she asked. "Is he tall? Or short like me?"

"He's pretty short," Han told her. "But he's strong as a gundark. Great fighter, great pilot, got a real good knack for fixing stuff," he went on.

Leia nodded. "He sounds like he's taken after my father," she commented. "I mean, _our_ father," she amended.

"Maybe so," Han replied. He felt uncomfortable talking about Vader so casually, even after being a guest in his home. Han was no fool- he was certain that once Vader discovered that Leia had left Vjun, he would be gunning for him. _Just what I need…another powerful enemy…_

"Looks like we're ready to drop into sub light," Leia told Han as she noted the instrument panel signaling.

Han nodded. "Yep," he agreed. "Here we go."

Both Han and Leia were shocked by the sheer starkness of the new location of the Rebel base. The sixth planet in the Hoth System seemed to be little more than a ball of snow and ice in space. And yet, the engineers of the Alliance had worked tirelessly, as witnessed by the huge compound that now existed amidst the plains of snow. Using the password that Bail Organa had furnished them with, Han and Leia were able to land the Falcon in one of the compound's hangar bays. Chewbacca was waiting for them when they exited the craft.

"Whoa, take it easy!" Han sputtered as the huge wookiee hugged Han tightly. Once he'd released him, Chewbacca began a long tirade that Leia could only listen to in amazement and amusement. She had no idea what he was saying, but judging by the way Chewbacca had his hands on his hips as he spoke, she could guess that he was pretty upset with Han.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Han finally said, holding his hands up. "Cool it, okay? I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't plan on this happening, really," he said.

"_I told you that navigation system would malfunction," _Chewbacca countered. _"But you never listen to me, do you?"_

Han rolled his eyes and looked at Leia. "Leia, meet Chewbacca," he said, desperate to derail his friend from his tirade. "Chewbacca, this is Princess Leia Organa."

Chewbacca turned to Leia, as though seeing for the first time, and held out a furry hand to her. Leia craned her neck to look up at the huge creature and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

Chewbacca nodded, knowing she wouldn't understand him even if he replied.

"Hey, you're back!"

Han looked over to see Luke running over to him, a big smile on his face. He glanced at Leia, and could see that she already knew who this was without anyone telling her.

Leia watched as Luke ran over to meet them, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that he was her brother. An odd feeling of familiarity filled her as she did so, as though the bond that had once existed between them was reforming simply by virtue of their proximity.

"Hey Luke," Han said.

"We were worried," Luke said, looking at Leia. He had a peculiar feeling when he did so, as though he'd met her somewhere before.

"No worries, I'm good," Han said. "Uh, Leia, meet Luke Skywalker," he said as the twins regarded each other with interest. "Luke, this is Leia Organa."

"You mean Princess Leia?" Luke asked.

"Officially, yes," Leia replied. "But please, just call me Leia, okay?"

Luke smiled. "Sure," he said. He glanced at his hands to see if they were clean enough to shake the hand of a princess, and then extended one to her rather shyly. "Pleased to meet you, Leia," he said.

Leia smiled and shook her brother's hand, her emotions held tightly in check. "It's nice to meet you too, Luke," she said. _He's so sweet, so …adorable,_ she reflected. _It will destroy him to learn that Darth Vader is his father! How will I ever have the heart to tell him?_

"Come on, Leia," Luke said. "I'll show you to the command base. The general's really anxious to meet you."

"General Dodonna?" she asked, trying to recall the names of the men she'd had contact with months ago.

"No, Dodonna's been reassigned," Han told her as the three of them walked together. "Rieekan's the big man here. And Kenobi, of course," he added.

"Obi- Wan Kenobi?" Leia asked in surprise. "He's here?"

"You know him?" Luke asked.

"Well, I've never actually met him," she replied. "But my father has told me all about him," she explained.

"That's right," Luke replied. "He was the one you sent the message to," he remembered.

"Yes, that's right," she responded. "Han told me how you found it."

"I kind of stumbled upon it, actually," Luke replied a little sheepishly. "My uncle bought Artoo, and I came across it while I was cleaning him. That's how I got involved in the Rebellion in the first place. Han too," he added, nodding in Han's direction.

Leia looked up at him and nodded, realizing just how much she had missed in the time she'd been on Vjun. "I have so much catching up to do," she commented.

"Don't worry," Luke told her. "We'll get you up to speed, won't we Han?"

"Sure thing," Han replied as they reached the command centre.

Leia spent the afternoon in the command centre, meeting the command personnel and getting caught up on all the latest developments in the Alliance. She noted how carefully everyone avoided asking her about her whereabouts, no doubt thinking she was still too traumatized to discuss it.

Outside the compound, the winds were howling as a frigid and black night fell. Leia found herself missing the well appointed room she'd enjoyed in her father's castle as she tried to get comfortable in her new home. The quarters she'd been shown to were very small, and no matter how many layers of clothing she put on, she couldn't seem to warm up. Leia busied herself unpacking and arranging things, knowing that once the hustle and bustle of the day died down, she'd be alone with her thoughts. And try as she may, she couldn't help but think about her father.

Now that she had regained her memory, Leia knew that everything her adopted father had told her was true. Darth Vader was notorious, ruthless and extremely dangerous. He had been the scourge of the galaxy since Leia's birth, and had committed uncounted acts of cruelty and brutality. But Leia had come to know another Darth Vader during her time in his home. Leia had seen the man behind the notoriety, the human being behind the mask; and she loved that man. It was a paradox that she could love him, and Leia knew it. She also knew that there was no one who could possibly understand how she felt, and that only made her feel worse.

Leia's musings were interrupted by someone knocking lightly on her door, and she looked up from her unpacking. "Come in," she called. The door slid open, rather shakily she noted, to reveal a man whom she didn't recognize. He was bearded, and seemed to be about sixty, for his hair and beard were both quite grey. He smiled at her, and his eyes were kind.

"Hello Leia," he said his voice soft and refined. "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Leia smiled. "Please come in," she said. "I'm so glad to meet you at last."

Obi-Wan entered the room, sensing that the young woman was quite conflicted. He wanted to ask her about where she'd been, for he was sure that he knew. But he didn't want to push her, and decided to let her volunteer what information she felt comfortable with.

"You know, this isn't the first time we've met," Obi-Wan told her as he took a seat.

"No?" Leia asked. "I'm sorry, I don't remember meeting you," she added.

"That isn't terribly surprising," Obi-Wan remarked. "You were but minutes old the last time I saw you."

Leia's eyes widened as she reflected on what this meant. "You …you were there when I was born?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I was," he told her.

"Then you must have known my mother," she said.

Obi-Wan's face grew sad as he nodded, and then looked away. Leia began to get the distinct impression that there was a great deal Obi-Wan knew about her past, and the questions began to pop in to her mind.

"I know, Obi-Wan," she began. "I know who my father is."

Obi-Wan looked back at her. "You mean, he told you?"

Leia nodded. "He did," she said. "He's the one who has been looking after me all this time," she explained. "He rescued me from the Death Star and cared for me," she added.

Obi-Wan nodded, sensing the deep feelings that the girl now had for the man who had fathered her. "I'm very surprised he let you leave him, Leia," he commented. "Your father has always been very possessive of those whom he loves."

Leia frowned. "Possessive?" she repeated. "Is that what you think?"

"That's what I know, Leia," Obi-Wan replied. "I know your father better than anyone," she added.

"Do you?" she asked.

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Then maybe you can tell me something about him," she said. "Something I didn't have the courage to ask him."

"And what is that?" he asked.

"Why did he turn to the Dark Side?" she asked. "Why did he choose the Darkness over my mother?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Rebel Base_

Obi-Wan was not sure how to respond to Leia's question, for he himself had asked himself the same one for twenty years. How did it happen? How did the brilliant young Jedi, his own best friend and brother, fall into darkness?

"I…I wish I could answer that question, Leia," he said at last. "I really cannot, I'm afraid."

Leia frowned, and looked away, the expression on her face reminding him very much of Anakin at age nineteen.

"He loved my mother," she said quietly. "I know what he did to her on Mustafar, but I know he loved her Obi-Wan," she averred, looking back at him. "I'm certain of that."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I'm sure, at one time, he did, yes," he agreed. "Though I think it was more like obsession than love," he added.

Leia didn't like hearing this, and her frown deepened. "Why do you say that?" she asked. "He went against the Jedi Code to marry my mother, didn't he?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes he did," he replied. "Anakin did a lot of things contrary to conventions," he hastened to add. "It was part of his personality."

Leia studied the old Jedi thoughtfully. She could sense how deeply Obi-wan had been affected by her father's fall; clearly they had once been very close. But she felt certain in her convictions and didn't take lightly to Obi-Wan's cold appraisal of Anakin's motives.

"How did it happen, Obi-Wan?" she asked. "Surely the Jedi who trained him must have taught him about the dark side," she added.

This statement made Obi-Wan very uncomfortable and Leia sensed it at once.

"_You _were his teacher, weren't you?" she asked.

"Yes Leia, I was," Obi-Wan replied. "Your father had been my pupil since he was nine years old," he told her. "He was my best friend, Leia; I loved him like a brother."

Leia could see how difficult it was for Obi-Wan to remember the past, how painful the memories of her father's fall were for him; but she had no choice. She needed answers, and he was probably the best one to provide them.

"If you were so close, then why didn't you see what was happening to him?" Leia asked. "How could you have allowed such a thing to happen?"

Obi-Wan frowned, and lowered his eyes. His own self-recrimination had haunted him for years. And now here was Anakin's child forcing him to face it head on.

"I didn't know of the struggles he was going through until it was too late to bring him back, Leia," he responded finally. "Anakin hid a great deal from me, from everyone," he added. "I didn't know he and your mother were married, not until the end. I had always suspected that he had strong feelings for her, but I never would have dreamed that he would marry her."

Leia nodded, digesting this. "There's one thing I don't understand," she said. "If he was a Jedi, how did he even have temptation to join the Dark Side? Where did it come from?"

"Palpatine," Obi-Wan told her. "It was he who lured him to the Dark Side. He was a Sith Lord and not one of us knew it. Anakin was the first to learn it, but he chose to join him rather than help the Jedi destroy him. Why, I cannot say. But that is what happened, Leia. I'm sorry, for I know that you're looking for answers. Perhaps only your father can give you the answers you seek."

"Yes, perhaps so," Leia sighed heavily.

"I'm rather surprised he allowed you to leave, actually," Obi-Wan remarked.

"He didn't," Leia told him. "He wanted me to join him when he returned to the Empire, but I refused. I couldn't do it, Obi-Wan; as much as I love my father, and I do love him, I could not join the Empire, even for him."

Obi-Wan nodded, relieved to hear it. "It was believed that he had died at the battle over the Death Star," he told her. "It was all over the holonet."

"Yes, he wanted it that way," she told him. "He knew that the Emperor would come looking for him if he thought that he was alive."

"Yes, no doubt he would have," Obi-Wan agreed. "So why return to the Empire, then? I don't understand."

"He found out about Luke," she told him.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in horror. "What? How?"

"He sent spies to find out who had been the one who fired the shot that destroyed the Death Star," she explained. "He told me that he'd sensed something …unusual about the pilot," she went on. "And his spies found out that the pilot's name was Luke Skywalker."

Obi-Wan shook his head ruefully. "Force help us," he murmured. "He'll stop at nothing until he finds him," he said. "Until he finds you both," he added, looking up at Leia.

"I know," she replied. "I'm sure he's angry that I left," she added.

"Angry doesn't begin to describe it," Obi-Wan commented with a frown. "He will no doubt do everything possible to find you again."

"I know," Leia replied. "I have to admit that I feel guilty about leaving him, Obi-Wan," she said. "I know how hurt he must feel."

Obi-Wan nodded, knowing that hurt was an understatement in this case.

"I have to think of a way to tell Luke about him," Leia went on. "It will be such a shock to him," she added.

"I think perhaps you shouldn't tell him, Leia," Obi-Wan suggested.

Leia frowned. "Why not?" she asked. "Luke needs to know the truth."

"Yes, but he's not emotionally ready," he pointed out. "Your circumstance were completely different," he added. "Luke knows exactly who Darth Vader is. To learn that he is his father would devastate him."

"Agreed," Leia replied. "But it doesn't erase the fact that he Darth Vader _is _his father."

Obi-Wan said nothing, not wanting to tell Leia what he himself had told Luke about Vader. _He betrayed and murdered your father…_ "No it does not," he concurred. "Perhaps we can compromise," he suggested. "We will tell him together," he added.

Leia wasn't sure why Kenobi felt as though he needed to have a part in this disclosure, but she nodded in agreement. "I don't even know how to tell him, Obi-Wan," she said. "But he needs to know the truth."

"Of course," Obi-Wan agreed. "He does." _So how __**do**__ I tell him the truth after telling him that Darth Vader murdered his father? _ He mused as he left Leia's quarters. Obi-Wan considered this further as he headed to his own room. Clearly he needed more time; Leia seemed to be as forthright and single minded as her father. She would not be put off easily. _So what if I put some distance between them? _He thought as he made himself a cup of tea. _What if Luke wasn't here for a few weeks? That would buy me the time I need_. He smiled as an idea came to him, and he sat down with his cup of tea to formulate a plan.

_Imperial Prison Planet _

Padmé had passed a restive night, as she often did, and was up early. Disturbing dreams had become an almost constant source of stress for her. Sometimes she'd dream of the happy times: falling in love with Anakin, their honeymoon, the times he would surprise her coming home from the wars. Other times she would dream of that terrible day when Obi-Wan had come to tell her what Anakin had done, how he'd slaughtered younglings, how he'd turned to the Dark Side. And then, of course, there was Mustafar. Padmé wasn't sure which of the dreams were the most painful, for the memories of her life with Anakin only served to depress her. Anakin was still alive, and wanted nothing to do with her. He had let her spend two decades here, alone and isolated, without so much as trying to find out what had become her. Palpatine enjoyed telling at every opportunity how little she meant to the man she had once called husband, and that was just as painful as any physical torment he could inflict upon her.

Hearing the sound of the door opening, Padmé went out to receive her breakfast. Urru had said nothing to her for days, ever since she'd challenged him to stand up for himself. He was proving to be a very difficult to read, as Padmé had discovered. She had always prided herself on being good at reading people; her long service in politics had made that skill a necessity. But Urru had her puzzled. She knew that he was a slave, and more than likely had been one all his life. She guessed that he was a little older than her, perhaps in his early fifties. And she knew that he had developed a very thick hide, no doubt as a result of harsh treatment he'd received throughout his life. Kindness was something he'd known very little of, if anything, and had no idea how to respond to it. He'd shown confusion and even resentment when Padmé had shown concern for his injuries, which lead her to consider that other tactics would be needed if she was to reach him.

"Thank you," she said as Urru set her tray on the table. He didn't say anything, nor even look at her, which didn't surprise Padmé at all. She looked at his face, however, as he turned to leave, and noted that the gash he'd received during the scrap days earlier was looking very nasty.

"You haven't been to the dispensary, have you?" she asked.

Urru stopped and turned back to her, surprised by her question.

"No," he grunted. "No need."

Padmé frowned. "I beg to differ," she said, walking over to him. "The cut beside your eye looks infected to me," she added.

Urru shrugged. "So?" he asked.

"So?" she asked, growing exasperated. "So if you don't attend to it, it will only get worse," she pointed out. Clearly he didn't care about himself, so perhaps she would need to appeal to a different side of his nature.

"Yeah, probably," he grumbled, and turned to leave again.

"And if it gets worse, you will become weak," she called after him. "And if that happens, how will you serve your master? How will you do your job?"

Urru considered this for a moment, a frown developing on his face. He was not an unintelligent man, and knew exactly what would happen should he fail in his task. And yet…

"Dispensary is a waste of time," he told her. "They won't help slaves."

Padmé frowned, his self-defeatist attitude starting to grate on her nerves.

"Then at least let me have a look at it," she suggested.

Urru was surprised by her request, and grew suspicious. He remembered what the storm troopers had told him about her; how she was manipulative and cunning, how she could not be trusted. But what could she possibly do? He was at least three times her weight, and had more than half a meter on her in height.

"Go ahead," he said at last. "If it will get you off my back about it," he added gruffly.

Padmé nodded, trying not to smile. "Sit down," she said. "I'll be right back."

Urru did so, feeling rather uneasily about the whole thing. He knew that Padmé's rooms were watched, and that anything said would be overheard. He glanced up at the camera that sat in one corner of the room, wondering if he ought to just leave. But Padmé had made a valid point; illness was something he could not afford. The few occasions in his fifty-two years of life when he'd been ill had taught him well; illness is for the free. Slaves were not permitted the luxury. And as much as he hated to admit it, the gash on his face was very painful, and slow to heal. Surely it was permissible for him to have it attended to by her? Surely this would not be misinterpreted by those watching her room right now?

Padmé returned to the room with a clean washcloth in her hand. "Now sit still while I clean this," she instructed.

Urru did so, wincing as the cloth made contact with his wound. But it was warm, and Padmé's hands were gentle, so he relaxed a little.

"I don't think the dispensary would turn you away, you know," she commented as she cleaned his wound. "It's not in their best interest to do so."

"You don't know what it's like to be a slave," he returned.

Padmé frowned. "No," she admitted. "Though I have known slaves in my life," she added.

"How?" he challenged, "you were a politician, I know that much," he added.

Padmé nodded. "I was," she replied. "But the man I married had been a slave when he was a child," she added.

Urru was surprised to hear this, but didn't say so.

"I remember meeting a slave when I was very young," she went on. "I was maybe six years old," she added.

Urru made a very effective show of looking uninterested, but Padmé went on nonetheless.

"A young slave, a little older than me, wandered into the court where my parents' house was," she explained. "I didn't know he was a slave, mind you," she added as she cleaned. "I just thought he was lost."

Urru began to listen, for he was intrigued by her story. More than this, it was starting to sound familiar. Very familiar.

"He was cold, and hungry," she went on. "So I brought him into my parents' house and made him something to eat." She smiled at the memory. "I was only a child, so I'm sure it wasn't very good," she added. "But he seemed to like it."

"What happened to him?" Urru asked.

Padmé frowned with a sigh. "His master came looking for him," she told him. "Only he said he was the boy's father," she added. "It wasn't until I was older that my parents told me what had really happened, how the boy had been a run away slave." She paused as she remembered how that information had made her feel. "You know, when I was a politician I worked very hard to eliminate slavery in the Republic," she told him. "Unfortunately not everyone saw the value in doing so," she added.  
"I don't know what ever became of him," she told him. "I never saw him again, so I suppose he must have left Naboo."

Urru stopped listening to her by this point, for his heart was hammering inside of him. He knew exactly what had happened to the runaway slave after he left the Naberrie household, for he _was _that runaway slave. _And this woman helped you…_he reflected. Urru had never forgotten that young girl and her kindness. He remembered her big brown eyes, her sweet smile, how she smelled like flowers; but most of all her remembered her kindness, her generosity. How could such a person have become so dangerous a woman that the emperor himself wanted her incarcerated for life?  
"That's good enough," he said suddenly and stood up. "You can stop now."

Padmé looked up at him questioningly, but decided not to push the issue. "It looks better," she told him as he made for the door, but Urru didn't stop to listen or even to thank her for her kindness. He had too much going on in his mind and in his heart to do so, and needed to be alone with his thoughts. Padmé could only watch him leave, feeling discouraged that her attempt to reach him had failed once again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

_Rebel Base- Hoth System _

"May I join you?"

Luke looked up to see Leia standing before him, a breakfast tray in hand.

"Sure," he replied, standing up at once. "Have a seat."

Leia smiled and sat down across from her brother. "How are the eggs this morning?" she asked.

Luke shrugged. "Okay I guess," he replied. "Considering they're powered," he added.

Leia nodded and took a taste. "Oh, not good," she said, swallowing the pasty egg mess with a grimace.

Luke laughed. "Not exactly what you're used to I guess, eh?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean being a princess you must have had a lot of fancy meals and things like that," he said.

"I suppose so," she replied. "But we didn't eat big fancy feasts all the time, if that's what you think," she hastened to add.

"Course not," Luke replied. He was beginning to wish he'd never said anything. Talking to a princess was proving harder than he'd anticipated.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Leia said, deciding to change the subject.

"Go ahead," he replied.

"Is that a lightsaber you carry with you?" she asked. "I noticed it a few days ago when we first met, and have been wanting to ask you about it ever since."

"Yeah, it is," Luke replied. "I'm kinda surprised you'd notice," he added. "Most people don't even know what a lightsaber looks like."

Leia smiled. "I'm sure they don't," she replied. "Where did you get it? Did you make it?" she asked.

"No, I didn't make it," he replied. "Tell you the truth, I'd have no clue how to make one," he added with a smile.

"So where did it come from?" Leia persisted, sensing that she'd stumbled upon a sensitive topic.

"It was my father's," Luke replied, focusing his attention on his breakfast. "He left it for me when he died."

Leia frowned, and had to bite back her immediate response. "Your father was a Jedi then, wasn't he?" she asked instead.

Luke looked up at her. "Yes he was," he replied. "His name was Anakin Skywalker," he added.

Leia nodded, her brother not telling her anything she didn't already know. "What happened to him?" she asked, wondering what exactly Luke knew about their father.

Luke frowned, and lowered his eyes once more. "He was betrayed," he said quietly. "Murdered by someone who had been a Jedi too," he added.

Leia began to grow anxious, for she had a strong feeling that she knew who that erstwhile Jedi had been. "Do you know who it was?" she asked.

"Vader," Luke spat the name. "Darth Vader killed my father," he added, looking up at her. Leia could see the hatred in his eyes, feel it in his very being.

Leia remained silent, having no idea how to respond to such a statement. "Who told you that?" she asked finally.

"Obi-Wan," Luke told her. "He was a good friend of my father," he added. "He knew him a long time."

Leia nodded, as it all started to make sense. _That's why Obi-Wan doesn't want me to say anything to Luke..._

"Excuse me, Leia," Luke said as he stood up. "I've got sentry duty."

"Okay," she replied. "I'll see you later."

Luke gave her a smile, and then left her.

Leia watched him leave, her mind and her heart troubled by all that she had just heard.

_Super Star Destroyer Executor _

"I'm sorry, Lord Vader, but we simply do not have that many probe droids on board," Admiral Ozzel tried to explain.

"Then find them elsewhere," Vader snapped. "Use your brain, if you have one," he added tersely. "I want ten thousand, do you hear? Ten thousand, not one less!" he barked, and turned and left the bridge. Ozzel watched him go, feeling a mixture of terror and hatred coursing through him. Since Vader had returned to the fleet nearly a week earlier, life on board the star destroyer had become decidedly stressful. Ozzel resented Vader, for he had been in command of the newest flagship of the flight. He'd had to relinquish that post to Vader when he had so unexpectedly resurfaced. _I should have known he wasn't dead, _Ozzel reflected glumly as he watched Vader's back. _I couldn't be so lucky…_

Vader stopped and turned, sensing Ozzel's hostile musings. He simply stared at the man, knowing that was all he needed to do to put him firmly in his place. He knew Ozzel hated and resented him; and quite frankly Vader didn't give a damn. His life had become much focused of late. Since losing his daughter, since learning that she had a twin, Vader had become fixed on finding his children to the point of obsession. Having managed to convince Palpatine that his absence was due to injuries, he had subsequently earned his master's approval in his plans to find the Alliance. Palpatine had wanted the Rebellion crushed for many years, and frequently reminded Vader of his inability to do so. Now that Vader was doubly motivated to find them, his creative genius had started to kick in. Deploying the fleet, Vader had begun to dispatch probe droids all over the galaxy. He knew it could take months for one of them to find something, but Vader would wait. If it meant finding his precious offspring, he would wait. The fact that Palpatine supported his plans made things even easier. Without the emperor breathing down his neck at every turn, Vader was certain that he could accomplish his task. And once he had, once he'd found Leia and Luke, he was sure that together they would destroy the emperor and take over control of the Empire. The fact that both his children were Rebels didn't concern Vader; once they'd been shown the power that the Dark Side offered, he was sure that they would join him. How could they not? They were his very flesh and blood. They _would _join him, and that was that.

"Lord Vader, this is Piett," a voice sounded on Vader's comm. He activated the device at once.

"What is it, Piett?" he asked.

"I've located another three thousand probes on board the _Avenger _, sir," he reported. "I've ordered them sent here at once."

"Good work, Piett," Vader replied, making a mental note to promote the young officer at the earliest opportunity. "Once they are on board, dispatch them at once. You have the coordinates."

"Yes sir," Piett responded. "The Ison Corridor. I suggested to Admiral Ozzel that the Hoth System should not be disregarded, sir," he added tentatively. "But he seems to disagree with me, since it's supposed to be devoid of life forms."

Vader frowned. "No system is to be overlooked," he replied. "Be sure Ozzel understands that, Piett," he added.

"Yes my lord," Piett replied. "I shall do so at once."

Vader closed the transmission and headed for his hyperbaric chamber, deciding that he needed to at least try and get some sleep.

_Rebel Base- Hoth System _

Han had spent the better part of the morning tearing apart his ship's hyperdrive, for he had big plans for its modifications. Not only that, it was the one part of his ship he didn't have great confidence in. In fact, he had serious doubts about the hyperdrive's dependability, though he'd never admit that to anyone. Han had a great deal of pride where the Falcon was concerned, and didn't want to admit that it was anything less than perfect.

"Yeah, check it again, will you?" Han said as Chewbacca joined him in the cockpit. "It still doesn't sound right to me," he added.

Chewbacca sighed, but knew better than to question his friend. Han knew his ship better than anyone, and if Han didn't think something was right, then it probably wasn't.

On his way down to the hyperdrive control panel, Chewbacca encountered Leia who'd come on board the craft looking for Han.

_He's in the cockpit, _Chewbacca told her, pointing aft.

"In the cockpit?" Leia asked, hoping she had it right.

Chewie nodded, and continued on his way. Leia headed to the cockpit where she found Han studying the instrument panels with a pained expression on his face.

"Having technical difficulties?" she asked with a smile.

Han looked up at her and chuckled. "Always, Princess, always," he replied. He stood up to face her. "What can I do for you?"

Leia leaned back against the doorway and looked out the window for a moment. "I guess I just need to talk to someone," she said after a moment or two. "You're really the only one who knows the situation I'm in."

Han nodded. "I guess so," he replied. "So what's on your mind?"

Leia looked back to him, a frown creasing her brow. "I had a pretty upsetting conversation with Luke the other day," she told him. "One I haven't been able to put out of my mind."

"That doesn't sound like the kid," he commented. "What did he say to upset you?"

"It wasn't so much what he said as what I learned from him," she explained.

"What was that?" he asked, growing rather confused.

"Well, I asked him about his lightsaber," she began. "I wanted to know where he got it from, if he'd made it," she went on.

"Yeah, and?"

"And he told me that it had belonged to his father," Leia responded. "That his father had left it to him when he died."

Han's eyebrows shot upward. "Luke thinks his father's dead?"

Leia nodded. "And it gets worse," she told him. "He believes that his father was _murdered_, Han. Murdered!"

Han frowned. "Why does he think that?" he asked. "Who told him that?"

"Obi-Wan did," Leia replied. "And he told him something else," she went on.

"What was that?" Han asked.

"He told him that Darth Vader was the one who murdered his father," Leia said. "Darth Vader! So of course Luke _despises_ him, and who can blame him? If I thought someone had killed my father, I'd feel the same way."

Han expelled a long breath. "Wow," he said. "That's messed up. What are you gonna do?"

Leia's frown deepened. "I don't know," she replied quietly. "I have no idea," she added. "Luke needs to know the truth, Han, and I want it to be me who tells him, but how can I tell him now?"  
"It'll be tough, no doubt about it," Han replied. "Can you hold off for a while? Get to know him better?"

"Well that's kind of the plan," Leia replied. "The thing is, should our father find him before I tell him, I'm sure he'll tell Luke himself," she said. "And if Luke finds out that way…." She shook her head. "I can't let that happen, Han," she said. "It would devastate Luke. It would destroy him."

"It would, you're right," Han agreed. He pondered the situation for a few moments, wishing he had a brilliant suggestion to offer. But the situation was so unique, so unusual…what could he say?

"I wish I could tell you what to do, Leia," Han said finally. "All I can say is go with your gut," he added. "That's usually the best thing to do in my experience."

Leia nodded. "I guess so," she replied. "It's just such a mess, all of this," she added. "I know all about Darth Vader, but that doesn't erase the fact that he's my father, Han, and I love him. You probably think I'm crazy, but I do."

Han _did _think she was crazy, but didn't say so. "You're in a really unique situation, Leia," he said. "No one in the galaxy can relate to you, certainly not me. But I think you're smart enough to know what you need to do," he added.

Leia smiled. "I hope you're right," she replied. "Thanks for listening, Han," she said. "You're a good person, no matter what they say about you," she teased.

Han wasn't sure if she was serious or not, and simply laughed in response.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Imperial Prison Planet _

Urru was not a brilliant man, but he had a very strong sense of loyalty. He could not and would not ignore the fact that the woman he'd been guarding for nearly three weeks was the very same person who had shown him such kindness as a child. Having made the connection, Urru had reread the report on Padmé, this time giving it serious attention. He had been involved in the emperor's shady dealings long enough to know how manipulative he was. In that light, the charges that he'd levied against Padmé seemed dubious at best. Urru didn't really care what she had done actually; he knew what he had to do, what his sense of decency and honour demanded of him. But how was he to do it? The complex where Padmé was being held was maximum security, and he knew that to affect an escape would be a complicated and risky venture.

There were several factors that Urru had working for him; firstly, no one would expect a slave to attempt something so daring. Secondly, having worked in the facility for some time now, Urru was familiar with the cycles that the stormtroopers followed, the times when they switched duties, and the times when the least amount of personnel were around. He also had access to the security system and knew enough about computers to know how to disrupt it. And lastly, Urru possessed a weapon, and knew where the sentries were located. He had no problem with the thought of killing anyone who stood in his way; in fact, if he were to be completely honest, he would have to admit that a part of him relished the thought of slaying those who had treated him with such utter contempt and brutality. Of course, he could not tell Padmé about his plans; the room she was in was under constant surveillance. And the smallest hint would be enough to derail all this plans. No, Padmé would simply have to cooperate, and Urru was certain that he could make sure that she did. He knew that the emperor insisted that she be moved within the complex every so often. He wasn't sure why, but he would certainly use this to his advantage.

Urru glanced at the wall chrono and noted that it was nearly the dinner hour. He would wait to make his move, but he would spring his plan into action this night. Confident that he'd taken everything into consideration, Urru went about his duties, and waited for night to fall.

_Star Destroyer Executor _

"_What is this?" she asks when she sees a rather nasty bruise. _

"_Just another souvenir," I tell her wryly. "It will fade, don't worry."_

_She nods. "Not like this," she says, touching the scar on my face lightly. "It hasn't faded at all." _

"_No, it's there for good I think," I concur. "But considering it could have meant my eye if it had been any closer, I'll take the scar."_

"_I suppose so," she replies. She looks at my face, running her fingers lightly through my longish hair. "It's sort of sexy, actually," she decided finally with a smile. _

_I lift an eyebrow. "Oh? You really think so?"_

"_Yes," she replies, "and I like your hair longer too," she adds. "I'm surprised Obi-Wan has allowed you to let it get so long."_

_I shrug. "Well, there's a little less strictness about such things nowadays I guess," I reply, running my hand through my hair. It is pretty long now... "Obi-Wan's is longer than mine, so he can't really say much."_

"_Is he expecting to see you back at the temple tonight?" she asks. _

_I nod. "I'm afraid so," I reply. "But it's not late yet, we still have plenty of time."_

_Padmé lifts her eyebrows. "Plenty of time for what?" she asks with a smile._

"_For whatever you'd like," I reply. "What does your heart desire most?"_

_She thinks about this for a moment before answering. "To have you here with me every day and every night for the rest of our lives," she replies. _

_I smile, moved by her words. How I would love that too; but we both know it's not possible. _

"_Well, given that I cannot grant that particular wish at this time, what else can I do for you?" I ask her. _

_She smiles. "Well, let me think," she replies, putting a finger to her lips. "What you were doing earlier was very nice."_

_I laugh. "I did a lot of things earlier," I tell her. "You'll have to be more specific."_

"_You just want me to say it, don't you?" she says. _

"_Well, not exactly, it's just that, you need to narrow things down just a little, Padmé," I tell her. "Unless you want me to find out what you mean by process of elimination."_

"_And how would you do that, exactly?" she asks with a smile. _

"_Well, I would have to repeat everything I did earlier," I tell her with a smile. "Until I found what it is that you were talking about."_

_Padmé lifts her eyebrows. "Repeat everything?" she says in amazement. "You could do that already?" _

_I laugh. "Are you kidding? You just have to look at me the right way and I'm ready to go."_

_She giggles at my declaration. "And what way is that?" she asks seductively._

"_Just about any way will do it," I reply. "Well, except maybe the senator face. That one won't do it for me."_

"_Well I should hope not," she replies, snuggling up closer to me. "That face is reserved for only the most serious, official of moments."_

_I nod. "Yes, I know," I tell her. "I've been on the receiving end of it a few times, and it made me feel plenty serious and very official."_

_Padmé laughs. "You are so silly, do you know that?"_

"_Yes, I know," I tell her, running a finger down her neck and between her breasts. "Very silly," I add, leaning towards her and kissing the invisible trail I've left. _

_She sighs, running her hands into my hair as I continue to nibble and kiss my way over her torso. I know that I will never grow tired of this, of exploring her body, of bringing her to the heights of euphoric physical pleasure. I could live to be a thousand and still want her just as urgently as I do at this very moment. _

"_Oh Ani, you do that so well," she sighs as I move down between her legs. The second time around is always so much calmer, the sense of urgency of our initial union has been satisfied, allowing us to take things slower. _

"_Is this what you were talking about?" I ask her as I continue to stroke her with my fingers. _

"_I'm not sure," she says. "You'd better keep going and I'll let you know when you've found it."_

_I grin and return to slowly, sensually using my tongue to pleasure her._

Vader's dream was rudely broken by the sound of his comm. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, expelling the visions of his wife from his mind. He leaned forward and stabbed at the comm button. "What is it?" he demanded.

"Forgive the intrusion, Lord Vader," Ozzel said nervously. "But the emperor is demanding you to make contact."

"Very well," Vader replied. "I will do so at once."

Vader closed the transmission, convinced more than ever that Palpatine was privy even to his dreams. He had been ridiculed many times by his master for his devotion to Padmé, and had learned never to think of her in Palpatine's presence. But Vader had no control over his dreams; and as much as he wanted to, he could not go without sleep forever.

Vader headed to the audience chamber, setting his mental shields on highest alert. Palpatine had been quite accepting of Vader's absence and the excuse he'd offered by way of explanation for it. Had it all been a ruse? A pretense? Was Palpatine calling him here to demand he bring Leia to him? _No, he knows nothing, _Vader told himself. _ Remain calm, you're in control, not him. Don't let him in. _

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader asked as the giant hologram of Palpatine materialized above him.

"I heard some rather interesting news today," Palpatine began. "Perhaps you've heard it as well."

"I'm …not certain," Vader began.

"The Organa spawn has returned to Alderaan," Palpatine stated, watching Vader closely. "After all that time, she simply reappeared. Imagine that!"

Vader felt himself grow tense, and he raised his mental shields yet higher. "Indeed," he replied.

Palpatine frowned, annoyed that his news hadn't garnered a stronger response. "She was believed to be dead," he went on. "Wasn't she in your possession on board the Death Star?" he asked.

"She was," Vader began, thinking frantically. "When I departed the station to join the battle, she must have found a way of escaping."

"Escaping?" Palpatine replied hotly. "How could she have done such a thing? The space station was state of the art! _No one _could escape!"

"No, not unless they were helped," Vader ventured.

Palpatine was taken aback by the suggestion, for it was the last thing he expected from Vader. "Helped? Who are you suggesting?"

"I cannot say for certain, Master," he replied. "I left the station, so I wouldn't know. However, I do have my suspicions."

"Oh?" Palpatine replied. "Do share them with me."

"I know that Admiral Motti spent an inordinate amount of time in the Princess' cell," Vader reported. "And the man was something of a ...sleaze."

"Are you suggesting he let her escape because he had some sort of fixation with her?" Palpatine asked.

"It's possible," Vader replied. "He was quite taken with her," he added. He had the freedom to lay it on thick, for since the Death Star was destroyed, Palpatine would have no way of verifying or disproving his theory.

Palpatine's wizened mouth pursed in an expression of great displeasure. He knew Motti well, and knew that he was more than something of a sleaze. His perversities were legendary. "I suppose we shall never know, shall we?" he replied tersely.

"It is immaterial, my master," Vader suggested. "The Princess is alive and is with her father," he said, the words bitter in his mouth. "No doubt she will resume her affiliation with the Alliance as well," he added for good measure.

"Yes, no doubt," Palpatine agreed. "And if you'd managed to find a way to track them down, her whereabouts would be known to us."

"I am confident that we shall know the location of the rebels soon enough," Vader said.

"And how, pray tell, do you plan on doing so?" Palpatine snapped.

"At this very moment I have some six thousand probe droids dispatched to most of the major sectors in the galaxy," Vader explained. "With plans to obtain more. I will not let any sector go unsearched, Master. I _will _find them."

Palpatine nodded, impressed by Vader's plan. "An interesting idea, my friend," he replied. "Very creative. Let us just hope that it pans out, otherwise you will have wasted a vast amount of resources for nothing."

Vader expected Palpatine to find a way to find fault with his plans, but he didn't care. He held all the cards in his hand, and Palpatine wouldn't know it until it was too late.

_Imperial Prison Planet _

"Get up."

Padmé's eyes snapped open and she gasped when she saw the end of a blaster pointed in her face.

"Get up, now!"

Padmé sat up at once, her eyes squinting in the light that he was shining in her face. "What…what's going on?" she asked.

Urru gave her no response. "You're being moved, now get up," he grunted. "Move!"

Padmé frowned, and gave him an icy star are she got out of bed. "May I at least get dressed?" she asked.

"No," he said, grabbing her robe that sat over the back of a chair. "Put that on and make it fast."

Padmé snatched the garment from his hands and put it on. She was used to being moved, but usually she was given some notice. And it was never in the middle of the night. But then Urru wasn't Hadner, she reminded herself. He had no consideration for her, despite her attempts to show him some.

"Now move, and don't even try to run," Urru told her. "This way," he ordered, indicating the corridor. Padmé did as she was told, knowing better than to try anything. Urru moved up beside her and took her arm, not roughly, but certainly tightly enough to prevent her from escaping. "Down here," he said. Padmé was beginning to grow confused, for the route he was taking wasn't familiar to her. She had been moved many times since first arriving in this place, but Urru was taking her to places she'd never seen.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked.

Urru shot her a hard look that silenced her effectively. And then he stopped, as the sound of footsteps was heard approaching from an connecting corridor.

"Get back," he ordered. "Against the wall."

Padmé pressed herself against the wall, as Urru did, growing more puzzled by the minute. A pair of stormtroopers appeared from around the corner, and before they were even aware of Urru and Padmé, Urru shot them both dead. Padmé stared wide eyed at Urru as he picked up the weapons of the two dead men.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We don't have time for questions," Urru replied. "Come with me," he added, pulling her towards him again.

Padmé was beginning to think that perhaps she was dreaming, for it seemed quite clear to her what Urru's intent was. He was helping her escape. With each clone that he shot, she was more sure of it. But why? Why would he risk so much, including his own life, for her? He'd shown her nothing but contempt since he'd been assigned to guard her. Why would he do this for her now?  
"Can you fire a blaster?" Urru asked, glancing at her quickly.

"Yes," she replied at once.

"Good," he said, handing her a heavy weapon. "I'm gonna need some help about now," he added as they entered the hangar bay. There were several pilots lounging around, all of whom looked up with shock when they heard blaster fire. But the pilots were not prepared for the attack, and it wasn't long before they too were dead.

"Let's go," Urru said as he took Padmé by the hand and lead her to a shuttle. "Get in, get in!"

Padmé rushed into the craft as Urru did one more quick survey of the hangar. No on was alive, he noted with satisfaction. He looked up at the security camera, ensuring that its indicator light was not on. Urru had made sure that all the security cameras were offline, which proved to be very helpful.

"Can you fly?" Urru asked Padmé as he joined her in the cockpit. She sat in the co-pilot's seat and looked quickly over the strange controls. "I can, but this craft is unfamiliar to me," she told him.

"Never mind then," he said, and started up the shuttle. "Keep an eye out for the sentries," he told her. "They may be on to us by now."

Padmé could feel her heart racing as they lifted off the planet. Part of her was still certain that this was all a dream, but it was a good one, one she never wanted to awaken from. As they left the planet's atmosphere, she gasped when she saw the stars, for it had been two decades since she'd seen them. Emotion filled her, and tears blurred her vision for a moment as the stars surrounded them. But she forced herself to focus. Urru needed her to be alert, and she wasn't about to let him down.

"All clear," she told him.

Urru nodded. "Get ready for the jump to light speed," he told her.

Padmé nodded. "Where are we going?" she asked.

Urru stopped and looked at her. "Good question," he responded. "Any suggestions?"

Padmé smiled and considered for a moment. Coruscant, or Imperial Center as it was called now, was definitely out- the chances of discovery were too great there. Naboo was too risky as well, as much as she longed to go there. She needed an ally, someone she could trust. And then she knew where to go.

"Alderaan," she said finally. "Let's go to Alderaan."

Urru gave a quick nod. "Alderaan it is," he said, and set the navicomputer accordingly. In moments they jumped to hyperspace, leaving the prison far behind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Alderaan _

Waves of memories washed over Padmé as the shuttle descended onto one of the palace's landing platforms. Alderaan: it had been decades since she'd been here. And yet, there was no where else in the galaxy where Padmé felt safe. She knew that Bail Organa resided here full time now since the Imperial Senate had been dissolved. It had saddened Padmé deeply when the news had broken, but it hadn't surprised her. Palpatine had taken great delight in rubbing her nose in it, of course. _But no more, _she vowed. _His hold on me is over forever. _

A group of royal Alderaani guards were waiting when Urru and Padmé exited the shuttle. They performed a thorough search of both of them, confiscated the blaster that Urru still had clipped to his belt, and then escorted them up towards the palace. Padmé looked up at her companion, the man who had saved her. His face was unreadable, as always. Padmé had considered asking him to come with her when she joined the Rebellion. To her knowledge, Urru had no where else to go, and no one else to go to. She felt as though she owed him at least the invitation to join her. If he accepted or not was beyond Padmé's ability to predict.

"Wait here," one of the guards instructed them as they reached and antechamber. Padmé recognized the room, for she had been in it before, and knew that Bail's private office was very close by. She looked around the room, noting that the holos on the wall featured an older Bail, one whose hair and beard were streaked with grey. _He looks old, _she thought as she studied his face. _So much older than when I last saw him…of course, I do too..._ Padmé frowned as she glanced down at herself, embarrassed that she still wore her robe and slippers. _I'm sure Bail will be shocked when he sees me, _she thought, doing her best to smooth her hair. _I'm sure I look a mess…_ She noticed that there was a young woman in some of the holos, and she felt a lump forming in her throat when she realized who it was: _Leia….._

"Where is this friend of yours?" Urru asked, looking around the opulent surroundings.

"I don't know," she replied. "Perhaps he's busy."

Urru frowned, and muttered something under his breath. Padmé had the distinct impression that he was swearing in some exotic tongue she didn't understand.

"How can I help you?"

Padmé turned and saw Bail standing in the doorway. The look on his face when he saw her was one of shocked disbelief.

"Padmé?" he asked, walking towards her slowly. "Padmé? Is it really you?"

Padmé nodded. "Yes Bail," she replied. "It's me."

Bail embraced her tightly, thinking that he was dreaming. Where had she been all this time? How could she have just reappeared after so long an absence?

"Come in, come in," Bail said. He looked at Urru questioningly.

"This is Urru," Padmé told him. "He is my friend, my protector," she added, linking her arm through his. Urru looked down at her in surprise.

"I'm pleased to meet you," Bail said, extending a hand to him.

Urru hesitated for a moment, and then shook Bail's hand.

"Come with me, both of you," he said.

Urru and Padmé followed him into his office and sat down on the chairs that he offered them. Bail sat down on the edge of his desk and shook his head, still unable to believe his eyes. "I can't believe you're here, after all this time," he said. "I don't understand," he added. "How is this possible? Where have you been, Padmé?"

"I've been imprisoned for the past nineteen years," she told him.

Bail's eyes widened. "Imprisoned where? By whom?" he asked.

"I don't know where," Padmé replied. "But it was Palpatine who imprisoned me," she added. "He intercepted the ship that was bringing me to Naboo," she explained.

Bail frowned. "Why? Why did he imprison you, Padmé? And for nearly twenty years?"

Padmé lowered her eyes, trying to summon her emotional control. "He…he knew that I'd given birth to Anakin's child," she said quietly. "It was the baby he was after," she added, looking up at Bail. "He didn't know there were twins," she explained.

Bail frowned. "We hid the twins so he wouldn't know about them," he said.

Padmé nodded. "Yes," she replied. "But he knew that there was a child, Bail," she told him. "And he captured me thinking that child was with me," she went on.

"And when they weren't?" he prompted. "Why did he imprison you? If it was the baby he was after, what was the point?"

Padmé sighed. "He wanted me to tell him where the child was," she explained. "And I refused. That's the reason he held me prisoner for so long, Bail. He told me for so long as I refused to tell him, he wouldn't release me. And so I've been there since the day Luke and Leia were born." She stopped. "I would rather have died than to let my precious babies fall into his hands, Bail," she averred, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh Padmé," Bail said, shaking his head sadly. "I…I don't know what to say. When I didn't hear from you, or Obi-Wan, I assumed the worst. You were in rough shape when last I saw you, so naturally…"

"You thought I'd died," she finished for him. Bail nodded. Padmé looked away. The thought that perhaps Anakin had believed this also had crossed her mind every so often; but Palpatine had made sure he shot that idea down as often as possible. Padmé had stopped trying to fight him after so many years his captive.

"Where are my children, Bail?" Padmé asked, looking back at him. "Where are Luke and Leia?"

"Both of them are involved with the Rebel Alliance, Padmé," he told her. "You can be very proud of them both," he added with a smile.

Padmé smiled, the thought of her children growing up to defy the empire that Palpatine had created warming her heart. "I want to join them," she told Bail. "I've been following the holonews all these years and have come to admire the Rebellion simply by virtue of its existence. Anyone who opposes Palpatine deserves to be respected."

Bail nodded. "You know Padmé, you had a hand in this Alliance,' he told her.

She frowned. "I did? How did I do that?"

"The Delegation of 2000, remember?" Bail reminded her. "That was the start, Padmé, the grass roots if you will. Mon Mothma and I have been involved all along, though I've had to remain a secret member. It only seems fitting that you join the cause as well."

"Yes, it does," she replied. "If you're involved, then you'll know where to find them," she pointed out. "Don't you?"

"Yes I do," Bail replied. "It's a long way off, though," he added. "Why don't you both spend the night here?" he suggested. "You could probably do with a good hot meal and a comfortable bed."

"That would be a nice change," Padmé replied, looking up at Urru, who simply nodded in agreement.

"So…are _you _responsible for Padmé's escape?" Bail asked Urru.

"Yes," he replied simply.

"Well I'm grateful to you then," Bail replied. "You've done a great thing, Urru, and helped a very great lady."

Urru looked down at her. "I know," he said, the slightest hint of a smile on his mouth.

Bail smiled, and called the guard in the hallway to come in.

"Show this gentleman to a room," he said, "and provide him with anything he needs," he added.

"Yes your Excellency," the guard replied. "Right this way, sir," he said to Urru.

Urru had never been addressed as sir in his life, and was quite shocked by the courtesy. He looked back at Padmé as he left the room, and she had to smile at the bewildered expression on his face.

"He's a good man," Bail said. "But how did you manage to convince him to help you escape? Palpatine's minions are not easily swayed."

Padmé looked back at him. "We had a connection from the past." She told him simply. "One that Palpatine knew nothing about."

Bail smiled. "How fitting," he remarked. He sat down at his desk, his face assuming a more serious expression. "So you've been following the news?" He asked.

Padmé nodded. "I had a computer in my cell," she told him. "At least he allowed me that much," she added. "I suppose he knew how much it would upset me to see the Empire growing and the Republic fading away to nothingness. Not to mention Darth Vader's atrocities," she added with a frown.

Bail had wanted to talk to Padmé about Vader but wasn't sure how to approach the subject. "He's been very busy," he commented. At this point he wasn't entirely sure that Padmé knew who Vader was.

Padmé frowned and looked away. "He's become a monster," she said quietly. "I don't think there's any part of Anakin left in him."

_So she knows…_Bail reflected with a nod. "I'm afraid not, Padmé," he replied. "I'm sorry."

Padmé frowned; frustrated that the emotions she thought she'd learned to govern for so many years were threatening to overwhelm her. "He let me spend almost twenty years in that place, Bail," she continued in an emotion filled voice. She closed her eyes, fighting for her control. "I thought he loved me," she said as hot tears slid down her face. "But he left me to rot in there, he …he didn't even care that I was alone and tormented by Palpatine for twenty years!"

Bail frowned, momentarily confused by her words. And then he understood: _she doesn't know, _he mused; _ she doesn't know that he believes she's dead…do I tell her? Will it change anything if I do? _

"He's a fiend, Padmé," he said bitterly. "His atrocities are legendary. But there's something you need to know about him, Padmé. And you're not going to like it. Not one bit."

Padmé opened her eyes and looked at him. "What is that?" she asked.

"He knows Padmé," Bail told her. "He knows about the twins."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Hoth System _

Luke sat on his tauntaun, scanning the surrounding area with his binoculars. He'd almost become accustomed to the cold. Almost. At first the snow had fascinated him. It didn't take long, however, before that fascination faded. By now, having been on Hoth for nearly a month, the snow had begun to grow tiresome. And the cold. And the fact that his boots were always damp, no matter where he left them. Dampness, coldness …strange things for a farm boy from Tatooine to come to grips with. But Luke was committed to the Alliance, so he kept his complaints to himself. Besides, he was certain he wasn't the only one who hated being here. He'd heard Obi-Wan complaining more than once about the cold, and he had the distinct impression that Princess Leia was less than thrilled about it.

Ever since the Princess had returned to the folds of the Rebel Alliance, Luke had been unable to shake the distinct feeling that he knew her from somewhere. Granted, it was highly unlikely that a boy from Tatooine had any connection with a princess from Alderaan; and yet Luke couldn't dismiss the feeling. Luke had wanted to talk to Leia about it, but he was simply too shy to do so. Besides, she was far more interested in talking to Han Solo any way.

"Hey kid, you there?"

Luke's musings were interrupted and he activated his wrist comm. "Right here, buddy. You see anything?"

"Nope, not a damn thing," Han replied. "You?"

"Nothing," Luke replied, looking around one more time. "Just what do they expect we'll see out here, anyway?" he asked.

"Beats me," Han replied. "Guess we'll know it when we see it," he added.

Luke grinned. "Guess so," he replied. A shiver went up his spine as a gust of wind blew over him. "I'm freezin' out here," he grumbled. "Couldn't the Alliance have picked a warmer place?"

Han chuckled. "I guess they figured no one in their right mind would live on this ice cube," he quipped.

"Yeah, true," Luke laughed. "I'm gonna make one more circle then I'm heading back," he said.

"I'll see you shortly," Han replied. "Solo out."

_Alderaan _

Padmé frowned. "He knows? What do you mean he knows?" she asked.

"I mean he's learned their names," Organa said. "He knows Leia is his daughter," he added.

Padmé digested this silently. "You said you would keep them hidden," she said quietly. "How did he find out?"

Bail thought for a moment, trying to decide the best way to handle this most delicate situation. "Leia was captured by Vader," he began finally. "She was his prisoner for several weeks."  
Padmé felt as though her blood had congealed, and stared at him for a moment. She knew how vicious Vader had become- but would he actually imprison his own child?

"You mean he captured her beforehe learned who she is?" she asked. "Is that what you mean?"

"Well, I suppose he didn't know when he first captured her," Organa admitted. "But she told me herself that he had blood tests done. He knows who she is, Padmé; and held her captive in his castle on Vjun for weeks before she was finally able to get away from him."

Padmé frowned, hating what she was hearing. "How did she get away?" she asked quietly.

"A young man by the name of Han Solo aided her," he replied. "A purely serendipitous situation," he added. "The man's ship lost navigational integrity and he ended up crashing on Vader's property on Vjun. Once his ship was repaired, he was able to leave and she went with him."

"I'm surprised he allowed her to leave," Padmé commented.

"She didn't tell him that she was leaving," he told her. "She waited until he was occupied and left on the quiet with Solo. I'm sure Vader is angry beyond measure that she did."

Padmé nodded, her frown deepening as she imagined Vader venting his wrath on their young daughter. "And Luke? What about Luke?"

"Spies," Organa told her. "Leia was there when Vader found out, and she's convinced that he will move galaxies to find him."

"I don't understand," she said. "How could spies find him? Obi-Wan took him to Tatooine. He couldn't have been better hidden."

"Luke was instrumental in the destruction of the Death Star," Organa informed her. "In fact, it was he who fired the shot that started the destruction sequence. I'm sure it wasn't hard for his spies to learn the name of the Rebel who was responsible."

Padmé remained silent as her mind raced with the repercussions. "He won't stop until he finds them both," she said finally. _And when he does…_ "I have to get to them first, Bail," she said decisively. "I will _not _allow Palpatine near my children, and I know that if Vader gets to them first, that is exactly what will happen."

Organa nodded in agreement; relieved to see that Padmé had no delusions about the man she once called her husband.

"I will get a ship ready," he told her. "No doubt the ship you commandeered has been in many reports by now, and the Empire will be looking for it," he added.

"Thank you Bail," Padmé replied. "I appreciate it, and everything you've done."

Bail smiled. "I still can't believe you're alive, Padmé," he told her. "I only hope Vader doesn't find out, or else he'll be hunting you down as well as the twins."

Padmé looked at him, not sure she understood what he'd said. "You mean, you hope he doesn't find out I've escaped?" she asked.

Bail frowned, annoyed with his slip up. "No, I hope he doesn't find out that you're alive, Padmé," he said, deciding to tell her the truth. "According to Leia, he believes you're dead."

Padmé couldn't respond, for her mind was reeling with the ramifications of what he had just told her. Palpatine had spent the past nineteen years telling her how Vader cared nothing for her; how he knew where she was and was perfectly content to let her spend the rest of her life there alone. But it was all lies…._and I believed him…I let him tear me apart inside for two decades, and it was all lies…._

"Padmé? You okay?" Bail asked, concerned by her silence and the expression on her face.

She nodded slowly, the hatred she'd felt for Palpatine for so many years reaching new heights. _He destroyed everything I love…everything that had any meaning for me…_she reflected bitterly. _I will __**not **__let him destroy my children too…_

"I'm fine," she said finally. "You must help me get to Luke and Leia," she added. "There's no time to waste, Bail. I have to reach them before their father does."

Bail nodded. "I will make the preparations," he told her. "The leaders will have to be notified that you're coming," he added. "I will contact Obi-Wan tonight. You can leave tomorrow if you wish," he added.

"That would be perfect," she said. "Tomorrow is perfect."

_Star Destroyer Executor _

Darth Vader stood at the vast window of his bridge, staring out pensively into the vastness of space. He was growing impatient as no leads had emerged from his exhaustive search. Thousands of probe droids had been dispatched, and as of yet, nothing even remotely resembling a lead had been uncovered. Vader's mood had grown progressively worse as the days passed, as his men had soon discovered. Admiral Ozzel had borne the brunt of Vader's displeasure, and was very close to having a complete mental break down. His junior officers, in turn, also felt the heat and worked tirelessly to decipher the copious amounts of data that the probes were transmitting.

"Excuse me my lord," a timid voice said at Vader's elbow. He turned and looked down at the young officer.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I have a report for you sir," the young man said. "It's coded high priority."

Vader took the datapad from the officer at once, anxious to read its contents. However, after reading the first few words, he realized that it was not what he was hoping. "Dismissed," he said without looking up. The young man scurried away at once.

The report told of an escaped prisoner from the Empire's most secure facility. Vader was usually the one such reports were delivered to, and he usually handled such situations efficiently and quickly. However the fact that the escape had been affected from the Empire prison for the most hardened of criminals made him consider informing the emperor. His reasons for doing so were twofold: firstly, if such a dangerous criminal were now at large, Palpatine needed to be informed. Secondly, the fact that such an escape managed to succeed told Vader that the security measure in place were sorely lacking and in need of an overhaul. Neither piece of news would be well received by the emperor, but the possibility of him finding out _without _Vader reporting to him was not one the dark lord wished to risk.

"You have the bridge, Captain," Vader said as he walked past Piett.

"Yes sir," the dutiful young officer replied.

Vader reread the report as he made his way to the audience chamber. It was oddly bereft of details, for the prisoner who escaped as simply referred to by a sequence of numerals that every prisoner was assigned: 77326. The name of the prisoner was not given; the crime he was incarcerated for was not given either. It was a strange report in its lack of information, and it gave Vader an odd feeling the more he considered it. The fact that the prisoner had been aided by his custodian had shocked Vader, for he knew how well trained the clones were who worked in that facility. How could one have done such a thing? Granted, clones were capable of independent thought; but they were also bred to be loyal without question to the emperor and his Empire. How could this have happened? Hoping that Palpatine would be able to make more sense of the situation, Vader knelt on the holopad an awaited his master to appear before him. Palpatine's enormous image materialized after a few moments.

"What is it, Vader?" the emperor snapped, clearly in a fouler than usual mood.

"A report, my master," Vader informed him. "Of a successful escape from Prison Alba Venturis."

Palpatine started at the news. "An escape you say?" he asked trying to recover himself. "Why aren't you on top of it, Vader, instead of bothering me with news of it?" he demanded.

"I have just learned of it myself, Master," Vader replied, sensing how uneasy Palpatine was. "But I have nothing to go on to affect a search," he added. "Neither the prisoner's name nor his description was included in the report. I was hoping you might know something about it."

"No name? What nonsense is this?" Palpatine snapped.

"Only the numeral ID," Vader told him. "Prisoner number 77326."

Upon hearing this number, Palpatine grew quiet and Vader could sense how unnerved he was. Who was this prisoner that the emperor himself had reason to fear his escape?

"I shall handle this, Vader," Palpatine said finally. "You are quite preoccupied with finding the Rebels, after all," he added. "Leave this one to me, my friend."

Vader's suspicions skyrocketed by the emperor's sudden and quite bizarre change of demeanor. He knew his master well, and knew that he was hiding something.

"As you wish, my master," Vader replied dutifully, bowing low. "I shall leave the matter be."

Palpatine smiled. "You were right to bring it to my attention," he said for good measure. "Well done."

Vader said nothing in response, but merely watched with mounting suspicion as the hologram of Palpatine faded away. _You are clearly hiding something big, my master,_ he thought as he left the audience chamber. _And I intend to find out what it is. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Alderaan _

"_I've been thinking about you all day," he tells me as he pulls me into his arms as we lie down together, our passions sated. "I can't seem to stop thinking about you," he adds, running his hands up into my long wet hair. "You are in my very soul, Padmé, a part of me. I cannot imagine life without you."_

_I smile__. "We will always be together, Ani," I tell him, taking his face in my hands. "Even if we are forced to spend time away from one another because of the war; nothing will ever separate us for good. We belong together."_

_He __smiles back at me. "Yes," he replies with a nod. "We do." Looking up into brilliant blue eyes, I feel complete, as though without him I am but half a person. "I love you," I tell him softly, the words extraneous at this point. He strokes my face softly. "I love you too, Angel. I always have and I always will." I look at him, trying to understand why he's sad all of a sudden. _

"_What is it?" I ask as he__ turns to lean on his arm. He looks at me fondly, stroking my skin, watching his fingers as they move over my body. "You seem so serious tonight."_

_He __looks up at me and smiles. "Do I?" he asks. _

_I nod. "Yes," I reply__. "Is something bothering you?" _

_Anakin's smile fades once again. __ "I'm just thinking about the mission, that's all," he tells her, looking down to watch his fingers tracing invisible trails over my skin again._

"_Are you afraid?" I ask__. _

_He __looks up at me again, startled by my question. "Afraid? No," he tells me, though I suspect he's not being completely truthful. "I suppose I'm just concerned because I don't know how long we will be apart."_

_I hate to hear this, hate that he will be apart from me yet again, and hate that we will have no contact at all during the whole time. But I have to be positive, for his sake. __ "This mission will be challenging, I'm sure," I say at last, not really knowing what to say. _

"_Yeah, it will," he says resuming his caresses. "But it won't be the first one that is. I'm sorry, Padmé," he tells me. "I shouldn't have brought it up."_

"_It's on your mind, of course you want to talk about it," I reply. "I don't want you to ever feel that you can't talk to me, Ani," I tell him. "About anything."_

_Ani __smiles. "You are a remarkable woman, do you know that?" he tells me softly. _

_I smile back at him__, tracing a finger over his beautiful mouth. "I'm happy you think so," I reply as I lean over to him and plant a soft kiss on his mouth._

Padmé awoke awash with memories of the past. Despite the nearly twenty years since she'd last seen him, she knew in her heart that she still loved her husband. Having learned that he believed her dead had changed so much for her. What was more; it made her realize that he had been as much a victim of Palpatine as she had been. Padmé reflected over the many times that Palpatine had regaled her with tales of Vader's surgery, his injuries, and the constant pain he lived in. She remembered being horrified by the cavalier manner in which Palpatine described how he punished Vader, how often and how severe the punishment had been. But the physical pain was nothing compared to the psychological pain Palpatine loved to inflict upon his servant. Now that Padmé knew the truth she had to wonder if Palpatine had used her death as a means to torture Vader. There was no doubt that he was sadistic enough; Palpatine was utterly without conscience, without soul. He would use any means at his disposal to debase others. Padmé could not help but feel sympathy for the man she'd loved most of her life. She wondered what would happen once Vader learned the truth. Would it be enough to turn him against his master? Would the knowledge that his family lived be enough to sever the chains of servitude that had bound him to his master for two decades? Padmé had spent too long alone and isolated to have much hope. _I must focus on Luke and Leia, _she told herself. _I cannot give in to hope. _

Padmé found Urru and Bail already enjoying a hearty breakfast when she arrived in the dining room. Both men stood up when she arrived, and Bail pulled out a chair for her. It had been so long since she'd been treated with courtesy that Padmé found herself embarrassed by the fuss.

"Thank you," she said, sitting down. She looked up at Urru, noting how different he looked now with the fine clothes and a clean shave. "Did you sleep well?" she asked him.

Urru nodded, his mouth too full to respond. Padmé smiled and looked at Bail. "Thank you for everything, Bail," she said. "I can't remember the last time I slept in so comfortable a bed."

Bail smiled. "You're most welcome," he said. "So you slept well, then?" he asked.

Padmé shrugged as a servant placed a plate before. "As well as dreams from the past permit," she told him.

Urru frowned, knowing that she was talking about her husband. "You're not gonna try and contact him, are you?" he asked.

Padmé looked at him. "I don't know," she replied. "He believed I was dead all this time," she told him. "Bail told me so last night."

Urru's dark eyebrows shot up, and he looked at Bail, who nodded to confirm her words.

"That doesn't change anything," Urru stated, returning his attention to his meal. "He's still a bastard," he commented with a frown. "He's still Darth Vader."

Padmé frowned. While she was quite used to Urru's rather acerbic manner of speaking, she didn't like what he was saying.

"He's right, Padmé," Bail said. "You can't trust Vader," he added. "He's a villain, a monster."

"Give me some credit, would you both?" she asked. "I know exactly what he is now, I'm not a fool. But he _is _my husband," she told them.

Urru expelled a long breath and said nothing more. Bail shared his sentiment.

"What are your plans now, Urru?" Bail asked, deciding it would be prudent to change the subject.

Urru looked up. "I was thinking about joining the Rebellion, actually," he said. "If they could use me," he added.

"Oh I definitely think they could use you," Padmé said with a smile.

Bail smiled too.

_Star Destroyer Executor _

Darth Vader had learned very well how to hide things from his master. He had learned how to play the game, always appearing as the dutiful servant, never giving his master any inkling that he was far more devious and far more intelligent than Palpatine gave him credit for.

The fact that Palpatine had told him not to concern himself with the prisoner had made Vader believe there was something the emperor was trying to hide. _Let's just see what it is, _he reflected as he keyed in the secure code for the Alba Venturis facility.

"How may I help you, Lord Vader?" asked an unmasked clone on the screen.

"The recent escape," Vader said. "I need details."

"Of course sir," the clone replied. "What information do you need?"

"A name," Vader replied. "A description. Security holos if you have them," he added. "I need to know who I'm looking for."

The clone frowned. "I …apologize, Lord Vader," he said. "I don't know why this information wasn't included in the report."

"It was," Vader replied. "I don't care why, just provide it now."

"Yes sir, at once," the clone replied. He activated the computer console to his right, and Vader watched the man as he searched for the information. "The guard went simply by the name Urru," he reported, reading from the screen. "He was recently assigned to the prisoner," he added. "I have a personnel holo here," he said, looking at Vader. "Should I send it, sir?" he asked.

"Yes," Vader replied, and waited for a moment while the file was transferred. The man was not a clone, which surprised Vader. He was large, bald and bore many scars on his swarthy face.

"The prisoner also only has one name, Lord Vader," the clone reported.

"And what is it?" Vader asked, starting to grow impatient.

"Amidala is the name sir," the clone replied. "Just Amidala."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

_Star Destroyer Executor _

Vader sat for a moment unable to react. He'd heard the name, and yet, his brain wouldn't accept it.

"Repeat," he stated finally.

"Amidala," the clone said. "That's the only name she was known by, sir," he added.

_The only name __**she **__was known by, _Vader reflected. Up until now he'd assumed the prisoner was male. But no- it was a woman. And her name was Amidala. Surely it was a coincidence; his beloved was dead, and had been dead many years. Surely the emperor hadn't lied to him about that….and yet…

"I want all the security holos from this prisoner's cell," he said. "Everything you've got."

The clone frowned ever so slightly. "Of course my lord," he replied. "But you realize she was incarcerated in this facility for close to twenty years, sir," he added.

Vader simply nodded, as the pieces started to fall into place. His heart hammered in his chest as he watched the files being uploaded into his computer. Soon he would know for sure…only seconds from now…

"The upload is complete sir," the clone reported. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No," Vader replied, and shut off the transmission abruptly. He was anxious to examine the tapes, and didn't want to delay another second.

Time seemed to stand still as the first images appeared on Vader's computer screen. It was a young woman, a woman who seemed to be weak or in pain, being escorted roughly into a prison cell. And then he saw her face: _Padmé! _ Vader watched in agony as the clones left her alone, as she broke down in great sobs of anguish sitting on the small hard cot in the room. _My angel, _he thought, his heart raging with emotions. _ My sweet Padmé…_

Vader spent the next several hours watching the tapes, the anger within him growing with each second that passed. He watched as Palpatine showed Padmé the holos of his own surgery, as he told her that her husband knew where she was and didn't care, as he withheld water and food, and threatened to torture her bodily if she didn't tell him what he wanted to know.

To say that Vader hated his master at this point would have been an understatement of colossal proportions. The fact that he'd imprisoned Padmé was monstrous; the fact that he'd lied about it equally so. But the fact that Palpatine had told Padmé that Vader knew where she was, that he didn't care about her….that made Vader's hatred reach new heights. He had agonized over her death for twenty years; his love for her not wavering, not fading at all in all that time. _And she has lived all this time…she has lived believing I don't care, I don't love her…_

Vader turned off the tapes, not able to watch any longer. It was agony to watch his beloved age before his very eyes, to watch the vital, strong woman he'd known become frail and withdrawn. He was trembling with emotion, his mind not even able to function. His next actions had to be carefully considered, but he was not in any position to think rationally. Padmé was out there…she was alive, and he had no idea where she was. And who was this Urru who had helped her? And why had he helped her? He was grateful to him for doing so, for if she had not escaped, Vader may never have learned that she was alive. And yet, the part of him that had always been insecure where Padmé was concerned was jealous that this man had rescued her where he himself had failed her. _I will find her, _he vowed. _ I will find them all. But where do I begin looking? _ Vader knew his wife well, and knew how intelligent and resourceful she was. Now that she was free, she would be as hard to find as the Rebel Alliance. But where would she go? How would she evade Palpatine and his minions? Whom could she trust? And then an idea came to him.

Vader opened his chamber and stood up, a sense of purpose and resolve filling him. He headed for the bridge, where he immediately ordered a change of course. Within moments the great ship was traveling at maximum velocity. Heading: Alderaan.

_Rebel Base – Hoth System _

Obi- Wan Kenobi awoke with a start, the sound of his comlink shaking him from his slumber. Someone was sending him a message. _Couldn't this wait until morning? _He thought peevishly. _I'm getting too old for this, _he thought as he stumbled from his bed. He picked up the device and opened it up to see the message that had been left there. _The Queen is coming your way. _

Obi-Wan stared at the screen, the message puzzling him for a moment. The Queen? He thought about all the queens he knew, and the list was quite a short one. But then he remembered one in particular who had played a rather significant role in his life: Queen Amidala. _But Padmé is dead; she died twenty years ago…didn't she?_ The message had come from Bail Organa, one of only three people who had been with Padmé just before she'd disappeared. Was it possible that she was alive? Had she been hiding all this time? _Padmé would never have left her children, _he decided. _So what does it all mean? _ He wanted to ask Organa for clarification, but it was simply too risky. Deciding that he'd find out very soon, Obi-Wan got dressed and left to tell the other commanders of their visitor. As he did so, he considered how he would handle this if it were Padmé that was on her way. If it were she, Padmé would undoubtedly tell the twins who she was, and this was problematic, to say the least. Obi-Wan still hadn't figured out how he was going to tell Luke the truth about his father; if Padmé were here, she would tell him everything. _And she would have every right to do so, _he reflected. _I have no right to interfere. _That didn't of course mean that he _wouldn't _interfere of course; he would do whatever it took to keep the twins safe.

_En route to the Hoth System _

Time seemed to stand still as the Alderaani craft hurtled its way to the Hoth System. Various scenarios passed through her mind as the ship travelled through hyperspace. Would Luke and Leia understand why she had been absent from their lives all this time? Would they be resentful? Would they accept her? And then there was their father. Leia already knew – had she told Luke? What did Luke believe had happened to his parents?

"Almost there," Urru told her as she joined him in the cockpit.

"Good," Padmé said. She stared out at the stars hurtling past her. "I can't wait to see them," she said.

Urru looked at her. "I guess you haven't seen them in a while," he commented.

"Not since they were newborns," she told him.

Urru nodded. "Because of Vader," he said.

Padmé frowned. _Yes, because of him, _she reflected. "I suppose," she added.

Urru wanted to reiterate his concerns about Vader, but he didn't want to press. She was stressed enough about meeting her children; she didn't need more to deal with.

"I'm pleased that you've decided to join the Rebellion," she said to him.

Urru smiled. "We'll see how that goes," he said. "I'm not sure I'll fit in."

"Why would you think that?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said, looking away. "I've never really been of any use to anyone," he added.

Padmé frowned. "No use?" she asked. "Urru, you just saved my life!"

Urru didn't reply right away, his own self-worth not able to see himself as anything more than a slave. "I guess so," he mumbled.

Padmé reached over and turned his face so he was looking at her. "Listen to me," she said. His dark eyes look startled by her gesture, but he said nothing. "I know you've been a slave all your life," she began. "But being a slave doesn't mean you're useless. Slavery is a terrible thing, something that should have been outlawed eons ago. But the fact that you were a victim of it doesn't devalue you as a person."

Urru looked at her, her words shocking him in their intensity. He had no idea what to say in response.

"Looks like we've reached the Hoth System," Urru said as the indicator started to sound.

Padmé sat back in her seat, her heart starting to beat faster. _Soon we'll be together, _she reflected excitedly. _Very soon now, my precious children. _

_Rebel Base- Hoth System _

"They've given the password, General," a young rebel soldier informed her commander. "Should I open the shield?"

General Rieekan hesitated for a moment before responding. Obi-Wan had informed him of the rather cryptic message he'd received the previous evening. It had been from the Viceroy of Alderaan, and he was certainly trustworthy. After all, he was a founder of the Rebellion. And yet, Rieekan had been around long enough to know that things are seldom as straight forward as they appear. _But they have the password…and it's the latest one, one only an insider would have…_

"Yes, open the shield," he said at last, deciding to take a chance. "And have a dozen armed guards in the hangar bay to meet them," he added for good measure.

"Yes sir," the soldier replied.

Obi-Wan made his way to the hangar bay, knots forming in his stomach. If this _wasn't _Padmé, then he'd made a terrible mistake in allowing an outsider into the Rebel base. He was still having a difficult time believing that it was her; he knew Padmé well, and knew that she would never willingly be separated from her children. But perhaps that was the key, he mused; has she been prevented from being with them by someone? Has she been held against her will somewhere? _We shall know soon enough… _

"Who do you think it is, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan turned to see Leia standing beside him. He hadn't told her of the message from the Viceroy, but clearly someone had. There was no doubt in Obi-Wan's mind that Padmé would recognize her children immediately; how would they handle the shock of her sudden appearance?

"I'm not entirely sure," he replied. "But I have an idea."

Leia frowned, sensing the old Jedi's reluctance to tell her. But the ship was settling into the hangar bay even as they spoke, so she would find out for herself very soon.

"General Kenobi, the ship has landed," a rebel soldier informed Obi-Wan.

"Very well," he said. "Be sure to check them thoroughly."

"Of course," the solider replied and left again.

"I want to see who this is," Leia said, following the soldier. Obi-Wan wanted to stop her, but didn't know how. So he simply followed her, hoping things wouldn't blow up in his face.

Obi-Wan and Leia watched from behind the line of armed guards as the ramp of the small Alderaani ship lowered to the floor of the hangar. And then a person emerged. Obi-Wan frowned in confusion, for this was certainly the oddest looking queen he'd ever seen. The man was very broad and tall, his complexion swarthy. He looked around the hangar with dark eyes, and both Obi-Wan and Leia could sense his trepidation.

"Who are you?" the head guard demanded. "What business do you have here?"

"I'm here to join the Rebellion," Urru spoke up.

"Why?" another demanded. "Who sent you? Why are you…"  
"I'll handle this," a second voice was heard. All eyes turned back to the ramp, where a woman had emerged. Obi-Wan recognized her at once.

"Padmé?" he asked, stepping through the line of troops.

Padmé's eyes turned to the voice and softened when they saw her old friend. "Obi-Wan," she said with a smile. "It's so good to see you."

"Stand down," Obi-Wan instructed the soldiers as he walked over to greet Padmé.

Leia watched, the woman who was now embracing Obi-Wan looking strangely familiar to her. Obviously Obi-Wan knew her, judging by the warm welcome he was giving her. So who was she? Just then the woman turned and looked around the room briefly, until she saw Leia. And when their eyes met, Leia knew who it was she was looking at. _But how is this possible? _She thought as Padmé started to walk towards her. _My mother died, didn't she? _

"Hello Leia," Padmé as she stood in front of her daughter. Her heart overflowed as she took in every detail of her face. Padmé wanted to take Leia in her arms and hug her tightly, but she wasn't sure if Leia would be accepting of her gesture. Instead she simply reached out and took one of Leia's hands. "I'm your mother," she said, her eyes shining with tears.

Leia felt a lump forming in her throat, and could only nod in response. "I know," she whispered. Padmé smiled, and then mother and daughter embraced tightly, both of them crying. Obi-Wan watched, moved by the scene before him. His mind was full of questions, but he knew that, for now, Padmé needed this time with her daughter. _And she will want to see Luke of course…_he reflected anxiously, sensing that very soon his lies would soon come back to haunt him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Rebel Base – Planet Hoth _

"I was told you'd died," Leia told her mother finally. "Where have you been? What happened to you?"  
Padmé glanced up at Obi-Wan, who was listening to see what her response would be. "It's a very long story, Leia," she said. She turned to Urru. "This is my friend, Urru," she told Leia and Obi-Wan. "He's my body guard, my protector," she added.

Leia smiled up at the man. "I'm happy to meet you," she said, extending a hand to him.

"Likewise," he said, shaking Leia's tiny hand.

"Perhaps we could all sit down and talk about all this," Obi-Wan suggested. "I think we both have a lot of questions," he added.

Padmé nodded. "But where is Luke?" she asked. "I need to see him, Obi-Wan. I need to explain everything to him as well."

Leia and Obi-Wan exchanged a look which didn't go unnoticed by Padmé.

"He's here, isn't he?" she asked. "Bail said he was."

"Oh he's here," Obi-Wan told her. "But Luke isn't as …well informed as Leia is about his parentage."

Padmé frowned. "What does _that _mean?" she demanded.

"It means that Luke thinks his parents are dead," Leia informed her mother. "Both of them," she added.

Padmé nodded, not really surprised to hear it. "I see," she replied. "Well that needs to be remedied at once," she said, ignoring the expression of disapproval on Obi-Wan's face. "This family has been lied to and deceived far too long. It's time for total truth."

"I couldn't agree more," Leia said with a smile. "Come on, let's go find Luke."

Obi-Wan watched mother and daughter leave the hangar, a very bad feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

_Alderaan – Office of the Viceroy _

Bail Organa had spent most of the morning tracking down Padmé's bank on Naboo. She had entrusted him with her security information and asked him to have her funds located. Organa hadn't wanted to tell Padmé that it was entirely possible that there _were _no funds left, that her fortune had been taken by the Empire. He sincerely hoped that this wasn't the case. Padmé badly needed to exert her independence now and being penniless would make that difficult. Bail knew Padmé well enough to know that she was far too proud to take money from him, despite the fact that he had plenty to give her. He planned to give her some if that were the case and lie if need be.

"Excuse me, your Excellency," Bail's assistant said as she entered his office. Bail looked up, and could see at once by the look on her face that something was amiss.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sir, Darth Vader has just landed on the primary landing platform," she told him.

Bail stood up slowly, hoping he'd misheard her. "What did you say?" he asked.

"Darth Vader, sir," she repeated. "He's here. Now."

Bail's mind worked frantically to think of a way to avoid what was sure to be an ugly confrontation. He'd been half expecting to see Vader since Leia had left him. And now he was here.

"I want guards in here at once," Bail said, knowing any protection he had would be useless against Vader. "Four of them, and bring me a blaster."

The assistant nodded and ran off to do his bidding. Bail began to pace up and down in his office, his heart starting to race as he waited for the dark lord to arrive.

"Sir," Captain Antilles said as he entered the room with three other men. "We were told you needed protection," he said.

"I do," Bail replied. "Darth Vader is on his way up here right now."

Antilles nodded. "May I suggest you leave at once then, sir?" he asked.

Bail shook his head. "No," he replied. "I can't avoid him any longer. This has been coming for a long time."

Antilles wasn't sure what that meant, but was far too disciplined to ask questions.

"Sir, your blaster," Bail's assistant said, handing him a weapon. "I've just received word that Lord Vader has entered the palace. He'll be here momentarily."

"I understand," Bail said, taking the weapon from her. _Exactly what do you plan on doing with this, anyway? _He asked himself, looking down at the blaster in his hands. _He'll rip it from your hand before you can even take aim. _

It wasn't long before Bail heard the familiar sound of Vader's respirator, and he braced himself as best he could. And then the dark lord's enormous form filled the doorway, and Bail could only stand and do his best to appear unnerved.

"Lord Vader," he said, trying to be cool. "This is quite unexpected. What brings you to Alderaan?"

"Don't feign ignorance, Viceroy," Vader snapped, walking into the office. "I'm can't imagine how you would be surprised to see me."

Bail said nothing, but his fear increased. Clearly Vader was angry with him, and when Vader was angry, bad things happened.

"If this is about Leia, then I…"

"Where is Padmé?" Vader interjected.

Bail stared at him, surprised by his questions. "Padmé? I think you know where she is, Vader," he said trying to sound indignant. "You caused her death, after all."

"I know she's alive, you lying son-of-a-bitch," Vader snarled. "And I know she's been here, I can feel her aura everywhere," he added. "Tell me where she is, tell me now!"

Bail wasn't sure what do say, what to do…how did Vader know? How had he found out that Padmé was alive?

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," he said finally. "Padmé died twenty years ago, she died giving birth, she…"

"I know you're lying," Vader cut him off, taking a threatening step towards him. The four guards moved forward, and Vader looked at them with contempt. He force pushed them against the wall and advanced upon Bail. "I know she was in prison, and that she has escaped," he went on. "And I know you have seen her."

Bail couldn't respond, for he'd started to feel a nagging pain in his chest. He turned to the guards who were slumped against the walls, unable to help him. "I…" he began.

Vader focused his attention on Organa's mind, seeking the information the viceroy was trying so desperately to hold on to. And then he saw a name: _Hoth_.

"You've been very helpful," Vader said finally, stepping back. He turned and left the office, his purpose clear. Bail watched him going, knowing with dread certainty that Vader knew where Padmé was. _ I have to let her and Leia know,_ he thought as he turned to his computer. _ I have to warn them…_but before he could do so, he collapsed to the floor of his office.

_Rebel Base- Hoth System _

Padmé and Leia were unable to locate Luke, and learned that he was out on patrol with Han. Padmé was disappointed that she couldn't see her son right away, but reasoned that she would soon.

"I know you wanted to talk to Luke too," Leia said to her mother as they sat down in Leia's quarters. "But I have so many questions, Mother."

Padmé smiled. "I'm sure you do," she replied. "Go ahead. We'll catch Luke up when he comes inside."

"Yes, absolutely," Leia agreed. "First off, where have you been?" she asked. "I thought you'd died," she continued. "Everyone did."  
"I've been in prison," Padmé told her. "Palpatine imprisoned me shortly after you and Luke were born. I've been his prisoner ever since."

Leia frowned. "What?" she cried. "You've been in prison all this time? On what charges?"

"No charges," Padmé replied. "Well, I suppose the emperor would call it treason," she added.

"What do you mean?" Leia asked.

"I mean he wanted to know where my child was," Padmé explained. "Palpatine knew I'd given birth to Anakin's child, and knew that any child of his would pose a threat to him."

"He…he wanted me and Luke?" Leia asked, a chill going down her spine.

Padmé nodded. "He didn't realize that I'd had twins," she told Leia. "He thought there was but one baby. And he wanted that baby. I refused to tell him where you were, where Luke was; and so he locked me in a cell and told me that so long as I withheld that information I would remain there. That's why I was in prison all that time, Leia. I was there to protect you and Luke."

Leia didn't know how to respond. To think that her mother had spent nearly two decades in lonely isolation broke her heart. How many lives had been destroyed by Palpatine and his madness? And then she remembered…

"Father will be so happy when he finds out you're alive," Leia said. "He has thought you dead all this time," she added.

Padmé nodded. "Yes, Bail told me," she replied. "He also told me that you were Vader's prisoner for several weeks," she added with a frown. "Please tell me he didn't harm you."

Leia stared at her mother in disbelief for a moment, her words shocking her. "His _prisoner?"_ she echoed. "No, no it wasn't like that at all!" she averred.

Padmé was relieved to hear it, but confused as well. "So you didn't spend several weeks at his castle on Vjun?" she asked. "The Viceroy told me that you did."

"I was there, yes," Leia replied. "My ship had been captured by his and I was brought on board the Death Star. But he never harmed me, Mother. I think he knew the moment he saw my face that we were related. While I was on board, I was tortured for information, but not by him," she went on. "He saved me, Mother," she added. "He took me away from the Death Star and took care of me. I had amnesia as a result of the interrogation, so when I was with him I had no idea who he was. He treated me so well while I was with him," she continued. "We grew so close…I know all the terrible things he's done, including what he did to you," she went on. "But I love him, Mother. And I know he loves me too."

Padmé was surprised by Leia's story, for it was so different from the one Bail had told her. But of course he had a totally different agenda; he hated Vader and wanted Padmé to hate him as well. But upon hearing the true story, Padmé felt closer to Vader than she had previously. The fact that he loved their daughter only made her love him more.

"Tell me, Leia," Padmé said. "What does Luke know? Have you told him anything?"

Leia frowned. "No, I haven't," she replied. "I didn't know how to tell him, Mother," she added. "I mean, I'm still getting to know him. I wasn't sure how to tell him something so …huge."

Padmé nodded. "I understand," she said. "It is a lot to take in," she added. "But we need to tell him, Leia," she went on. "He needs to know the truth."

"I know," Leia replied, looking away. "There's….something else you should know, Mother," she continued. "The real reason I've not said anything to him yet."

"What is that?" Padmé asked.

"Luke thinks that Father was murdered," Leia told her. "And he thinks that Darth Vader murdered him."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

_Sixth Planet of the Hoth System _

Padmé stared at her daughter, having heard her words, but not fully understanding them. "But….but how?" she asked. "Why would he think such a thing?" she cried.

"Obi-Wan told him so," Leia replied. "He told Luke that his father was a Jedi who was betrayed and murdered by Darth Vader," she continued. "And because of that lie, Luke despises Darth Vader," she concluded.

Padmé felt knots inside of her as she considered this. "Of course he does," she replied quietly. "Why would he tell him that? Why lie in such a terrible way?"

"I don't know," Leia replied. "I guess he figured he was protecting Luke somehow," she suggested.

Padmé frowned. "I don't think that's the main reason," she stated. "Luke and you are the Jedi's only hope of destroying the Sith," she said. "And if Luke hates Vader, then he will try to destroy him. The fact that Vader is his father means nothing to the Jedi," she added, her voice bitter. "Family means nothing to them, it never has."

Leia could see how deep her mother's bitterness ran. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

Padmé looked up at her. "First of all I'm going to have a conversation with Obi-Wan," she said. "And then we're going to tell Luke the truth," she said. "As he should have been told in the first place."

Leia nodded; amazed by how strong her mother was after everything she'd been through. She reached over and put her hand on one of Padmé's. "I'm so glad you found us," she said with a smile.

Padmé squeezed her daughter's hand. "So am I, sweetheart," she said. "So am I."

_Outside, on the windswept plains of Hoth…._

Luke looked around at the desolate landscape, nothing in sight for kilometers but snow. _I really miss the suns, _he thought for the umpteenth time. _I really miss the heat…_

Luke's musings was interrupted by the sudden appearance of an object falling from the sky. It hit the ground and sent up a spray of snow. Luke trained his binoculars towards the location, but the snow was obscuring his view. _Must be a meteor, _he decided. _Certainly wouldn't be the first one that's landed on this rock. _

Deciding he'd had enough of the bitter cold, Luke activated his comlink. "Echo three to echo seven," he began, using his and Han's code names. "Han old buddy do you read me?"

"Loud and clear kid," came the reply. "What's up?"

"Well I've finished my circle," Luke replied. "And I don't pick up any life readings."

"There's not enough life on this ice cube to fill a space cruiser," was Han's comeback. Luke chuckled. "Sensors are in place," Han informed him. "I'm heading back."

"Right I'll see you shortly," Luke replied. "There's a meteor that hit the ground near here," he told Han. "I want to check it out, it won't take long."

Han returned to the compound, more than happy to get out of the cold. He'd been distracted a great deal lately, for the bounty that still hung over his head troubled him. Han felt like he'd been given a second chance at life, a chance to make a fresh start and live an honest life. Never had he imagined that he'd want to do such a thing, but meeting Leia had changed that. Though she was but nineteen, a full ten years younger than Han, he could not deny that he felt very strongly about her. She was unlike any woman he'd ever met: intelligent, classy, and more than a little outspoken. He loved her spunk, her take charge attitude, and didn't even mind it when she put him in his place every so often. And yet, Han was reluctant to tell Leia how he felt. He couldn't forget that she was the daughter of Darth Vader. If the galaxy were different, Han could imagine himself being brought home to dinner to meet Leia's parents, and having her father mysteriously causing him to choke on the appetizer. _Not funny,_ he told himself. _It would probably happen. _

Once inside the compound, Han left his tauntaun in the stables and pulled off his hat and scarf. The Falcon was still not up to specs, so he headed in that direction to see how Chewbacca was making out with the hyper drive.

Chewbacca looked up from his work when Han arrived.

"How's it going buddy?" Han asked.

_The hyper drive is still not working properly,_ Chewbacca replied. _I think it's the motivator, but I'm not sure. Anything interesting outside? _ He asked.

"Nah, same as yesterday," Han replied. "And the day before that…you get the idea. Luke saw a meteor, he's checking it out."

_Lots of meteor activity here, _Chewie commented. _It might make spotting ships difficult. _

"Yeah, I suppose," Han replied. "Speaking of ships, you heard anything about that Alderaani ship that arrived earlier?"

_No, I've been here all afternoon, _Chewbacca replied. _Who do you think it is?_

"Beats me," Han replied. "Leia would know though," he added. "I wonder where she is," he mused.

Chewbacca shook his head as though in disbelief, and then returned to his task.

"What's that for?" Han asked with a frown.

_Nothing, _Chewbacca replied, not wanting to get into it with Han.

"No, you got something to say," Han replied. "Go ahead and say it."

Chewbacca sighed and then looked back at Han. _When are you just going to tell her how you feel and stop all this nonsense? _He asked.

Han frowned. "I haven't a clue what you're talking about," he replied.

_No, of course you don't, _Chewbacca replied. _You're very bad at hiding your feelings where she's concerned. _

Han was about to refute Chewbacca's comment, but decided that it was pointless. His copilot knew him better than anyone in the galaxy. "It's not that easy," he said finally. "She's…different."

Chewbacca shook his head. _That's not it and you know it, _he retorted. _You're afraid she'll reject you, aren't you? She is a princess after all. _

"So what?" Han asked, examining a spanner nonchalantly. "I don't care about any of that royalty crap."

Chewbacca didn't reply, knowing better than to argue with Han Solo about anything. Instead he returned to his task, wondering if the hyper drive would ever work properly.

_Elsewhere in the compound _

"Ah, Padmé," Obi-Wan said as she joined him in the refectory. "How does a cup of tea sound?"

"It sounds delightful," she replied, sitting down across from him.

Obi-Wan signaled to the serving droid to bring Padmé a cup of tea and looked at her once more. "Have you had a chance to meet your son yet?" he asked.

"Not yet," she replied. "He's out on sentry duty."

Obi-Wan nodded. "He's a fine young man, Padmé," he responded. "You'll be very proud when you meet him."

"No doubt," she replied. "Leia told me something rather upsetting about Luke," she told him as a droid set a cup of tea before her.

Obi-Wan frowned, having a sinking feeling that he knew where this was going. "What was that?" he asked.

"Don't play games with me, Obi-Wan," Padmé responded, leaning closer so others wouldn't hear. "How could you? How could you tell such a heinous lie? Darth Vader did _not _murder Luke's father, and you know that as well as I do!"

Obi-Wan sighed, and cast his eyes down to his tea. "Padmé, I was only trying to protect the boy," he said quietly.

"Protect him from what, the truth?" she retorted. "Did you ever consider that Luke might actually _meet _his father some day?" she asked.  
"And if he does, how will he feel about him?"

Obi-Wan said nothing, which only infuriated her more.

"He _hates _Vader," she spat, "thanks to you and your lies. But that's what you wanted all along, isn't it?" she continued. "That was your whole purpose in creating such a vicious lie."

"Padmé, you seem to forget who Darth Vader is," Obi-Wan said at last. "He is _not _the man you fell in love with, the man you married. He's a vicious, ruthless monster, who wouldn't think twice about using his own child as a tool to further his own blind ambition. Surely you can understand how I needed to protect Luke from him, by whatever means necessary."

Padmé shook her head. "All you've done is make an already tragic situation even more tragic. Luke _will _learn the truth about his father, and it will undoubtedly tear him apart to hear it, thanks to your convenient lie. But he's been kept in the dark for too long. I intend on bringing my family together, Obi-Wan," she told him as she stood up. "And I will not allow you to interfere in our lives any more."

Obi-Wan watched her walk away, a very bad feeling growing inside of him. _You're making a mistake, Padmé, _he thought to himself; a_ terrible, terrible mistake. _

_Outside…._

Luke took one more look around before heading over in the direction of the meteor. It wasn't far, and Luke found it quite easily. Only it wasn't a meteor at all; it was some sort of mechanical device. Luke dismounted and walked over slowly to have a closer look, one hand on his blaster. He had never seen anything like it before, but knew enough about technology to realize that it was a droid of some kind. Suddenly an antennae shot up from the domed top of the droid, and Luke stepped back. Deciding he needed to report this, he activated his comlink once again. This time it was the base he contacted.

"Echo base this is echo three," he said. "I've found what looks like a droid," he reported.

"A droid?" came the reply. "What kind of droid?"

"Not sure," Luke replied, watching as the droid started to hover. He knew enough to keep his distance, but wanted to describe it as well as he could. "It's small, round on top, has three leg sorta things under it," he went on. "And it has an antenna. It's moving around right now," he said.

There was silence on the other end for a moment, and Luke figured that the person he'd been talking to was consulting with a superior. And then another voice came on, and Luke recognized it as being General Rieekan.

"Echo three, I want you to destroy that droid," he said. "Destroy it now."

"Understood," Luke replied, and pulled out his blaster. He looked around to see if there was any place he could shield himself from the shrapnel. But the droid was moving away rather quickly, and so he had no time to delay. He hefted his weapon and took aim, firing true and hitting the droid dead on. It stopped moving, and Luke fired again. This time the device exploded into a spray of metal pieces. Luke shielded his head with his arms until the shower of shrapnel stopped, and then looked up. There was nothing left of the droid but parts, but he figured he ought to try and salvage something so that the rebel scientists could try to identify the droid. He found a few larger pieces and picked them up, a decidedly bad feeling settling in his stomach. _This is Imperial technology,_ he thought with certainty. Luke stuffed the pieces into the saddle bag on his tauntaun and then climbed on her back. He was losing light, and needed to get back before darkness fell and the temperature plummeted even further.

"Let's go girl," he said, kicking his mount lightly in the flanks. With a spray of snow, the tauntaun started off and headed towards the compound.

_Star Destroyer Executor _

"Hoth System, my lord? Are you sure?" Admiral Ozzel had the poor sense to ask.

"Yes, there is no doubt," Vader replied. "Make for the Hoth System at once," he told Ozzel as the admiral ran along side him.

"But sir," Ozzel panted, trying to keep up with the dark lord, "there's no life at all in that system," he protested. "Not one planet in that system is capable of supporting life! What makes you think the Rebels are there?"

Vader stopped and turned to him. "I do not need to explain my reasoning to you, Ozzel," he snapped, and then carried on. Ozzel watched him go, thinking that the dark lord had finally gone mad. _You may not have to explain to me, Vader, _he though as an idea struck him; _but the emperor is another story, _he mused with a smile. Deciding that he'd had enough of Vader's bullying, Ozzel headed for his quarters to send a rather important message to the galactic emperor.

Vader headed to the bridge and was met by Captain Piett.

"Set course for the Hoth System, Piett," Vader told the young officer. "And have General Veers report to me here," he added.

"The Hoth System, sir?" Piett asked.

Vader was ready to explode. "Is there some reason why my orders are being questioned by my officers?" he demanded angrily.

"No sir, I'm not questioning them at all," Piett replied quickly. "It's just that I just viewed a transmission from a probe droid in the Hoth System," he explained.

Vader was surprised. "Did you report it to Ozzel?" he asked.

"Yes my lord," Piett replied. "The Admiral …dismissed it, sir," he reported. "He seems to think it impossible that …"

Vader didn't let the young captain finished his sentence, for he left the bridge with long angry strides. Piett knew where he was going and what he was going to do, and couldn't help but feel badly for Ozzel. And yet…

"Set course of the Hoth System," Piett ordered the navigator. "Maximum velocity. And have General Veers report to Lord Vader at once."

"Yes sir!"

Vader checked the location of Admiral Ozzel on the ship's computer once he was alone in the turbolift. He'd suffered the admiral for a long time, and wasn't sure how much more incompetence he could take. Vader had no trouble locating Ozzel, and headed directly to the man's quarters.

Ozzel was just sitting down to send his message when the door to his quarters burst open. He jumped to his feet, ready to berate whoever it was that he entered without asking for permission to do so, but his words dried up in his mouth when he saw Darth Vader step into the room.

"Lord Vader!" Ozzel exclaimed, his voice cracking under the stress. "What …." He stopped as he felt Vader's invisible vice grip on his throat.

"Piett told me that you ignored the transmission from the Hoth System," Vader stated, walking slowly to the hapless man. "That was a mistake."

"I…I'm sorry….my…l-l-lord…" Ozzel gasped, falling to his knees.

"And then you dared to question me," Vader added, his anger mounting.

"For…give me!" Ozzel sputtered.

Vader wanted sorely to kill the man, but decided that, for the moment, he still needed him. "Don't fail me again," he said in a voice that brooked no dissent. "Next time I shan't be as merciful," he added, releasing Ozzel from his grip. The man fell face down on the floor, wheezing and sputtering for air.

Vader left him, satisfied that his humiliation was sufficient.

General Veers stood waiting in the corridor for Vader. "You requested my presence, sir?" he asked.

"Yes," Vader said, walking towards the lift. Veers walked with him, wondering if Ozzel was now dead. "I want you to prepare your men for a surface attack," he said. "The Rebels won't know we're coming, but I want you to be prepared for anything," he added.

"Yes sir," Veers replied. "We'll be ready."

_You'd better be, _Vader reflected as he rode the lift back up to the bridge. _ I won't tolerate sloppiness now that I'm so close. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

_Rebel Base- Hoth System _

"How did it go with Obi-Wan?" Leia asked her mother as they met up once again.

"He's insufferable," Padmé replied with a frown. "He feels completely justified in telling Luke that hateful lie."

"I know he does," Leia replied. "He told me that he was just trying to protect Luke."

"Yes, he said that to me too," she replied. "But he had no right in saying such a thing," she went on, "and I told him so."  
Leia had to smile at her mother's spirit. "I bet he didn't like that too much," she replied.

"No, I'm sure he didn't," she agreed. "But I'm sure it's going to be very difficult to tell him, Leia. I'm not even sure how to do it without utterly devastating him."

"I know, but…"

"Command personnel report to command centre."

Leia looked up at the announcement, knowing that meant her. She looked back to her mother. "I have to go," she told her. "Do you want to come with me?"

"I'm not sure I ought to," Padmé replied as they both stood up. "Your comrades don't know me at all."

Leia frowned. "But I do," she replied, even though she barely knew her mother at all at this point. "Come on, you need to meet the other commanders," she said, taking Padmé's hand. "It'll be okay, I promise."

Padmé decided to trust her daughter's judgment and went with her. The two headed towards the command centre, but on the way they passed the stables where Luke had just arrived.

"It's Luke," Leia told her mother. Padmé didn't need to be told, however, for as soon as Luke had removed his hat she could see the resemblance to Anakin as clear as day. She stood back and watched as Leia ran over to him.

"Luke!" Leia called as he climbed off of his tauntaun's back. "You're just getting back now? It's nearly dark out there," she said. "What kept you out so long?"

"I found something," Luke replied, pulling his coat off. "I brought part of it back with me," he told her, withdrawing the pieces from the saddle bag.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at the pieces in her brother's hands.

"It _was _a droid of some kind," he replied. "General Rieekan told me to destroy it, so I did," he explained. "Think someone could tell us what kind of a droid it was from this?"

Padmé walked over to the twins, her eyes on the pieces of metal that Luke had produced. She had a sinking feeling inside of her, for she knew what they were.

"I think I know," she said. She looked up into her son's eyes, as he looked at her with curiosity.

"Luke, this is Padmé Amidala," Leia said, deciding to leave the rest for later. "She's a friend of the Rebellion," she added.

"Nice to meet you, Padmé," Luke said giving her a smile. Padmé smiled, her son's smile reminding her so much of Anakin's.

"It's wonderful to meet you too, Luke," she replied. She looked back at the metal shards. "I think we need to get these to your commander," she said.

Luke nodded in agreement. "Let's go check them out now," he said.

The pieces were examined by the Alliance's engineers, and they confirmed what Padmé had suspected.

"It's definitely Imperial technology," one of them told the gathered command team. "No doubt of it."

"An Imperial probe droid," Padmé spoke up.

Rieekan looked at her and nodded. "My feelings exactly," he said.

"It's a good bet the Empire knows we're here," Luke commented.

Leia and Padmé exchanged a look of concern. "We'd better start the evacuation," Obi-Wan suggested.

People moved quickly and with a sense of purpose. Padmé was impressed by the organized fashion with which things were run, and understood why the Empire had been challenged in their efforts to find the rebel base. It seemed that things were moving so quickly that any opportunity for Padmé to talk to her son was slipping away. Leia felt the same way, and decided to take things in hand.

"Luke, wait," Leia said as Luke started to leave. "I need to talk to you," she said. "We need to talk to you," she amended, looking at Padmé.

Luke was surprised, for Leia was usually business first, personal life second. "Okay," he said, looking at Padmé. He'd had a peculiar feeling of familiarity ever since he first met her, and didn't know why. And yet, somehow he felt sure that she was the very reason Leia wanted to talk to him.

"Let's go to my quarters," Leia suggested. "We can talk there without being interrupted."

Luke simply nodded, and walked along with Leia and Padmé, his curiosity growing with each step.

"What's going on?" Luke finally asked once they reached Leia's small suite and sat down.

Leia and Padmé looked at each other, not quite sure where to begin. Finally Padmé spoke up.

"Luke, there's a great deal that you don't know about your family," she began. "A lot has been hidden from you, and it's time that we set you straight."

Luke frowned, and looked at Leia. "If this is about how Darth Vader helped you escape the Death Star," he began, "you know how I feel about that," he added. Leia nodded. Luke had made no bones about stating emphatically how he believed Vader had only helped her for purely selfish, purely insidious reasons and that had she not fled with Han Solo, she would no doubt have learned his real motivations. Leia had not told him the truth about Vader, and had begun to wonder how she ever would.

"It's not about Darth Vader," Padmé spoke up, seeing how much her son hated him. "It's about your mother," she said.

Luke looked at her, her words surprising her. "My mother?" he asked.

"Our mother," Leia put in. "Luke, you and I are twins," she said, feeling a great rush of emotion saying the words. "And Padmé is our mother."

Luke sat dumbfounded for what felt like hours to Padmé. He looked at her, sensing that she was being completely truthful. And then he looked at Leia, with who he'd always felt a strong connection. Now he knew why.

"Please say something," Padmé said, growing anxious. "I know this must be a huge shock, but…"

"They told me you were dead," Luke cut in. "My uncle and aunt," he went on. "Why did they lie?"

Padmé sighed. "Everyone believed that I was dead, Luke," she explained. "I disappeared after you and Leia were born, and was assumed dead."

"Disappeared? Where? Why did you disappear?" Luke asked, peppering her with questions. `

Padmé proceeded to tell her son the long story; the difficulty she'd had giving birth to he and Leia, the arrangements made by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Bail Organa, her subsequent capture and incarceration by Palpatine, and finally her escape thanks to her new ally, Urru. Luke listened in astonishment to his mother's sad tale, his emotions running the gamut from shock to horror to outrage. But underlying all of this was joy; joy that he'd found one of his parents, a parent he'd thought dead all his life. What was more; he had a sister, a twin sister, with whom he'd already established a strong friendship.

"I…I don't know what to say," Luke said finally, once Padmé had finished. "It's all so sad, so unfair," he added.

"I know it is," Padmé agreed. "But we're together now," she added. "And nothing will keep us apart now, not ever."

Luke nodded, a slow smile growing on his face. "I only wish…my father was still alive too," he said wistfully. "That would make everything just perfect."

Leia and Padmé exchanged a quick glance, both of them thinking the same thing: _it will break his heart when he finds out the truth_.

"About your father, Luke," Padmé said. "There's something you need to know. He…"

"All pilots report to hangar bay alpha."

Luke looked up at the announcement, and then back at his mother, wanting to hear the rest of her sentence, but knowing his duties had to come first. "I guess I'd better go," he said, standing up.

Padmé stood up too, looking up at her son. "Of course," she replied. "We'll continue this conversation later." They looked at one another for a moment, and then Padmé embraced her son tentatively. But when Luke returned her hug, Padmé held him tighter. "I've missed you," she whispered tearfully. "I've missed you both so much!"

Leia watched for a moment, and then joined their embrace.

The Alliance worked quickly to pack up their equipment and plan their escape. They were certain that the Empire would be arriving soon, and they needed to be ready. The Imperial navy packed a powerful punch, and the rebel fleet needed to be crafty if they were to evade them. Not only that, they fully expected a ground assault, so their infantry needed to prepare a defensive strategy.

Amidst all the organized chaos, Han Solo had come to a decision. He planned on taking advantage of the Rebels' relocation to finally get his debt paid off to Jabba the Hutt. He would hang around long enough to make sure Leia was off the planet safely, and then he would make his move. Of course, he had to tell Leia his plans. Part of him hoped she would be okay with it- part of him hoped she wasn't. Now that Leia's mother was in the picture, he hadn't spent as much time with her as he'd wanted. It was still hard to believe that Luke and Leia's mother was still alive after all this time, and Han had to wonder what would happen should Darth Vader find out she was alive. Would he even care? Han couldn't imagine how someone like Darth Vader could ever love another person, even his own wife. From what he'd seen, it was hard for Han to imagine a woman like Padmé with Vader, though he reasoned the dark lord had, at one time, been a human being. He'd fathered her children, after all.

Han headed to the command centre, deciding he needed to let General Rieekan know what his intentions were. Leia was there, along with Padmé, both of them busy making evacuation checklists. Leia looked up when she saw Han, and gave him a smile. Han nodded in her direction, and then headed to where General Rieekan studying his battle plans. Rieekan he looked up when Han approached him.

"Solo?" he asked.

"Just wanted to let you know that I'll be heading to Tatooine, sir," Han told him, glancing in Leia's direction quickly. "Once the fleet has cleared the planet, I'll be on my way."

Rieekan nodded. "I seem to recall having a similar conversation with you before," he commented.

Han chuckled. "Yeah, well hopefully this time things will work out better," he replied.

Rieekan smiled. "I'm sure they will," he replied. "Good luck Solo," he added, extending a friendly hand to Han. "All the best."

"Thanks, General," Han replied. He looked over at Leia, whose face was unreadable. _Typical, _Han thought.

"Afternoon ladies," he said.

"Hello Han," Padmé replied with a smile.

"Han," Leia said rather coolly, and then returned to her task.

Han frowned. "Guess you heard me tell General Rieekan my plans," he commented.

"Sure did," Leia replied, not looking up at him.

Han grew more infuriated. "Well it's been nice knowing you, Princess," he said sarcastically. "See you around." With that he stormed out of the command centre.

Padmé watched him leave and then turned to Leia. "You need to go after him," she told her.

Leia looked up at her mother. "Why should I?" she asked. "You heard him. He's leaving. And he didn't even have the courage to tell me to my face."

Padmé frowned. "Clearly the two of you have feelings for each other," she remarked. "Do you really want him to leave with this bitterness between you?"

Leia frowned, reminding Padmé very much of Anakin in her stubbornness. "If he had any feelings for me he wouldn't leave," she said quietly.

"You told me he has a death mark," Padmé pointed out. "That's not something anyone can live with for long. He's doing the responsible thing, Leia. Don't punish him for it."

Leia looked at her mother, knowing that she was right. But she hated to admit it.

"Okay, okay," Leia said. "I'll talk to him."

Padmé watched her daughter leave, reflecting on just how much she was like her father.

Han had already reached the south corridor by the time Leia caught up with him.

"Han!" Leia called as she caught sight of him.

Han took a few steps more, and then stopped and turned to face her. "Yes, Your Highnessness?" he asked in a clipped tone Leia knew all too well.  
"I thought you decided to stay," she said, doing her best to remain detached and calm.  
"Well, the bounty is still on my head," he told her. "And it isn't going anywhere until I.."

"Han, we need you!" Leia interjected.

"We?" Han asked.

"Yes," Leia replied simply.

"Oh, what about you need?" he challenged.

Leia did her best to appear confused. "I need? I don't know what you're talking about," she declared.

Han shook his head, frustrated with her response. "Forget it," he said. "You probably don't," he told her, turning and walking off again.

But Leia was far too stubborn to be put off. "And what precisely am I supposed to know?" she challenged, running behind him.

"Come on!" Han said, not stopping. "You want me to stay because of the way you feel about me."

"Yes!" Leia agreed, still following him. "You're a great help to us. You're a natural leader..."

Han stopped finally and turned to face her. "No! That's not it," he stated emphatically. "Come on. Stop playing games!"  
Leia stared at him, still refusing to be the first to admit that there was something going on between them. "You're imagining things," she told him. Han nearly lost it at this point.

"Am I?" he challenged. "Then why are you following me? Afraid I was going to leave without giving you a goodbye kiss?"

Leia was shocked by his boldness. "I'd just as soon kiss a Wookiee!" she informed him hotly.

"I can arrange that," Han countered. "You could use a good kiss!" he called as he strode away down the corridor. Leia felt her face grow warm and looked around to see in anyone had heard. There were a few people who simply looked at her in surprise, making her face grow even hotter.

Leia turned in a huff and walked away in the opposite direction, determined not to let Han Solo get the better of her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Star Destroyer Executor _

Vader sat in his hyperbaric chamber, staring at a holograph he'd managed to save of his wife. He knew that if the emperor ever learned he possessed it he would be berated, punished, humiliated; but Vader didn't care. It was the only likeness he had of his angel, and he hadn't looked at in years. It was simply too painful. But now that he knew she was alive, he decided to allow himself the privilege. It was only a matter of hours now before the ship reached the Ison Corridor, and once there, to the Hoth System. Vader had planned a sneak attack on the planet, the sixth in the system; so that the rebels would not suspect that the Empire was on the way. He had it planned down to the last detail; nothing could go wrong. At least, that's what Vader thought.

Sensing the presence of one of his officer's outside of the pod, Vader opened it to reveal General Veers standing there. He looked rather nervous, and Vader knew at once that something was wrong.

"What is it general?" Vader asked.

"My lord, comm scan has detected an energy shield protecting the sixth planet of the Hoth System," he reported. "The shield is strong enough to deflect any bombardment."

_Ozzel! You asinine fool! _ "The Rebels are alerted to our presence," Vader replied in a voice edged with rage. "Admiral Ozzel came out of light speed to close to the system."  
"He felt surprise was wiser," Veers suggested rather weakly.

"He is as clumsy as he is stupid," Vader snapped in response. "General, prepare your troops for a surface attack."

"Yes my lord."

Vader turned in his chair to activate the view screen. Immediately the images of Admiral Ozzel and Captain Piett appeared. Ozzel looked startled for a moment, and then stepped forward to deliver his report.

"My lord," he began. "Lord Vader, the fleet has moved out of light-speed, and we're preparing to..." he stopped when he felt his throat constrict.

"You have failed me for the last time, Admiral," Vader told him, as he slowly crushed his windpipe. "Captain Piett?"  
Piett, who glanced nervously at Ozzel as he struggled for breath, stepped forward. "Yes Lord Vader?" he asked.

"Make ready to land out troops beyond the energy shield and  
deploy the fleet so that nothing gets off that system," Vader commanded. "You are in command now, _Admiral_ Piett," he added.

"Thank you Lord Vader!" Piett replied, just as Ozzel collapsed dead to the floor. Although pleased by his unexpected promotion, Piett could not help but feel some trepidation. _ I will have to be very, very careful, _he thought grimly as he signalled for two storm troopers to remove Ozzel's dead body. _Very careful indeed. _

_Rebel Base_

Having spotted an armada of Imperial star destroyers entering the system, the rebel base had become a hive of frenetic activity. Pilots raced to their crafts, half of them acting as escorts for the Rebel transports, half assigned to support the infantry in the ground assault that they were sure would come. Leia and Padmé were caught up in all the activity. Padmé was beginning to think that she would not have another opportunity to talk to Luke before the battle was engaged. But she reasoned that since the Alliance would be meeting up at an assigned location, she would have to wait until then. The conversation she needed to have with Luke was not one that could be rushed; it would take time for her to explain to him what happened to turn his father into Darth Vader.

"I don't like the idea of you being here unprotected," Urru said to Padmé as she walked with him through the hangar bay.

"I'll have plenty of protection," Padmé told him. "You don't need to worry. You'll be in far more danger than me, out in the battle," she pointed out.

"Nah," Urru said. "I'll be fine. I'm a pretty good shot, after all."

"You are," she agreed. "Still, it will be dangerous," she added. "Promise me you'll be careful and not do anything…foolish."

Urru frowned. "When have you known me to do anything foolish?" he asked.

Padmé laughed. "Never mind," she said. She went up on her tiptoes and planted a light kiss on his cheek. "Be safe," she said.

Urru was surprised by the gesture, and simply nodded before walking away to take his place in the ranks of the Rebel infantry.

"Mother?"

Padmé turned to see her son standing before her, outfitted in a fighter pilot uniform. He reminded her so much of Anakin at that moment that she could only look at him for a moment. "Luke," she finally said, giving him a smile. "Just look at you," she added, taking his hands. "You look so much like your father."

Luke smiled, pleased to hear it. "I want to know all about him," he said. "But I have to get to my ship right now," he added. "We'll have plenty of time to talk once we get to the rendezvous, right?"

Padmé nodded. "Yes, plenty of time," she said. "Please be careful out there, okay?" she asked, taking Luke's face in her hands.

"I will," Luke replied. "Don't worry about me. You just stay safe," he told her.

Padmé smiled. "You don't need to worry," she told him. "I'll be with Leia and Han," she added.

Luke nodded. "Okay," he said. "I guess I'll see you soon, then," he added.

"Yes, very soon," Padmé replied, willing herself not to get emotional. She hugged her son tightly, hating the thought of letting him go. But she did, and watched as Luke ran to join the rest of the pilots. "Be safe, Luke," she whispered as tears filled her eyes. "We'll be together again soon."

Luke found his fighter, and his copilot, Dack, was already inside of it.

"All set, sir?" he asked as Luke climbed in.

"You bet," Luke replied. "How about you, Dack?"

"Right now I feel like I could take on the whole Empire myself," Dack boasted with a smile.

Luke smiled too. "I know what you mean," he replied. Soon they lifted off and made their way out to the plains where Imperial walkers were seen on the horizon.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was no stranger to battle, but it had been twenty years since he'd seen one. Still, he felt he could make a valuable contribution to the Rebel cause, and braved the cold to join the infantry commanders in the trenches beyond the shield generator. The younger men were surprised to see him, but appreciated his advice. Kenobi had been legendary during the Clone Wars, after all; and the Rebels could use all the help they could get.

Padmé and Leia worked together in the command centre, watching the battle, and coordinating the evacuation. Padmé felt good to be involved in such an important endeavour, and for the first time in many years, felt alive again.

Leia had not seen Han since the rather ugly argument they'd had earlier. She felt confused and frustrated by the way she felt about Han; on the one hand she thought he was charming and attractive. But on the other, she found him to be cocky and irritating. And yet, she couldn't deny that the thought of him taking off and perhaps never seeing him again bothered her tremendously. And that, more than anything, was extremely annoying.

Padmé knew that Leia was upset, but there was no time for a conversation about it. The Imperial ATAT's were bearing down on the rebel base, the power generator their target. It was only a matter of time before they reached it, and everyone fighting on the Rebel side knew it. All the infantry could do was stay them long enough to allow the transports to lift off. No one deluded themselves into thinking that the Empire's mighty war beasts could be defeated.

"How is it looking, Obi-Wan?" Leia asked over the comlink.

"Not good," came Obi-Wan's voice. He had to shout to be heard over the cacophony of weapons firing and orders being shouted. "The ATATs are not slowing at all. So far the pilots have managed to take one down, but it won't be enough."

Leia nodded. Padmé was listening, and grew anxious, thinking of Luke.

"How close are they to the generator?" she asked.

"Perhaps four hundred meters," Kenobi estimated. "Are all the transports away?"  
"Not quite," Padmé reported. "There are two more to go, not including the one left for you and the men involved in the battle."

"Get them off as soon as you can," Kenobi advised. "It won't be long now before…"

Obi-Wan's transmission was cut off by the sound of an enormous explosion. Padmé and Leia turned to one another, and then dove for cover as the ceiling of the small command centre fell in.

"That's the generator," Leia told her mother grimly. "We have to act fast."

Padmé nodded as she brushed the plaster and snow from her clothes.

"You alright?"

Leia looked over to see Han standing there, a look of concern on his face. "Why are you still here?" she asked, still angry from earlier.

"I heard the command center had been hit," he said.

"You've got your clearance to leave," she reminded him, still trying to get to the computer screens to see what was going on.

"Oh don't worry, I'll leave," he assured her, stepping around the debris. "But first I'm going to get you and your mother to your ship."

"Your highness was must take this last transport," C-3P0 told Leia in a rather nervous voice. "It's our only hope!"

"Imperial troops have entered the base…Imperial troops have entered the…." The loud speaker declared.

Padmé felt a chill go down her spine at the announcement, and looked at Leia. "Leia, it's time to go," she said.

Leia nodded. "Give the evacuation code signal," she told the man at the comm.

"And get to your transport!" Padmé added as she, Leia and Threepio left with Han.

Han lead the three down the corridor as klaxons blared overhead. Threepio shuffled along behind them, trying his best to keep up. Padmé was amazed at how little he'd changed in the twenty years since she'd last seen him, and had been more than a little disappointed that he hadn't remembered her.

As they headed down another corner, an explosion was heard outside, and the ceiling fell in. Leia screamed and fell to the floor, Han shielding her as best he could from the debris. After a moment, he stood up and helped her to her feet. Padmé was trapped on the other side.

"Mother? Mother? Are you alright?" Leia called over the din.

"I'm fine," she called back. "But I can't get to you," she added.

Han and Leia looked at each other, each of them trying not panic. "Padmé, get to the transport," Han called finally. "I'll get Leia out on the Falcon."

"No! I don't want to be separated from my mother!" Leia protested, trying to make her way through the debris.

"Leia, go with Han," Padmé called back. "Do it! I'll be fine!"

"Come on sweetheart," Han said. "There's no other way."

Leia hesitated for a moment, but realized that Han was right. "I'll see you at the rendezvous, Mother!" she called.

"Yes you will," Padmé called back. "Now go, go!"

Padmé did her best not to panic as she tried to find her way through the labyrinth of corridors, many of which were now blocked with debris. What was worse, she heard the sound of blaster fire, and knew that the storm troopers were getting closer. The thought that Imperial troops, possibly even Palpatine's royal guards were growing closer made her nearly lose her composure. But she willed herself to remain calm, to think things through. _There is a way out, and I will find it, _she kept telling herself. But when corridor after corridor ended in a dead end, she could feel her heart starting to hammer as panic started to set in. _What am I going to do? _She thought as she back tracked; _there's no way out! _

Darth Vader strode through the rebel base, the sound of alarms blaring overhead. The rebels had been remarkably organized in their defense, no doubt thanks to Leia's brilliant strategy. _And where is she now? Where is my son? And where is my wife? _He thought as he stopped to take a look around. And then he felt it; waves of panic, of terror. It was close by, very close. And he knew at once whose fear it was that he felt: Padmé.

Vader stood perfectly still, despite the chaos all around him, and focused his mind on her. It had been so many years since he'd connected with her this way, he was afraid he may not be able to. But then he sensed her, and it knocked him back on his mental heels for a moment as her aura washed over him, filling the holes inside of him, holes left when he'd believed her dead. But she was terrified, her fear almost paralyzing. _I have to get to her, _he thought, turning to where he sensed her. _She needs me. _Vader headed down the corridor to the left of him, walking faster, almost to the point of running, sensing that she was growing closer. _I'm coming, Padmé, _he thought; _I'm coming. _

Padmé had begun trying to back track when she heard someone running towards her. Was it someone coming to help her? Or was it a storm trooper come to take her back to prison? She turned around, deciding she had no choice but to do so. She was trapped, and the only way out was now blocked by someone approaching. Wishing she'd had the foresight to arm herself, Padmé backed herself against the wall, hoping she could hide herself amidst the debris. And then she saw who it was: Darth Vader.

"Anakin!" she cried, her emotions overwhelming her.

Vader didn't care that she'd used the name he'd discarded; she was alive, and he'd found her.

"Padmé," he said, simply staring at her for a moment. She was so thin, so weak now; it broke his heart to see what her incarceration had done to her. "You're safe now, Angel," he said, holding his hand out to her. "I'm going to protect you now," he told her as she let him take her by the hand. "No one will ever harm you again."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 **

_Inside the Millenium Falcon_

"I saw them, I saw them!" Han shouted in frustration.

"Saw what?" Leia cried.

"Star destroyers," Han replied. "Two of them coming right at us."

Leia looked out the view screen and saw them, two of them, bearing down on them. _Why are you doing this, Father? _She thought with a frown. _Are you punishing me for leaving you? Is that why you're hunting us down like animals? _

"Guess I pissed off your dad big time," Han commented grimly.

Leia looked at him with a frown. "I don't want to hear it," she said. "Let's just get out of here, okay?"

Han looked up at her briefly. "What, you don't want to have a reunion with him?" he asked.

"Just shut up, okay?" she retorted. "Is this piece of junk capable of traveling at light speed?"

"Oh yeah," Han replied with a smile. "Just watch this," he said, and activated the hyper drive. Nothing happened.

"Watch what?" Leia asked in exasperation.

"I think we're in trouble," Han said, the smile evaporating quickly from his face.

"Sir, I noticed earlier that the hyper drive motivator has been damaged," Threepio spoke up. "It's impossible to go to light speed!"

"We're in trouble!" Han declared, jumping from his seat. He raced to the repair hatch at the back of the ship, leaving Leia alone in the cockpit. She watched as the star destroyers drew closer, torn between wanting to flee and wanting to see her father again. But she knew he would be angry, she knew he would punish Han for what had happened on Vjun. And that was something Leia couldn't contemplate. _So what do I do? _She thought, _do I spend the rest of my life running away from my own father? _Thinking of her father, Leia was suddenly struck with a wave of very strong emotion, and she knew it was him that she sensed. He was very close, and the emotions she sensed in him were unlike any she'd every sensed in him before. If she didn't know her father, Leia might have said that he was excited, happy even; but that couldn't be right. She had just fled from him yet again. How could that have made him happy? Unless….

"Oh no," Leia said softly. _He's found Mother...or was it Luke he'd found? _ Deciding that there was only one way to find out, Leia activated her comlink, using the code for Luke's device.

"Luke, do you copy?" she asked, desperately hoping to hear her brother's voice.

"I copy," was the immediate reply. "You okay? You sound kinda freaked out," Luke asked.

"Never mind that right now," Leia replied. "Where are you? Are you safe?"

"I'm fine," Luke replied. "Just leaving the system on my way to the rendezvous," he told her. "What about you? Did you and Mother get off the planet okay?"

"We go separated," Leia told her brother. "I'm with Han on the Falcon," she explained. "Mother was heading for the last transport. But I'm not sure she made it."  
There was a long silence on the other end, and Leia could feel Luke's anxiety. "Leia, Vader was on the planet," he said finally, his voice grim.

"I know he was," Leia replied. "But he wouldn't do anything to harm our mother," she added quickly, "if that's what you're thinking."

"Like hell he wouldn't," Luke replied hotly. "Leia, I swear, if he has her, I'll hunt him down myself."

Leia's blood ran cold at the tone of her brother's voice. "I'm going to try to get a hold of her," Leia said. "I will get back to you when I've located her."

"Hurry," he said. "I have a bad feeling about this, Leia. A really bad feeling."

"I'm sure she's fine," Leia assured him. "I'll talk to you soon."

She closed the transmission, and focused her mind on her father. _Father? Can you hear me? _

If Vader heard her silent plea, he ignored it, which only made Leia more upset. So she decided upon a different tactic. Putting her mother's call signal in her comlink, she attempted to make contact with her.

"Mother? Are you there?" she asked, hoping against hope.

"I'm here," came Padmé's reply. "Are you safe?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Leia replied. "Where are you? Did the transport get off okay?"

"I'm not on the transport," Padmé replied, and Leia felt her heart start to hammer within her.

"Where are you?" Leia asked desperately.

"I'm with your father, Leia," Padmé replied, sounding remarkably calm. "But I don't want you to worry," she added. "Please don't worry."

_How can I not? _Leia's mind screamed, but before she could respond, the connection was severed. She frowned, wondering what could be interfering. And then she saw them: asteroids!

"Han, get up here!" she called into the comm. _What else can go wrong? _She bemoaned silently. _What else?_

_Star Destroyer Executor _

Padmé was finding it difficult to get accustomed to the sight of storm troopers, despite the fact that they followed her husband's orders to the letter. Twenty years of being treated beneath contempt by them had left her very much afraid of them. Vader noticed it, and turned to her as they walked through the hangar of the star destroyer. He felt it would be wiser to wait until they were alone before speaking to her openly, and so he said nothing. Padmé was confused, unsure why her husband was ignoring her. But she continued to walk with him, sticking close to him as they passed by the storm troopers who stood at attention for their commander. Finally, when they left the hangar, Vader turned to her.

"You're afraid," he stated. "Aren't you?"

Padmé looked up at him. "Perhaps a little," she admitted.

Vader digested this in silence. "You have nothing to fear," he said. "I promise you."

Padmé looked around. "I guess this will just take some time to get used to," she said. "The storm troopers kind of ….scare me."

Vader looked down at her. "They follow my every command," he said. "You have nothing to fear."

Padmé nodded. "I know they do," she said. "But for the past twenty years I've been surrounded by them," she explained. "I'm sure you can imagine how they treated me."

Vader looked down at her again, anger surging through him as he considered it. He waited until they were alone in the turbo lift before speaking again. "I promise you that I knew nothing of your incarceration, Padmé," he told her. "Had I known, I would have torn that prison apart to get to you."

Padmé looked up at him, his words filling her with emotion. "I know," she replied quietly. "How did you find out I was alive?" she asked.

"The report of your escape was brought to me," he told her as the lift carried them upward. "But the report didn't name you," he went on. "So I consulted with the emperor about it."

"He told you it was me then?" she asked.

"No," Vader told her. "He never admitted to me that it was you," he went on. "The bastard kept up the lies even then," he added, the anger clear in his voice.

"So if he didn't tell you, how did you find out?" she asked.

"I contacted Alba Venturis," he told her. "They told me your name, and I saw security holos of you." He stopped as the memory of how seeing her had made him feel. "Words can't describe the rage I feel when I think of you in that place, Padmé," he said. "And I promise you that I will make him pay for that," he added.

Padmé didn't doubt him, but her fear of Palpatine was too great to allow her to feel safe even with that promise. "So what now?" she asked. "What's going to happen?"

"What do you mean?" Vader asked.

"I mean what's going to happen to me?" she asked.

"You will stay here with me," Vader told her. "And I will protect you, always," he added.

Padmé looked up at him, her heart swelling. "I've missed you," she told him. "All these years I thought you didn't care," she told him, her eyes welling up. "I thought you'd stopped loving me," she added.

Vader looked at her for a moment, and then walked over to her. He took her face in his hands. "Never," he told her. "That could never happen, Padmé, not in a thousand lifetimes."

Padmé was too moved to respond. She'd become so unaccustomed to anyone showing her consideration of any kind, that she was quite overwhelmed by Vader's declaration. _ I knew there was still good in him, _she thought to herself. _I knew Anakin was still there somewhere. _

"I will have a special set of quarters customized for you," Vader told her as they stepped off of the turbo lift. "But for now you can use the room near mine," he added.

"So I'm to live here with you now?" she asked.

Vader stopped in front of a door and looked down at her. "Of course," he replied. "You belong with me."

The door opened and Padmé stepped into the room. It was very large, clean and seemed to be well appointed. "Do all your men have quarters like this?" she asked.

"No," Vader replied. "This is for guests travelling on board the ship," he told her as he followed her in.

Padmé nodded. She walked around the room, amazed by the space she had. "This is so….huge," she commented.

Vader said nothing, but inside he felt angered that she would think so. The fact that she'd been locked up for close to twenty years was undoubtedly the reason she did. "It isn't good enough," he told her. "But I will have quarters made that are."

Padmé turned and looked back at him. "Not good enough?" she asked. "Why would you say that? It's more than enough for me."  
Vader shook his head and walked over to her. "You deserve more, so much more," he assured her. "After the way you've been treated, it's the least I can do."

Padmé frowned. "It wasn't your doing," she told him quietly, looking away.

Vader reached out and took her face in his hand. "No," he said. "But I should have known," he told her. "I should have been protecting you," he added.

She looked up at him, memories of Mustafar flashing through her mind. _I'm doing it for you….to protect you…_ "You tried to kill me," she reminded him. "You thought I'd betrayed you."

Vader's hand dropped from her face and then turned away. "Not a day has passed since that day that I haven't hated myself for what I did," he told her. "I can never earn your forgiveness, I know that," he added, looking back at her. "But at least I can protect you now," he told her.

"_Can_ you protect me, Anakin?" she asked. "The emperor is very powerful, and has endless resources," she added. "How can you protect me from him? If he knows I've escaped, don't you think he'll have me hunted down?"

"I have operatives on board this ship who will protect you with their lives," he told her. "And I am able to shield your presence from him," he added. "You will be safe here, Padmé," he assured her. "I promise you."

Padmé nodded, not entirely convinced. She said nothing, however, and simply continued to look around the room. Vader watched her, torn between remaining with her and his duties. He had so many questions to ask her, so much he wanted to tell her; but the Millennium Falcon needed to be his primary concern for now. Leia was on board it, and he wasn't about to let Han Solo take her away from him a second time.

"I must get to the bridge," he told her. "Use the computer to order yourself some clothes, personal items- whatever you need. I will return as soon as I can."

Padmé looked over at him, watching him as he left her. _So is this my life now? Is this what I can expect for the rest of my life? Living in fear? Never seeing the outside of this ship again? _

Vader was met by Piett on the bridge. He was annoyed to see no sign of the Falcon on the screen.

"Where is the freighter?" Vader demanded. "Don't tell me you've lost it already, Piett," he added the ire clear in his voice.

"Not entirely, sir," Piett replied nervously. "We know where it is, only…"

"Where is it?" Vader interjected. "And why aren't we pursuing it?"

"My lord, it has entered an asteroid field," Piett explained. "Our hull has already sustained considerable damage due to the Rebel's ion cannon," he went on. "We cannot risk f…"  
"Asteroids do not concern me Admiral," Vader cut him off again. "I want that ship, and not excuses."

"Yes my lord," Piett replied.

_On board the Millennium Falcon _

Having evaded the TIE fighters, the Falcon had slipped into the safe recesses of a cave deep within an asteroid. Han Solo was hopeful that he would have enough time, not to mention luck, to get the Falcon's hyper drive working again.

"I'm going to shut down everything but the emergency power  
systems," Han announced.

"Sir, I'm almost afraid to ask, but...does that include  
shutting me down, too?" asked a rather nervous Threepio.

Chewie barked an enthusiastic _Yes! _ But Han had other ideas.

"No," he told the droid. "I need you to talk to the Falcon, find out what's wrong with the hyperdrive."

No sooner had Han finished his sentence, when the ship lurched, causing things to go flying about the cockpit.

_What the devil? _Chewie howled, as he and Han looked around, trying to determine the cause of the disruption.

"Sir, it's quite possible this asteroid is not entirely stable," Threepio stated, thoroughly convinced that he was being very helpful. Han looked at him in exasperation.

"Not entirely stable? I'm glad you're here to tell us these things," he retorted sarcastically. "Chewie, take the professor in the back and plug him into the hyperdrive."

At once Chewbacca stood up and escorted Threepio out of the cockpit.  
"Oh! Sometimes I just don't understand human behaviour," Threepio moaned. "After all, I'm only trying to do my job in the most..."

The sliding door closed behind the indignant droid as Chewie and he moved back to the hold. Suddenly, the ship lurched again, throwing Leia across the cabin into Han's arms. Then, abruptly, the motion stopped as suddenly as it started. With some surprise, Han and Leia realized they were in each other's arms. Leia grew uncomfortable at once, and tried to get away.

"Let go," she said firmly.

"Shh!" was Han's only response, and he listened to the ship to see what was going one.

"Let go, please," she asked, growing more uncomfortable, but still not trying terribly hard to get away.  
"Don't get excited!" Han told her in a tone of exasperation. That was all Leia needed to hear.

"Captain," she said in an icy tone. "Being held by you isn't quite enough to get me excited.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Han said, standing up and setting Leia on her feet. "We haven't got time for anything else," he added with a wicked grin. He left the cockpit, leaving a very confused and embarrassed Leia to try to figure out what exactly it was she was feeling. 

_Rebel Rendezvous _

Luke was beginning to grow concerned. He had not heard back from his sister, despite her assurances that she would contact him. And since arriving at the rendezvous, he'd checked every transport for her and their mother, and still hadn't found them. A feeling of uneasiness began to blossom inside of him, for he was certain that something bad had befallen them.

"Luke!" Obi-Wan Kenobi called, spotting Luke as he made his way back to the docking tube. Luke turned, and grew hopeful when he saw Obi-Wan.

"Are Leia and Mother with you?" Luke asked hopefully.

Obi-Wan frowned, worried. "No they're not," he replied. "I haven't seen them, Luke. And I've checked the other transports," he added. "They haven't checked in yet."

Luke's disquiet grew upon hearing this. "Something's wrong, Obi-Wan," he stated. "I can just feel it."  
Obi-Wan wasn't able to deny feeling the same way. "Your sister is very resourceful," he pointed out. "And your mother very clever. I'm sure they'll be here soon," he added, hoping he was right.

"I hope so," Luke replied. "I have no clue how to find them if they aren't," he added.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Come on," he said. "Let's go talk to General Rieekan. Perhaps he's heard something."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_Star Destroyer Executor _

Padmé had spent the better part of the day alone, except for the droid that Vader had assigned to attend to her. She hadn't bothered with the shopping that her husband had invited her to do; somehow she couldn't find any pleasure in such trivial pursuits when her future was so uncertain. While she didn't doubt that Vader wanted very much to protect her, Padmé could not help but doubt his ability to do so. Palpatine had spent the past twenty years telling her how Vader followed his orders, even his whims; how Vader was weak now and unable to function as a human being without artificial means. How could Vader possibly be any match for Palpatine given his current physical limitations? How would he stop his master when Palpatine discovered that Padmé was living on board his servant's ship? _And what of Luke and Leia? What will happen when Palpatine finds them? _Padmé knew that her children would be worried about her. _At least Leia knows where I am,_ she reasoned. But should Luke find out his mother was with Darth Vader…_he still hates Vader…he doesn't know the truth yet…how can I tell him now? How can I prevent disaster? _

"Padmé?"

Padmé heard her husband's voice, and stepped out into the living area of the suite. "I'm right here," she told him.

Vader could sense her uneasiness immediately. "I wanted to let you know that I'm very close to finding Leia," he told her. "It won't be long now. And once she's found, she will help us locate Luke."

Padmé nodded, not believing for a minute that Leia would do any such thing. "And when you do find them?" she asked. "What do you plan to do?"

Vader wasn't sure he understood the question, and said nothing for a moment. "I think you need some rest," he said finally. "I will update you on…"

"Wait a minute," Padmé said, walking over to him. "You haven't answered my question," she told him, standing in front of him. "Leia left because she doesn't want to be a part of this Empire," she reminded him. "What makes you think that she will want to now?"

Vader didn't want to hear it. "The Rebel Alliance is in disarray," he told her. "Luke and Leia are wasting their time and talents with them." He hesitated for a moment, not sure he wanted to know the answer to his question. "What does Luke know about me?" he asked. "Did Leia tell him the truth?"

Padmé didn't have to see her husband's face to know the expression it held. He wanted more than anything to have his children in his life, that was abundantly clear. And despite the darkness that clouded his motives, Padmé knew that he loved them both. _So how do I tell him that his only son hates him? How do I tell him that? _

"Lord Vader, they're here," Piett informed him over Vader's comlink.

"I'll be right there," he replied. "I must go," he told his wife. "I will return as soon as I can," he added. He set his hands on her shoulders. "Is there anything you need?" he asked. "Anything at all?"

Padmé could think of a thousand things, none of which he could give her. "No, I'm fine," she told him instead.

Vader nodded, and studied her face for a moment. "I'm very happy that you're here," he told her. "I never dreamed I would see you again."

Padmé smiled. "I've missed you too," she told him.

Vader wished he could show her just how very much he had missed her, but time and other considerations prevented it for the moment. "I'll be back," he told her, touching her face.

Padmé nodded, and then watched him leave. _I know you're in there, Anakin Skywalker, _she thought with conviction. _I just need to find a way to convince you of that._

_Millennium Falcon_

An exasperated Threepio stepped back from the computer console that he had been trying to communicate with. "Oh, where is Artoo when I need him?" he bemoaned. And then Han entered the room, and he turned to give him his report. "Sir, I don't know where your ship learned to communicate, but it has the most peculiar dialect," Threepio reported. Han listened to him, trying to remain patient. "I believe, sir, it says that the power coupling on the negative axis has been polarized. I'm afraid  
you'll have to replace it."

Han rolled his eyes. "Well, of course I'll have to replace it," he said sarcastically. He handed a wire coil up to Chewbacca who was working near the ceiling. "Here!" he called. "And Chewie?"

Chewie poked his head through the trap door in the ceiling. _What is it? _

Han glanced back at Threepio, and then spoke quietly so only Chewie could hear him. "I think we'd better replace the negative power  
coupling."

Chewbacca took the coil and nodded, and then disappeared once more. Han left the room, ignoring Threepio who was looking at him rather suspiciously.

Leia was working in a rather tight spot in the hold, doing her best to repair valves with a welding torch. She finished the welding, and hung up her goggles. Next she tried to reengage the system by pulling a lever attached to the valve. To her annoyance, it wouldn't budge. Han entered the area at this point and saw what Leia was trying to do, and moved to help her. Leia shot him a dirty look over her shoulder and pushed him away.

"Hey, your worship, I'm only trying to help," Han said in a hurt tone.  
Leia continued to activate the lever. "Would you please stop calling me that?" she said in exasperation.

Han noted it, and stepped back. "Sure, Leia," he said.

"You make it so difficult sometimes," Leia said with a shake of her head, still struggling with the lever.

"I do, I really do," Han agreed. "You could be a little nicer, though," he added, watching her closely. "Come on, admit it. Sometimes you think I'm all right."

Leia finally gave up on the lever, and let go of it, rubbing her sore hand. "Occasionally," she replied with a hesitant smile. "Maybe...when you aren't acting like a scoundrel."

Han laughed. "Scoundrel? Scoundrel?" he asked, as Leia nodded emphatically. "I like the sound of that," he told her, taking her hand and massaging it slowly.

Leia grew alarmed. "Stop that," she said, trying to pull her hand free.

"Stop what?" Han asked smoothly.

Leia felt her face growing warm. "Stop that, my hands are dirty," she replied, grasping at straws.  
"My hands are dirty, too," Han countered. "What are you afraid of?"

"Afraid?" Leia replied, looking right into his eyes.

Han looked at her, as though trying to see inside of her. All joking, all teasing was put aside as they looked into one another's eyes. Leia could feel her control over the situation slipping away, slowly but surely. But, for the first time in her life, she decided to let it happen.

"You're trembling," Han stated.

Leia shook her head. "I'm not trembling," she countered, still trying to deny how she felt, how he made her feel.

Han wasn't convinced. "You like me because I'm a scoundrel," he tells her softly, drawing her closer. "There aren't enough scoundrels in your life.  
Leia was now very close to Han, all her pretence of being outraged put aside. "I happen to like nice men," she told him, her voice no more than an excited whisper.

"I'm a nice man," Han replied softly, his eyes moving down to gaze upon her mouth.

"No, you're not," Leia whispered. "You're..." Leia didn't finish her sentence, for Han kissed her at this point, a slow, sensual kiss that made Leia weak in the knees. She had never been kissed, not like this, and she found herself wrapping her arms around Han's neck and kissing him back. But the moment was short lived, for Threepio entered the room with an important announcement.

"Sir, sir! I've isolated the reverse power flux coupling!" he declared.  
Han turned slowly, icily, to look at the droid.

"Thank you," he said, his sarcasm lost on the droid. "Thank you very much."

"Oh, you're perfectly welcome, sir," Threepio responded, pleased at having been so helpful.

Han turned back to Leia, but she had disappeared. Han frowned, annoyed and frustrated with the droid's ill timed arrival.

_Rebel rendezvous _

Urru had been searching each and every Rebel transport for Padmé, but had not found her. He was not force sensitive, but he knew that something was wrong. _Vader's got her, I'd bet anything, _he thought grimly. Although Urru knew that Padmé was Vader's wife, he had no delusions about the dark lord. _She's so fragile, so vulnerable, _he thought; _you'd better not hurt her again, you bastard. _

"Luke, hey Luke!" Urru called as he finally located the young pilot. "Wait up."

Luke turned to see Urru running up to him. The man had fought bravely in the battle on Hoth, and Luke had developed even more respect for him. "Hey, you made it," he said with a smile.

"Yeah I made it," Urru replied. "By the skin of my teeth," he added with a smile.

Luke laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean," he agreed.

"Where's your mother?" Urru asked. "I haven't been able to find her."

Luke frowned. "She hasn't arrived yet," he told him. "I'm really worried, Urru. I'm afraid Vader has her."

Urru nodded, not wanting to admit that he feared the very same thing. "Surely he wouldn't hurt her," he said, totally unaware that Luke didn't know that Vader was, in fact, his father.

"Are you kidding me?" Luke countered. "Vader's a cold blooded killer, a monster," he added hotly. "He murdered my father, did you know that?"

Urru was confused, and simply stared at Luke for a moment. "What do you mean, he murdered your father?" he asked.

"My father was a Jedi Knight," Luke explained. "And Vader betrayed him and murdered him during the purges. And now he has my mother," he went on. "I have to get to her, Urru," he said. "I don't care what it takes; I won't let Vader harm my mother. I'll kill him if he tries."

Urru wasn't sure how to respond, for he was startled by the anger and hatred he saw in the young man's eyes. _What the hell is going on? _He thought in confusion. _How come this kid thinks Vader killed his father? Vader __**is **__his father…but he doesn't know it…_

"How are you gonna find her, Luke?" Urru asked. "And even if you do, how do you plan to take on Vader? He's pretty powerful," he pointed out.

Luke frowned, but didn't reply. He knew what a formidable foe Vader was; he had no delusions about that. "Obi-Wan has been training me," he said finally. "He says I'm very strong with the Force. That's how," he said, and walked away.

Urru wanted to go after him, he wanted to set him straight; but he decided that is wasn't his place to do so. _Padmé needs to know what her kid's planning, _he thought grimly. _But how do I let her know? _ Deciding there was only one person who could help him, Urru sought out Obi-Wan next. _If anybody can fix this mess, it's him, _he decided.

_Inside the Millennium Falcon _

Leia sat in the quiet cockpit of the Falcon, contemplating what had just happened. Part of her was relieved that she and Han had finally admitted to the feelings they'd had for the other for so many weeks. And yet, part of her was afraid to love Han Solo. He was a marked man after all, with a huge bounty on his head. No doubt there were bounty hunters all over the galaxy looking for him. Han was very clever, but it was only a matter of time before one of them caught up with him. And then there was Leia's father. She knew him well enough to realize that he would be out for revenge. Darth Vader was not exactly a forgiving man, and Leia had the distinct impression that where his family was concerned, he was even less so. What happened once her father caught up with them? What would he do to Han to pay him back for taking Leia away from him? Leia hated to think of it.

Just then, something caught Leia's eye. Had something just moved past the view screen outside? Leia frowned and stood up to get a closer look. Almost instantly, a large flying creature attached itself to the window, its large suction cup wiggly obscenely at her. Leia gave a scream and jumped back, and then ran down to the hold where Han and Chewbacca were working on the ship.

"There's something out there!" she exclaimed.

Han looked up from the welding he was doing. "Where?" he asked, still wearing his goggles.

"Out there in the cave," she told him.

At that moment the sound of something on the hull could be heard clearly, and Han pulled off his goggles and tossed them aside. "I'm going out there," he announced, making his way to the exit.

"Are you crazy?" Leia cried, following him.

"I just put this bucket back together," he told her, grabbing an oxygen mask. "I'm not gonna let something tear it apart!"  
"Oh….well then I'm coming with you," Leia informed him, grabbing a mask as well. Chewbacca followed, but Threepio bravely volunteered to remain behind in order to guard the ship.

_Star Destroyer Executor _

"There will be a substantial reward for the one who finds the Millennium Falcon," Vader told the motley assembly of beings. "You are free to use any methods necessary, but I want them alive," he stipulated. He stopped in front of Boba Fett, the most notorious of the crew. "**No **disintegrations," he warned, pointing a figure to Fett.

"As you wish," Fett responded, rather disappointed by Vader's demands.

Vader walked away from the collection of mercenaries, satisfied that he'd appealed to their baser wants in a sufficient manner.

"My lord," Piett said, meeting Vader. "We have them!"  
Vader stopped. "Where? Where is it?" he demanded.

"The _Avenger_ reported tracking it my lord," Piett reported as the two men made their way to the bridge. "I spoke to Captain Needa myself."

"Good," Vader replied. "I want to know the moment they've engaged their tractor beam," he said. "Move the ship to rendezvous with the Avenger at once, Piett."  
"Right away, sir," Piett replied and dashed off to see it done.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Vader returned to his wife, excited to tell her that Leia was close by. Padmé was taking a shower when he arrived, and he sat down to wait for her. He remembered many times in the past when finding his wife in the shower lead to many pleasant things; she was never unhappy to have him join her. _But those days are gone forever, _he reflected grimly. _You will never be able to make love to her again …you will never be able to kiss her again…never. _ The injuries Vader had learned to live with over the past twenty years had always been something he regarded as punishment for what he had done to Padmé. Living in nearly constant discomfort, pain and isolation seemed a fitting punishment. But now that he knew the truth, Vader had begun to question the necessity of it all. He remembered very well the day he'd awoken in the mask, the horror he felt upon realizing he'd lost so much of his humanity; he had nearly gone mad with claustrophobia and pain. But his master had assured him that he was lucky to be alive, and that he owed his very life to his master who had so mercifully saved him from the fires of Mustafar. There had been many times when Vader had thought he would have been better off had he died. To live the remainder of his life in this manner seemed to be unimaginable. And now, twenty years later, he still existed. But things were different now. He had a family now, two children and the wife he'd long believed dead. Somehow knowing they were alive made Vader feel human again. _But how can I be truly human living in this? How can I be alive if I cannot make even the smallest human contact? _ As much as he'd tried, Vader could not help but consider the possibility that his injuries were _not _beyond repair, as the emperor had told him. Given the multitude and the magnitude of the lies Palpatine had told him, was it so far from the realm of possibility that he had lied about that too? Vader was no fool; he knew that in his present state he had no chance of surviving a confrontation with his master. Was _that _the reason Palpatine had allowed him to believe there was no recourse? Was he afraid of the possibility of a fully whole Darth Vader? Surely Palpatine knew that the powers Vader possessed before his accident were twice his own; had it been simply a convenient lie to prevent Vader from ever regaining those powers? _ If there is a way, I must find it, _Vader told himself, looking up as he heard the water turn off. _If I am ever to be human again, I have no choice. _

Padmé entered the room at this point, an Imperial issue bathroom cinched around her. She was startled when she saw Vader.

"Oh, sorry," she said, seeming rather embarrassed. "I didn't know you were here."

"I haven't been here long," he told her, standing up. He looked at the drab garment she wore. "Have you ordered some new clothes?" he asked her.

Padmé glanced down at the robe. "No, not yet," she said. "I found this in the fresher," she told him. "It seemed unused," she added.

"Yes, but it's hardly your style," he told her. "I seem to remember you being a very well dressed, fashionable woman," he added, trying to lighten the tension between them.

Padmé shrugged, feeling rather self conscious. "That was a long time ago," she told him. "I haven't been able to wear anything but prison garb for twenty years," she reminded him. "Fashion seems rather….excessive to me now."

Vader was beginning to regret his comment. _She's so different, _he though sadly. _ She's so …broken. _

"Regardless," he went on. "You deserve to wear only the finest, so order whatever you want," he told her. "Money is no object."

Padmé nodded. "You have money now?" she asked.

"I do," he replied. "Far too much for my needs," he added.

Padmé wanted to ask him how it was he had come into so much wealth, but decided that she'd rather not know. "You came to give me news?" she asked, sitting down.

"Yes," he replied, sitting across from her. "My men have located the Millennium Falcon," he told her. "Leia will be on board very soon."

Padmé nodded. She could see how happy this made her husband, how excited; but she couldn't summon those feelings within herself. "Leia won't be happy to be captured like a prisoner," she commented. "You must know that."

"She will not be treated like a prisoner," he countered, a little offended. "She's my child; I intend to treat her as such."

"And Han?" she asked, knowing the role Han had played in Leia's disappearance from Vader's home. "How will you treat him?"

The thought of Han Solo still angered Vader, and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't entertained thoughts of torturing him. "I will treat him like the pirate that he is," he said finally. "He deserves no more."

Padmé frowned. "And you think that will endear you to Leia?" she asked. "The girl has feelings for Han," she added.

Vader was not happy to hear that. "Feelings? What do you mean feelings?" he demanded.

"I think you can guess," Padmé replied. "You do remember being nineteen, don't you?" she asked.

"Of course I remember," he countered. "I married you when I was nineteen," he added.

"So you understand," she said, knowing full well that he did not.

"Understand?" he asked. "No, I do not understand how a girl like Leia can have any interest in a criminal like Han Solo," he stated. "I'm sure it's simply infatuation," he added. "As soon as she is separated from him, Leia will forget all about him, I'm sure."

"What is it you're planning, Anakin?" she asked.

Vader wasn't sure she wanted to hear it, but was saved from replying to her question by his comlink.

"What is it, Admiral?" he asked.

"Lord Vader, the emperor is demanding that you make contact," Piett reported.

Vader looked up at his wife, whose face before a look of abject fear. "Understood," he replied. He closed the transmission.

"What does that monster want?" she asked. "He knows, doesn't he?" she asked, her fear increasing. "He knows I'm here with you!"

"He does not know," Vader assured her, taking her by the shoulders. "I have shielded you, Padmé, he won't know."

She frowned, not feeling terribly reassured by his words.

"I'll be back," he told her, turning to leave.

Padmé sat down again, fear and trepidation filling her.

Vader made his way to the audience chamber, preparing himself mentally for the impending meeting with the emperor. He knew that Padmé was afraid, and did not blame her at all for it. He was better acquainted with the sadistic nature of the emperor than anyone. _And what if he knows she's here with you? What will you do then? _

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader asked as he knelt before the huge hologram of the emperor.

"There is a great disturbance in the Force," Palpatine began.

"I have felt it," Vader responded.

"Something…unexpected has happened," Palpatine went on. "I have no doubt that the young rebel who destroyed the Death Star is the offspring of Anakin Skywalker."

Vader was startled that the emperor knew, but was smart enough to hide it. "How is that possible?" he asked, feigning shock.

"Search your feelings, Lord Vader," Palpatine replied in a tone of condescension. "You will know it to be true. The boy must be destroyed."

"He's very young," Vader countered. "Surely he could not be a threat."

Palpatine frowned. "The son of Skywalker must not become a Jedi," he replied.

"If he could be turned, he would become a powerful ally," Vader suggested.

Palpatine nodded. "Yes, he would make a great asset," he agreed, pleased that Vader was seeing things his way. "Can it be done?" he asked.

"He will join us or die, Master," Vader replied, bowing low.

Palpatine smiled, and then ended the transmission. _He will join us, but you will be the one to die, my friend, _he mused. _Did you really think you could hide your treachery from me? You'll pay for your insolence, Vader. You won't even see it coming. _

_Elsewhere on the Executor _

Padmé had spent close to an hour looking through the online stores to purchase some clothing and personal items, deciding that she didn't want to live in Imperial issue clothing for the rest of her life. She missed Luke and Leia, and was torn between wanting to see them again and keeping them as far from their father as possible. Vader had not explained exactly what his plans were where the twins were concerned, but Padmé had a pretty good idea what he was planning. _He will turn them to the Dark Side, _she thought grimly; _I'm almost certain of it. I can't let that happen, _she thought. _But how do I stop it? How do I keep him away from them? _

Padmé stood up, starting to grow restless as she waited for Vader to return. It had occurred to her that she was once again in a prison of sort. Albeit this one was comfortable and well appointed, and she was very well treated; but the lack of freedom made it a prison all the same. Padmé knew that her husband meant well; all he wanted was to keep her safe. But given his present state of being, his immersion in the Dark Side, Vader's perspective could not help but be distorted. _I have to lead him out of the darkness he has been trapped in for so long, _she thought. _I have to save him. _ Padmé did not doubt that there was still good in Vader; she'd believed in even after his attack upon her on Mustafar. Palpatine was the truly evil one, and the very reason why she'd lost Anakin in the first place. _So how do I do it? _She reflected. _How do I bring back the Anakin I know is deep inside of Vader? _ Perhaps it was too much for one person. Perhaps Padmé would need the help of Luke and Leia. She knew that Leia loved her father and believed in his humanity; but Luke was another matter. _He hates him…how will I ever make him understand the truth now? _

_Rebel Rendezvous_

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood looking out the window, his hands clasped behind his back. It had been several days now since the evacuation from the Hoth System, and there was still no word from Padmé or Leia. Kenobi could see how anxious Luke was becoming, and didn't blame him for it. The two had used the down time to do some training, something that Luke had always enjoyed. Only now that his sister wasn't there to spar with, he found it a hollow pursuit. Kenobi sensed this, and had begun to grow concern. Was he fooling himself? Now that Padmé was in the picture, was it only a matter of time before Luke learned the truth? _And then how will you explain yourself? How will you justify lying to the boy the way you did? _

"Hey General? You got a minute?"

Obi-Wan turned around at the sound of the voice to see Urru standing there. "Of course," he said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I had a kind of weird conversation with Luke," Urru explained.

"Oh? Weird in what way?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He seems to think that Darth Vader killed his father," Urru told him with a frown. "And I _know _that Vader _is _the twins' father," he added. "Padmé told me all about what happened back in the day."

"Oh she did, did she?" Obi-Wan asked, growing uncomfortable.

"Yeah she did," Urru replied.

"Did you set the boy straight?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Hell no," Urru replied. "I didn't think it was my place to," he added. "But I have to wonder why he thinks that," he continued. "I mean, that's pretty out there, considering what the truth is."  
"I suppose so," Kenobi nodded.

Urru couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable the old Jedi had become, and grew more curious. "Any idea where Luke got that crazy idea?"

Obi-Wan looked away. "Yes, I know exactly where he got it from," he said quietly.

"Where?" Urru pressed. He knew it wasn't really his business, but at this point he was simply too intrigued to let it go.

"I told him," Obi-Wan admitted finally, looking back at Urru. "I told him that to protect the boy," he added.

Urru frowned. "You told the kid that his father _killed _his father?" he asked. "That's kind of …twisted, isn't it?"

Obi-Wan grew defensive. "I don't really think that's your concern now, it is?" he replied coolly. "I did what I thought was best."  
"Best for whom?" Urru asked. He received no reply, and could see that Obi-Wan wasn't going to give him any more answers. "Forget it," he muttered, and left Obi-Wan alone to continue his solitary musings.

_Star Destroyer Executor_

"Apology accepted, Captain Needa," Vader said sarcastically as the hapless captain slumped to the deck, dead. Vader walked away, his impatience growing. No sooner had the Avenger reported that they had the Falcon on their screen, they had lost it again. And that was unacceptable.

"Lord Vader, if the Millennium Falcon went into light speed it will be on the other side of the galaxy by now," Piett informed Vader. That did nothing to improve his mood.

"Alert all commands," Vader commanded. "Calculate every possible destination along their last known trajectory," he added.

"Don't worry my lord," Piett replied confidently. "We'll find them."

Vader found his smugness irritating, and took a step towards him. "Don't fail me again," he said, pointing a finger at Piett threateningly. "_Admiral," _he added.

Piett nodded, swallowing rather nervously. He turned to his underlings to give them their orders, suddenly feeling rather sympathetic towards the late Admiral Ozzel.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_Millennium Falcon _

Having settled into a convenient blind spot on the huge Star Destroyer Avenger, Han and Leia took a few minutes to plan their next move.

"So captain? What's next?" Leia asked as they pored over star charts.

"Well, if they follow standard Imperial procedure they'll dump their garbage before they go to light speed," Han replied. "And then we'll just ….float away," he added with a smile.

"With the rest of the garbage," Leia added, not missing a beat. "Then what?"  
"Then we've gotta find a safe port somewhere around here," Han told her. "Any ideas?"

"No, where are we?" she asked.

"Anoat System," Han reported.

"Anoat System…not much there," Leia replied with a frown.

"No," Han agreed, and then his eyes lit on something that put a smile on his face. "Oh wait, this is interesting," he told her, indicating the star chart. "Lando!"

"Lando System?" Leia asked, looking at him with confusion.

"No, Lando's not a system he's a man," he explained. "Lando Calrissian," he went on. "He's this…card player, gambler, scoundrel, you'd like him," he told her with a grin.

Leia's cheeks went pink. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"Bespin- it's pretty far but I think we can make it," Han commented, looking at the map.

She peered closer at the star chart. "A mining colony?"

"Yeah, a tibanna gas mine," Han explained. "Lando conned somebody out of it," he went on. "We go way back, Lando and me," he told her, snapping off the display.

"Can you trust him?" she asked.

"No," Han answered at once. "But he's got no love for the Empire, I can tell you that," he added. Just then Chewie barked over the intercom. Han quickly changed his readouts and stretched to look out the cockpit window. "Here we go Chewie, stand by," he said into the intercom. "Detach!"

With that the Falcon slipped easily from its perch on the hull of the star destroyer and started to float amidst the refuse that the mighty ship had just ejected from the underside of its hull. Han leaned back in his chair and gave Leia a smile. Leia couldn't help but smile back.

"You do have your moments," she admitted. "Not many, but you have them," she added, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Within moments, the Avenger roared off into hyperspace. Han ignited the Falcon's engines, and headed off in the direction of Bespin. Little did its occupants know that, amidst the slowly drifting junk, another ship appeared and followed them.

_Star Destroyer Executor _

_Ten days….ten glorious days alone with my Ani. I still can't believe it. We lay in one another's arms, simply enjoying the moment, the fireplace warm. I remember being in this very room on the night Ani declared his love for me…how foolish I was to deny that I felt the very same way. _

"_Do you remember that day in this very room," I ask, looking over my shoulder at him, "when you told me that you loved me?"_

_Ani __nods, kissing my shoulder. "I told you that you were in my very soul," he recalls. "And that I couldn't breathe at the thought of living without you."_

_I nod. "Yes," I reply__. "You don't know how hard it was for me not to tell you right then and there how I felt about you," I tell him. "I think I cried all night that night."_

"_Really?" he__ asks, surprised. "I didn't know that."_

"_I did," I tell him, kissing his __forearm. "It broke my heart to think that we might never be together, especially knowing how you felt about me."_

"_We _are _together, Angel," he tells me, his mouth against my ear. "And we'll be together forever, I promise."_

_His words move me to tears. "I love you so much," I whisper. "I cannot imagine my life without you, Ani. When I thought you had died at Praesitlyn…." I stop, my emotions getting the better of me. _

_Ani__ turns me around to face him. "Padmé, I will make it through this war, I promise you. I am not going anywhere." He looks at me, as my tears spill out of my eyes. "You're stuck with me, Padmé," he tells me with a smile. "Like it or not."_

_I laugh, stroking his face gently. "I hope so," I tell him__ softly. "I wouldn't want to go on living without you."_

"_Nor I you," he replies__. "My life would end. You are my reason for living, Padmé, my very reason for existing. Without you, my life would be meaningless, empty."_

_His words__ make me more emotional, and I wrap my arms around his neck. "Hold me Ani," I say softly. "Just hold me."_

_He__ holds me close, and uses the Force to bring a blanket from the sofa to cover us. Cradled in one another's arms, we drift off to sleep, basking in the warmth of the fire and the love that makes us one. _

Vader watched as his wife slept, sensing that the dream she was having was a pleasant one. _She's dreaming of him,_ he thought with certainty. _She's dreaming of Skywalker. _

Just then Padmé's eyes fluttered open, and she looked up, startled to see Vader standing there.  
"I…I guess I fell asleep," she said, sitting up on the sofa. "I didn't realize how tired I was," she added.

"Yes, you must have been," he agreed. "You were smiling in your sleep," he told her.

"Was I?" she asked, not terribly surprised. "I was having a nice dream," she told him.

Vader nodded. "About the past," he commented.

"Yes," she replied. "About your furlough on Naboo," she added.

Vader didn't want to think about that time; he was a different man then. And that man was gone forever. "The Falcon is on its way to Bespin," he told her, deciding to change the subject. "And so are we."

Padmé frowned. "How do you know that?" she asked.

"I have…sources," he answered. "Leia will be arriving there, along with her pirate associate," he added. "I thought you would want to be there to see her," he concluded.

"Yes," Padmé replied at once. "I would," she added. "Thank you for thinking of me."

Vader was surprised by her comment, and sat down beside her. "Thinking of you?" he asked. "I think of you constantly," he told her.

"I doubt that," she replied with a smile. "Commanding a ship of this size requires a great deal of your focus," she pointed out.

"Yes, it does," he agreed. "But you are never far from my thoughts," he added.

Padmé nodded. "I'm glad to hear it," she said. "So what is the plan once we get to Bespin?" she asked. "Once your trap is sprung?"  
"Trap?" he replied. "Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"Yes," she replied. "That's exactly what you're doing."

Vader didn't respond, and Padmé had come to realize that when he did that he didn't particularly like what he was hearing.

"Tell me about my boy, Padmé," Vader said, changing the subject. "You haven't told me anything about Luke."

"He's a wonderful young man," she told him. "He's brave, kind, humble," she continued. "And a little quiet until you get to know him. You'd be very proud of him."

Vader nodded. "What does he look like?" he asked, trying to create a mental image of his son.

"A lot like you, actually," Padmé replied. "Blond, with blue eyes that are very much like yours," she went on. "But he's small, more like my stature," she added. "He's strong though, and a wonderful pilot and mechanic," she concluded.

Vader could picture him, and it made his longing to meet him even stronger. "And does he know about me, Padmé?" he asked. "Does he know that I'm his father?"

Padmé had realized that this conversation was inevitable; and yet, even now, she dreaded telling him the awful truth.

"No, he doesn't," she told him. "He thinks his father is dead," she went on. "Just as Leia did."

Vader was confused. "But…didn't she tell him?" he asked.

Padmé was glad that he wore a mask at this point, for she was sure that the look in his eyes would break her heart. "No she didn't," she replied. "She didn't tell him anything, not until I arrived."

"Why not?" he asked.

Padmé sighed. "She…she didn't even know Luke when she arrived," she reminded him. "They were strangers. It wasn't easy for her just to tell him all that until they got to know one another."

Vader nodded. "Understandable," he said. "So when you told him who you were, and who Leia was, you didn't tell him about me?" he asked.

"I…I tried to," she began. "But there was no time. It isn't something that can just be told without a lengthy explanation, surely you can see that," she said.

Vader said nothing, so she went on.

"I began to tell him but the attack began, and we were separated," she told him.

"I see," he replied. Even through the false voice modulator, Padmé could hear that he was upset. "So to him I'm simply…the enemy then," he went on.

Padmé nodded, but the expression in her eyes told him there was more to it.

"There is something more you need to know, Anakin," she went on.

"What is that?" he asked, almost dreading to hear.

"Luke thinks that you killed his father," she told him, deciding just to say it. "And he hates you for it."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_Star Destroyer Executor _

Vader said nothing for a moment, part of him hoping that he'd misheard his wife. But he had not, and he knew it.

"Why?" he asked finally. "Why would he think such a thing?"

Padmé sighed. "Obi-Wan told him that," she told him.

Vader clenched his fists angrily. "I should have known," he snapped. "It isn't enough that he left me to die after mutilating me," he went on, his anger rising, "but he has turned my own child against me!"

Padmé didn't know what to say in response. Vader was very upset, very angry; and he had every right to be.

"Why was Kenobi even near our boy?" he asked Padmé finally.

"Well I told you that he took Luke to Tatooine," she told him.

"Yes, but you told me that he was raised by Owen and his wife," he replied.

"He was," Padmé responded. "But Obi-Wan remained on Tatooine," she went on. "I suppose he thought he needed to look out for Luke," she suggested.

"Look out for him? Is that what he was doing?" Vader retorted. "Or was he simply lying in wait, looking for an opportunity to fill my son's head full of lies?"

"I don't know what to say, Ani," she replied. "I was as upset as you are when I found out," she added. "And I told Obi-Wan how I felt about his interference," she added.

"You've seen him then? Kenobi?" Vader asked.

Padmé nodded. "He's with the Alliance," she told him. "He's been training the twins," she added.

Vader digested this in silence for a moment. "How did he justify his malicious lie?" he asked Padmé. "How could he possibly defend what he did?"

"He claimed that he was doing it to protect Luke," she told him, knowing that this would only make Vader angrier. "From his perspective, you _did _kill Luke's father," she went on. "He doesn't think of you as the twins' father," she added.

Vader's anger was paralyzing by this point, and he turned away from his wife. The last thing he wanted to do was take it out on her; but he wasn't sure that he could keep a handle on it.

"I'm sorry, Ani," she said, walking over to him. "I wish I knew what to say," she added, reaching out tentatively to take one of his hands.

"There's nothing you can say," he replied. "The damage has been done."

Padmé nodded. "It has," she agreed. "But we can talk to Luke," she added. "We can tell him the truth."

Vader turned and looked down at her. "He won't listen to the truth now," he countered. "He hates me, Padmé," he added. "He won't even listen to what I have to say."

"I'll be there with you," she reminded him. "He _will _listen; I'll make sure of it."

Vader knew how much his wife wanted to help, how badly she needed to make things right. But he had little hope that mere words could undo the damage. However the fact that she wanted to try, she wanted to help, meant a great deal to him, for it was further proof that she wanted and needed him in her life. "If you say so," he said finally, lifting a hand to touch her face.

Padmé smiled. At this moment the door chime was heard, and Padmé looked over in surprise. "Who could that be?" she wondered aloud.

"I think I know," Vader replied, turning away from her and walking towards the door. He opened the door to reveal a pair of droids standing there, each of them laden down with packages. "Bring them in," he told them. "Set them down on the table."

The droids entered the room as Padmé watched, her curiosity growing. "What's all this?" she asked.

Vader followed the droids. "I took the liberty of ordering a few things for you," he replied. "I hope you don't mind," he added.

"Of course not," she replied, watching as the droids piled the packages up high on the table. "I _did _order some things myself, you know," she told him.

"I know that," he replied as the droids left again. "But I didn't want you to be lacking for anything, so I put a special order for you," he told her. "I can't stand seeing you wearing that drab Imperial issue any more," he told her.

Padmé laughed. "I had no idea you'd even noticed," she remarked.

"I notice everything about you," he told her, pulling open one of the larger packages. "There are a couple of outfits I thought you might wear while we're at Bespin," he told her.

Padmé nodded as she watched him. "You think it's safe?" she asked. "I mean, being on Bespin? You don't think anyone will recognize me there?"

"The Empire has no interest in Bespin," he told her. "It's safe. But if you feel nervous, you could always wear a veil to hide your face."

"You mean like I did when we took the transport to Naboo," she replied.

Vader didn't want to remember that trip, but memories of it jumped to his mind nonetheless. He remembered telling her how he'd dreamed of her every day since they'd been apart, and how uneasy that admission had made her. But he was so young then; so naïve. He'd worn his heart on his sleeve, unable to hide how he felt. "Yes, like that," he said finally. "What do you think?" he asked, holding up a very expensive looking gown.

"It's beautiful," she replied. "It's been so long since I've had anything nice," she told him, taking the garment from his hands.

"Why don't you try it on?" he suggested. "I'm not sure I got the size right," he added. "You've lost weight," he commented. "A lot of it."

Padmé nodded, suddenly feeling self conscious. "I know," she replied quietly, looking away. "It wasn't my idea, I assure you," she added.

Vader frowned, anger flaring up inside of him as he thought of how his master had deprived her of food on many occasions. "You'll never have to go through that hell again, Angel," he told her. "I promise."

Padmé looked up at him. "I know," she replied, smiling at him once again. "I'll go try this on," she added.

Vader nodded, and watched said nothing as she went to the fresher to try on the garment.

Padmé couldn't help but feel excited as she changed into the luxurious new gown. The fabric was soft and rich, like the gowns she had worn every day of her life until twenty years ago. How different it was from the coarse, uncomfortable prison garb she'd been forced to wear for so many years. She looked in the mirror, pleased with the affect. It was a little big in places, for she was several kilograms lighter than she'd been years ago. But it was such an improvement that she didn't care. Besides, it could be altered. She took one last look at herself, and then walked out to show Vader.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked.

Vader turned at the sound of her voice and said nothing. The difference in her appearance simply because of the new gown was startling, and for a moment he simply looked at her.

"You look beautiful," he told her finally.

Padmé smiled. "Thank you," she replied.

Vader nodded. "It suits you," he told her. "And now that you have new things, you can burn all those dreadful Imperial issue clothes that you've been wearing."

Padmé laughed. "It's not _all _imperial issue you know," she told him. She didn't tell him that Bail Organa had bought her some clothes, figuring it would only anger him.

"There are others," he told her. "Would you like to try them on as well?"

"Maybe later," she said. "I'll go take this one off, though," she told him. She looked down at herself. "It's a little big, but I love it," she added.

Vader nodded. "I can have a droid alter it for you if you wish," he told her.

"Yes, that would be very helpful," she told him. "Thank you." She returned to the fresher to take off the gown. She was pleased that Vader had found her beautiful in it; her self esteem had been so eroded over the past two decades that every compliment meant so much.

Padmé reached around behind her, but was unable to do up the top most buttons. She turned around to get a look at the back in the mirror, but this didn't help. Without even thinking twice, she called to her husband to help her.

"Ani? Ani could you come in here please?" she called.

Vader was rather surprised by her request, and hesitated for a moment. But then he went to her. "But I can't quite get it undone at the top," she told him. "Can you help?"

Vader walked around behind her and looked at the fastens. At one time he would have enjoyed slowly unbuttoning her gown, pulling it from her body and covering her body with kisses. But those days were gone now; and they would never return. Rather than torturing himself with the memories of how things had once been, he used the Force to undo the buttons. Padmé felt them opening, without feeling his hands doing it, and realized what he was doing. The fact that he didn't want to touch her even to do this simple task hurt her, and she turned around to face him.

"Thank you," she said, holding the dress up. "I can do it now," she added.

Vader was confused by her sudden change in demeanour, and simply stood back. "I don't mind," he told her.

Padmé looked up at him, wishing she could see his face. She could always tell what he was feeling through his eyes. But his feelings were a mystery to her, as was he in many respects.

"I don't want to make you… uncomfortable," she said finally. "And you seem to be uncomfortable right now."

"I'm not," he told her, hating the awkwardness between them. "I promise you."

Padmé wasn't sure he was being honest with her, but didn't say so. At any rate, she was prevented from doing so by Vader's comlink.

"Lord Vader, we've entered the Bespin System," Admiral Piett reported.

"Understood," Vader responded. "Prepare to make orbit."

"Yes sir."

"We'll be there shortly," Vader told his wife.

Padmé nodded. "I guess I won't be able to wear this then," she said.

"Yes you will," he said. "I have droid who can alter that in no time," he told her. "Would you like me to send for them?"

"Yes please," she replied.

"Very well," he said. "I need to attend to a few things before we arrive," he added. "I'll be back shortly."

Padmé nodded, and watched him leave. She was anxious and excited all at once; she was looking forward to seeing Leia, but nervous about how her daughter would react to the manner in which her father had tracked her down. And then there was Luke…._please don't hate him, Luke, _she thought fervently. _Please help me bring him back to us. _


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_Millennium Falcon _

"The ship's almost finished," Han announced, entering the large room where Leia was waiting for him somewhat impatiently. "Two or three more things and we're in great shape."

"The sooner the better," Leia replied. "Something's wrong here," she went on, walking over to him. "No one has seen or known anything about Threepio," she informed him. "And has been gone too long to have gotten lost."

Han smiled, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Relax," he told her. "I'll talk to Lando and see what I can find out."

"I don't trust Lando," Leia stated emphatically. Her force senses had been on high alert ever since they'd arrived at Cloud City.

"Well I don't trust him either," Han told her. "But he is my friend," he added. "Besides, we'll soon be gone," he added as they sat down together.

Leia nodded. "Then you're as good as gone, aren't you?" she asked, looking him straight in the eye.

Han wasn't able to hold her gaze, and looked away. Leia frowned. "Aren't you?" she repeated.

Han slowly looked back at her. "Well, yeah," he finally admitted. "You know I have to pay Jabba," he told her. "You know what'll happen if I don't."

Leia nodded. "I know," she replied quietly. "Just promise me that you'll be back."

Han wasn't sure he could make such a promise, but was prevented from saying anything by the arrival of Chewbacca into the suite. He was carrying a box of parts that resembled C-3P0.

"What happened?" Leia cried, jumping to her feet.

Chewbacca barked his reply.

"Found him in a junk pile," Han translated.

"Oh what a mess," Leia sighed. "Chewie do you think you can repair him?"

"Lando's got people who can fix him," Han offered.

Leia looked back at him. "No thanks," she replied.

Just then Lando entered the room. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" he asked, giving Leia the once over.

She noticed it, and pulled her jacket closer, totally creeped out. "Not really," she replied coolly.

Lando smiled. "You look absolutely beautiful," he told her. "You truly belong with us here among the clouds," he added for good measure.

"Thank you," Leia replied, forcing herself to smile.

"Would you like to join me for a little refreshment?" he asked, offering Leia his arm. "Everyone's invited of course," he added, as Han offered Leia his arm. They walked past the box of parts that were once C-3PO. "Having trouble with your droid?" he asked, looking at the box with a puzzled expression on his face.

"No, no problem, why?" Han replied with a straight face. Leia smiled, loving the space pirate's sense of humour.

_Elsewhere in Cloud City_

"Calrissian is on his way right now, sir."

"Good," Vader replied. He turned to Padmé. "They're coming," he said.

Padmé nodded. She felt very uneasy as she took a seat at the long table. "Are they really necessary?" she asked, indicating the storm troopers who seemed to be everywhere.

"They are here to protect you," Vader told her.

Padmé frowned, not believing him for a minute. "They're here to intimidate," she corrected him. "I don't think Leia will appreciate it."

"It isn't Leia I'm concerned about," Vader replied as he paced in the room. "It's that pirate she's been associating with."

Padmé watched him. If circumstances were different, she might have teased him for being an over protective father. It was clear how much he loved Leia. _If only that love wasn't tainted with darkness…_she reflected sadly.

"Where is he? You told me he'd be here, Lord Vader," Boba Fett grumbled from the corner of the room.

"Mind your place, bounty hunter," Vader warned. "I am a man of my word, but will not tolerate insolence from the likes of you."

Fett said nothing, but under his battered mask he frowned. _You'll pay for that arrogance, Vader, _he vowed silently, his eyes moving to the mysterious woman who accompanied Vader.

Padmé glanced back at her husband who now stood behind her chair. Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was as anxious as she was to see their daughter. And then the door opened.

The look of shock on the faces of Han and Leia were not surprising, but when Han pulled his blaster out and started firing in Vader's direction, Padmé jumped to her feet in fear.

"No, don't!" Leia cried, but her words weren't needed, for Han's blaster was ripped from his hand and floated quite harmlessly into Vader's waiting hand.

"We would be honoured if you would join us," Vader said, his voice edged with the anger he felt at Han's hostile gesture.

"I had no choice, they arrived right before you did," Padmé heard Lando tell Han and Leia. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Han replied. Leia glanced up at him, and then ran to her mother.

"I'm so relieved!" she said as she shared a warm embrace with Padmé. "I've been so worried!"

"I'm fine," Padmé assured her. "You needn't have worried."

Vader watched the exchange between mother and daughter, waiting for Leia to acknowledge him. And finally she did.

"It's good to see you, Leia," he said when she looked up at him at last.

"You too," Leia said. The awkward tension between them was almost palpable. "I've missed you," she added.

"And I've missed you," Vader told her.

Leia looked over to where Han stood, flanked by armed storm troopers. "What's going on?" she asked. "Why do you have your troops here?" she asked her father.

"They are here to ensure that Solo does not…disappear once again," he told her.

Leia's eyes widened. "What? What do you mean? Where are you taking him?"  
"I'm not taking him anywhere," Vader told her. "But he is," he added, nodding in the direction of Fett.

Leia turned, and recognized the man as a bounty hunter. She turned back to her father angrily. "You're giving him to a _bounty hunter?_" she cried.

"Yes," Vader replied matter-of-factly. "He has not paid off his debts to the Hutt, has he?"  
"No, but…"

"Bring him here," Vader instructed the storm troopers who were keeping a close watch on Han. They escorted him in Vader's direction rather roughly. Han looked up at vader with undisguised hatred in his eyes.

"Nice to see you again, Lord Vader," he remarked with sarcasm.

"Solo," Vader replied. "You repay my hostpitaity and generousity by abdutping my daughter and trying to kill me," he stated. "you have no honour."

Han rolled his eyes and looked at Leia. "See? Told you he was pissed at me," he commented.

Leia frowned. "Don't make things worse, stupid," she hissed.

"Oh, like _that's _possible," Han replied.

"You have not yet paid off your debts, correct?" Vader interjected.

"Not that it's any of your damn business," Han replied. "But no, I haven't."  
Vader turned to Fett. "You will take Solo to Tatooine," he said. "And deliver him to Jabba the Hutt."  
"Father, no!" Leia cried, grabbing his arm. "Don't do this!"

Vader looked down at his daughter, into her large, tear filled eyes. He hated the fact that she loved the space pirate; but she clearly did love him. It bothered him that this made him second guess himself, but it did. Vader was not a man who hesitated about decisions; but here he found himself trying to decide upon the right course of action simply because of a nineteen year old girl. "He will be running for the rest of his life if he remains indebted to the Hutt," he told her. "If he has any sort of self respect, he would have paid if off by now," he added, not able to resist a jab at Han.

Han was sorely tempted to offer a comment in reply, but decided against it. He looked at Leia, and could see how upset she was, how torn.

"Perhaps we can make a compromise of sorts," Padmé spoke up at last. Vader and Leia turned to her to hear what she had to say.

"What do you mean?" Vader asked.

"I mean, perhaps your bounty hunter could escort Han to Tatooine, collect his bounty, and give Han the chance to pay off Jabba," Padmé suggested. "And then, once this is accomplished, bring him back."  
"You mean, not leave him on Tatooine?" Leia asked, seeing a glimmer of hope in her mother's suggestion.

"Yes," Padmé replied, looking up at Vader. "Would that be acceptable?" she asked.

Vader considered this for a moment. His need for revenge was slowly being pushed aside by his need to reconnect to his daughter. And that shocked him. "I…suppose," he said finally. "Provided Solo is capable of demonstrating an appropriate measure of respect and gratitude," he added, looking at Han.

Han frowned. "You want me to be grateful that you're selling me out to a bounty hunter?" he blurted out hotly, the words escaping his mouth before he'd had a chance to think it through.

Vader's fists clenched angrily and he turned back to Leia. "Is that respect?" he demanded.

Leia shot a hard look at Han. _Idiot ! _she thought. _Why couldn't you just keep you mouth shut, just this once?_

"Take him away," Vader said to Fett.

"NO!" Leia cried. Padmé felt heart broken for her daughter, but could say nothing. Vader had offered to be merciful, but Han had been unable to swallow his pride, even if it meant his freedom.

"I'll be back, Princess," Han told her as the storm troopers put binders on his wrists. "You can count on that," he added, looking defiantly at Vader.

Leia could only watch as he was escorted away, and then turned to her mother in tears. Padmé hugged her, doing her best to comfort her. "He tried to help, Leia," she told her daughter quietly. "Surely you can see that."

Leia didn't say anything, and simply wept quietly in her mother's arms.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_Rebel Rendezvous _

"That's it Luke, clear your mind," Obi-Wan instructed. "Focus solely on the living force."

Luke nodded, his eyes closed, as he sat cross legged on the floor. Obi-Wan had seen how anxious the boy was, and decided that some meditation would help him. However, Luke was proving to be as challenging a student as his father had been when it came to meditating.

"Remember, when you are calm and at peace the Force will enable you to see other places, even the future or the past," Obi-Wan went on.

Luke was trying hard, harder than he ever had. He needed the calm of the Force right now, for his nerves were a jumble as he waited helplessly for his mother and sister to arrive. And as he allowed his mind to clear, and slip into oneness with the Force, he had a vision. It confused and amazed him, for he'd never had such an experience before.

"I see…I see a city surrounded by clouds," he murmured aloud.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Perhaps a place you'll visit," he commented. "Or a place where you have friends," he added.

Suddenly Luke frowned as he sensed powerful emotions. "Leia…it's Leia!" he said. "She's in pain…she's …" he opened his eyes and looked up at Obi-Wan. "I know where she is," he told him. "And I have to go to her," he added, standing up.

Obi-Wan was alarmed by the boy's passion. "Luke, you don't know that she's in pain," he told her. "You could be seeing that simply because you're worried about her."  
Luke shook his head. "No, I know what I felt, Obi-Wan," he stated emphatically. "Leia needs me, and I'm not going to let her down."

Obi-Wan frowned, a bad feeling growing inside of him. "I'll come with you," he said finally.

"No," Luke replied. "The Rebellion needs you here. With Leia gone, your leadership is needed. Besides, this is something I need to do alone."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Luke, you may encounter Vader," he told him. "I want you to be prepared for that."

Luke felt the anger bubble up inside of him upon hearing Vader's name. "I'm prepared, Obi-Wan," he said.

"I don't think you are," Obi-Wan protested. "I sense great anger in you, great hatred. That is the surest and quickest way to the Dark Side, Luke. You must let go of those feelings."

"Let go of them?" Luke echoed. "Vader murdered my father! He may very well be holding my mother and sister as his prisoners! How do you expect me not to feel hatred for him?"

Obi-Wan sighed. _How do I tell him the truth now? He will never understand my reasons for telling him what I did…he will never forgive me for it…_ "Luke, there's something you need to know about Vader," he said finally. "Something I should have told you a long time ago."

"I don't have time for that now," Luke replied. "Leia needs me. I have to go," he said, and then left Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan had no choice but to let him go.

_Cloud City _

"How are you feeling, sweetie? Do you want something to eat?" Padmé asked.

Leia sat up, rubbing her eyes as she did so. "No, thank you," she replied. "I'm not hungry."

Padmé watched her as she got up from the sofa she'd fallen asleep on, concerned for her daughter's state of mind. "You should eat," she said. "You've been sleeping for hours."

Leia turned to her mother. "I'm not hungry," she repeated.

Padmé nodded. "Okay," she replied, deciding to back off.

"Where's Father?" Leia asked.

"I'm not sure," Padmé replied, watching Leia as she commenced pacing. "He left some time ago."

Leia nodded, and turned to her mother once more, feeling badly for her shortness. "You look beautiful," she told her with a small smile. "Did you get some shopping in earlier?"

"Oh this?" Padmé asked, looking down at the gown she wore. "No, your father bought this for me back on the ship."

"He did?" Leia asked.

"Yes, and several others as well," Padmé told her. "He's spoiling me," she admitted with a smile.

Leia smiled too, pleased to hear it. "I think that's adorable," she said. "I had no idea he was so….romantic."

Padmé shrugged. "He used to be," she replied. "Very much so. I think there's a part of him that still is, even though he's changed so very much."

"He still loves you," Leia pointed out. "That much hasn't changed."

"I know," Padmé agreed. She looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "I know what he did has upset you very much, Leia," she continued. "But I know that deep inside of him, there's still good. I know it."

Leia could sense the depth of her mother's love for her father, and it moved her. "I know there is," she agreed. "But the darkness is overpowering that goodness," she pointed out.

Padmé looked up at her. "Yes," she agreed. "It is…for now. I'm certain that in time that will change. Remember, he's lived in lonely isolation for so long that all he knows is the darkness. Now that we are in his life, he doesn't have to be alone any more."

Leia nodded. "I was taught that the Sith were incapable of loving," she said. "So Father can't possibly be a true Sith."

"Well then we have to hold onto that, don't we?" Padmé responded.

Just then Darth Vader entered the large room. Both women looked at him as he walked over to them.

"Where have you been?" Padmé asked him, standing up.

"Just a few things to attend to," he told her. "Did you miss me in such a short time?" he teased.

Padmé smiled. "I suppose so," she replied. "Does that surprise you?"

"A little," he responded. "But it pleases me nonetheless."

Leia watched the exchange, her parents love for one another plain as day. Any fears that her mother had been mistreated while in Vader's custody were dispelled as she watched them flirt openly with each other.

"Lord Vader, we have tracked a one man fighter approaching the planet."

Vader looked down at his comlink, a sense of excitement filling him. "Allow him to land," he said. "And see to it that he makes his way to me here," he added.

"Yes sir."

Vader looked up at his wife and daughter. "Luke has arrived," he told them.

Padmé and Leia exchanged a look, both of them excited and nervous at the same time.

_Elsewhere on Cloud City _

Luke was puzzled by how quiet the city was; for it seemed that everyone was in hiding. _Something has happened here, _he thought grimly; _the Empire has been here…_

Cautiously he walked down the empty corridors, trying to seek out his sister in his mind. _Where are you Leia? _He thought, _are you here? Are you safe? _

_I'm here Luke; we're both here, mother and me. We're okay…we're…_

Luke frowned as Leia's thoughts were cut off from him. And then he sensed the presence of another, a powerful, dark presence. He shrank back from it instinctively, but then realized who it was he sensed: Vader.

_I'm coming, Leia, _he told his sister. _I'm coming! _

Luke ran down a corridor, blaster in hand, drawing closer to the place where he knew his sister and mother were being held by Vader. He gripped the weapon tightly, as Obi-Wan's warning filled his mind: _I sense great anger in you, great hatred…that is the surest and quickest way to the Dark Side, Luke…you must let go of those feelings._ Luke knew of the dangers of the Dark Side; but letting go of his hatred was something he wasn't sure he could do. _He killed my father…how can I let go of my hatred for him? How can I forgive such a thing? _

Finally Luke reached the place where he was sure Leia and his mother were being held. He stood outside the door for a moment, summoning his courage, trying hard to calm his nerves. But before he could burst into the room, the door opened. And in the doorway stood the huge, menacing figure of Darth Vader.

"Welcome, young Skywalker," he said. "I've been expecting you."

Luke looked up at the enormous figure of his enemy, preparing to do battle with him to the death. But then he heard his mother's voice.

"Luke, please come in," she said, in a calm voice. "Put your weapon down," she added.

Luke looked towards her. "Put it down?" he asked, glancing back at Vader. "Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not," Padmé replied, walking over to him. She looked up at Vader, who stepped back and watched her. "You're in no danger here, none of us are."

Luke frowned, totally puzzled by what was going on. "What kind of mind games are you playing with my mother, Vader?" he demanded.

"He's not playing games, Luke," Leia told him, walking over to him as well. "And he's not going to hurt you, or any of us." She looked up at her parents briefly. "You need to come in and sit down. There's something you need to know."

Luke continued to hold onto his weapon, still convinced that his mother and sister were being controlled somehow by Vader. He looked back at the dark lord, who had made no threatening moves of any kind. "What do I need to know?" he asked finally. "What can you possibly tell me that can explain all of this?"

"It's about your father, Luke," Vader spoke up.

Luke's head snapped up and he looked at him sharply. "My father? I know all about him," he retorted angrily. "I know how you killed him!"

Vader shook his head as he walked over to his son, the hatred he felt emanating from the boy almost palpable. "No, I didn't kill your father, Luke," he said. "I _am _your father."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Luke stood for a moment as thought he'd had the wind knocked from him. On one level, he felt certain that Vader was lying, for how could such a preposterous claim be true? And yet, there was a nagging in his mind that kept asking questions: _why is my mother so calm? Why is Leia? And why did my mother tell me to put my weapon down? _

"No…you're not," Luke said finally, stepping back. "I don't know what you've done to my mother, but I _know _you're manipulating her somehow," he went on, tossing his blaster aside and pulling his lightsaber from his belt. "And I won't stand for it, Vader!"

Vader was frustrated with his son's stubbornness, though not terribly surprised by his attitude. He stood for a moment as he tried to decide how to proceed. The boy stood pointing his lightsaber at him, ready to do battle. _I can't fight my own son, _he thought. _He wouldn't stand a chance. _

"Luke, you're wrong," Leia spoke up finally. "Dead wrong! He's done nothing to Mother, he's done nothing to me," she went on. "He _is _our father, Luke! He did a blood test to prove it!"

Luke listened to his sister, a sinking feeling starting inside of him. He looked at his mother. "How?" he asked her, unable to ignore the truth any longer. "How can he be my father? How?" he cried. "My father was a hero, a great Jedi!"

Padmé nodded her head as tears filled her eyes. "He was, yes," she told him. "But then…things changed," she added, looking over to Vader.

Luke shook his head, the terrible truth too much for him to bear. He turned to look at Vader. "Why?" he asked simply as tears of anguish rolled down his face. "Why?"

Vader could feel his son's anguish, and it made his heart wrench. "It's a very long story, Luke," he began. "Once that began many years ago," he added. Luke seemed to be willing to listen, so Vader decided to tell him the whole story. But before he could launch into the lengthy tale, a strong tremor in the Force stopped him. He looked over at Leia, wondering if she'd felt it too.

"Anakin, what is it?" Padmé asked, getting a bad feeling. "What's wrong?"

"A tremor in the Force," Vader told her. "You feel it too, don't you?" he asked his daughter.

Leia nodded, a frown forming on her face as she tried to determine the source of it.

"It's the emperor," Vader said, turning to Padmé. "He's here."

Padmé's eyes widened in terror. "Palpatine is here?" she cried. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Vader responded. "There is no doubt."

"What are we going to do?" Padmé asked, trying not to panic.

Vader walked over to his wife. "I will not let him harm you again, Padmé," he told her, taking her by the shoulders. "He will die this very day."

Padmé felt her eyes filling with tears. "But you can't defeat him alone, Ani," she reminded him gently. "You told me yourself that to even try would mean your death!"

"He won't be alone," Leia spoke up. "I have my lightsaber with me," she told her parents. "I'll fight with you, Father," she said, pulling her weapon from under her cloak.

Padmé wasn't certain if this made her feel better or worse. But there wasn't time to consider the matter, for at that moment the door to the room burst open and two red-robed Imperial guards rushed into the room. They were followed by Palpatine.

"Well, now isn't this lovely," Palpatine began as he entered the room. "The whole family together, how delightful," he added with a sneer.

Vader removed his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it, Leia followed suit. "The family that you stole from me with your lies," he said, walking slowly over to the emperor.

The two imperial guards took a step in Vader's direction, prepared to defend their master; but they were shoved violently back against the wall, and fell down unconscious. Palpatine glanced at them briefly, and then back at Vader. "I don't need them to destroy you, Vader," he spat. "To repay you for your treachery," he added.

"You will try," Vader replied as Palpatine drew his weapon. "But you won't win this time, my master," he added, his voice full of hatred.

Palpatine smiled again. "We shall see," he said. "And once you're dead, I shall have the pick of your offspring to replace you," he added. "But not before I dispose of that slut you married once and for all," he spat, attacking Vader with a quick thrust. Vader parried, and shoved the old man back. And then he and Leia advanced upon him.

Luke stood back, confused and alarmed by the quick and unexpected turn of events. Vader was not at all what he'd expected; the fact that he was fighting to protect his family both shocked Luke and gave him hope. Perhaps there was more to his father than simply the monster he'd come to hate. It was clear that Vader loved Luke's mother, and that she loved him equally. _So why didn't she tell me the truth? Why didn't Leia? And why did Obi-Wan lie to me the way he did?_ Luke stood for a moment, watching as Leia and Vader fought feverishly against the emperor. And then he looked back at his mother. She was terrified; Luke could feel her fear clear from across the room. And it was that fear that finally spurred him to take action.

Vader was finding it difficult to keep Palpatine at bay, for his own cardio-vascular short comings were hampering him tremendously. He knew that were it not for Leia, the duel would be over very soon. But she was there, and she was fighting like a tigress; but Vader knew his master well. He knew that he was undoubtedly lulling her into a false sense of security. No sooner had the thought entered his mind when Palpatine struck out with a lethal strike of Sith lightening directed at Leia.

"Block it!" Vader shouted at his daughter. But she was unprepared, and the blast sent her backwards.

"Leia!" Padmé cried and ran over to comfort her.

"Young fool," Palpatine sneered, looking down at Leia as she writhed in pain. "Did you really think you could best me?" He looked back at Vader. "And now, your end, Lord Vader," he said menacingly.

"It won't be his end, but yours, your majesty," Luke spat. Vader was shocked by the sound of his son's voice, and even more so by the sight of his lightsaber joining the fight.

Palpatine seemed just as shocked, and took a step back. "It is no matter," he sneered. "No doubt you are just as pathetic as your sister," he taunted. "As your weakling father," he added.

Luke smiled, knowing that the emperor was trying to anger him. "Your attempts to anger me won't work," he said confidently. "I know your ways, and I won't be swayed by you or your hateful words."

Palpatine smiled, even as he crossed blades with Luke. "We shall see, young Skywalker," he replied. "We shall see," he added, Force pushing Luke backwards. Luke was unprepared for the assault, and stumbled backwards. Palpatine was about to advance upon him when he was stopped by Vader's blade.

"You will _not_ harm him," he warned, holding Palpatine's blade against his own. Palpatine was starting to tire, finding it difficult to fight two opponents at once. Vader could sense this, and pushed harder. "You have caused enough pain to my family," Vader added. "It ends now."

Luke joined his father, pushing back against the emperor's blade. All seemed to be forgotten as father and side fought side by side as one.

Padmé watched as her son and husband battled furiously against their common foe, afraid and hopeful at once. "Come on Leia," she said to her daughter. "We have to get you away from the danger."

"No, I can still fight!" she protested weakly.

"Leia, no," Padmé told her. "Let's go."

Padmé helped Leia out of the way, moving behind the sofa. She saw the blaster that Luke had discarded on the floor, and picked it up.

On the other side of the room, the duel was still raging on. She could see that Vader was tiring; as she had feared; his physical disabilities were starting to hamper his ability to fight.

"You grow weak, Lord Vader," Palpatine taunted.

Vader didn't respond, all his energy focused on destroying the emperor. He knew that if Luke wasn't at his side he would be dead by now. Palpatine knew it too, and decided to take action to end things. Sending a blast of Sith lighting at Luke, he took the boy by surprise, causing him to fall back, dropping his lightsaber in the process.

"Foolish boy," Palpatine sneered, sending another blast at Luke. Luke was unable to repel the blast, now that he was unarmed. Vader knew that he needed to act quickly, and did so, moving between the emperor and Luke. Immediately he felt the blast of Sith lighting as it hit him straight on.

Vader heard his wife cry his name, but everything around him had started moving in slow motion. He could hear his son behind him, he could sense his pain. He sensed Leia's horror and fear as she watched the emperor pummelling him with Sith lightning. And then, he heard it: a blaster being fired. It was at this point that the Sith lighting stopped. Vader looked up at the emperor, stunned to see him staggering back, a hand held to the wound in his chest. Vader knew that he needed to take advantage, and, despite his weakness, did so. Pulling his lightsaber up, he used his last bit of strength to drive it through Palpatine, running him through completely. The emperor gave one last scream of pain as he slumped to the floor. He fell forward onto his face, the red blade still sticking out of his back, dead at last. Vader saw him die, felt him die. It was at that point that he lost consciousness.

"Ani!" Padmé cried and ran over to her husband, along with Leia. Vader was very still, and the breathing apparatus he needed to survive was malfunctioning. "Oh no!" she breathed as she bent over him. "Leia, get a medical capsule here, fast!"  
Leia nodded, and ran to seek help.

"We're going to get you help, Ani," Padmé told him gently. Vader made no reply, and Padmé feared for the worst. She looked up at Luke, who was seemed to be in a state of shock. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

Luke pulled his eyes from his father to look at her, and nodded. "I…I think so," he said. He looked back at Vader. "He…he saved me," he stammered. "He risked his own life to save mine."

Padmé nodded. "I know," she replied quietly, looking down at Vader. "I just hope…" she stopped, not able to finish her sentence. _He can't die, he simply can't…not now, not after all we've been through! _

Leia returned within moments, a medical crew with her. Padmé and her children stood back to give them medics room to examine Vader. She could feel her insides twisting into knots as she awaited their prognosis.

"He's alive," the only human in the crew pronounced. "But barely," he hastened to add. He looked up at Padmé. "If we're to save his life, we must act quickly," he told her.

"Of course, do whatever you must," Padmé replied immediately.

"He will need to be placed on life support," the medic went on as she commenced looking for a way to remove Vader's helmet. "Do any of you know how to remove this?"

Padmé and her children looked at each other for a moment, none of them having any idea.

"He's never removed it in our presence," Padmé explained. "But he told me that it comes off," she added.

The medic nodded and managed to remove Vader's helmet. Padmé, Luke and Leia stood back and watched as Vader's face was finally revealed.

"Oh Ani," Padmé whispered as she beheld his scarred visage. She brushed tears aside as the medics prepared to place Vader in the medical capsule.

"He'll be okay, right?" Leia asked, doing her best to remain strong.

The medic glanced up at her. "I can't say one way or another right now," he admitted. "We have excellent medical facilities here," he assured them. "If there's anything that can be done, we'll do it," he added.

Padmé nodded. "We know that," she said. "Please do whatever you must to save him."

The medical team worked quickly to get Vader into the medical capsule and hooked up to life support. Then they activated the hover device and started towards the door.

"We're coming with you," Leia declared. She turned to her mother and brother. "Right?"

Padmé nodded. "Yes, of course we are, aren't we Luke?" she asked.

Luke, who had said very little since his father had fallen unconscious, simply nodded in response.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 **

"Are you alright?" Leia asked her brother as they watched the medics work on their father.

Luke looked at her briefly. "Yeah, I …I guess so," he replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she said. "I mean…I didn't know how," she went on.

Luke frowned. "I'm not angry with you, Leia," he told her. "It's Obi-Wan I'm mad at." He turned to his sister. "He lied to me, Leia," he told her. "He told me that my father was _murdered_ by Darth Vader!"

Leia nodded. "I know," she replied. "I …I think he was trying to protect you, Luke," she offered. "He must have known how hard it would have been for you to learn the truth."

Luke said nothing for a comment, as he tried to sort through his emotions. "I don't know how I feel right now," he told his sister. "Part of me is happy that my father is alive," he explained. "But part of me is horrified by who he is, and what he's done," he concluded.

Leia gave her brother's hand a squeeze. "I know," she said again. "It's not an easy situation."

"How did you handle it, Leia?" he asked. "When you learned the truth, how did you come to grips with it?"

"It was different for me, Luke," she reminded him. "I had amnesia," she went on. "When he told me he was my father, I didn't know anything about who Darth Vader was or what he'd done. I simply accepted him as my father, and grew to love him in the time I was with him. And then, as my memory started coming back, I remembered it all. That was hard," she confided. "I was torn between loving the father I'd come to know, and being horrified that he was the man I'd counted as my enemy for so long."

Luke sighed. "You think he's changed, Leia?" he asked. "I mean, he killed the emperor," he added. "Surely that means something."

"I think so," she agreed. "He saved your life Luke," she went on. "He risked his own life to save yours. Does that sound like something a Sith would do?"

"No," Luke replied at once. "Not what I know of the Sith. According to Obi-Wan, the Sith care for no one or nothing," he went on.

"No, they don't," Leia agreed. "Palpatine was a Sith," she added. "All he cared about was power. Our father clearly cares about more than that."

"I suppose so," Luke had to admit. "I've been meaning to ask you, where are Han and Chewie?" he asked. "I assumed they were with you."

Leia frowned and looked away, and Luke could sense immediately how upset she was.

"Leia?" he asked.

She looked back at him. "I'm not sure where Chewie is, to tell you the truth," she told him. "Han…he's gone," she said, her voice tremulous. "Father gave him to a bounty hunter, Luke. He's on his way to Tatooine right now."

Luke's eyes widened in shock. "What? A bounty hunter?" he cried.

Leia nodded. "He…he told the bounty hunter to take Han to Tatooine to pay off his debts," she explained.

"I can't believe it!" Luke exclaimed, looking over at their father. "How could he? How could he just hand Han over like that?"

Leia said nothing, her eyes straying over to the medical capsule where Vader lay in stasis. His face, now uncovered, shocked Leia. Clearly he had suffered tremendously at Mustafar. "Father couldn't forgive Han for taking me away from him," she said quietly. "He cut a deal with a bounty hunter, and Han was the payment he was promised."

Luke was chilled by the thought of his father's cold bloodedness. "But he'll never get out of Jabba's palace without help," he said.

Leia looked back at him. "Father was willing to arrange for Han to be brought back to us after he paid his debt," Leia told him. "But he wouldn't go for it."

"Who wouldn't? Han?" Luke asked.

Leia nodded. "That stupid nerf herder," she said, the tears starting up. "He couldn't swallow his pride just this once, even if it meant his freedom."

Luke said nothing in response, and looked back at his father. The fact that he'd tried to be merciful surprised Luke. "We'll get him back," he told his sister. "I promise."

Leia looked up at him. "How?" she asked.

Luke frowned. "I don't know yet," he admitted. "But I swear, we will do it, Leia." He thought for a moment. "Let's try to find Chewie," he suggested. "I bet he'll want to be involved too."

Leia nodded. "I'll tell Mother," she said.

Padmé was standing near the medical capsule as the medidroids performed a diagnostic on Vader. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his face, for although it was badly burned and scarred, it was the first time she'd seen the face of her beloved in almost twenty years.

"Mother?"

Padmé was startled by the sound of her daughter's voice and turned to her.

"Luke and I are going to see if we can find Chewbacca," Leia told her.

Padmé nodded. "Of course," she said, only half listening.

Leia was worried about her mother, but said nothing, and went to rejoin Luke.

"Well? How is he?" Padmé finally had to ask after what seemed like hours to her.

"He's alive," one of the droids told her as they continued to take readings.

"Yes, I know that," she replied in exasperation. "But what is his condition? Can you help him?"

The droids looked at one another briefly, as though they were consulting with one another. Padmé had the distinct impression that they were not telling her something.

"Answer me!" she cried in frustration.

"Milady, please try to be patient," the one human in the medical crew told her. "Lord Vader's injuries are very extensive," he told her. "We are trying to put together as complete a picture as we can, but you have to give us time."

Padmé nodded, frustrated and frightened all at once. She felt helpless, wishing that there was something that she could do something, anything, to help her husband. But there was nothing she could do but wait.

Luke and Leia found Chewbacca quite easily, for he hadn't stopped hollering since Han had been taken from him. Lando Calrissian was with him, trying in vain to communicate with the angry wookiee. He was lucky at this point to still be alive, given the great anger and the great strength of Han's co-pilot.

"Princess Leia! Master Luke! Thank the Maker you've arrived!" Threepio wailed as Luke and Leia entered the room.

"What's going on?" Luke asked, looking at Lando suspiciously.

"I'm trying to communicate with Chewbacca here," Lando told them. "But he's not exactly listening."

"Can you blame him?" Leia asked. "After what you did to Han? You're lucky he hasn't torn your arms off."

"Why do you think they're still here?" Lando replied, nodding in the direction of the armed security guards.

Leia frowned. "Put your weapons away," she told them. "And let me talk to Chewie."

Lando wasn't sure he could trust Leia, but nodded at the men nonetheless. At once they lowered their weapons and stood down.

"We have to find a way to get Han back," Leia told Chewbacca. "And we need your help to do it."

Chewbacca nodded, knowing that she wouldn't understand anything he said in response.

"I have an idea, if you're willing to hear it," Lando spoke up.

Luke, Leia and Chewbacca turned to him, surprised.

"I don't know if we should trust him," Luke commented to his sister. "After what he did to Han, he could just as easily betray us too."

"I had no choice about what happened to Han," Lando told them. "What did you expect me to do? Say no to Darth Vader? Come on!"  
Luke and Leia looked at one another, neither of them willing to admit that he had a point.

"What's your plan?" Leia asked finally.

Lando smiled, relieved that they were willing to give him a chance. "Okay, this is what I was thinking," he began.

"Please sit down," a doctor told Padmé after showing her into a small office.

Padmé sat down, her anxiety levels escalating.

"First of all, I need to know if Lord Vader has any relatives," the doctor began. "I'm ethically obliged to only share information on his condition with relatives."

Padmé frowned. "I'm his wife," she told the doctor. "And we have two children."

The doctor's eyebrows shot up, surprised to hear it. "Oh, oh I'm sorry," he stammered. "I just assumed that..."

"Never mind what you assumed," she interjected. "Just give me my husband's prognosis."

The doctor looked down at the datapad before him, a frown forming on his face. Padmé knew at once that what he had to tell her was not good.

"Lord Vader has suffered complete respiratory failure," the doctor began. "This has caused him to also suffer cardiac arrest," he went on.

Padmé felt her insides turning cold. She nodded. "I see," she replied quietly. "What can you do for him?"

The doctor looked at her for a moment, not quite sure how to word what he needed to tell her. "Milady, I can't do anything for him," he told her finally. "The damage...quite frankly I've never seen anything like it," he continued. "I'm amazed Lord Vader has lived as long as he has given the severity of the damage his body has suffered."

"The breathing apparatus has kept him alive," she explained. "He's worn it for nearly twenty years."

"Yes, I realize that," the doctor replied. "But it was damaged beyond my ability to repair," he told her. "And it was the ensuing electrical shock that shorted it out..."  
"I know what damage he's sustained," Padmé interrupted impatiently. "And I won't accept that you can't do anything," she went on. "Surely with the medical technology that exists today you can do something!"

The doctor said nothing for a moment as he considered this. Yes, she was right: the medical technology to treat his injuries had existed for two decades. Why Vader's injuries hadn't been treated when they had occurred was a mystery to him. But whether or not Vader deserved to be helped, whether unleashing a fully healed Darth Vader upon the galaxy was the right thing to do was another matter altogether.

"I'm not certain that I can," the doctor replied. "The damage I witnessed goes far beyond what I've described to you, Lady Vader," he went on. "Much of your husband's body has sustained third degree burns," he continued. "Burns that were never properly treated," he added. "And the prosthetic limbs that he was fitted with are..."

"Please," Padmé interjected, not able to hear any more. "Please don't go on. I know he's a wreck, I know what he's suffered," she continued, her eyes brimming with tears. "Can you help him? Or perhaps I should ask this: _will _you help him?"

The man looked at Padmé, still rather incredulous that this delicate, beautiful woman was the wife of the notorious dark lord. She seemed to love Vader very much, so much that the physician couldn't bring himself to deny her at least an attempt to save Vader's life. Besides, he had sworn an oath to save lives when he'd become a physician, regardless of his personal opinion of the individual.

"It won't be easy," he said finally. "And it will be very invasive, very complicated," he added. "But I am willing to try."

Padmé smiled as the tears made their way slowly down her face. She reached over the desk top and gave his hand a squeeze, her gratitude expressed completely in this simple gesture.

"There's paperwork I'll need you to sign," he said, standing up. "Once that's out of the way, we can begin prepping him for surgery."

Padmé stood up as well. "The sooner the better," she said. _Soon you'll be well again, Ani, _she thought as the doctor pulled up the paperwork on his computer. _Very soon now. _

Luke and Leia found their mother in the surgical wing of the hospital. Even before they could see her face, they both sensed her anxiety. She turned to them as she noticed them approaching.

"How is he?" Leia asked.

"He's in surgery," Padmé told them.

"Surgery?" Luke asked.

Padmé nodded. "It's the only way they can save his life," she explained. "The emperor's attack upon him caused his respirator to short out," she went on.

"So why surgery? Why not just fix it?" Luke asked.

Padmé looked at her son. Even after Vader had sacrificed himself to save Luke, he still had misgivings about him. "His lungs and heart are far too damaged," she explained.

"What are they going to do?" Leia asked anxiously. "He's going to be okay, right?"

"Total reconstructive surgery," Padmé responded. "They are going to repair all of his injuries," she went on, "including those that were neglected twenty years ago that he's lived with all this time unnecessarily."

Leia frowned. "You mean he didn't really need to wear that mask?" she asked. "He could have been spared all that?"  
Padmé nodded, and both twins could feel how angry she was. "Palpatine was a cruel, sadistic monster," she said. "He revelled in your father's pain, both physical and psychological. I have no doubt that he knew there was a way to fix your father's injuries. No doubt at all."

Luke and Leia digested this in silence, neither of them doubting their mother's statement. They had seen Palpatine's madness first hand and each of them had been on the receiving end of his wrath.

"So when the surgery is finished, Father will be able to live a normal life?" Leia asked hopefully.

"The surgery is only the first step," Padmé told her. "Once that is over, he will remain in stasis for several weeks while the damaged parts of his body regenerate," she explained. "And after that, he will probably need some form of physiotherapy," she added. "We have a long way to go."

Luke nodded, and let Leia tell their mother about the plans they'd made with Lando and Chewbacca to rescue Han. He couldn't stop thinking about how his father had put himself in the path of the emperor's sith lightning. Luke knew that Vader could have easily let Palpatine kill Luke. But he hadn't. What was more; he put his own life on the line to prevent it. _Why? _Luke thought. _Why would he do that for me? He's Darth Vader...he has killed thousands...why does my life mean more to him? Does it really matter that I'm his son? He's a Sith...they care for no one, Obi-Wan has told me so many times. _ The ruminations did nothing to help Luke resolve the conflict in his mind, but they did raise one burning question that, until now, no one had been able to answer. And if there was ever a time that Luke needed answers, it was now.

"Why did he do it, Mother?" Luke finally asked Padmé. She turned to him, not sure what he was asking. "Why did my father turn to the dark side?"

Padmé had wondered when her son would ask this, and so was not surprised by the question.

"In the beginning he did it for me," Padmé told her children.

"For _you_?" Luke asked. "How could he possibly justify that?"  
Padmé could hear the accusation in her son's voice, and wondered if telling him the whole story would help him to understand. She decided to try.

"Your father and I were married in secret," Padmé began. "The Jedi did not permit emotional attachments, and so we had no choice."

"Father went against the Jedi Code to marry you?" Leia asked, finding the notion extremely romantic.

Padmé nodded. "We were afraid that your father would be expelled from the order if the Jedi Council found out," she went on, "so we kept it secret. It was very difficult," she continued. "Not able to acknowledge the feelings we had for one another publicly, not even being able to live together openly. But we loved one another so much, we put up with the bumps. And then one day I discovered that I was pregnant with you," she went on. "Your father was off at the war when I found out," she explained. "And I was so afraid. There had been rumours that he had been killed," she told them. "So you can imagine how I felt."

"When did you tell him? How did you tell him if he was away at the war?" Leia asked, intrigued by her mother's tale.

"Your father returned to the capital when I was about seven months along," Padmé replied. "And I told him as soon as we were alone together."

"What as his reaction?" Luke asked.

Padmé smiled at the memory of it. "He was overjoyed," she told them. "In fact, he told me that it was the happiest day of his life."

While this did not surprise Leia, Luke was stunned. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes really," Padmé replied, starting to think her story was opening Luke's eyes. "But that very night, your father started having nightmares about me dying in childbirth," she told them. "Your father had been plagued with prophetic nightmares before," she explained. "He foresaw the death of his own mother in nightmares when he was younger than you are now," she told them. "So when he started having dreams about my death, he became terrified that they would come true." Padmé stopped at this point she tried to steady her own emotions. It had been so long since she'd spoken of any of this that she was finding it difficult to do so now.

"He was told that a knowledge of the Dark Side would enable him to save me from dying," Padmé finally continued. "That was why he decided to turn."

Both Luke and Leia were too stunned to speak. It all seemed incredible; impossible even. How could love have been the motivation for something so wrong?"  
"I don't understand," Leia finally said. "If he did it to save you, why did he turn on you? Why did he think you'd betrayed him?"

Luke looked at his sister sharply, her words startling him. "What do you mean, he turned on Mother?" he asked. He looked back at Padmé. "What did he do to you?" he demanded.

Padmé had hoped to keep the incident on Mustafar from Luke, at least until he'd grown closer to accepting Vader as his father. But it was too late for that now.

"You must understand," she began. "The Dark Side did terrible things to him," she explained. "It made him do horrible, unspeakable things," she went on.

"Tell me what he did to you, Mother," Luke asked in a tone that neither Leia nor Padmé had ever heard from him before.

"I came to the planet Mustafar," Padmé told him. "I knew your father was there, I knew what he had done at the Jedi Temple," she went on. "I thought that I could bring him back," she continued. "But it was too late. He was consumed with darkness and the power it gave him. He told me that he'd done everything for me, to protect me, and told me he could destroy the emperor and that he and I could rule together," she explained. "All I wanted was for him to stay with me and help raise you," she went on. "It was at this point that Obi-Wan showed up. I had no idea that he'd stowed away on my ship. When your father saw him, he went mad. He accused me of bringing him there to kill him. I tried to deny it, tried to explain, but I couldn't. He...choked me using the Force," she continued, her voice starting to lose its strength.

"He _force choked you_?" Luke cried.

Padmé only nodded in response, as Leia brushed tears from her face. She had heard all this before, but it still broke her heart.

"After that he..."

"I don't care about what happened after that," Luke interjected hotly. "Whatever happened to him after that was no more than he deserved for what he did to you," he told Padmé.

"Luke please," Padmé implored, taking her son's hands. "Try to understand. He wasn't himself when he did that," she explained. "And I have forgiven him. You must do the same."

Luke shook his head with a frown, conflicted and torn. He knew that the quickest way to the Dark Side was anger; and yet the anger he felt towards his father seemed insurmountable. "Forgive him?" Luke asked. "How is that possible? I don't think I can," he went on. "I don't know how."

Padmé had no words to offer at this point, and simply let her son go. He left her without another word. Padmé turned to Leia after Luke had gone her emotions past the breaking point. Leia sensed this and embraced her mother tightly, trying to lend her own strength to her.

"He'll come around," Leia told her mother. "He's just in shock right now," she added. "Just give him time, Mother."

Padmé could only take comfort in her daughter's embrace and hope that she was right.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 **

Luke walked through the brightly lit corridors of Cloud City, ignoring the people around him. He had never felt so torn. It seemed to him that everything he believed in, everything he'd held true was a lie. It was hard for him to believe that his mother could forgive his father for what he had done, and yet she had. The love she bore Vader was profound, and it awed Luke. What was more, it forced Luke to examine his own feelings towards his father. He could not recall a time in his nearly twenty years of life when he had not longed to have his father in his life. Owen and Beru had been so secretive about him, so reluctant to talk about him. And now Luke understood why. He knew that they were only doing what they felt was necessary to protect Luke. Darth Vader was a dangerous man, despite the fact that he was Luke's own father. Was it any wonder that they'd kept Luke away from him? There was another person, however, who knew the whole truth and had kept it from Luke as well: Obi-Wan Kenobi. But unlike Owen, Obi-Wan's mistruths about Luke's father had been far more damaging. _Why didn't you just tell me the truth when you had the chance? _ Luke reflected, remembering how he'd followed R2 D2 out to Obi-Wan's tiny abode. He had asked the old Jedi how his father had died, only to be told that Darth Vader had murdered his father. _ Why? Why did you lie? _

Deciding that he needed answers, Luke sought out a communication station. The conversation he needed to have with Obi-Wan could wait no longer.

_Rebel Rendezvous _

Obi-Wan was awoken from a deep sleep by the sound of his comm.. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. _Can't an old man get any sleep around here? _ He thought peevishly. "This had better be important," he grumbled as he sat down in front of the computer screen. Opening the transmission, he was surprised to see the face of Luke Skywalker.

"Luke!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "I'm so relieved to see you! Are you safe? Where are you?"

"I'm fine," Luke assured him. "I'm on Cloud City."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Leia and Padmé? Did you find them?"

"I found them," Luke responded. "They were with my father," he added, watching for Obi-Wan's reaction.

As for Obi-Wan, he remained silent, his shock too much to allow him to respond right away.

"Did you hear me, Obi-Wan?" Luke urged. "I said that they were with _my father._"

"Yes, I heard you," Obi-Wan replied. "I ...I don't know what you want me to say, Luke," he added.

Luke frowned in frustration. "You told me that Vader betrayed and _murdered_ my father!" he cried. "Why did you lie to me like that? Why?"

"Your father was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force," Obi-Wan responded calmly. "He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader," he continued. "When that happened, the good man who was your father was destroyed. So what I told you was true, from a certain point of view."

Luke didn't like Obi-Wan's response.

"Your point of view is pretty twisted," he replied. "You had a chance to tell me the truth, Obi-Wan, to explain everything," he went on. "Why didn't you?"

"I was trying to protect you," Obi-Wan replied. "It was my job to keep you hidden from Vader and his master," he added. "And now it seems I've failed," he continued. "Vader has you now."

Luke nodded. "And what do you expect him to do now that he does?" he asked.

"My fear has always been that he would take you to the emperor," Obi-Wan replied, deciding, for once, to be totally truthful.

"That will never happen," Luke assured him.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Luke, I know you've always wanted to have a father, but..."

"The emperor is dead," Luke interjected. "My father killed him."

Obi-Wan could not have been more astonished. "What? Vader killed the emperor?" he asked. "How do you know this?"

"I know because it happened right in front of me, Obi-Wan," Luke responded. "I know because my father let himself get struck by the emperor's Sith lighting in order to save me from it."

Obi-Wan sat in silence as he considered this. Never would he have imagined that Vader would turn against his master. Never. But he had. What was more; he'd done it to save his son. _Is it possible? _He thought, trying not to let himself hope. _Could Anakin still be in there somewhere? _

"Where is he now?" Obi-Wan asked at last. "Vader?"

"As we speak he is undergoing surgery," Luke responded. "He was nearly killed by the emperor's attack."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'm sorry," he replied. "Sorry for everything. I know that doesn't make up for what I did," he went on. "Just know that I did what I did to protect you."

Luke nodded. "I know that," he admitted. "It's just that...I'm so confused about him," he confessed. "I don't know how to feel about him."

Obi-Wan could feel the young man's conflict. "I'm coming to Cloud City," he decided finally. "I think perhaps your family needs me right now."

Luke smiled. "I think you're right," he replied. "Will you let Viceroy Organa and Urru know we're alright?" he added. "I'm sure they're worried too."

"I shall do so," Obi-Wan replied. "The Viceroy recently suffered a heart attack, but I understand he's doing quite well now."

"Good," Luke replied. "I guess we'll see you soon, then."

"You will," Obi-Wan responded. He closed the transmission, and sat for a moment to reflect. Was it possible that Darth Vader could be redeemed? Was saving the life of his son the first step towards that redemption? _Please let it to so, _he thought fervently. _ I'm too old to have my hopes shattered again. _

Luke returned to the hospital and found his mother asleep. Leia looked up at him when he approached, surprised to see him again so soon.

"I let Obi-Wan know we were here," Luke told his sister. "He's going to tell your father, the Viceroy," he went on. "And Urru too."

Leia nodded. "Good," she replied.

"He's coming here," Luke told her. "I guess he wants to help."

Leia shrugged. "I'm not sure what he can do," she responded.

Luke sat down beside her. "I'm glad she's resting finally," he said, looking at Padmé.

"I know," Leia replied. "She's a wreck right now."

Luke nodded. "How is it that she can forgive him so easily, Leia?" he asked. "After everything she's been through because of him, because of his fall, how?"

Leia sighed, disappointed by her brother's attitude. "She loves him, Luke," she told him.

"I get that," Luke replied. "But..."

"I don't think you do," Leia interjected. "They went through hell to be together, Luke," she continued. "Love like that is rare and special. They belong together, don't you see that?"  
Luke didn't reply, so Leia went on.

"Before Father found Mother, he felt like only half a person," Leia told Luke. "He told me that when I was staying with him. And I know that he feels that he deserved to wear the mask because of what he did to her on Mustafar."

"I agree," Luke replied. "He did."

Leia frowned, and shook her head in disbelief. "For someone who's always wanted their father in their life, you're doing a pretty lousy job of accepting the one you've got," she commented.

Luke was taken aback by his sister's comment. "I'm doing the best I can," he replied after a few moments. "It's not exactly easy finding out the man you thought killed your father actually _is _your father."

Leia sighed. "Yeah, I'm sure," she agreed. "But he saved your life, Luke," she pointed out. "Whatever else he's done in the past, he's at least worthy of your appreciation for that."

"I do appreciate what he did," Luke responded with a frown. "He saved my life – how could I not appreciate such a thing?"

Leia was growing tired of debating with her brother, and said no more. She sat down on the sofa, as all the stresses of recent days seemed too much to bear. She missed Han, and was worried that Lando's plan would be impossible to pull off. _What if Jabba just kills him? What if I never see him again? What if I never get the chance to tell him how I feel about him? _

Luke could sense his sister's anxiety, and sat down beside her. "We'll find Han," he assured her, knowing exactly what was going through her mind. "Lando's bound to contact us any day now," he added.

Leia nodded. "I just hope he's not too late," she murmured.

Luke didn't want to admit that he was afraid of the very same thing, but didn't say anything. Instead, he simply put his arm around his sister in an attempt to try and console her.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Obi-Wan Kenobi reached Cloud City just as the sun was rising, casting the heavy cloud layer with glorious shades of pink, orange and yellow. Obi-Wan had no idea what he was going to say to Luke, he only knew that the boy needed guidance. He only hoped that Luke would not be bitter about the lies that he'd been told. _This isn't the way it was supposed to happen, _Obi-Wan mused as he landed his craft. _ I never dreamed it would happen this way..._

It wasn't difficult for Obi-Wan to find the medical facilities in the city. And shortly after he did so, he found Padmé.

"Obi-Wan, what are you doing here?" she asked, standing up.

"Luke told me what happened," he replied. "I thought I should come."

Padmé nodded. "He told you how Anakin killed Palpatine?" she asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied. "I was...I was stunned," he continued. "I had sensed something...but never did I think that was it. I was shocked when he told me, Padmé. I still am. Never in a thousand years did I think this could happen."

"But it did," Padmé said. "Anakin killed Palpatine in order to save the lives of our children and me," she continued. "In fact, he risked his life doing so."

"Yes, Luke told me," he responded.

Padmé watched him, waiting for him to admit that he was wrong about his former pupil. "You won't admit it, will you?" she said at last. "You won't admit that Anakin has changed," she went on. "That you were wrong about him."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Clearly he has changed," he admitted. "I'm big enough to admit that, Padmé. I'm surprised that he has, though," he went on.

"I'm sure you must be," Padmé replied.

"What is his condition?" Obi-Wan asked. "Luke told me that he'd been in surgery."

"He's still in surgery," Padmé replied, a frown forming on her face. "He's been in surgery for hours now. His breathing mechanism was destroyed when Palpatine attacked him, and he needed immediate medical intervention."

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. He could sense how anxious Padmé was, and as much as he wanted to press her for more information, felt uneasy doing so.

"Obi-Wan? When did you get here?" Leia asked as she and Luke rejoined their mother.

"Only a short time ago," Obi-Wan replied, looking at Luke, trying to decipher the young man's expression. "Your mother was just filling me in."

"No word yet Mother?" Luke asked.

Padmé shook her head. "I'm starting to worry," she admitted. "It's been more than fifteen hours."

"Well remember, the surgery is very extensive," Leia pointed out. "They're basically rebuilding him, aren't they?"

"Yes, I suppose so," Padmé replied, looking at Obi-Wan. She had done her best to master her bitterness where he was concerned, over what Obi-Wan had done to Anakin on that terrible day so long ago. Padmé knew for certain that she would have nightmares for the rest of her life from watching the surgery her husband had undergone as a result of his injuries caused by his one time friend. "It was a miracle that he survived at all given what happened to him," she said, looking directly at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan could sense the feelings behind her words, and wasn't surprised. But what could he say to explain to her what he had done? He had wrestled with the guilt of it for twenty years, the memories of watching his onetime best friend in agony as fire engulfed him. _But I couldn't kill him...does that make me a coward? _ Obi-Wan pondered this thoughtfully, as memories of that dreadful moment on Mustafar entered his mind. _Anakin, I have the higher ground...don't try it..._

"Lady Vader?"

All four sets of eyes turned to the doorway of the small waiting area to see a physician in surgical garb.

"You have news about my husband?" Padmé asked hopefully, walking over to the doctor.

"Yes," the man replied. "I'm happy to report that Lord Vader survived the surgery."

"Thank the Maker," Padmé sighed as Leia took her hand. "Can we see him?"

"I'm afraid not," the surgeon replied. "He is in stasis in a bacta tank where he will need to spend the next few weeks while his tissues regenerate."

"You mean, you're able to _regrow _the damaged parts of his body?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously.

The surgeon looked at Obi-Wan and nodded. "It's not new technology," he commented. "Lord Vader could have had this procedure done years ago. I'm quite shocked that he survived for so long given the severity of the injuries he was living with."

Padmé grew angry as she thought of the reason for this, her hatred for Palpatine filling her.

"So when he comes out of the bacta, he'll be fully healed?" Leia asked. "He won't need a breath mask or prostheses?"

"No he won't," the surgeon replied. "Of course, the regeneration will take some time," he added.

"Of course," Padmé replied. "I can't adequately express my gratitude, Doctor," she said. "You've given my husband a second chance at life," she added with a smile.

The surgeon smiled, still not certain if he had done the right thing in saving Vader's life. And yet, if this woman loved him, surely there must be something worth saving inside of the man known as Darth Vader.

"It's my job to save lives, Milady," he replied. "You don't need to thank me."

"Can you give us some idea how long my father will need to remain in stasis?" Leia asked.

"It all depends on his rate of recovery," the surgeon replied. "We will be closely monitoring his vital signs as well as his body mass as it increases. Until we see how well his body responds, I can't really say how long his recovery will take."

Leia nodded, disappointed not to have a clearer answer.

"Well we're not going anywhere, are we?" Padmé said with a smile, looking at her children. "We'll be here when he wakes up."

Neither Luke nor Leia wanted to be the one to tell their mother that they did not for certain if that was true. Would Lando contact them before their father woke up? If he did, then they would have no choice but to go to Tatooine to help rescue Han. The question was, would their mother understand their decision?

"Mother, you need some rest," Leia said finally. "You've been here for hours. There's nothing more we can do here," she went on. "Why don't you come back to the suite with me and get some sleep?"  
Padmé nodded her fatigue undeniable. "Very well," she agreed. She looked at the surgeon. "You'll let me know if there's any change in his condition."

"Of course," the man replied.

"Let's go," Leia said, taking Padmé by the hand. "We have a long wait, and you need to rest."

Padmé let her daughter lead her out of the waiting area, more than happy at the prospect of a decent sleep.

"I'm surprised to see you here," Luke said to Obi-Wan once they were alone.

"I told you that I would come," Obi-Wan replied.

Luke nodded. "So you did," he replied. "I guess I didn't expect you to come so quickly."

Obi-Wan studied Luke, still unable to get a sense of what he was feeling. "So your father will have his health restored at last," he commented. "After all these years. It's truly remarkable."

Luke frowned. "He didn't need to live like that," he replied. "The emperor kept him like that on purpose."  
"Not surprising," Obi-Wan replied.

"No, I guess not," Luke replied. "He was a sadistic madman after all."

"He was," Obi-Wan agreed. "But there was more to it I'm sure than simply his desire to see your father suffer."

Luke frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Luke, your father, before Mustafar, was stronger than any Jedi I've ever known," Obi-Wan explained. "The emperor wanted him as his apprentice for that very reason. However, I have to believe that when your father suffered his injuries, his Force abilities were diminished," he went on.

"Why would they be?" Luke asked.

"Well, as I explained to you, we all have medichlorians inside of us," Obi-Wan went on. "When your father lost part of his limbs, he must have also lost medichlorians. This would have put Palpatine at an advantage, for it meant that he was more powerful than your father. If your father's injuries had been repaired, he would have been more powerful than the emperor, I'm certain of it."

"And the emperor didn't want that," Luke put in.

"No, of course not," Obi-Wan agreed. "Keeping your father in that suit was his only assurance that he would remain subservient. Your father was enslaved to Palpatine, in essence."

Luke nodded. "But he killed him," he pointed out. "He stood up to him and destroyed him."

"That he did," Obi-Wan replied.

Luke considered this for a while before he spoke again. "What do you think it all means, Obi-Wan?" he asked finally. "Has my father abandoned the Dark Side? Is he Anakin Skywalker again?"

"I've been asking myself those questions since I left the fleet," Obi-Wan replied. "And I wish I could give you an answer, Luke. But I can't. I really don't know."  
Luke frowned. "Surely it means something," he insisted, needing desperately to hold onto the hope that it did. "A true Sith would never risk his life to save the life of another."

"No," Obi-Wan agreed. "A Sith would never do such a thing."

Luke began to grow frustrated, for it seemed that Obi-Wan was reluctant to give him any answers. "My mother told us that he turned to the Dark Side to save her from dying," Luke said, trying to garner a reaction from his mentor. "That he was deathly afraid of her dying and felt he had no choice."

"I knew nothing of your father's reasons, Luke," Obi-Wan replied. "I knew nothing of his marriage to your mother, not until he was already too far gone to bring him back. He kept much from me, Luke. Perhaps if he hadn't, perhaps if he had confided in me..." he stopped, as his own sense of guilt reared up again.

"But why wouldn't he tell you?" Luke asked, desperate to understand. "You were his mentor, his best friend."

Obi-Wan sighed sadly. "I don't know," he responded. "I can only guess that he was afraid of what the Jedi Council would do if they found out about his marriage. Your father wanted to be Jedi so very much; it would have destroyed him if he'd been banned from the Order. And he obviously loved your mother very much, or else he wouldn't have risked so much to be with her. He wanted it both ways, Luke, but he couldn't have both."  
"And it destroyed them both," Luke commented, the tragedy of the whole situation saddening him.

"Yes, sadly it did," Obi-Wan agreed sombrely.

Luke could sense that Obi-Wan's feelings were as confused as his own were at this point, and that comforted him somewhat. But there were still so many questions that he needed answers for, and if he were ever to understand his father, he needed them now.

"Tell me about Mustafar, Obi-Wan," Luke said finally. "How did my father get so badly injured? What happened to him?"

Obi-Wan said nothing for a moment, for he was not prepared to tell Anakin's son how he had left him to burn after mutilating him. But after all the lies Luke had been told, Obi-Wan felt compelled to finally be completely truthful with him.

"Your father and I fought," Obi-Wan began again. "He had turned to the Dark Side, and considered me his enemy," he went on. "I didn't want it to come to that...but there was no reasoning with him."

Luke frowned, remembering what he'd learned about how his father had attacked his mother. "Go on," he said simply.

"There was murderous fury in your father as we fought," Obi-Wan continued. "I had never seen him like that, and I knew that if I didn't fight him with everything that I had, he would most certainly kill me. The planet Mustafar is covered with lava, and as the battle moved outside, it grew extremely dangerous. And then," Obi-Wan stopped averting his eyes, unable to look Luke in the eye.

"And then what?" Luke pressed. "What happened?"

Obi-Wan frowned, trying to decide how to tell Luke the awful truth.

"I...I had the advantage of elevation," Obi-Wan went on finally. "Your father was perched on a floating device on the lava river nearby," he went on. "I knew that he was going to try and jump over to where I was," he went on. "And tried to warn him, but he didn't listen. He...he did a flip to where I stood, and I...I sliced through his legs and arms as he did so."

Luke was unable to respond, even to react to this, and simply stood and stared at Obi-Wan. The image of what Obi-Wan had just described bombarded Luke's mind, angering and sickening him. "You caused his injuries?" he asked finally. "_You_ Ben?"

Obi-Wan nodded with a heavy sigh. "You have to understand, Luke," he began. "I was fighting for my very life. Your father would have killed me if I hadn't stopped him; there was no doubt of it."

Luke frowned, knowing that Obi-Wan was right. But it didn't make it any easier to hear. "And after that?" he asked. "That must have ended your fight. What happened then?"

"Your father...he fell very close to the river of lava," Obi-Wan explained. "And then...he...his clothing ignited," he continued, the words painful to him. "He..."

"He was on fire? My father was on fire?" Luke cried, the truth becoming too painful to hear.

Obi-Wan simply nodded in response.

"What did you do? How did you help him?" Luke asked, assuming that he had since his father had survived.

Obi-Wan frowned, the ugly memory of what happened next filling his mind. "I...I didn't help him, Luke," he responded, his voice full of remorse and sadness. "I left him to burn, assuming that he would die. It was Palpatine that found him, and it was ..."  
"You left him to burn to death?" Luke asked, his voice breaking with emotion. "You just...walked away?"

Obi-Wan nodded his emotions too difficult to deal with. "I have lived with the guilt of that every day since," he admitted quietly.

Luke looked away, unable to look at the old Jedi any longer. He'd grown very close to Obi-Wan, trusting him completely, relying on his guidance and friendship. To think of him mutilating his father and then leaving him to burn was simply too difficult to bear.

"I know you must be ...upset," Obi-Wan said finally, not knowing what else to say.

Luke looked back at him. "Upset? _Upset?"_ he cried. "Is that what you think?"

"Luke, please try to understand," Obi-Wan said, seeing how disillusioned the young man had become.

Luke shook his head. "I don't want to try," he said tiredly. After all the emotional turmoil he'd been through in the past few days, this was simply too much to deal with. "I can't hear any more," he said. "I need time alone...time to think."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I understand."

Luke looked at him. "Do you?" he asked, a hint of bitterness in his voice. "Do you really? _Can _you possibly understand what I'm feeling right now, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan offered no reply, and simply watched as Luke walked away.

Luke wandered through the large medical facility, not really paying attention to where he was going. He'd never imagined that it was Obi-Wan who had caused his father's injuries. And now that he knew the whole truth, Luke felt more conflicted than ever.

"Excuse me, this area is restricted," a droid told Luke as he passed through a set of glass doors.

"Oh, sorry," Luke said, looking around. He was in the long term recovery unit. "Is my father here?" he asked.

The droid looked at Luke quizzically. "Your father? What is his name?"

"Ana..." Luke began, and then corrected himself. "Darth Vader," he said. "He was recently in surgery and is recovering in a bacta regeneration tank."

"He is here," the droid replied. "You realize that you cannot actually see him," it added.

"I know that," Luke replied. "Can I just...see where he is?"

The droid found Luke's request to be highly illogical, but didn't say so. "Follow me please," he said.

Luke followed the droid through another set of doors, and down a short corridor. He had never felt comfortable in hospitals, but felt the need to do this.

"Your father is in here," the droid said finally as he stopped outside a large metallic tank.

Luke looked up at the tank, noting the droids who were monitoring the computer read out that he assumed were his father's vital signs. "Is it okay if I just...stay here for a little while?"

"There's no reason you cannot," the droid replied, not understanding why the young man would want to do such a thing.

"Thanks," Luke said, looking back at the tank that held his father. He walked closer to it, wishing he could see his father, wishing he could somehow communicate with him. _ I want to accept you, _he thought with a frown. _I want more than anything to believe that you have changed. I need you, Father...please don't let me down._


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

_Jabba's Palace- Planet Tatooine _

Han made a face as the stench hit him, a stench he'd hoped to never experience again. And yet, here he was, once more in the presence of Jabba the Hutt.

"Good job, Boba," the mighty hutt said in his native tongue. "And you brought him all in one piece too! I'm impressed."

"I figured you'd want to have some fun with him," Fett replied. This earned a hoarse chuckle from the hutt.

"You know it," Jabba replied. "Fortuna, give my friend an extra bonus for being so...considerate," he instructed his major-domo. "And get him something to eat."

Fortuna bowed to his master, and scurried away to do his bidding.

"Now, to the business at hand," Jabba continued, fixing his malevolent stare upon Han. "You owe me a lot of money, Solo," he said, all traces of amusement gone from his gigantic face. "And you promised you'd give it to me after that charter you told me about. It's been months, Solo. _Months. _ What do you take me for, an idiot?"  
"No, not at all, Jabba," Han replied. "It's just that...well there was a lot of crap I had to deal with," he explained. "And I guess I just sorta..."

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Solo," Jabba interrupted sharply. "I want my money, now."

"I have it," Han replied, growing more nervous, "but not with me. Who carries around that kind of money, right?" he asked with a pathetic chuckle, hoping to get the hutt to see reason.

Jabba narrowed his eyes as he stared at Han, not liking what he was hearing. "Then I guess you're going to be here a long, long time," he responded, waving a flabby limb towards the green, pig-faced guards who stood ready.

"Jabba, come on!" Han shouted as the guards hauled him off. "I can get it! I swear I have it...even more than I owe you!" But Jabba wouldn't listen. "You're throwing away a fortune here, Jabba!" Han shouted, trying to appeal to the Hutt's sense of greed. "Don't be a fool!"

Han stopped shouting only when the Gammorean guards had thrown him into a small, dank cell that was infested with a foul odour that Han did not want to consider. They slammed the door closed behind him and locked it. Before they trudged away, they offered a rude comment to Han, and then shared a laugh. Han didn't understand the language they spoke, but knew enough to realize that their words had been less than kind. He sat down on the hard bench as the gravity of his situation hit him. Han had always prided himself on being self reliant, of being able to get out of any jam he'd found himself in. But right now, he felt very alone. He thought back to Bespin, and how Padmé had convinced Vader to help Han out – _but oh no, you couldn't just swallow your pride and let him, could you? _He thought bitterly. _You had to be a jackass and refuse his help, even it meant getting out of this stink hole. Good job Solo, you genius you. _ Han remembered the expression on Leia's face as Boba Fett was taking him away. _You'll probably never see her again; don't even think about her, _he told himself. _And she'll forget all about you and move on with her life...and you'll spend the rest of your miserable existence in this stink hole serving drinks or cleaning up rancor shit...could life be any more rotten?_

_Cloud City _

As difficult as it was for Padmé to consider, there were other matters that she needed to focus on during the long period of waiting that followed Vader's surgery. With Palpatine dead, and Vader in stasis, the Empire was now leaderless. Padmé was experienced in politics enough to know that nature abhors a vacuum; and that ambitious, ruthless bureaucrats needed little in the way of encouragement to make their move in such situations. As strange as it was to consider, Padmé was in charge, given the fact that Vader was now emperor. And as such, she needed to ensure that things didn't descend into anarchy. The trouble was, Padmé knew very little about the running of the Empire, and very few members of the bureaucracy, let alone anyone she could trust. But there was one man she did trust, a man she knew her husband trusted too: Firmus Piett. And so Padmé decided to contact the admiral, and invite him to Cloud City for an important conference. Piett arrived within an hour of Padmé contacting him.

"Milady, I was beginning to grow concerned," Piett said as he joined Padmé and her children at a small table in her quarters. "It's been more than thirty-six hours since we've heard anything from Lord Vader. Is everything alright?" he asked, looking with curiosity at Luke and Leia, both of whom seemed vaguely familiar to him.

Padmé shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not," she replied. "A great deal has happened in the past few days, Piett, and I need your help in dealing with it all." She noticed how Piett was looking at the twins, and decided to tell him who they were. "This is my daughter Leia, and my son Luke," she went on. "Lord Vader is their father."

Piett's eyes widened in shock as he heard this, but before he could say anything or ask a question, his mind was deftly bent by Luke. _"You will say nothing of this to anyone," _he suggested using the Force. _"You will believe all that you hear, but only say what we tell you to say."_

Piett frowned, quite unaware that his mind had just been manipulated. "I shall do everything I can, Milady," he replied calmly. "What has happened?"

So much had happened in the past 24 hours that Padmé hardy knew where to start. But Piett needed to know, and so she began, starting with the arrival of the emperor. She'd given a great deal of thought to how she would explain the death of the emperor, for clearly she could not let it be known what had really happened. She only hoped that Piett would believe her story.

"The emperor was mad when he arrived," Padmé told Piett. "Completely unhinged. He attacked my husband, as well as our children," she went on. "Lord Vader acted in self defence, and in the end, the emperor was dead. My husband was gravely injured, and has undergone reconstructive surgery to repair his injuries. He is in stasis now, and will be for several weeks. So you see, Piett, I am in a unique situation."

Piett nodded, too shocked to reply right away. How was it that he hadn't noted the presence of the emperor's ship in the vicinity? What was his reason for attacking Vader? There had been rumours that Palpatine had been descending into madness for years; clearly the rumours had been true. "With the emperor dead and Lord Vader incapacitated, you are in charge, Lady Vader," he said finally, forcing himself to focus on matters of protocol.

"I know," Padmé replied, pleased at how well Luke and Leia were managing to control his mind. "But I need help, Piett. I trust you and I know my husband does too. I want you to act in my stead as head of the Empire until such time as my husband is well enough to assume his command."

"You want me to rule the Empire, Milady?" he asked, unable to hide the shock in his voice. "Me?"

"I just want you to keep things in order until my husband recovers," she corrected him. "You surely must realize what a delicate time this is," she added. "If order isn't maintained, there will be factions popping up everywhere. And then there's the Rebellion to contend with," she added for good measure.

"Yes, yes of course," Piett responded. "You're quite right, Milady," he added. "I will call a meeting of the admiralty and inform them of the situation," he added.

"You will only tell them that Palpatine died," Leia told him. "He died of a brain aneurism," she added. "And that he left Lord Vader as his heir."

Piett nodded. "Yes, that's what I will tell them," he agreed, a little bewildered. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Lady Vader?"

"Just keep me informed about what is going on," Padmé said. "I expect regular reports, Piett."  
"Of course," Piett replied. "I shall see to everything at once," he added. Piett stood up at this point, bowed respectfully to Padmé, and then left her and the twins. Once he had gone, Padmé turned to Luke and Leia with a smile.

"Brilliant," she told them. "You were both...brilliant."

Luke and Leia smiled, pleased with their mother's praise.

"So now the Empire is taken care of," Leia said. "At least for now."

Padmé nodded. "Yes," she agreed. "Piett is a good man; I know we can trust him to keep your father's command intact."

"Let's hope so," Luke replied. "Sometimes power has a way of corrupting people."

Padmé frowned, not wanting to consider what would happen if the trustworthy Admiral suddenly developed a taste for control.

Padmé and her children spent the next several days in limbo as they waited for Vader's rebirth to be completed. So far the results had been very promising; Vader's vital signs remained stable and his body mass was increasing. It frustrated Padmé that the doctors could not predict how long Vader's stasis would continue. And so they could only wait and try their best to endure the long period of uncertainty.

Obi-Wan had done his best to support Padmé and her children in their waiting, but he had begun to feel like an outsider. Part of him had considered leaving, and returning to the fleet. He had not told the commanders where he was going; only that Leia and Padmé were safe. He was no fool, after all; he knew that if the Rebel leaders found out that Vader was incapacitated they would no doubt take advantage of the situation. And that was the last thing Padmé needed. However, the longer he remained on Bespin, the more out of place he felt. Padmé was very worried, and it was not lost on anyone that Vader's injuries were his doing, no matter what the circumstances. So after informing Padmé of his decision, he left Bespin to go to Dagobah. He knew that Yoda was there, and there was much that Yoda needed to be told. Obi-Wan had no doubt that Yoda would have sensed the shift in the Force that Palpatine's death had caused; but what about Vader? Obi-Wan felt as though he was too close to the situation to be impartial, but Yoda was not. Had he sensed something stirring in the heart of the once brilliant Jedi turned Dark Lord? And if he had...what did it all mean? Was it possible that Vader was returning to the Light? Obi-Wan wanted very much to meditate on this, and consult with Yoda, who no doubt would have his own thoughts on the situation.

Vader's recovery had entered its second week when Lando sent word to Leia. It was brief, but to the point: _I'm in. Han's alive. _ Both Luke and Leia knew what it meant, and more importantly, what they needed to do next. The question was, would their mother understand if they left now?

Padmé was in the recovery room getting a report from one of the medical droids when Luke and Leia found her.

"Lord Vader's body mass is increasing at a rapid rate," the droid was reporting. "Far more rapidly than we had anticipated," it added.

"So does that mean his recovery won't take as long as you'd thought it would?" Leia asked hopefully.

"If his body continues to regenerate at the rate it has been so far, then yes," the droid replied.

"Why do you think this is happening?" Padmé asked. "He's not in any danger, is he?"

"His vital signs are still stable, so I would say no," the droid replied. "As to why this is happening, I cannot conjecture," it added. "You would be better to ask the attending physician, Milady," it suggested. "I will ask him to come here to talk to you if you wish," it added.

"Yes, please do that," Padmé replied, and turned to her children as the droid left them. "Isn't this wonderful news?" she asked with a smile.

"It's fantastic," Leia agreed with a smile. "He'll be back in action in no time at this rate."

"A good thing too," Luke replied. "I don't know why, but I just don't trust Piett."

Leia looked at her brother, his comment reaffirming something she herself had been thinking. "Surely he wouldn't try anything," she remarked. "It's not like Father is never going to assume his command."

"No, it isn't," Padmé replied, determined not to let her children's misgivings to undermine her optimism. "Besides, there won't be time for anyone to do anything. Your father will be up and around in a matter of a few short weeks."

Luke nodded. "You're right," he replied, and glanced at Leia. "We...we heard from Lando, Mother," he told her.

"Did you?" Padmé replied.

"Yes, he managed to get into Jabba's service as a guard," Leia told her mother.

"That's wonderful," Padmé replied. "So he'll be able to help Han, then?" she asked. "Has he found him?"

"Yes, I'm sure he's seen him by now," Leia replied. She frowned as she imagined Han in the clutches of the vile Jabba. "I'm just grateful he's still alive," she added. "I'm sure that he must be terribly depressed."

"No doubt," Padmé agreed. "Does Lando have a plan to help him?"

Luke and Leia exchanged another look.

"Yes he does," Leia informed her mother. "But it includes Luke and me," she added.

Padmé frowned, confused for a moment. "But how can..." she began, and then realized what her daughter was telling her. "You mean to go to Tatooine then, don't you?" she asked.

"We don't want to leave, you must know that," Luke told his mother. "But Lando and Chewie can't do this without us."

Padmé nodded, understanding her children's reasoning, but hating the thought of them going into such a dangerous situation. "I know," she said finally. "When will you leave? Will you wait for your father to be out of stasis?"

"I don't think we should," Leia replied. "Han needs us. I don't want to keep him waiting. The thought of him being in that horrible place...it gives me nightmares."

Both Luke and Leia could sense how upset their mother, and felt terrible for it. And yet, both felt compelled to help Han in any way that they could.

"Father will be in stasis for a long time still, right?" Luke reasoned.

Padmé looked at him. "I'm not certain how much longer," she told him.

"I think the point he's trying to make is that we'll be back before he wakes up," Leia offered. "We being here won't make him wake up any sooner."

Padmé frowned. "I realize that," she said. "You do what you need to do," she added. "I'll be here with your father, waiting," she told them, and walked over to the bacta tank where their father was recovering.

_She's upset,_ Luke told his sister silently.

_I know, _Leia responded. _But what choice do we have, Luke? _

_I wish there was another way, _he replied, watching his mother. _I hate leaving her alone this way. _

_I do too, _Leia responded. _Maybe we could ask Urru to come and stay with her while we're gone._

_Good idea, _Luke replied. _I'll go contact him now. _

Luke left his sister then and went off to find a communication terminal to contact Urru. As he did so, Leia walked over to where Padmé stood; staring at the bacta tank as though she could see the man inside.

"I'm sorry," Leia said, taking her mother's hand. "We both hate the thought of leaving you alone."

Padmé looked at her daughter. "You needn't worry about me," she told her. "I've been alone a very long time. I'll be just fine."

Leia wasn't terribly reassured by her mother's words, but said nothing. And as Padmé's focus returned to Vader, Leia's followed. _Can you hear me, Father? _She sent out through the Force. She waited, but received no reply. Discouraged, she frowned, wishing she could at least get some sense of him. _I miss you so much, _she thought, a lump rising to her throat.

"Lady Vader, I understand you have some questions," the attending physician asked as he entered the room.

"Yes I do," Padmé replied, releasing Leia's hand and walking over to him.

Leia let her go, and returned her attention to her father. She had always been able to connect with him telepathically, and it worried her that she couldn't now. Surely being in stasis didn't mean his mind was totally shut down as well, did it? _Maybe he's ignoring me, _she thought with a frown. _Maybe he's angry with me for leaving now. _Leia knew how her father felt about Han, it was no secret. Was that the reason he wasn't responding? Or was he just incapable of it in his present state? Not having any way of knowing only made Leia more frustrated, and she decided to give him and go and listen to what the doctor had to say.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 **

_Planet Dagobah _

"Thank you Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said as he took a cup of tea from the ancient master's hands. "This smells delicious."

Yoda sat back and picked up his own cup, regarding his old friend in silence for a moment. Nothing ever surprised Yoda, nothing ever had; but seeing Obi-Wan emerge from a small one man ship the previous day had done just that.

"Unexpected this is, Obi-Wan," he said finally. "Very unexpected."

Obi-Wan nodded as he sipped at his tea. "Yes, I feel the very same way," he agreed. "But we must consider the implications of what has happened, Master Yoda," he added. "I have tried to meditate upon it, but I must admit that my emotions are preventing me from being objective."

Yoda nodded in agreement. "You have always borne too much emotion for Skywalker and his offspring," he stated.

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes. "I know, Master," he agreed quietly. "Had I been more objective where Anakin was concerned..." he stopped, not wanting to dwell on what might have been. The two Jedi sat in silence for a few moments, each lost in their ruminations.

"Is it possible... do you think that Vader has abandoned the Dark Side?" Obi-Wan asked at last.

Yoda said nothing for a moment, and then looked up at Obi-Wan. "Why ask you this, Obi-Wan? Is it because you believe it? Or because you wish it to be true?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "I am not a padawan, Yoda," he replied, rather tersely. "I am not engaging in mere wishful thinking," he added. "Surely you must sense something, Master Yoda," he went on. "Surely you have sensed the shift."

Yoda sighed, unable to deny that he had. "Sidious is dead," he said. "Why Vader killed him is uncertain."

"He killed him to save the lives of his son and daughter," Obi-Wan replied. "He sacrificed his life for theirs."

Yoda nodded. "Afraid to lose them, he was," he commented. "Just as he was afraid to lose his mother."

Obi-Wan did not like Yoda's interpretation of the situation, but did not say so. "I have learned the reason why he chose the Dark Side, Master Yoda," he continued.

"Know we already why he chose it," Yoda replied. "Craved he the power that Sidious offered. His arrogance needed it, it fed from it, he did. The Darkness was the thing he loved the greatest, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan shook his head and looked away, his eyes filling with tears. Memories of that dreadful day so long ago, of the holo vids he himself had watched of Anakin killing the younglings filled his mind. But was that all it was in the beginning? A simple lust for power?

"I've been told a different story," he said finally. "One much more tragic, Master Yoda."

Yoda looked up at him expectantly.

"Anakin's own children told me that their father turned to the Dark Side to save their mother," Obi-Wan went on. "That he'd dreamed of her death, and that he was so utterly terrified of losing her, so desperate to save her that he turned to the Dark Side because Sidious told him that the Dark Side could save her."

Yoda didn't know what to say to this, and, for the first time in his enormously long life, was rendered speechless. And then a memory wormed its way into his brain – a memory of a very young, very agitated Jedi Knight who had come to him for advice. The young man had been having premonitions of the death of someone whom he loved, someone he couldn't bear to live without; and that young man was Anakin Skywalker. _It was she that he feared to lose, _he realized now. _And I told him that he must train himself to accept losing her...but he could never accept that, he never could accept losing those whom he loved.._

"Always afraid he was," Yoda said finally. "First his mother, then Padmé," he went on. "And now his children. He has not changed, Obi-Wan. The same fear, the same weak emotional attachment is still within him."

Obi-Wan didn't want to believe what Yoda was saying. Surely there had to be more significance to Vader's actions than his fear that he could lose his children. He killed Sidious- his master for twenty years, after all.

"I suppose we shall see in time what it all means," Obi-Wan commented. "Vader is in stasis and will be for some time as I understand."

Yoda nodded. "And when he awakens, he will be as powerful as he was before Mustafar," he pointed out. "Considered that, have you?"  
"Yes," Obi-Wan replied. "I have."

Yoda made no reply, and for a moment the two Jedi simply cogitated all the possibilities that lay ahead.

_Tatooine- Jabba's Palace _

Lando had worked hard doing to make sure that Jabba the Hutt and his minions trusted him. Granted, Jabba trusted no one, not entirely; but Lando was confident that he had ingratiated himself sufficiently to the mobster so as to remain without suspicion. He'd spotted Han on more than one occasion, performing a variety of unsavoury tasks. And as much as he'd wanted to speak to his old friend, to apologize for selling him up the proverbial river, Lando had waited for a moment where his actions would not be considered suspicious.

Han had spent the day in the pit, cleaning up after Jabba's favourite pet, the Rancor. The smell of the beast was utterly nauseating, and Han had fought not to lose his meagre lunch on many an occasion. To Han's utter shock, and disgust, the Rancor had actually taken a liking to him. Han wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. He had just left the pit when a guard approached him. Han looked up, frowning. _What now?_ He wondered bitterly.

"Solo," the guard said, his face obscured by his helmet. "Come with me."

Han rolled his eyes, but knew enough by now not to say anything in protest. He followed the guard to a small storage room, where the man shut the door behind them.

"Look, I've been in the pit all day," Han said. "So whatever you want me to do..."

"Shut up and listen to me, you old pirate," the guard replied. He pulled off his helmet to reveal his face. Han could not have been more surprised. Lando smiled at him, and then felt a right cross connect with his jaw.

"That's for what you did to me on Bespin," Han said as Lando staggered back, rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, I guess I deserve that," Lando replied.

"Damn right you do," Han replied. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I'm here to help," Lando said. "Chewbacca, Luke and Leia are on the way," he added. "We've got a plan to spring you."

Han frowned. "What plan?" he asked.

"Listen," Lando said. "Leia's on her way here right now, disguised as a bounty hunter," he told Han. "She's bringing Chewie in for the bounty. Once night falls, she'll come down to your cell and spring you. I've got the key," he added, holding up a large brass key.

"Sounds good," Han replied. "Only something tells me it won't be so easy," he added.

"Maybe not," Lando agreed. "That's why we've got Luke as back up."

"Luke? Are you kidding me?" Han asked. "The kid's always getting himself into trouble, how do you expect him to help us?"  
Lando smiled. "You'll see," he replied.

_Bespin _

The time had come for Luke and Leia to leave Bespin. Their father was not yet out of stasis, but they knew that they didn't have the luxury of time. If Han were to be rescued, they had to act fast. His very life hung in the balance.

As for Padmé, she knew the reasons that her children needed to leave, but was unhappy about it nonetheless. The unexpected arrival of Urru had not done anything to alleviate her feelings, either.

"We'll contact you as soon as we get Han sprung," Luke assured his mother. "I promise."

Padmé nodded. "Please be careful, both of you," she said. "I hate the thought of you going into that place."  
"There's no other way," Leia responded. "Lando and Chewie can't do this alone."  
"I know," Padmé said. "Just ...be careful."

"We will," Luke replied, and then hugged Padmé. "We'll be back before Father wakes up," he told her.

"And we'll contact you as soon as we can," Leia added as she hugged her mother next.

"Take good care of her while we're gone," Luke told Urru who stood nearby. "I know you will, you always have," he added.

"You know it," Urru replied, looking at Padmé. "Don't you worry."

Padmé shook her head in exasperation. "I don't need looking after," she stated. "Really, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself."

"Yes, we know that," Leia agreed. "But having Urru here just makes us feel better."

"So humour us, okay?" Luke added with a smile.

Padmé smiled. "Doesn't seem like I have much of a choice, do I?" she replied.

"We'd better be off," Leia said, anxious to get going. "We'll be in touch," she told her mother, giving her one last hug.

"And if there's any change in Father's condition, let us know," Luke added.

"I will," Padmé replied. "May the Force be with you both."

Urru stood beside Padmé and watched with her as Luke and Leia walked away, side by side. He knew Padmé well enough to know that she was barely holding it together at this point. When Luke and Leia were out of sight, Urru turned to her.

"You okay?" he asked simply.

Padmé nodded, but the tears in her eyes told him otherwise. And when he offered her a shoulder to cry on, she wrapped her arms around his neck and let go of all the emotions she'd kept bottled up inside of her for many days. Urru just let her cry, grateful that her son had contacted him. _If her kids are not going to look after her, then I will, _he vowed. _And I'll be damned if I let that bastard Vader hurt her again..._

_Tatooine – the next morning _

"Luke, will you stop worrying?" Leia asked in exasperation. "This is going to be easy. Lando's inside, he has it all covered. Will you relax?"

Luke frowned, not liking his sister's attitude. She really had no idea who she was up against, and it bothered Luke that she was so confident.

"That may be," Luke replied. "But Jabba's far cleverer than Lando realizes. You could all be walking into a trap."

"Well that's why you're my back up, big brother," Leia said, patting Luke on the cheek affectionately. "You'll know the minute there's any trouble, assuming there is any," she reminded him. "And you'll be close by, so no worries. Right?"  
"Yeah, right," Luke replied, still not happy about the situation. "I just wish you'd let me go in and you act as back up," he added.

"Luke, we've been through this," Leia replied as she zipped up the heavy jacket she'd put on. "I need to do this," she reminded him. "I love Han, and I need to be the one to set him free. Do you understand?"

"Not really," Luke admitted. "But I know better than to stand in your way once you've made your mind up about something," he added with a smile.

Leia smiled. "Smart boy," she told him. "Wish me luck," she added, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck," he told her. "Be careful," he added, taking her by the shoulders.

"I will," she replied. "I'll see you soon."

Luke nodded, and watched his sister walk off towards Jabba's palace. "I hope you know what you're doing," he muttered, and then followed her.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

_Tatooine _

Leia and Chewbacca had reached the huge doorway outside of the lair of Jabba the Hutt. The wookiee was in binders, something he normally despised, but if it meant saving Han Solo, he could endure it stoically. Leia looked up at her huge, furry companion, her heart hammering hard. "Well, guess this is it," she stated nervously.

Chewbacca nodded, wishing she spoke his language enough for him to offer some words of wisdom and encouragement. Instead he just waited as she used the Force to open the huge door. It opened slowly, making a great deal of noise as it did so. Leia peered inside the dark entranceway, the helmet and mask she wore making it difficult to see. But there was no one in sight. "Let's go," she said to Chewie. The wookiee came along at once, the rank smell of the interior hitting him at once. As they walked along, the sounds of raucous laughter and music could be heard. Leia judged this to be the throne room, and lead Chewie in that direction. As they approached, an odd looking alien scurried up to them, jabbering in a tongue Leia didn't understand. She simply shot him and kept going. However, the sound of her blaster had been heard within, and when she entered the throne room, all eyes were on the doorway she stepped through.

"I've come for the bounty on this wookiee," she announced, the mask she wore effectively distorting her voice.

Jabba smiled, pleased at seeing the wookiee companion of Han Solo.

"Ah, at last we have the mighty Chewbacca!" he roared in glee. "Come in, come in," he said, beckoning to Leia. A protocol droid stood on the dais beside the hutt, ready to translate the transaction.

She stepped into the throne room, holding tightly onto the chain that bound Chewbacca.

"Fortuna, give him the usual," Jabba said.

"I want fifty thousand," Leia said, deciding to make a statement.

"No less."

Jabba's enormous smiled turned to a frown as his droid translated her terms. "Why the hell should I give you that much?" he demanded.

Leia pulled a thermal detonator out of her pocket and activated it. Jabba looked at her, and then at Leia, and then began laughing.

"This bounty hunter is my kind of scum," he declared. "Ruthless and inventive." He beckoned for Bib Fortune to come closer. "Give him what he wants," he said jovially. "And have Chewbacca escorted below. I'm sure Solo will be thrilled to see his old friend," he added, earning some coarse chuckles from his minions.

Lando immediately stepped forward to do the Hutt's bidding, leading a convincingly reluctant Chewbacca to the lower levels, where Han was sitting idly in his cell. It had been more than a day since Lando had revealed himself to Han and given him hope; hope that a rescue attempt was imminent. Han had little confidence that it would actually work, however, and had all but given up hope of ever leaving Jabba's lair again. And then the heard a familiar sound, the sound of a wookiee he'd known more than half of his life. Han stood up at once. "Chewie? Chewie is that you?" he called.

"You're damn right it is," Lando said, as he brought Chewbacca into the cell. "Leia's upstairs, just keep cool, okay?"

Han nodded, as he was hugged tightly by his co-pilot. "Be careful," he warned. "If anything happens to Leia..." he began, but Lando cut him off.

"Nothing's gonna happen," he assured Han. "Will you have some faith in us?"

Han had no choice but to do so, and sat back down on the bench as Lando returned to the throne room.

Leia, in the mean time, was being chatted up by some of the miscreants in Jabba's court. Among them, and most significantly, was Boba Fett.

"Good job catching the wookiee," Fett said to Leia.

Leia simply nodded, not wanting to engage the notorious bounty hunter in casual conversation. She'd never been able to get the image of him taking Han away in binders from her mind.

"You know, I was the one who brought in Solo," Fett boasted. "Got a pretty sweet bounty for him, too," he added.

"How much?" Leia asked simply, grateful for the voice modulator that disguised her feminine voice most effectively.

"Twice what you got," Fett bragged. Leia could sense that he was lying, but didn't bother to dispute his claim.

"Where is he now?" Leia asked, trying to sound casual. "Jabba dispose of him yet?" she asked.

"Hell no," Fett replied. "He's having too much fun making Solo look like a jackass," he laughed.

Leia frowned, and felt a surge of anger rage through her. "Oh yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah," Fett replied. "Any shitty job he can think of, Jabba gives to Solo," he added. "He calls him his favourite pet, isn't that great? A pet!"  
Leia was too upset to come up with a clever response, and simply nodded. She then spotted Lando from across the room, and knew that all the pieces were in place. _I just have to survive this place until night fall; _she told herself as a green skinned dancing girl started gyrating lewdly to some loud music. _Only a few more hours and you'll be free Han...just hold on. _

_Cloud City_

"Yes, Milady," Admiral Piett reported, "I have a conference with the admiralty later on today."

"Good," Padmé replied. "Please let me know how things go."

"Of course," Piett replied. "May I ask how Lord Vader is doing?"  
"He is still in stasis," Padmé informed him. "The doctors expect he will be for at least another week."

Piett nodded in understanding. "Having your children with you at this time must be of tremendous comfort to you," he remarked with a sympathetic smile.

Padmé frowned. "If only that were true," she said quietly.

Piett's face assumed an expression of surprised concern. "Oh? They are not with you, Milady?"

"No," Padmé replied. "They have gone to the planet Tatooine to assist their friend," she informed him. "He was taken there by a bounty hunter to pay a debt to Jabba the Hutt. I'm rather worried about them, to tell you the truth," she confided in him.

Piett nodded thoughtfully. "Rightly so, Lady Vader," he replied. "I understand Jabba is quite notorious."  
"Yes, he is," Padmé agreed.

"May I suggest you send some storm troopers to assist them?" he said. "I'm certain that Lord Vader has at least a squadron of his personal troops with him there on Bespin."

"Yes he does have a squadron here," Padmé replied. "Perhaps that's what I will do," she added, knowing that neither Luke nor Leia would have accepted help from Imperial troops had she suggested it earlier.

"They would certainly help expedite the situation," Piett responded.

"I'm sure of it," Padmé agreed. "Thank you for the suggestion, Admiral," she replied with a smile.

"I am happy to help, Milady," he responded. "Please don't hesitate to let me know if there is anything else I can assist you with."

"I will," Padmé replied. "Thank you again."

Padmé ended the transmission and immediately contacted the commander of Vader's elite squadron, Commander Jir. The clone trooper arrived a short time later.

"How can I help you, Lady Vader?" he asked.

Padmé had started to finally relax in the presence of storm troopers, but it helped a lot when they removed their helmets to show her their face. She suspected that her husband had told his men to do this in order to alleviate the anxiety that she felt around his troops.

"I need you to take the squadron to Tatooine," Padmé told him. "My son and daughter have gone there to affect a rescue from the lair of Jabba the Hutt," she explained. "I want you to go and make sure they are safe and successful."  
Jir nodded. "Right away," he said. "But do you want the entire squadron to go, Milady?" he asked. "That's six hundred men. You'd be here alone."

Padmé frowned, annoyed that this thought had not occurred to her. "I suppose that does seem a bit superfluous," she agreed.

"A century would do the job no problem," Jir suggested. "And would leave you well protected here as well."

"Yes, you're right," Padmé agreed. "Very well, a century then," she told him.

"I'll hand pick the men myself," he replied. "And brief them fully before they go."

"Thank you Commander," she replied. She watched him go, a feeling of uneasiness starting within her. _I need you Anakin, _she thought as she left the room. _I need you now. _She made her way to the recovery area, to the bacta tank where her husband was recovering. Although she couldn't see him, it gave her some measure of comfort to be close to him, as irrational as that seemed. It was there that Urru found her a short time later.

"I thought I might find you here," Urru said as he walked over to Padmé.

Padmé looked up at him. "I'm here a lot," she told him, looking back at the tank.

Urru watched her for a moment, trying to decide how to say what was on his mind. "Did you know your friend the Viceroy was in the hospital recently himself?" he began, deciding that this was as good a segue as he could think of.

Padmé looked back at him. "Was he?" she asked.

Urru nodded. "Heart attack," he replied. "You know anything about that? Did Leia tell you?"  
Padmé frowned, unsure if she had or not. "She may have," she replied. "I'm not certain. How awful for him."

Urru nodded. "It was a pretty bad one too," he continued. "He's back with the Rebellion now though, so everything's good," he added.

"That's good," she replied. "He's under a lot of stress," she remarked.

"Oh it wasn't stress that caused it," Urru replied. "At least, not entirely."

Padmé got the impression that he was trying to make a point. "What is it you're trying to say?" she asked finally, turning to face him.

"It was Vader that caused Organa's heart attack," Urru said, not mincing any words. "He came looking for you, and threatened the Viceroy. The poor bastard collapsed after Vader left, his assistant found him on his office floor."

Padmé's frown deepened, and she turned away from him again. "He was desperate to find me," she began. "He..."  
"He's an unfeeling monster who doesn't care who he hurts so long as he gets what he wants," Urru cut in. "And that won't change now just because he's out of that suit, Padmé. Surely you know that."

Padmé said nothing in response, for the very same thoughts had been plaguing her for weeks now.

"No one can say that with certainty," she responded finally. "His actions lately would indicate that he _has _changed," she went on. "He put himself in the way of Palpatine's sith lightening to protect Luke."

Urru nodded. "Yeah, and he handed over the man his daughter loves to a bounty hunter," he added.

"Han was given an opportunity to avoid that fate," she pointed out hotly. "But he refused."

Urru wasn't impressed, but said nothing for a moment or two. He knew this was a sensitive topic for Padmé; but he also knew how fragile she was, how the past two decades had eroded the once confident, self-reliant woman she had been. He wasn't about to let her love for the man she had once loved make her do something she'd regret.

"How can you still love him, Padmé?" he asked her finally. "After everything he put you through, everything he did to you," he went on. "I know you blame Palpatine for your imprisonment, but Vader's as much to blame as he was," he continued.

"He knew _nothing _about my imprisonment!" she cried angrily.

"No, but if he hadn't attacked you on Mustafar, would you have had such a hard time when the twins were born?" he asked. "He should have been with you," he went on, unrelenting. "If he truly cared..."  
"Stop!" she cried. "I don't want to hear another word! I owe you my life Urru, but that doesn't give you the right to do this to me!"

Urru said nothing in response, and part of him felt badly for going after her so hard. But the larger part felt it was his duty to protect her, and in his mind, Darth Vader still posed a very large threat to her.

"I'm sorry," he said finally. "I know you don't want to hear this," he added, trying to be sensitive, "but I have to speak my mind. I'm worried that the past you had with this man is preventing you from seeing the reality of the present. You're vulnerable to him, Padmé, can't you see that? And he's not above using that to his advantage. Don't think for a minute that he wouldn't take advantage of your love for him because he'd do it in a heartbeat."

Padmé said nothing, his words making her too angry to respond. Urru realized that she wasn't going to answer him, and simply left her to contemplate what he had said, hoping she'd see the truth behind it all.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

_Tatooine _

Night had finally fallen upon the desert planet, and it could not have come soon enough for Leia. Having endured the unwanted company of the various freaks that counted themselves among Jabba's friends, she then was treated to a delightful musical show featuring Max Reebo and his band of mutants. The grand finale of the show occurred when the hapless dancing girl was dropped into the Rancor pit and devoured, while the gruesome crowd cheered it on. The thought that Han had endured this place for weeks was one that Leia did not want to consider.

The sounds of snoring and the occasional burst of flatus was all that could be heard as Leia made her way through the throne room towards the lower levels. With heart beating hard, she tiptoed down the worn stone stairs, the mask making it difficult to see in the obscurity. Lando met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"This way," he told her.

Leia followed him, trying hard not to break into a run at the thought of seeing her beloved space pirate. Finally Lando stopped and used a large key to open the cell where she assumed Han was being held. As soon as the door was opened, Leia rushed inside, pulling her mask off as she did so.

"Han!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms. Han had only half believed that Lando was telling the truth, and so when he saw the girl he loved he was too speechless to say anything, and simply hugged her back.

"Let's move," Leia said. "We haven't got much time," she said, taking Han by the hand.

"Lead the way sweetheart," Han replied. "Come on Chewie, let's get the hell outta this stink hole."

The five friends raced up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible, and made it as far as the throne room when they stopped in their tracks. Jabba and his entire court were awake, watching them and laughing uproariously. Clearly the Hutt was cleverer than Leia had given him credit for.

"Well, well, well," Jabba said, his voice full of sarcasm. "What have we here?" He looked at Leia with a smile, seeing her face for the first time. "Bring her here," he said to one of his guards.

Leia tried to resist, but her weapon had been taken. She tried to use the Force to push the guard away, but her arms were pinned behind her back, and she was unable to free herself. All she could so was endure the humiliation as the guard escorted her roughly to Jabba's rather malodorous presence.

"Well, aren't you a pretty one," Jabba said, giving Leia the once over. "Lock the others up," he bellowed to the guards who had Han, Chewie and Lando held under blasters.

Leia frowned. "We have powerful friends," she stated, doing her best to sound regal. "You're going to regret this."

Jabba merely laughed, and said something in huttese to one of the guards nearby. Leia didn't understand what he meant, until the guards started to remove her clothing. Humiliation and fear filled her as the assorted mutants cheered louder as each article of clothing was removed, only to be replaced with a rather skimpy two piece outfit that one of the female denizens produced. To complete her humiliation, a large manacle attached to a chain was affixed around her neck. _Luke – we need you! Hurry! _She thought desperately as the end of her chain was attached to Jabba's dais. _Hurry Luke!_

_Bespin_

Padmé paced up and down in the suite, her anxiety growing with each step. It had only been a few hours since the departure of the transport carrying one hundred storm troopers to Tatooine, and yet it seemed like days to her. Commander Jir had vowed to keep her posted, to inform her the moment he heard anything from them. Clearly there was nothing to report yet; it had only been a short time, after all. _Waiting...waiting...waiting...it's all I do lately, _Padmé reflected with a frown as she continued pacing. _Waiting for Ani, waiting for the twins, waiting for word from Jir..._

Padmé's ruminations were interrupted by the sound of the door chime. Figuring it to be Threepio, she went over at once to open the door. But it was not her trusty protocol droid; it was Commander Jir.

"Commander!" she said, surprised to see him. "Come in! You've heard word from them already?" she asked.

Jir said nothing, but simply stepped into the room. His normally impassive face bore an uneasy expression, and Padmé grew worried. "What is it?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

Jir turned to her. "I...I was just talking to Captain Dix," he told her.

"The man in charge of the expedition to Tatooine?" Padmé asked.

Jir nodded. "Yeah," he said, his dark eyebrows lowering. "And while we were talking, the transmission just went...dead."  
"What do you mean?" Padmé asked. "It was cut off? There was a problem with the comm.?"

"No Milady," he replied. "They hadn't made the jump into hyperspace yet, when they came under attack."

Padmé's eyes widened in shock. "What? Were there Rebel Alliance ships nearby that were undetected?"

"No, ...they were fired upon by one of ours, Milady," Jir informed her solemnly. "It was the _Executor _that attacked them."

Padmé thought she'd misheard him. "The _Executor?_" she asked slowly. "You can't mean..." she stopped as the implications of what Jir was telling her started to sink in. "How can that be?" she cried.

"I don't understand it either," Jir replied, shaking his head. "But Dix sent me a visual before they were destroyed, and there's no mistake, Milady. It was the _Executor _that destroyed them."

Padmé said nothing, her mind reeling by the news. The inescapable truth was that she had been betrayed by someone she'd trusted; someone her husband had trusted: Admiral Firmus Piett. And if he wasn't to be trusted...

"Piett is in command of the _Executor_," she told Jim. "He is in temporary command of the Empire," she added.

Jir nodded. "I know," he replied. "I think we need to be prepared for anything, Lady Vader," he added. "If he's willing to fire on an Imperial ship..."

"Then he's willing to do anything," Padmé finished with a frown. "Now I know why he wanted your entire squadron to go to Tatooine," she remarked. "He wanted you all dead."  
Jir frowned. "Yeah, no doubt of it," he agreed. "But he doesn't know that most of us are still alive," he reminded her. "And willing to do whatever it takes to stop him before he goes any further."

Padmé was glad to hear it, but had no idea what five hundred clones could do against the entire fleet. "If only my husband was awake," she said quietly. "He'd know what to do."

"And how long until that happens?" Jir asked. "Time isn't exactly on our side, Milady."

"I know," Padmé replied with a frown. "I will talk to the doctors and find out."

"Good idea," Jir replied. "Let me know what you learn, please," he added.

"I will," Padmé replied as Jir turned to leave. He was met in the doorway by Urru.

"What's going on?" Urru asked. "What's got Jir so uptight?"

Padmé frowned. She had only spoken to Urru when absolutely necessary for days, but decided that in this instance she needed his help and advice.

"The transport taking the century to Tatooine was shot down by the _Executor," _ she told him. "It seems we've been betrayed by Piett," she added.

Urru frowned. "Piett? Really?" he asked.

"What other explanation could there be?" she asked. "There's no doubt that it was shot down by the _Executor,_" she went on.

"Maybe so," Urru replied. "But could it have been a mistake? Have you spoken to Piett?"

"No," Padmé admitted. "But why would he admit it?" she asked. "If he did it intentionally, then he's just as likely to deny it."

Urru considered this for a moment. He was having a hard time believing that the honourable admiral had turned against Padmé; and as much as Urru disliked Vader, he knew that the Dark Lord's instincts were never wrong. And Vader trusted Piett.

"Maybe," he said at last. "But what have you got to lose by talking to him?" he suggested.

Padmé sighed. "Nothing I suppose," she replied, and walked over to the computer. She hailed the _Executor _and was soon face to face with Piett's second in command.

"I need to speak with the admiral immediately," Padmé informed the young officer.

"Hold on," the man replied, with a marked lack of deference. Padmé frowned, her uneasiness growing.

"How can I help you, Milady?" Piett asked as he appeared on the screen.

"Are you aware that the clone transport was destroyed?" Padmé asked.

Piett nodded. "Yes," he replied. "I'm aware of that."

Padmé frowned. "You don't seem terribly concerned," she remarked.

"Why would I be?" he asked. "I gave the order to have it destroyed myself."  
Padmé was too shocked to reply, and could only stare at the admiral for a moment.

"But...but why?" she cried at last. "Why would you do such a thing?"

Piett smiled. "Milady, you're an intelligent woman," he responded. "I'm sure you can piece it together if you really try."

Padmé felt numb for a moment as she tried to comprehend the magnitude of what was happening. "How...how could you do this?" she asked finally, her voice incredulous. "Who are you that you could do this?"

Piett's smile didn't waver. "Lady Vader, you were in politics for many years," he reminded her. "Surely you know how important it is to seize an opportunity when it comes your way. That's all I'm doing. It's nothing personal, I promise you."

"My husband will kill you for this," Padmé warned him angrily. "He won't rest until he has revenge for this treachery!"

Piett nodded. "Yes, I'm sure he will try," he agreed. "But without the fleet, and with his elite troops dead, what will he do? You see, my dear Lady, I hold all the cards."

Padmé had no reply for this, and simply let the transmission end without saying another word. She looked up at Urru, who stood by, just as shocked as Padmé.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," he said simply.


	38. Chapter 38

_**My dear readers- my deepest apologies for the long hiatus...having 30 seventh graders this year made for a very busy year. I'm on holidays now though and will finish this story without further delay. Thanks for staying tuned! :)**_

**Chapter 38**

_Tatooine _

Luke had heard his sister's silent plea loud and clear, and made his way at once to Jabba's palace. He tried not to consider how difficult the task he was about to attempt was, for it only served to make him more anxious. He'd had training as a Jedi padawan under Obi-Wan- but not nearly as much as he'd need in this situation. _But you have Leia to help,_ he reminded himself; _it'll be okay. _

It was near sunset when Luke arrived at the palace. He took a moment to calm himself and bring his mind into contact with the Force before he used it to open the door. It opened loudly, more loudly than Luke would have liked. But no one approached him as he stepped into the dark entranceway and so Luke pressed on. He crept stealthily along the wall, doing his best to remain silent and inconspicuous. He'd almost reached the palace's throne room when he heard someone approaching him, no doubt alerted that an intruder had entered the palace.

"You, what are you doing here?" a gruff looking humanoid asked him, blaster pointed at him.

"I've come to see your master," Luke replied calmly. "You will take me to him now."

The guard looked at him and blinked. "I'll take you to him now," he repeated.

Luke smiled as the guard turned and began to lead Luke to the throne room.

Jabba was dozing when Luke entered the room. Luke was amused until he caught sight of his sister chained like a slave to the hutt's dais. He frowned. _You okay? _He asked her silently.

Leia looked up at him, and in her eyes he could see how angry she was, how humiliated. _I want this thing dead, _she told him.

Luke frowned, unnerved by the darkness in his sister's thoughts. He looked up as Jabba was roused to an awakened state by his number one flunkey.

"What? A visitor?" Jabba grunted. "No one interrupts my nap!" he looked down at Luke with contempt. "And who are you?" he asked.

Luke waited for the translation before stepping forward. "I'm Luke Skywalker," he stated confidently. "Jedi Knight, and brother of the woman you have in chains," he added, nodding at Leia. "I demand that you release her at once, as well as Captain Solo."

Jabba's immediate response was a rather large fart, and then he laughed, as did his motley crew of sycophants. Luke wasn't sure if he was laughing at his own flatulence of the demand Luke had made of him.

"What makes you think I'll hand anybody over to you, boy?" Jabba asked finally. "You're no Jedi," he added for good measure.

Luke smiled, trying his best to remain confident. "Oh but you will," he said, using the Force to add authority to his voice. "Unless you want things to get very ...messy," he added for good measure.

Jabba said nothing for a moment, and then laughed. "Your puny skills have no effect on me," he boasted. "If you were a real Jedi you'd know that."

"Oh but I am a real Jedi," Luke replied, walking slowly towards the dais. "And so is my sister," he added, tossing Leia her lightsabre. Leia grabbed it and sliced through the chain that attached her to the dais as Luke swung his own, deflecting the blasts from the startled onlookers. Most of the denizens were too alarmed to put up much of a fight and fled the throne room in a frenzied stampede.  
"Now," Luke said, as he and Leia stood with their light sabers poised at the hutt's fat neck. "Maybe you'd like to reconsider your position?"

Jabba looked at them, and then over their shoulders. Leia and Luke were too clever to fall for that old trick, and kept their weapons and their eyes fixed on the gangster. But when the sound of many footsteps on the stone floor was heard, neither could help but look up. They were astonished to see a large number of storm troopers filling the room.

"Guess that explains where everybody went," Leia muttered.

"We'll take it from here," the commander of the group declared, stepping forward.

Luke frowned. "Who are you? And why do you think we need your help?" he demanded.

"We're here from the _Exactor_," the clone replied. "And it looks like you could use some," he added.

Luke exchanged a look with his sister. _Isn't that Father's ship? _He asked her silently.

_Yes it is, _she replied. _I guess he must have sent reinforcements to make sure we were okay. _

_But how could he do that if he's still in stasis? _

"Come with us, please," the clone said to Luke and Leia. "We'll round up the rest of these criminals and see to it that they're brought to justice."

"You have no jurisdiction here," Jabba snapped. "This is Tatooine. _I _rule here, not the Empire."

"Go ahead, stop us," the clone commander dared.

Jabba stared at the faceless man, and then at the thirty or so odd clones that backed him up. He was no fool; he knew when he was out numbered.

"I'll give you Solo, and the others," Jabba said finally. "I don't want any trouble.  
"I thought you'd see things our way," the clone replied.

Luke and Leia stood by, watching the exchange, both of them unable to shake a feeling of uneasiness. This was far too easy, wasn't it? But they didn't question the commander, and simply let him direct the situation as he saw fit. Very soon they were out of Jabba's palace and heading toward an Imperial shuttle that was nearby.

"Everybody okay?" the commander asked.

"Yeah, just dandy," Han replied as he was helped into the shuttle by a very over solicitous Leia. "Don't suppose you guys have a food replicator on this thing? Can't remember the last time I ate a good meal."

"We do," one of the storm troopers informed him. "But the food on board the _Exactor _is much better," he added. "We'll be there soon enough."

"Great," Han said, as they took their seats inside the passenger lounge of the shuttle. He was still in something of a state of shock that his friends had gone to such lengths to rescue him. "Thanks everybody," he said once they were all seated together. "I really owe you. Big time."

Luke smiled. "And don't you forget it," he replied.

Leia said nothing, but linked her arm through Han's, resting her head on his shoulder. _Thank the Maker this night mare is over, _she thought with relief. _Thank the Maker he's okay. _

"How long until we reach Bespin?" Luke asked one of the storm troopers as the shuttle lifted off from Tatooine.

"Bespin?" the clone asked.

"Yes, our parents are there," Luke replied.

"I don't know anything about going to Bespin," the clone replied. "Admiral Piett just ordered us to bring you on board the ship. You'll have to ask him."

Luke nodded, deciding that he would do just that as long as he had the chance.

_Bespin _

It was with a great sense of urgency that Padmé made her way to the medical wing. She tried her best to master the growing sense of panic that was swelling up inside of her, forcing herself to remain calm and clear headed. And yet, it was so difficult when so much had gone wrong so quickly. _Piett has betrayed me..._she thought numbly, still unable to believe it was true. _He has been such a good friend...but it was all an act...it was all window dressing...and I trusted him. _But Padmé realized that she was not alone in that trust; Vader had trusted him too.

"Lady Vader," Dr. Bomez said with surprise as Padmé entered his office. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to know how soon my husband will be resuscitated," Padmé replied.

"Well, as you know, his body mass is..."

"I know all that," she interrupted. "A situation has arisen, Doctor, one that only my husband can deal with. I need him awakened as soon as possible."

Bomez did not want to question Padmé about the situation she spoke up, and yet he was concerned for the well being of his patient. "Lord Vader's body is fully recovered, Milady, as you know," he went on. "However he would greatly benefit from an extended period in the bacta tank."

"He would benefit from it, but is it vital?" she asked. "Would it endanger him to remove him from it today? Right now?"

Bomez frowned, Padmé's questions puzzling him and only adding to his curiosity. "Endanger him? No," he answered at last. "But..."

"Then please do so at once, Doctor," Padmé interjected again. "Please resuscitate my husband immediately."

Bomez nodded, realizing that whatever the situation was, it obviously was gravely serious for Padmé to be so insistent. "Very well," he said, standing up. "I'll alert my team. Lord Vader will be awake within the hour."

Padmé nodded, and watched the medic leave, hoping that she was doing the right thing.

"Well? What's going on?" Urru asked as he joined Padmé in the small office.

Padmé looked up at him. "They are going to wake Anakin up," she reported. "Doctor Bomez said that it was safe to do so."

Urru nodded. "What do you think he'll do, Padmé? I mean, if Piett has his ship..."

"Don't you worry about Ani," Padmé replied. "He'll set things right, I know it."

Urru didn't say anything in response, deciding it prudent to keep his opinions to himself. "Guess Luke and Leia will miss the big moment then," he commented finally.

Padmé nodded. "Yes they will," she replied with a frown. "I haven't heard from them," she added. "I hope they've managed to find Han."

"Why don't you try reaching them?" Urru suggested. "if they've left Tatooine they should be within range by now."

"Yes, I suppose they would be," she agreed. She activated her comlink and keyed in Leia's frequency. "Leia? Do you copy?"

"Hi Mom," Leia's voice replied. "We're fine and on our way back to Bespin."

Padmé smiled. Finally, it seemed that something was going her way. "That's wonderful news," she replied. "Is Han okay?"  
"Just fine," Leia replied. "He's been eating like a wookiee since we got on board the destroyer."

"On board the destroyer?" Padmé asked, a little confused. "I thought you were bringing him back on the Falcon as planned."

"The Falcon's in the hangar bay," Leia informed her mother.

"Hangar bay? Of what ship?" Padmé asked, a cold feeing of dread starting inside of her.

"Inside the _Executor,_" Leia replied, "Dad's ship. Piett sent some of his troops to help us out, and we're on board now."

Padmé said nothing in response, but sat down slowly as she looked up at Urru. "You're...you're on the _Executor?"_ she asked him.

Leia didn't respond, for her mother's response was rather bewildering. "Yes, Admiral Piett's right here," she said. "You want to talk with him?"

Padmé's eyes widened as Urru and her stared at one another. She said nothing, but heard Piett's voice on the other end.

"Hello Lady Vader," Piett said. "So nice to hear from you again. As you've gathered, Leia and Luke are safe on board. I assure you that I will take excellent care of them."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Padmé sat in stunned silence for a moment, unsure what to say, unsure how to react. Did Luke and Leia know the danger they were in? Surely not; surely if they'd known they would have fought to keep from being taken on board the _Executor. But they were outnumbered...they were a handful against a squadron...they are not Jedi yet..._ The tone of Leia's voice gave Padmé no indication that her daughter was aware of their predicament, so Padmé had to assume that Piett had not yet revealed his nefarious intentions.

"Mom? You still there?"

The sound of her daughter's voice snapped Padmé out of her musings. "Yes, I'm here," she replied, forcing herself to keep a calm tone of voice. "I hope Admiral Piett knows how grateful I am that you are well cared for," she said, choosing her words carefully. "I'm sure he knows how much you and Luke mean me to me, and to your father. I know he'll be very grateful for the kindness your extended while in the admiral's custody."

Leia said nothing for a moment, for her mother's words confused her. She sensed that there was more to them than Padmé had said, and simply looked at Piett curiously. Piett merely smiled.

"I know indeed how much Luke and Leia mean to you and Lord Vader," Piett said finally. "If only Lord Vader were up and about," he added wistfully. "Pity that."

Padmé frowned, and bit back her response. "Yes, pity," she replied, deciding to keep her husband's current situation secret for the moment.

"We'll contact you very soon," Piett told Padmé. "Until then, do take good care of Lord Vader. I would hate for anything to happen to him."

Padmé said nothing in response, and simply ended the transmission. She looked up at Urru who had heard the entire conversation. "Piett will rue the day he decided to betray my family," she stated angrily.

Urru nodded, having no doubt at all of her statement. "Come on," he said, "let's go see what's going on with your husband."

Padmé nodded, and left the office with Urru, anxious to have her husband awake and in charge again.

Upon arriving at the ICU, Padmé stood by and watched as medi-droids began the task of removing Vader from the bacta recovery tank. She felt excited at the prospect of seeing him fully recovered; but her excitement was tempered with the anxiety she felt over the dreadful circumstances she found herself in. _How do I tell him what has happened? _She wondered anxiously. _How will he react? Will he blame me for all this? Should I have done something different? _Padmé's many years of incarceration made her doubt herself over and over as she watched her husband's still unconscious body being lifted from the tank. She wondered who it was the droids were placing on an examination table, Anakin Skywalker or Darth Vader; for whoever it was would certainly dictate the reaction she could expect.

"How is he?" Padmé asked as she stepped closer to get a better look. Vader still wore an oxygen mask, and his body was covered in bacta fluid which the droids were working on to remove. But it was Anakin's body now- no longer a cyborg, no longer half human. It was the body of the man Padmé had loved for most of her life, and she watched in amazement, tears filling her eyes, as the droids cleaned off Vader's new skin. _It's a miracle, _she though as her vision blurred through the tears. _A genuine miracle..._

"His vitals are stable," the droid in charge finally replied.

"Why does he need that mask still?" Padmé asked.

"He doesn't," Doctor Bomez replied as he entered the room at this point. "Only a precaution given the gravity of the surgery he has undergone." He stepped over to Vader and commenced an examination as Padmé and Urru watched. To Padmé, it seemed to take an eternity as she waited for the physician to give the word for Vader to be revived. Finally he gave the signal, and a medi-droid injected Vader with a hypodermic full of what Padmé could only assume was something designed to awaken him. She watched his face, scarcely able to believe she was truly seeing it again after so long, and waited for the first sign of his reawakening.

_On board the Star Destroyer Executor _

"I'm needed on the bridge," Piett informed his guests. "If you'll excuse me," he added with a polite bow, and then left.

"They may be a bunch of rat bastards, but their food replicators are the best in the galaxy," a very satisfied Han declared as he sat down. He was seconded by his best friend, Chewbacca who burped as he joined Han on a rather comfortable sofa.

Leia smiled, too happy to be back with Han to tease his gluttony. She looked at her brother, who had been rather quiet since they'd heard from their mother. Leia sensed it, and had waited for Piett to leave before questioning her twin.

"What is it?" she asked Luke. "What's wrong?"

Luke frowned. "I'm not sure," he said. "Don't you think that Mother sounded...well, odd?"

Leia frowned too. "Odd? I don't know what you mean," she said. "I'm sure she's worried," she suggested. "Worried about us, about Dad; that's probably all it is."

Luke nodded. "Yeah, maybe," he muttered. "Still, I can't shake the feeling that there's something going on that we don't know about."

Leia considered this for a moment, turning her own mind inward. She had sensed her mother's tension; there was no doubt of that. "Maybe it's Dad," she suggested, hoping she was wrong. "Maybe...well, maybe something has gone wrong."

Luke shook his head. "No, she'd have told us," he insisted. "And we'd be able to sense it if Father was in trouble. No Leia, it's something else."

No sooner had Luke said the words when two storm troopers entered the lounge. Immediately the twins' defences were elevated.

"I'll have to take your comlinks," one clone said, while the other stood by, one hand on his blaster.

Leia frowned. "Why?" she demanded.

"Orders of Admiral Piett," the storm trooper replied, holding his hand out. "Now hand them over."

"No," Leia replied, walking over to them. "We _won't _hand them over. What are you going to do about it?"

At this point the second storm trooper lifted its blaster wordlessly.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Han asked, standing up slowly.

"That's what I'd like to know," Leia remarked. "You do know who my father is," she added imperiously.

"We don't really care who your father is," the storm trooper replied.

"I think you might," Luke put in. "Considering he's the commander of this ship."

"Commander Piett is the commander of this ship," the clone retorted. "And he gives the orders around here," he added. "Now hand them over, unless you want things to get messy."

"I'd _love _for things to get messy!" Chewbacca barked in excitement, but Luke shook his head.

"We'll give you what you want," Luke said, indicating to the others to hand over their comlinks. "We don't want any trouble."

"That's more like it," the storm trooper replied, taking the device from Luke. Leia, who was shocked by her brother's capitulation, hesitated for a moment, and then handed hers over. Clearly Luke had something in mind; she only hoped whatever it was, it would work.

_What are you doing? _She asked Luke silently.

Luke simply looked at her with a little smile. _Don't worry, I've got a plan._

Leia sighed. _Why do I get a bad feeling whenever you say that? _She responded.

_Bespin _

It seemed to Padmé that it was taking an eternity for Vader to wake up. Her eyes watched his, waiting to see some sign of movement under the eyelids. But there was nothing, not yet. She let her gaze drift over his body, still unable to believe that he was truly healed. In amazement she surveyed the new skin, the strong limbs that he'd spent half his life without, the broad chest that now bore no sign of the trauma he had suffered so long ago.

Vader was aware of the presence of others nearby, but he wasn't able to verify it by opening his eyes. For some reason, his eyelids felt unusually heavy, and his body lethargic. He was aware of an oxygen mask on his face, something he was quite accustomed to; however he was _not _accustomed to being in a prone position as he was now. _What the hell..._he thought, struggling to wake up. _Ani? Can you hear me? _He heard his wife say, as though from far off in the distance. _Ani please try to open your eyes. _Vader was frustrated, and wanted to shout: I _AM _TRYING!but he was unable to do so. He fought against the lethargy, and slowly, ever so slowly, began to open his eyes. The lights above him were bright, and he squinted for a moment. But after a few moments, and a few blinks, his eyes adjusted and he was able to look around. The first face he was able to focus on was that of his wife. She smiled at him.

"Welcome back," she said.

Vader nodded in response, still discombobulated. He wanted to ask her what had happened where he was and why he was in what appeared to be a hospital room, but was prevented from even attempting to do so by a medic who stepped in front of Padmé at this point.

"Lord Vader, you'll be happy to know that your vitals are stable and strong," he informed Vader. "It's quite miraculous, really," he added.

_Miraculous? _Vader wondered. _What the devil is he talking about? _

"Yes it is a miracle," Padmé agreed. She'd moved to the other side of his bed and picked up his hand. Vader was startled by this, not by the gesture itself but by the fact that he could feel his wife's hand in his: its warmth, its softness...how was it possible when his hands had been unfeeling, robotic appendages for twenty years? He watched Padmé lifted his hand up to her mouth to kiss it, and his eyes widened as he saw it. It was a real hand, a human hand...and so was the arm it was attached to. Vader looked at his other hand, lifting it slowly and marvelling at its now human perfection. Was it true? He looked back to Padmé, wanting to question her.

"You've had reconstructive surgery, Ani," she told him, as though hearing his silent queries. "You no longer have to live with prosthetics, you don't need the mask anymore," she told him, her eyes shining with tears. "You're fully human again."


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 **

_Star Destroyer Executor _

"Whatever your plan is Luke, it better be a good one," Han commented. "Escaping a star destroyer ain't exactly easy."

"No, and I'm sure if Threepio were here he could give us the exact odds," Luke agreed. "But since when have you known me to worry about odds?" he added with a smile.

Lando chuckled. "I like you, Luke," he said. "You've got titanium b-..." he was about to make a crude comment when he remembered Leia. "You've got real guts," he amended just in time.

Leia rolled her eyes. "So let's have it," she said to her brother. "What's the plan?"  
"Well, the way I see it, Piett is up to something," Luke explained. "Something huge."

"But Mother put him in charge, remember?" Leia pointed out.

"She did," Luke agreed. "But somehow I don't think holding us prisoner is part of his duties," he added.

"He's got a point," Lando commented. "It's a good bet Piett is making the most of the situation."

Leia frowned. "You mean...you think he's staging a mutiny?"

Luke nodded. "I'd bet my life on it, Leia," he averred. "Why else would he prevent us from talking to our mother? She must know what he's done, that's why she was so tense. And Piett doesn't want her telling us what's going on."

Leia nodded, as the truth of their situation finally began to sink in. "Dad will destroy him when he finds out," she murmured.

"No kidding," Han responded. "We have to get to the Falcon," he stated. "That's our only hope."

"Right," Lando said. "Just stroll on down to the hangar bay and walk right in," he added.

"Clearly that's not possible," Leia replied. "But Luke, you seem to have an idea. What is it?"

"Well, it's a long shot, but listen," he began. "You told me that Father has his own special troops, didn't you?"

Leia nodded. "Yes, yes he does," she replied, starting to see where Luke was going. "You mean..._they _could help us?"

"If they've sworn loyalty to our father, then they have no choice," Luke responded.

"Trouble is, do they know you two are Vader's kids?" Han asked.

Luke and Leia looked at Han, and then at one another, each of them frowning.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Han said, sitting down again with a sigh.

_Bespin _

Padmé stood back, somewhat impatiently, while the medi-droid removed the now superfluous oxygen mask from Vader's face. She watched him as he touched his face, his eyes widening in stunned amazement to feel skin that was free of scars and burn damage. He looked up at her as she stepped back to his bedside.

"I can't believe this is real," he said, the first words he had spoken in his true voice in more than 2o years. "When...how did this happen?"

"You were dying, Anakin," Padmé told him. "After your duel with Palpatine, you needed immediate medical intervention, or you would surely have died."

Vader nodded, the memories of that fateful show down flooding back to him now. "He's dead," he stated. "I killed him, didn't I?"  
Padmé nodded, concerned by his question. "I hope you don't regret it now," she commented.

"Regret it?" Vader replied. "No, never," he averred. "He deserved to die, to suffer for what he did to us all," he added.

"Yes he did," she agreed. "You saved Luke and Leia's lives," she reminded him, taking his hand. "And risked your own doing so."

"I couldn't let that bastard harm them," Vader responded.

Padmé smiled. "You love them a great deal," she commented.

Vader nodded. "I do," he agreed. He knew he still had a great deal of ground to make up with his son, and was anxious to do so. "Where are they? Do they know I'm awake?"

Padmé frowned as the anxiety of the twins' situation filled her once more. "No, they don't," she responded. "They're not here," she told him.

Vader was more than a little hurt that they weren't but before he could question his wife, Dr. Bomez spoke up again.

"Well, how are you feeling?" he asked Vader.

"Good," Vader responded.

"No pain? Numbness?" Bomez asked.

"None," Vader answered.

Bomez smiled. "Excellent," he responded. "Your response to the surgery has been remarkable, Lord Vader."

"Does that mean I can get out of here?" Vader asked.

Bomez smiled. "First things first," he replied. "You've only just been revived."

Vader nodded. "Yes, I realize that," he replied. "At least let me get on my feet," he added.

"Already?" Padmé asked, concerned that things were moving too fast.

"Why not?" Vader asked. "Clearly if they revived me I must be fine."

"Well, if I'd had my way you'd still be in the bacta tank," Bomez commented.

Vader frowned, puzzled by the comment. "Then...why did you revive me?"

Bomez looked over at Padmé. "It was at your wife's behest," he explained. "But I assure you that you're perfectly healthy, Lord Vader," he hastened to add. "We wouldn't have revived you otherwise, no matter what."

Vader looked at Padmé, a sense of uneasiness starting to grow inside of him. Clearly something was going on, something huge. And the sooner he found out what it was the better. But first he needed to be up and about, and doctor or no doctor, he was determined to do so.

"I want to get up," Vader stated, and started to sit up.

"Of course," the doctor replied. "Unless you'd rather wait," he asked Vader.

"No, I'm ready," he replied. "Let's go."

With Dr. Bomez' assistance Vader sat up, and then swung his legs over the side of the bed. He looked down at his bare legs, and the feet at the end of them, still unable to believe that this wasn't a dream. He wiggled his toes, unable to hold back a smile as he did so. It was at this point that he realized that he was still naked.

"I don't suppose you have any clothes I can put on," he asked, looking up.

Doctor Bomez nodded. "Of course," he said, and turned to the nurse who had accompanied him.

"Yes Doctor," she replied, and left the room at once. She returned after a short time with a pair of hospital issue sleep pants, which she handed to Vader with a smile. Vader took them, and put them on at once.

"Now, try to stand," Bomez instructed, offering Vader a hand.

Vader declined it, and pushed himself up from the bed with his hands. The ceramic floor felt cold on his bare feet, and he smiled. Normally he hated the cold, but since this was the first time he'd felt anything in his feet for two decades, he welcomed the sensation.

"Be careful, Ani," Padmé cautioned.

Vader looked over at his wife and smiled. "Don't worry," he told her. He took a moment to steady himself, enjoying the sensation of standing on his own two feet again. Vader looked down at his feet, and then back up at his wife. "Watch this," he said, and then started to walk in her direction. Padmé watched, torn between worry and excitement as Vader made his way over to her. Unsteady at first, tentative at best, Vader stepped across the small room, growing stronger and more confident with each step until he reached Padmé. She rewarded him with a huge smile, and a tight embrace, while the medical staff standing nearby clapped.

"I've wanted to do this for a very _very _long time," he said, and kissed Padmé deeply. Being able to kiss his wife again was something that Vader had thought impossible, and yet, now he could. He felt as though he'd been given a second chance at life, one that he would not waste this time around. He could feel his renewed strength surging through his remade body, most notably the power of the Force. On Mustafar he had lost much of his power as a result of the loss of his limbs; but now that they had been restored, his medichlorian count had been restored as well. It was a good feeling, a heady feeling, and it made Vader feel invincible.

"Well? How did that feel?" Padmé asked.

"Fantastic," Vader replied. "I've wanted to kiss you like that since I found you on Hoth," he told her with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "Not the kiss," she replied. "Which was wonderful, by the way," she added. "How did it feel walking again on your own feet?"

"Amazing," Vader said. He turned to Dr. Bomez. "Thank you Doctor," he added. "I believe you've saved my life."

Bomez smiled. "Not at all, Lord Vader," he replied. "Perhaps you'd like something to eat," he suggested.

"I would," Vader responded. "It's been a while since I've eaten solid food," he added.

"Well I'll see what we can do about that," Bomez replied, and left with the nurse and medi-droids.

Vader turned back to his wife. "I can't believe this is really happening," he said, taking her hands in his. "I've dreamed of this so many times," he added.

Padmé nodded. "So have I," she replied.

Vader watched her for a moment, sensing the conflicting emotions within her. "What's going on, Padmé?" he asked.

Padmé wasn't surprised that her husband sensed her anxiety; he had always been much attuned to her feelings.

Padmé looked down at their joined hands, and Vader's uneasiness shot up several notches.

"Padmé, tell me what's going on," he asked. Padmé lifted her eyes to his, hating to have this wonderful moment of his rebirth shattered. "Where are Luke and Leia?"

"Piett has them," she told him finally. "They're on board the _Executor._"

Vader was confused. "Okay," he began. "I don't understand why that has you so upset," he continued.

"Ani, Piett has betrayed you," Padmé told him. "He has betrayed us all."

Vader wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly, and was beginning to wonder if he wasn't still asleep, in a drug induced coma and having wild delusionary visions. "Piett?" he asked her after a moment or two. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm deadly serious, Anakin," Padmé insisted. "While you were incapacitated, I asked him to keep a handle on things," she told him. "Someone needed to take the reins of command, and I wasn't in any position or condition to do so. I knew you trusted Piett, and so I judged him to be the best choice."

"He would be," Vader agreed. "So what makes you think he's betrayed that trust?"

Padmé frowned. "He killed an entire century of your elite troops who were on their way to Tatooine to help Luke and Leia rescue Han Solo," she told him. "And now...now he has Luke and Leia on board as his prisoners."

Vader's silence after her disclosure alarmed Padmé. She feared that the news would cause him to have some sort of cardiac episode; but given the clean bill of health the doctor had given him, that was highly unlikely.

For his part, Vader did not want to upset his wife, but knew that the rage he felt welling up inside of him could not be contained.

"Anakin say something," Padmé said, his silence and the look in his eyes starting to alarm her.

Vader looked away from his wife, fighting to keep control. "He'll pay for this," he told her, his voice full of barely contained rage. He looked back down at Padmé, and she was alarmed to see that his eyes were yellow. She took a step back, the sight of them heralding memories of Mustafar to her mind.

"I swear on my life that he'll pay!" Vader reiterated.

Padmé didn't know what to say in response, but knew that she couldn't let him lose control. "Ani, please calm down," she said, taking his hands again. "Violence isn't the answer."

Vader looked down at her. "Are you kidding?" he asked. "I will tear that back stabbing son of a bitch into pieces when I get a hold of him!"

At this point the nurse who'd been in attendance earlier re-entered the room with a tray of food in her hand. She stopped in her tracks, keenly aware that she'd walked into a rather intense situation.

"I...I brought you something to eat," she said, walking tentatively into the room.

Vader and Padmé turned to her, as Padmé released her husband's hands.

"Thank you," Padmé replied, giving the nurse a forced smile. "I'll make sure he eats it."

The nurse nodded, and then set the tray down on the table beside Vader's bed. "I'll be back shortly," she told them. "I imagine you'd like a shower at some point, Lord Vader," she added.

"I would, yes," Vader replied, as his eyes returned to his normal shade again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the nurse replied. "Enjoy your meal." She left again, and Padmé turned to Vader.

"Come and eat," she said, taking his hand. "And try to calm down. It isn't good for you."

Vader frowned, but let his wife lead him to the bed again. "I will eat," he told her. "But I can't promise anything else, Padmé."

Padmé nodded, and watched him eat, worried that what had happened with their children would serve to only drive him further into the darkness.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

_Star Destroyer Executor _

"I'm afraid Admiral Piett is very busy at the moment," the clone replied. "He can't talk to you right now."

Leia frowned. "You said that three hours ago," she stated indignantly. "We're getting rather impatient with your stalling."

"Look," the clone responded, "I'm not stalling for anybody," he told her. "The Admiral is in command of this ship, in command of the entire fleet," he added.

"Only until our father is back on his feet," Luke put in. "I hope the admiral realizes that."

"Look kid, I don't care who your father is," the clone replied in a bored tone. "Admiral Piett is the man in charge, and he's the only one whose orders matter right now."

"Our father is Darth Vader," Luke spoke up finally, growing annoyed with the clone's lack of respect.

"And _he _is in command of the fleet," Leia added. "Piett answers to _him."_

"That was true, up until recently."

All eyes turned to the doorway to see Piett standing there, a grave expression on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" Leia demanded, scowling angrily. "Our father is going to be up and around very soon, and then you will have to answer to him about all this, Piett."

Piett smiled at her indulgently. "Ah, dear Princess, how do I tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Leia demanded.

Piett shook his head sadly. "I just received word from Bespin," he told her and Luke. "I'm afraid your father didn't make it."

_Bespin _

It had been a very long time since Vader had enjoyed a good meal, so long that he scarcely remembered what it had been like to eat solid food.

Padmé sat nearby watching her husband as he ate his meal. It still seemed incredible that he was whole again, that the grievous injuries he had suffered were now behind him. _If only this wonderful occasion hadn't been marred by Piett and his treachery, _she thought anxiously.

"That was delicious," Vader said as he pushed the plate away from him.

"I don't think I've ever heard hospital food described that way," Padmé remarked with a smile.

Vader laughed. "No, probably not," he agreed. "But when you've only taken nutrition intravenously for two decades, any solid food would taste good."

"No doubt," Padmé responded. "Ani, what are you going to do about Piett?" she asked. "How are we going to get Luke and Leia back?"

Vader's smiled morphed into a frown as his thoughts turned to his treacherous second in command. "I _will_ get them back, Padmé," he told his wife. "Don't doubt that for a moment. And Piett will pay for what he has done."

Padmé sighed. Threats and more threats...was that all he was able to give her by way of response? "But what are you going to do?" she reiterated. "We have to think of a plan," she added. "And fast."

"I know," Vader agreed. "I've been thinking, Padmé, and I'm afraid that I haven't come up with a lot of good ideas."

"Well you've barely woken up," she pointed out. "Perhaps now that you have a full stomach you'll be able to concentrate better."

Vader nodded as he stood up from the table. Padmé watched him as he walked across the small room. "How many of my elite troops are still here in the city?" he asked her finally.

"One hundred less than you arrived with," Padmé told him. "Piett suggested I send a century to help the twins, and he shot them down, remember?"

"Yes, you told me about that," Vader replied with a frown. "That leaves five hundred here," he continued.

"That's not many men," she commented.

"No, but it will be enough once I have a ship," he told her.

"Piett has your ship," she pointed out.

"He does," Vader agreed. "For now at least," he added. "But given the fact that I'm probably Palpatine's only heir, what was his is now mine," he reminded her. "Which means I have his flagships at my disposal."

Padmé nodded. "Yes, I suppose it does," she agreed. "But after all this time, how will you take command of the Empire? Particularly with Piett taking control of things the way he has?"

Vader turned and looked at his wife. Even after the many weeks that she had been free of the prison where she'd spent almost half her life, Padmé still seemed pessimistic and fatalistic. "Piett has no idea that I'm coming," he told her. "Unless you told him that I was awake," he added with a frown.

"No, I didn't," she informed him. "I thought it would give you an advantage if he didn't know."

Vader nodded, please with his wife's forethought. "You're right," he agreed. "It will. All I need is a way to get off of this planet, and then we can locate the closest flag ship," he explained. "My guess is it will be the _Eclipse,_" he added.

"Okay, so you find the ship, then what?" Padmé asked.

Vader didn't reply, but walked over to her, her anxiety and pessimism bothering her. It was so unlike the Padmé he used to know. "Have faith in me, Padmé," he said, taking her face into his hands. "I've been at this game a long time," he added. "I know what I'm doing."

"I know you do," Padmé replied. "And I'm sorry for having doubts," she added. "I'm just...so worried about Luke and Leia," she admitted.

"I know," he replied, kissing her on the forehead. "But soon we'll be together, and Piett will be rotting in Hell with Palpatine, Tarkin and all the rest of the people who have made the mistake of messing with me."

Padmé knew the her husband was doing his best to comfort her, but his words only served to make her more anxious. It was clear that the Darkness still had a very strong hold on him; and Padmé had to wonder if that would ever change.

"I'm going to take a shower," Vader told her. He smiled as he pulled her closer. "Join me," he said. Not _would you like to join me _or _I'd love it if you joined me; _but simply _join me. _

"If you like," Padmé replied.

Vader frowned. "If _I _like?" he replied. "You mean you don't want to? I thought after all these years you'd be as eager as I am to..."

"I am," she interrupted him, putting a finger over his lips. "I suppose after so long I'm just not sure if you'll still find me desirable."

Vader stared at his wife in disbelief. "Padmé, I can't believe you'd ever think such a thing," he told her. "I've spent the past twenty years locked up in a walking coffin, devoid of any physical contact," he went on, "haunted by memories of you, of how things had been between us before ...well before Mustafar and Kenobi did that to me," he added. "How can you doubt that I'd want you?"  
Padmé smiled, his words going a long way to strengthening her own sense of self worth. "Well, then perhaps it's time you showed me just how much you do," she replied.

Vader smiled, and bent to kiss her deeply, his hands travelling down the sides of her body slowly and then up again. "Let's go," he said, his mouth against her ear. He took her hand firmly in his and led her to the fresher.

_Star Destroyer Executor _

Luke and Leia had heard Piett's words, but neither of them could react. Leia turned to her brother, her dark eyes wide. _He's lying, _she told him, desperate for it to be true, _he has to be!_

"I'm very sorry," Piett continued in false sympathy. "I always respected your father deeply," he added.

"Like hell you did," Lando spoke up. "You took the man's ship while he was recovering from major surgery, and kidnapped his children!"

Piett frowned. "Kidnapped?" he repeated. "Is _that _what you think I've done?" he asked.

"What else would you call it?" Han asked as Luke and Leia continued their silent conversation.

Piett smiled. "I'd call it helping," he replied. "After all, you certainly benefited from my timely arrival at Tatooine, didn't you Captain Solo?"

Han frowned. "Luke and Leia would have managed without your goons, Piett," he retorted.

Piett chuckled. "If you wish to believe that, by all means," he responded. He looked back at Luke and Leia, puzzled by their silence. "I'll let you alone for now, to mourn in privacy," he said, and turned to go.

"Wait," Leia replied, causing the admiral to turn back. "Our mother, where is she? You have to take us to her. If what you've said is true, she'll need us."

Piett's brow furrowed ever so slightly. "Bespin is very far from our current course," he replied. "But I promise you'll be with her soon enough."

Leia frowned and watched as Piett left with his accompanying troops, and then looked back at Luke. "He's lying," she stated flatly. "I know it."

Luke nodded. "I do too," he agreed. "We'd feel it if Father was dead," he added.

Han wasn't quite sure how, but didn't want to ask. "So how come he's lying?" he asked. "What's his game?"  
"I don't know," Leia replied. "But he clearly has his reasons."

"Regardless, we have to get to Mother," Luke said. "She needs us."

"How are we going to get off this ship?" Lando said. "There are guards outside our door, and I'm sure the hangar bay where the Falcon is must be crawling with them."

"I guess we'll have to come up with a plan, won't we?" Leia replied, looking at Han.

"Hey, don't look at me," Han replied. "I'm no Jedi."

Leia smiled. "Maybe not, but you're pretty good in a tight spot," she added.

Han laughed. "Pretty good?" he replied. "We're gonna need better than that to get to the Falcon.

"We _will _get to her," Luke stated. "We don't have a choice."  
Leia nodded, just as concerned about their mother's well being as Luke was. Although she didn't know her mother that well yet, she knew her well enough to know that she was still fragile, very fragile, and if she believed that they were Piett's prisoners, it would be devastating.

_Bespin_

Vader stepped into the shower stall, closing his eyes as the water hit his body. A smile spread over his face at the simple sensation, one he had not been able to enjoy in so very long. But there were other sensations that he was far more interested in at the moment, and he turned to his wife, who was watching him outside the shower stall.

"What are you waiting for?" Vader asked, holding a hand out to Padmé.

Padmé smiled, and began to undress, keenly aware of Vader's eyes on her as she did so. _I'm so thin, _she reflected, feeling self conscious as she disrobed. _He remembers a beautiful body, he remembers a young, sexy body...will he still want me when he sees how old I've become? _

Vader could sense his wife's hesitance, her reticence, and frowned. He didn't understand from whence it came, and began to think that she simply didn't want him. The thought was immensely painful to him, and he wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't about to force himself on his own wife, no matter how badly he wanted and needed her.

"Is something wrong?" Vader asked as Padmé finally stepped into the shower.

Padmé looked up at him, the sight of his beautiful new body exciting her despite her reserve. "Not at all," she lied, smiling at him.

Vader didn't believe her. "Don't lie to me, Padmé," he said. "If you don't want this, then simply say so."

"Why would you think such a thing?" she asked.

Vader regarded her for a moment before responding, his eyes moving over her body. She was thinner, much thinner, than he'd ever seen her; but that did nothing to dampen his desire for her. Just having her in his proximity, just the very scent of her bare skin was exciting to him. "Because you've never been shy of me," he told her, running his hands down her arms. "Because you're shy now, you're uncomfortable. I can sense it."

Padmé sighed, feeling terrible for making him feel this way. "Please don't misunderstand my own ...emotional problems for disinterest in you," she told him. "I love you, I want you," she added, running her hands up his bare chest. "I just feel...unappealing right now."

Vader shook his head. "You couldn't be more wrong," he told her, moving his hands up to hold her face. "Let me show you just how wrong," he added, bending to hold her close.

"I love you, Anakin Skywalker," Padmé whispered against his ear.

Vader didn't like to be called by his former name, but was beyond caring at this point. He was with the woman he adored; nothing else mattered for now.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 **

_Bespin _

Padmé smiled as she got dressed. It had been so very long since her husband had made love to her, she hardly believed it had actually happened. He was different now, she couldn't deny it; despite his appearance, Vader was still very much in the darkness he had lived in for so long. Padmé was hopeful, however, that now that he was fully human again, he would soon abandon the Dark Side. And yet, given the current crisis, it seemed unlikely that it would happen soon.

"There you are," Urru said as Padmé met him in the corridor outside of Vader's room. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Oh? Why is that?" Padmé asked.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay," Urru replied, looking at her closely. "Where's Vader?" he asked. He'd been doing his best to avoid the dark lord since he'd awoken, knowing that, despite Padmé's assurances, their meeting would be less than cordial.

"He's having a shower," Padmé told him. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Urru replied, noting that Padmé's hair was rather damp. "Just wondering if you'd heard from Luke and Leia."

Padmé frowned. "No," she replied. "Not since earlier. I'm sure that Anakin will have a plan to get them back, though."

"Why do you keep doing that?" Urru asked.

"What am I doing?" Padmé asked.

"Calling him Anakin," Urru responded. "Surely you know he's _not _Anakin, no matter what he looks like on the outside."

Padmé's frown deepened, and she turned away from him. "You don't need to tell me who he is," she replied quietly. "I know him better than anyone."

"You _did _know him," Urru reminded her, stepping in front of her once again. "But do you know him now? Really?"

Padmé's reluctant eyes turned up to him again. "What's your point, Urru?" she asked tiredly.

"My point is I'm worried that you're going to be hurt," Urru told her, never being one to mince words. "You are vulnerable to him Padmé," he added. "He's not above using that fact to his advantage."  
"What exactly do you mean by that?" Padmé demanded.

"Just that he's still Darth Vader," Urru pointed out. "And you'd be wise to remember that."

"I know who he is," Padmé retorted. "And I'm sure we've had this conversation before," she added.

"Maybe so," Urru agreed. "But clearly it didn't stick. I'm not a fool, Padmé. I know what you've been doing for the past hour."

Padmé's face turned warm and she looked away. "And how is that your business?" she asked.

"I swore to protect you," Urru told her. "That's what I'm doing, even if you don't see it that way. You're too into this man to be objective. I'm not."

"You hate him," she told him, looking back up at him. "That hardly puts you in a position to be objective either."

"I won't deny that," Urru replied. "But I can see him for what he truly is, Padmé. All you see is the outside, the face of the man you once loved. You can't see that he isn't that man anymore, nor will he ever be him again. He's got too much blood on his hands to ever go back now."

"Stop it!" Padmé cried at last, unable to stand it anymore. "Just stop it, Urru. If all you can do is put him down and undermine what I'm trying to rebuild with him, then leave Bespin. Leave now before I say something I will regret."  
Urru was surprised by her words, and said nothing for a moment. "I can't leave," he told her. "I owe you a life debt."

"You repaid that debt when you helped me escape prison," she reminded him. "You owe me nothing."

Urru nodded. "If that's how you see things," he said finally.

"It is," Padmé replied. "My husband can protect me now," she added.

Urru frowned, but knew enough not to say anything. "Then I guess this is goodbye," he said. "I'll offer my services to General Rieekan. I'm sure he could use me one way or another."

"I'm sure he could," Padmé replied. "You'll make a valuable asset to the Alliance," she added.

"Hope so," he replied. "Just hope we don't find ourselves on opposite of this conflict, you and me," he added.

Padmé didn't know how to respond to his comment, for the thought that such a thing could happen had never occurred to her. And yet, it was entirely possible. She watched Urru walk away, on one level feeling guilty for lashing out at him. He had freed her, saved her from a wretched, lonely existence; didn't that merit her undying gratitude and friendship? _Not if he comes between me and Ani, _she resolved. _Nothing must ever come between us again. _

Having got dressed, Vader looked closely at himself in the mirror. It had been many years since he'd wanted to look at his face, for the sight of it until recently only drove him further into depression and darkness. But the face looking back at him now was one he'd not seen in a life time, and part of him still felt certain he would wake up and find he'd been dreaming all along. _This isn't a dream, _he told himself, running his hands over his face. He smiled as he felt stubble under his finger tips, and looked up to see more of it on top of his head. _I look like my son again, _he mused. The thought of Luke caused the smile to leave his face, as he remembered what Padmé had told him. _Piett..._

Vader left the fresher and walked out into the sleeping area. As much as he hated to admit it, he was tired. This frustrated him, for he knew that he couldn't afford the luxury of rest now. Luke and Leia were being held prisoner, his onetime loyal second had betrayed him, and the command he once enjoyed over the fleet was in danger of slipping from his hands. _How did this happen so quickly_? He thought with a frown as he took a seat at the computer station. _And how the hell do I make things right again? _

Hearing the door open, Vader looked over to see his wife enter the room, a tray of breakfast in her hands. He gave her a smile and stood up to accept it.

"You didn't need to do this," he told her as he set the tray down. "I could have replicated something."

"Replicated food doesn't give you the nutrition you need to regain your strength," Padmé informed him.

"Yes milady," he teased with a smile, but Padmé could see his smile was an effort.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting down across from him as he picked up his fork.

Vader glanced up at her. "What do you think?" he replied.

Padmé frowned. "Piett," she said simply, and he nodded in response.

"Honestly Padmé, I don't know how I'm going to get my ship back," he confided in her. "He has the fleet in the palm of his hand right now, and has Luke and Leia as leverage should I decide to try and attack him. He's played this out very well. I always knew he was smart," he told her. "I just had no idea he was treacherous as well. I should have seen it though, Padmé," he told her, looking at her earnestly. "How did I miss that? How the hell did I not see this coming?"

Padmé could see how difficult this situation was for him to accept; he was a man who was used to being in control. For him to admit that he wasn't was not an easy thing. "Don't beat yourself up, Ani," she told him, reaching across the table and putting a hand on his. "You've had a lot going on to contend with lately."

"Perhaps," Vader sighed, pushing his food around on the plate. "But that doesn't make me feel any better." He frowned and fell silent, and Padmé wished there was something she could say to help him.

"Listen to me," she said finally, squeezing his hand for emphasis. "Piett may be smart, but you're smarter. In fact, you're brilliant. And I know it seems bleak now, but you _will _defeat him and regain your command. You have men here who are loyal to you," she reminded him. "Couldn't they help you somehow?"

Vader said nothing, but her words had started the wheels turning. It frustrated him that his mind was so sluggish, but he reasoned that being asleep for weeks would do that to any man. _She's right, _he told himself; _I have my clones, I have my elite troops. _

"Perhaps," he said finally. "But I need a ship. Piett has mine."

Padmé nodded and considered this for a moment. "Well, what about the ship that Palpatine used to get here?" she asked. "What happened to it? Is there some way you could commandeer that ship?"

Vader nodded, the ideas starting to take form in his mind. "Yes, yes of course," he replied. "The _Eclipse _should still be in the vicinity," he reasoned. "Without Palpatine on board, they would have no direction."

"And you'd be the perfect one to give them the direction they need," Padmé pointed out. "With Palpatine dead, wouldn't it fall to you to command his personal guard?"

"I suppose so," Vader responded, his mind revving up at last. "I need to get aboard that ship," he said, thinking aloud. "Once I'm there, I can take care of anyone who opposes me, take control of the ship, and go after Piett."

Padmé nodded, his ruthlessness unnerving her, but not entirely surprising her. "You're forgetting about something though," she reminded him. Vader looked at her questioningly. "Luke and Leia are on board that ship. You can't just go after him guns blazing."

Vader nodded. "I realize that," he replied. "I would never do anything to jeopardize the lives of our children. I hope you believe that."

"Of course I do," she replied. "I know how much you love them. But having them aboard the _Executor _is going to make confronting Piett very problematic."

"Yes," Vader agreed. "But there is no other way, Padmé," he added. "One way or another, I will have my revenge against that traitor, Piett."

Padmé frowned, the words of Urru jumping to her mind unheeded. ..._do you know him now? really?_ "Please promise me you won't do anything that will put Luke and Leia in harm's way," she said finally.

Vader could sense how uneasy his wife was, and while this bothered him, he didn't see any way around it. "You know I will do my best to avoid that," he told her. "But if I know them, they're probably finding a way off that ship right now."

His words did little to assuage Padmé's anxiety. She only hoped that he was right.

_On board the Executor _

"You're too short to be a storm trooper," Leia pointed out.

Luke frowned. "Am not," he replied, looking longingly at the second set of armour that lay on the floor. Having managed to lure two hapless storm troopers into the room, Chewbacca's strength and size had proved very handy as he quickly dispatched the two unlucky clones.

"Kid, she's right," Han said, who stood with a white helmet in his hands, already wearing the rest of the suit. "Lando's the better choice."

Luke sighed, and nodded in agreement. _Why didn't I inherit my father's height instead of my mother's? _He bemoaned to himself.

"Now let's make sure everybody knows what to do," Leia said as Lando picked up the discarded armour and began putting it on. "You two will escort the three of us to the hangar bay," she explained. "And once there, we'll board the ship."

"Yeah, piece of cake," Han quipped as he donned the mask.

Leia frowned. "You have a _better _idea?" she demanded.

Han shook his head, glad that Leia couldn't see him rolling his eyes. "Nope," he said, his voice distorted by the helmet. "You're the boss, sweetheart."

Leia smiled. "And don't you forget it," she teased. She looked over at Lando. "All set?" she asked.

Lando popped the helmet on his head and picked up the heavy blaster. "Set," he said.

Leia nodded and looked at her brother. "Ready?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Luke replied.

Leia shook her head at his response. "This is going to work," she assured him. "By the time Piett's realizes what's going on, we'll already be half way to Bespin."

"I hope so," Luke replied. "Mother needs us, this has to work."

Leia nodded in agreement and then looked up at the two men who were now disguised as storm troopers. "Let's do this," she said.

Han and Lando looked at one another and nodded. Han walked over to Chewbacca and tested the binders the huge wookiee wore. "Don't worry Chewie," he said to this friend. "This'll be over soon," he assured him. _One way or another, _he thought to himself.

Lando stepped out into the corridor first, and looked both ways to see if anyone was nearby. Having dispatched the guards who had been assigned to their room, the little band of comrades were alone for the moment, and so Lando signalled for the rest to join him in the corridor. Once everyone had stepped outside, Han and Lando assumed their role as custodians of the others, pointing their blasters at them as they walked along.

"There's a turbo lift around the corner," Han told them.

"Let's hope there's nobody down that corridor," Lando remarked as they neared the turn.

"If there is, just act cool," Leia reminded him. "You're escorting us to Piett for questioning, remember?"

"Yeah, got it," Han replied.

"Won't they wonder why Han and Lando aren't with us?" Luke asked.

"Only a handful of people know about them," Leia pointed out. "It's me and you that Piett really needs. No offense," she added, glancing back at Han and Lando.

"Well, I'm kind of insulted," Lando quipped. "What about you, Han?"  
Han grinned under his helmet as his friend's comment, but said nothing, for as they turned the corner they were met with a handful of clones along with two young officers. They seemed to be involved in a rather amusing exchange, and didn't pay much attention to the band. At least, not initially.

"What's going on?" one of the officers asked, stepping over to stand in front of Luke, Leia and Chewie.

"The Admiral wants to see them," Han spoke up.

"The wookiee too?" the second officer asked.

"Yeah, weird eh?" Lando asked.

"Yeah, weird," the man replied, looking warily at Chewbacca. "Keep an eye on it," he warned. "Wookiees are shifty, mean tempered beasts."  
"Tell me about it," Han remarked. "Let's go fuzzball," he said, shoving Chewbacca. "Move it."

Chewbacca turned and growled at Han, playing his part perfectly. But he moved, not wanting to linger any longer. The band boarded the turbo-lift, breathing a sigh of relief as the doors closed behind them.

"That was close," Leia sighed.

"Yeah, too close," Lando agreed. "You think they bought it?"

"If they didn't, we'll probably find ourselves with lots of company when we reach the hangar bay," Han remarked.

"Company of that kind I can do without," Luke remarked.

Leia looked at her brother and nodded. "We'll be fine," she assured them. "Would everyone just have a little bit of faith?"

Luke sighed, wishing he had his sister's optimism.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

_**Bespin **_

"I hate this thing," Padmé said, staring at the black mask in her husband's hands.

"I know you do," Vader replied, "I do too, believe me," he added. "But wearing it will give me the advantage I'll need to take control of the _Eclipse,_" he told her.

Padmé nodded. "I know," she replied. She understood his reasoning, she knew it was sound; but she'd hated the idea from the moment Vader had shared it with her. The thought of him wearing the breath suit and mask that Palpatine had entombed him in for so long made her more than a little uneasy.

"So don't be against this idea," Vader said, setting the mask down and turning to her. "You know I need you backing me up on this."

"Of course I'll back you up," she told him. "You know that. I just...hate it," she added looking back at the mask. "It reminds of what he did to you," she added with a frown. "It reminds of how much you've suffered."

Vader sighed, his eyes traveling back to the mask that sat staring up at him and his wife from the table top. "And now it will be the means of my rebirth," he told her. "The means to my revenge."

Padmé looked up at him. _No, not revenge,_ she thought, _don't go there, Ani, you'll only end up deeper in the Darkness. _"I know," she said quietly. She sighed as he walked over to pick up the breath suit. "Is it time already?" she asked.

"The sooner we do this the better," he reminded her. "Now help me with this thing," he added as he started to disrobe.

_Star Destroyer Executor _

The intrepid band of friends had made their way to the shuttle bay where the _Falcon_ was being held. Their journey had not been without incident, however, and both Lando and Han had needed to dispatch more than one potential problem. But now, with the ship in sight, they were starting to become hopeful that things would work out.

"There she is," Han said, looking over at the ship he loved more than his own mother.

"How many guards are around it?" Leia asked.

"Hard to say," Lando replied. "We can't see the other side."

"I say we just go for it," Han commented, turning back to Leia. "You two have blasters now," he pointed out. "Let's just do it and blast whoever tries to stop us."

"Is that _always_ your plan?" Leia commented wryly.

Han frowned. "Hey, sweetheart, it's got us this far," he pointed out. "You got a better plan? Let's hear it."

"Relax fly boy," Leia replied. "I was just teasing."

"He's right you know," Luke felt compelled to point out. "It has got us this far."

"Miracles do happen," Lando muttered.

"Yeah they do," Han agreed. "So let's get going. Ready?"

No one _did _have a better plan, so on Han's signal they all filed through the blast doors and headed for the ship. There were four clones guarding the ship, and they turned to see what was going on in time to be shot in the chest.

"See? I told you it would work," Han gloated as they stepped over the bodies. "No problem."

"Just shut up and lower the ramp!" Leia retorted, looking around anxiously for reinforcements.

Han activated the boarding ramp just as the blast doors on the far side of the hangar opened and more clones arrived, blasters at the ready. "Great," Han muttered with a frown, dismayed that things were not going exactly according to plan. "Let's hustle, people!" he cried as the ramp hit the deck. They all hurried on board as the clones bore down on them, firing their blasters wildly. The ramp lifted up before any of their shots could do any damage, and Han raced for the cockpit. "Fire her up Chewie!" he hollered en route.

Chewbacca was already in the co-pilot's seat, with Luke, Leia and Lando all crammed in the small cockpit as well. He barked something that made Han frown as he slid into his seat.

"What's wrong?" Leia asked, knowing that something simply _had _to be.

"We forgot about something," Han told her. "Force field," he added with a frown.

Luke and Leia looked at one another, not at all surprised that something had been over looked.

"Leave it to us," Luke said, standing up. "Could use some help," he told his sister with a smile.

Leia nodded, and joined her brother.

"Where are you going?" Lando called as they left the cockpit.

"Never mind them," Han told his friend. "We've got bigger problems," he added, nodding in the direction of the clones. "Chewie? You got 'em?"

Chewie nodded enthusiastically and opened fire on the clones who were gathering in front of the craft. Han grinned and started to lift off as the clones fell like ten pins to the deck. "We all set back there?" he called into the comm..

"Should be good to go," Leia called back. Han hoped she was right and, as he turned the ship about, smiled when he saw that she was. "We are OUTTA HERE!" he shouted in triumph as the _Falcon _shot out of the huge bay window. Lando stared in disbelief, and then turned as Luke and Leia re-entered the room.

"How the hell...what did you _do_?" he asked in astonishment.

The twins simply looked at one another knowingly with a smile.

"You're welcome," Leia said to Han, bending down to kiss him on the cheek.

Han grinned. "See? Told you this would work," he boasted. "No problem."

_Lord Vader's Imperial Shuttle _

Vader paced back and forth in the small hold of the Imperial shuttle, willing the small craft to move faster. Padmé watched him, wishing she had his ability to read minds.

"Ani, would you please try to relax?" she said at last. "You're making me crazy."

Vader stopped and looked at her. "I'm sorry," he said. "I can't help it."

Padmé sighed, knowing very well that he was right. Standing up she walked over to him. "We'll be at the _Eclipse_ just as soon as we can," she assured him, putting a hand on his arm.

"I know," he replied, looking over her and out one of the small windows. "I just don't know what to expect when we get there."  
Padmé didn't know how to respond, for she felt the very same way. But what struck her as strange was how her husband's confidence seemed to wax and wane. One moment he was very sure of himself, the next, not so much. She hoped that this was symptomatic of the war that was waging inside of him, the war between Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker. "I think you're over thinking this," she told him at last. "You've been in command of the Imperial Fleet for more than twenty years," she reminded him. "You'll know what to do."

Vader nodded. He knew she was right; so why was he second-guessing himself? Why did he have doubts where once there'd been none?

"Lord Vader, the _Eclipse _is lowering their shields," a voice reported over the comm..

"Very good," Vader replied, the relief evident in his voice even through the mask. "Take us in, Captain." He looked down at Padmé. "Well, here we go," he said.

Padmé nodded. "Here we go," she agreed.

Vader took her hand and gave it a squeeze, grateful for her presence. "Whatever happens, just stay close to me," he told her.

Padmé looked up at him, her anxiety increasing again.

The shuttle docked without incident, and once it had done so, Captain Jir joined Vader and Padmé in the passenger lounge. "Orders, sir?" he asked.

"Send a dozen men out to ensure that all is well," Vader commanded him. "I don't want any surprises."

"Right away sir," Jir replied, and left to do his commander's bidding.

_On board the Millennium Falcon _

"Any luck?" Luke asked as Leia joined him in the passenger lounge.

Leia shook her head with a frown. "No," she told him, sitting down across from him at the small table. "Neither one of them is answering their comm.."

"Well, you don't expect Father to answer, do you?" Luke asked.

"I don't know," Leia replied. "Mother seemed to think the doctors would be reviving him soon," she pointed out.

Luke nodded, not wanting to suggest that maybe something had gone wrong. "Maybe Mother's sleeping," he offered.

"She'd hear the comm.," Leia countered. "No, there's something going on," she decided.

"Well we'll find out soon enough," Luke replied. "We're on route to Bespin right now."

Leia nodded. "I just hope everything is okay with them," she said.

"Yeah, so do I," Luke agreed.

_Flagship Eclipse _

"Welcome aboard the _Eclipse, _Lord Vader," a rather nervous officer said with a pasted on smile. "And might I say, I'm very glad to see you."

"Oh?" Vader replied, feeling more confident that things were going to work.

"Well since the Emperor's death, no one has quite known what to do," he reported, doing a double take when he saw Padmé join Vader at his side. "Admiral Piett told us that you'd died," he explained.

"Admiral Piett is a traitor," Vader informed the man, an angry tone to his voice. "And he will pay for his treachery, I assure you."

The man smiled, relieved that someone was finally in charge. "May I show you to the bridge, Milord?" he asked, looking at Padmé once more.

"Yes," Vader replied. "Right away."

"Right this way," the officer replied, bowing and then turning to lead them out of the hangar.

Vader took Padmé's hand and looked down at her, wishing that she could see the smile on his face.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

_On board the flagship Eclipse _

It was with great difficulty that Padmé had managed to convince her husband that he needed rest. Vader had never been a man who paid much attention to the orders of physicians, and now was certainly no exception. But even he had to admit that he was exhausted. Padmé had begun to feel that she had made an error in asking the doctors at Bespin to revive him early, for clearly Vader's body had not fully recuperated from the trauma of the surgery. Vader of course had insisted that he was fine, that he was better than he'd been in years, which was certainly true. But his wife, who knew him better than anyone, knew that he was not fine. She could see the fatigue in him, even when he was wearing the mask they both hated. She saw it in the set of his shoulders, the sound of his voice, and in the brevity of his words. So finally, once the _Eclipse _had jumped to light speed on its way to the _Executor, _Vader had agreed to take a rest.

"This is completely unnecessary," Vader insisted as he sat down to allow Padmé to help him remove his mask.

"I know," Padmé replied, lifting the helmet from his head. "Just humour me, okay?"

Vader sighed. "It's only because I love you so much that I do," he grumbled.

Padmé smiled and stood back to let him pull the mask from his face. He handed it to her and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Not tired at all?" she asked with a smile.

Vader looked up at her. He couldn't help but smile. "Perhaps, a little," he finally admitted.

"And you need to be wide awake and well rested for when you confront Piett," she pointed out as he stood up to remove the breath suit.

"Yes that's true," he conceded, stifling a yawn. "I suppose a short nap won't hurt."

"Not at all," Padmé agreed.

"Would you like to join me?" he asked with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "Now, how much sleep do you think you'll get if I do?"

Vader's smile grew. "I don't have a problem with that," he told her.

Padmé laughed again. "Now we'll have plenty of time for that," she assured him with a kiss on the cheek. "You need rest more than you need ...recreation," she added.

Vader chuckled. "That's your opinion, my love," he said, lying down on the bed. "I'm of a rather different one myself," he added rather sleepily.

Padmé watched him for a moment as his eyelids grew heavier. It wasn't long after that he rolled over onto his side, fast asleep. Padmé smiled, and pulled a blanket up over him. "Sleep well Ani," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

As she turned away from the bed, Padmé remembered that she'd turned off her comlink. Vader thought it a wise precaution as they attempted to gain access to the _Eclipse_, given the fact that Padmé had allies in the Rebel Alliance. But now that she was alone, she switched it back on. No sooner had she done so when it began to sound, and Padmé left the sleeping quarters and walked into the sitting room so as not to awaken her sleeping husband.

"Mother? Mother are you there?"

Padmé smiled with relief at the sound of her daughter's voice. "Leia!" she cried, sitting down. "Where are you? Are you safe? Is Luke with you?"

"Yes, yes we're on the _Falcon_," Leia told her. "We managed to escape the _Executor,_" she went on. "And we're en route to Bespin right now. We should be there within the next six hours."

"We're not at Bespin any longer," Padmé told her daughter. "We're on board the emperor's flagship, on our way to the _Executor._"

Leia was silent for a moment as she considered this, for it was not what she expected. "Father is with you?" she asked. "He's well? He's recovered?"

"Yes, he's with me," Padmé reported. "He's well enough," she added. "He'll be so relieved to hear that you're safe," she added. "He's been very worried, we both have."

"I can't wait to see him," Leia replied. "I've been imagining what his face looks like," she added.

"Then come meet up with us," Padmé told her. "Join us before we reach the _Executor_." There was another silence, and Padmé, though not Force sensitive, could still sense her daughter's hesitance.

"Leia?"

"Mother, Luke and I are part of the Rebel Alliance," Leia said finally. "You know that."

Padmé frowned. "Yes, I know that," she replied. "But you're also our children," she added. "We belong together."

"I know you want us to be together," Leia said. "But...I can't join the Empire, Mother," she added. "I told Father that many weeks ago, and I meant it. Nothing has changed."

"I see," Padmé replied, her heart sinking.

"You belong with us here, Mother," Leia went on. "You don't belong with the Empire, you belong with the Alliance. You belong with..."

"With your father," Padmé cut in. "We've been apart 20 years," she went on. "I won't be parted from him now."

"Even if it means being parted from me and from Luke?" Leia asked.

Padmé was silent at this point, her daughter's words cutting her to the core. "Please don't make me make that choice, Leia," she said finally. "I beg you."

Leia said nothing for a moment, for she felt as torn as her mother. "I...I don't know what to say, Mother," she said finally.

"No, neither do I," Padmé replied, trying not to cry.

There was a long silence before Leia spoke again. "This doesn't mean we won't see each other again," she said, and Padmé could hear in Leia's voice how upset she was. "I mean...Father is going to put an end to the hostilities, right?"

"I don't know what he plans to do," Padmé replied. "All I know is means to get revenge on Piett for his betrayal."

"Revenge is the actions of a Sith," Leia commented quietly. "Please tell me he isn't slipping back into the Darkness."

"I wish I could tell you that," Padmé replied. "But right now I don't know, Leia. I see both light and darkness in him, but I fear that his need for revenge will drive him further into the darkness."

"Having you with him will prevent that from happening," Leia suggested.

"Perhaps," Padmé replied, though not entirely convinced. "Having you and Luke here would as well," she added.

"Mother, please don't do this to me," Leia responded. "You know how I feel."

"I know," Padmé replied. "And you know how I feel."

An uneasy silence ensued, neither mother nor daughter knowing what to say. When the bridge began to signal, Padmé jumped at the sound.

"I have to go," she said to her daughter. "I think we're coming out of light speed."

"Okay," Leia replied. "I...we'll see each other soon," she said, though she didn't sound terribly sure.

"I hope so," Padmé replied. "Take care of yourselves," she added, wishing she'd been able to speak to Luke as well.

"We will," Leia replied. "I love you Mother," she added, her voice starting to waver.

"I love you too," Padmé responded her voice little more than a whisper. She closed the transmission, knowing if she continued the conversation her emotional control would be compromised. She took a moment to collect herself before acknowledging the hail from the bridge.

"What is it captain?" she asked, doing her best to sound authoritative.

"We've dropped out of hyperspace, Milady," the officer informed her. "Lord Vader wanted to be informed."

"Yes he did," she replied. "Thank you Captain. I'll let him know at once."

Padmé stood up, knowing what she needed to do. Vader needed to be told, and there was no doubt that he would be eager to have his revenge. Leia's words jumped to her mind as she walked into the sleeping area of the quarters, where Vader slept peacefully on the bed. _You've come so far, _she thought as a lump rose to her throat; _please don't leave me again. I couldn't bear it._

"Ani, Ani wake up," she said, sitting on the bed beside him and gently shaking his shoulder.

Vader's eyes opened and he looked up at her, discombobulated for a moment. "Padmé? What's wrong?" he murmured.

She smiled, trying not to let her angst show. "Nothing's wrong," she said, stroking his face. "We've reached our destination," she told him. "I thought you'd want to know."

Vader nodded, looking up at her. He was keenly aware, now that he was fully awake, that his wife was very upset, despite her efforts to mask her feelings. "Now tell me what's bothering you," he said, running one hand up her arm. "And don't tell me nothing is."

Padmé frowned, dismayed by her husband's ability to read her so effortlessly. "It's the twins," she told him, knowing there was no sense in hiding the truth from him.

Vader frowned, and sat up at once. "What? What is it?" he asked, "what have you learned? I swear if that bastard has harmed them, I'll..."  
"He hasn't," she interjected. "In fact, they're no longer on board the _Executor_," she told him. "They managed to escape just as you predicted they would."

Vader was confused, and searched her eyes for a moment before responding. "Then...why are you so upset?" he asked. "If they're safe, what is troubling you?"  
Padmé sighed and looked away, unable to stem the tears that rose to her eyes. "They're going to joining the Rebellion," she told him quietly. "I asked them to meet us, but..."

"But they won't be a part of the Empire," Vader finished for her.

Padmé merely shook her head in response.

Vader frowned, his own emotions churning violently within him. Leia had made her feelings clear to him months ago, but somehow he thought things would be different now. _I was a fool to believe such a thing_, he admonished himself. _The fact that I've saved both their lives means nothing to them. _

"Ani, please say something," Padmé said finally as Vader got up from the bed. She watched him as he walked across the room.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, standing with his back to her. "They've made their choice. I can't force them to want to be with me, they're adults now, Padmé."

Despite his words, Padmé knew he was hurting, and stood up to go to him.

"I'm sorry," she said, slipping an arm around his waist. "I know you must be disappointed. I know I am," she added, her voice breaking.

Vader turned to her and held her close as she cried, angry that their children had broken their mother's already fragile heart.

"Come on," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Help me get back into that suit," he told her. "I have work to do."

Padmé nodded, and brushed her tears away. _He needs me to be strong, _she reminded herself. _I only hope I can manage it. _

_Millennium Falcon_

Luke looked up as Leia entered the passenger lounge. Immediately he sensed how upset she was, and he frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Leia sat down across from him. "Weren't you able to get in touch with Mother?"

"Yes, I reached her," Leia replied.

"So what's going on?" Luke asked. "Is she okay? Is Father okay?"

"Yes, they're both fine," Leia told him. "Father is out of stasis, and..."

"He is?" Luke interjected. "That's fantastic!"

"Yes, yes it is," Leia agreed.

Luke frowned as he looked at his sister, trying to figure out what was going on through her mind. "I don't get it," he said. "Why are you so upset?"

"When I spoke to Mom, they were on their way to the _Executor,_" Leia told him. "They've left Bespin."

"Surely they know we've left," Luke commented, growing confused. "Why are they going to the _Executor_?" he asked. "Doesn't Father need to recover?"

Leia sighed, and ran a hand over her hair. "I don't know Luke," she said quietly. "I think he's okay, he must be. He wants to get revenge on Piett. That's why they're going to meet up with the _Executor._"

Luke's frown deepened. "Revenge is the way of the Sith," he commented.

"I know," Leia replied.

"No wonder you're upset," Luke replied. "I don't know, I really thought he'd changed."

"So had I," Leia agreed. "But that's not all, Luke. It's Mother, she won't even considering leaving him. I asked her to join us, but she wouldn't even hear me out."

"She loves Father very much," Luke reminded her. "She's waited a long time to be with him."

"I know that," Leia replied. "But what about us, Luke? We've been apart from our parents all our lives! And now we're separated again."

Luke considered this for a moment, not really knowing how to feel or how to respond to his sister. He barely knew his mother, and had only recently learned of his true patrimony; it seemed too much to reconcile all at once.

"I don't know what to tell you, Leia," Luke replied. "I wish I had a good answer for you, but I'm afraid I don't. I know you're disappointed, but you still have me, you have Han," he reminded her. "And if you're right about Father, that he's started to abandon the Dark Side, then maybe the separation won't be a long one."

Leia sighed rather shakily. "I hope you're right Luke," she said. She gave him a little smile. "What would I do without you, little brother?" She asked, reaching out and putting her hand on his.

Luke laughed. "I'm the older one, remember?" he asked her with a grin.

Leia nodded. "I remember," she said. "Come on, let's go let Han know about the change of plans."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

_Flagship Eclipse _

Vader sat at the head of a long conference table, with Padmé at his side. Around the table sat Captain Jir and a few of his top men, as well as the commander of the _Eclipse _and his seconds. The officers looked at one another nervously, expectantly, not really sure what to expect from this meeting that Lord Vader had called.

"Gentlemen," Vader began, "we are coming up on the _Executor,_" he continued. "And it is imperative that our strategy is strong and foolproof. I do not want to give Piett any chance to escape." He looked around the table. "Options?"

"Why not just blast the _Executor _from the stars?" Jir suggested. "This ship outguns it after all."

"It does," Vader agreed. "But the _Executor _is a valuable asset, and I do not wish to destroy it unless absolutely necessary."

"Not to mention the excessive loss of life," Padmé spoke up.

Vader turned to her and nodded. "Yes, there is that aspect as well," he concurred.

"Lord Vader, Admiral Piett has been in contact with us more than once over the past several weeks," Captain Sporl spoke up. "He's been quite anxious to gain our alliance in his plans. If we arrive at the ship, he will expect that we're there to negotiate with him. Could we use that in our plan?"

Vader considered this for a moment, as an idea started to form in his mind. "Tell me something," Vader said, looking at the young captain, "were your conversations on subspace, or holovid?"

Sporl frowned, not understanding why Vader was asking this. "Subspace, Lord Vader," he replied.

"You mean he's never seen your face?" Vader asked.

Sporl shook his head.

"Perfect," Vader replied. "I think I know what to do," he said finally as he turned to Padmé.

Padmé frowned, sure she would hate his plan no matter what. "What do you have in mind?"

Vader smiled under his mask. "Before I explain it, I'll need to do something," he said. "Something that may come as a surprise to all of you," he added, looking back at the men sitting around the table.

"What do you mean, my lord?" asked Sporl.

"This," Vader replied, and proceeded to remove his helmet and then his mask, as the astonished officers watched in amazement.

"Lord Vader, I'm afraid I don't understand," Sporl said, speaking for his subordinates who were far too intimidated and, by now, confused to speak up.

"When I was on Bespin I had reconstructive surgery," Vader explained. "The mask I wore for twenty years is now unneeded," he added, glancing at the mask that sat on the table before him.

"It's amazing," one man finally spoke up. "A medical miracle."

Vader nodded. "It is," he agreed. "And it gives me an advantage. Piett, while he knows I had surgery, has no idea what I look like now," he went on. "And that, gentlemen, is the key to this whole venture."

The men looked at one another, not quite understanding what Vader had in mind, but trusting his experience enough to place their faith in his skills as a tactician.

"Tell us what you need, milord," Sporl spoke up. "We'll make sure you have whatever you need to bring Piett to justice."

Vader smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that," he replied. "This is what I have in mind..."

_On board the Millennium Falcon _

"You mean, you're ditching your mother?" Han asked, somewhat incredulously.

Leia frowned. "No, we're not _ditching _her," she replied indignantly. "She's with our father, where she wants to be. She understands."

Han nodded, and looked at Luke, who didn't look so sure. "And does your father understand?" he asked.

Luke looked up at Han. "Why do you care how he feels?" he asked. "You're not exactly a fan of his."

"No," Han admitted. "Not exactly. But I have to admit that I'm surprised that you'd be so eager to be separated from him. You just found out that he's your father, after all," he reminded Luke.

Leia's frown deepened and she folded her arms over her chest. Han's words were irritating her, nagging at the already annoying knot that had settled inside of her. "What is all this to you, anyway?" she snapped. "They're our parents, not yours."

Han's eyebrows shot upward, realizing that he'd struck a nerve. "Whoa, sweetheart, take it easy," he said, putting his hands up defensively. "I'm just asking if you're sure about this, that's all."

Luke and Leia looked at each other, neither of them feeling sure at all.

"It's not so easy," Leia said. "I've been a leader in this Rebellion for a long time," she reminded Han. "I can't simply turn my back on it, no matter what my personal feelings are."

Han nodded his head. "I get it," he replied. "I'm just not so sure your mother does. But I guess that's her problem, right?"

Neither Luke nor Leia answered and simply watched Han as he changed the _Falcon's _course to the Rebel rendezvous.

_Star Destroyer Executor _

"Admiral Piett, the _Eclipse _is hailing us," a young officer informed Piett.

"It's about time," Piett muttered and walked over to the communications console. "Open a channel," he ordered.

"Channel open sir," the officer replied. "Go ahead."

"_Eclipse_, this is Piett on board the _Executor,_" he said. "It's a pleasure to finally hear from you," he said rather sarcastically.

"Sorry for the delay," replied the captain of the _Eclipse. _ "But we're ready to come aboard and discuss your proposal."

Piett smiled. "Excellent," he replied. "How close are you?"

"We'll be within transport distance within the hour," was the reply.

"Very good," Piett replied. "We'll be expecting you then. Executor out." Piett closed the transmission and folded his arms over his chest with a self-satisfied smile. "So, it seems we have another ally entering the fold," he remarked. "Excellent." _You won't be able to stop me now, Vader, _he thought as he left the bridge. _Soon I'll be in complete command of this Empire, and you'll be taking orders from me. _

_Flagship Eclipse _

"It's all set, Lord Vader," Sporl reported.

"Very good," Vader replied. "Alert me as soon as we reach transport range."

"Understood milord."

Vader turned in his chair and looked at his wife, who stood watching him. "It's all arranged."

Padmé nodded. "Let's hope it works," she commented.

Vader stood up and walked over to her. "It will," he assured her. He put his hands on her shoulders and examined her face. "I know Piett well, I know it will work."

Padmé simply nodded in response, and Vader could see she was troubled. He lifted her chin with one finger and looked into her eyes. "You're still upset," he commented.

"Am I that transparent?" she asked with a weak smile.

Vader smiled. "No, I just know you well," he told her. "And I hate that you feel this way."

Padmé sighed. "Don't worry about me," she told him. "You need to focus on your plans."

"I _do _worry about you," he insisted. "And to be quite frank, I resent how Luke and Leia have treated you. You deserve better than this, Padmé. After everything you went through to protect them, and this is how they repay you. It's not right, damn it!"

"I suppose they feel like they're doing what they need to do," she commented simply. "I can't tell them what to do, they're adults."

"I know they're adults, but you're still they're mother," Vader responded.

"And you're their father," Padmé replied. "Their father who saved their lives," she added, unable to keep the bitterness from her voice. _No, I won't feel this way, _she told herself, closing her eyes. "Perhaps you should talk to them," she suggested. "Let them explain themselves to you. I know you won't let this go until you do."

"You're right," he agreed. "I won't."

Padmé smiled. "So talk to them," she said, taking his face in her hands. "You need to put this aside, Anakin. We both do."

Vader nodded. "Very well," he said. "I will. Do you have the frequency for their comlinks?"

"Yes," Padmé said, walking over to the communication panel. "Come sit down."

Vader followed his wife across the room and watched as she keyed in a frequency code. "Do you realize they haven't seen my face yet?" he asked.

Padmé looked at him and nodded. "You're right," she replied, hoping silently that seeing their father's face would change the hearts of Luke and Leia. "It will be a nice surprise for them to see you."

Vader shrugged. "Maybe so," he replied, sitting down. He waited for a moment while the hail Padmé had sent was acknowledged, and after a moment or two, Luke's face appeared on the screen. The young man was quite unprepared to see his father's face, and simply sat for a moment with a shocked expression on his face.

"Hello Luke," Vader said. "It's good to see you."

"Father?" Luke asked.

Vader nodded. "Yes," he replied, all the rebukes he had planned evaporating as he looked upon his son's face for the first time with his own eyes. "I ...I just wanted to see you both, to say hello."

Luke nodded, taking in the features of his father's face eagerly. The resemblance between father and son was not lost on either of them, and it pleased Luke no end. "You look...amazing," he said at last with a smile.

Vader smiled. "Thanks," he replied. "We never had a chance to talk, you and me," he said. "And I regret that. I know you must have so many questions."

"I do," Luke replied. "I want to ask you about so much...but I know right now it's a good time for you."

Vader frowned. "I will always make time for you, son," he said. "You're very important to me, don't ever doubt that."

Luke nodded, feeling a lump rise to his throat. "I know," he said finally. "I never got to thank you for what you did on Bespin," he added. "You saved my life back there, and I'll never forget it."

Vader smiled, and to Luke it seemed that his father's smile held a hint of sadness. "You don't need to thank me, Luke," he replied. "It's the least I could do given the fact that I haven't been there for you all your life."

Luke didn't know how to respond to such a comment, and he felt the lump in his throat growing more painful. It shocked him that he could sense his father's feelings strongly, despite their brief acquaintance, and was moved as he realized that Vader was as emotional as he was by now.

"I know you would have been," Luke said finally. "If only...if only things had been different," he added.

Vader nodded. "You have no idea how much I wish they had been," he told Luke. "If I could erase the past...well, perhaps it's best not to dwell on that."

"Right," Luke agreed. "It's the present that counts, right? And the future."

_And what does your future hold, Luke?_ Vader had to wonder. _Will you remain with the Alliance?_ _Or will you join your mother and I, where you belong?_

"I was pleased to hear that you'd escaped from Piett," Vader said, deciding to change the subject. "I'm impressed."

Luke smiled. "I'm sure he won't be happy when he finds out," he replied.

"No, he will not," Vader agreed. "I will be dealing with him very soon. I'll be sure to give him your best regards.  
Luke laughed, seeing for himself the mischievous side of his father that Obi-Wan had hinted at every so often. This was the father he'd dreamed of all his life, the father he'd wanted and needed for as long as he could remember. Suddenly the Rebellion seemed very unimportant to him, as he imagined getting to know this remarkable man who had fathered him.

"I have to go," Vader said as his comlink began to sound. "We've arrived at the _Executor," he_ explained. "Say hello to your sister for me," he added.

"I will," Luke replied. "Give my love to Mother."

"I will," Vader replied.

There was a rather long moment of silence that ensued, when neither father nor son wanted to say goodbye, but neither knew what words to say instead.

"May the Force be with you son," Vader said at last, giving his son a smile.

"With you as well, Father," Luke replied, the tears springing to his eyes. The transmission ended, and Luke sat for a moment, trembling with emotion.

"Luke, we've reached the Fleet," Leia announced as she entered the area of the Falcon where Luke sat. She frowned when she saw him, when she sensed how he was feeling. "Luke? What's wrong?"

Luke looked up at his sister. "I...I was just talking to Father," he told her. "I saw him, Leia, I saw his face."

Leia's eyes widened, and she grew jealous. "Why didn't you call me?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "I guess I was just so shocked that I didn't think."

"Well? What did he say? How did he look?" Leia asked eagerly.

Luke smiled. "He looks ...so young," he said. "He looks like me sort of," he added. "But older...and, well...handsome," he added.

Leia smiled. "You're handsome too, Luke," she assured him.

"Thanks," Luke replied, a blush rising in his cheeks.

"So what did he say?" Leia asked. "Did he try to get you to come? Did he want us to meet him?"

Luke shook his head as the smile faded from his face. "No he didn't," he replied. "He said he just wanted to see us, to say hello," he told her quietly. "He said how much he regrets the past, and how much he wishes he could change it," he added. He was silent for a moment, his emotions conflicting within him. "Leia, are we doing the right thing?" he asked, looking up at his sister. "I don't know anymore," he confided in her. "Looking into his eyes...I don't know what to do anymore."

Leia frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he loves us, Leia," Luke told her. "I felt it so strongly, so clearly," he explained. "And he's changed, even since the first time I saw him, when the emperor came," he told her. "He's becoming Anakin Skywalker again, and I can't help but wonder if we belong with him now, if he needs us more than the Rebellion does."

Leia sat down, her brother's words only adding to her own inner conflict. "You mean, you think we ought to abandon the Rebellion? Join the Empire?" she asked incredulously.

Luke shook his head. "No, not the Empire," he told her. "Our parents, Leia. We should join our parents. They both need us. They've both sacrificed so much for us, and they're both hurting now because of us, because we've deserted them. Don't you think that's more important than any political movement?"

Leia didn't respond, and Luke stood up and left her, needing to be alone to contemplate the way he was feeling.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

_Flagship Eclipse_

Padmé watched as Vader conversed with their son, her eyes welling up with tears as father and son took the first, tentative steps towards a relationship. She was proud of Vader, for she knew that he'd wanted to reprimand their children, but he had not. Instead, he had reached out to their son in a gentle, honest manner that made Padmé see more Skywalker than Vader in her spouse.

"Are you okay?" she asked, rubbing Vader's broad shoulders slowly.

Vader said nothing for a moment, for the emotions that his conversation with Luke had elicited were greater than he'd anticipated. "He's an amazing young man," he said finally, the pride evident in his voice. He turned to look up at Padmé, and she wasn't surprised to see his eyes bright with tears. "Did you hear him, Padmé?"

Padmé nodded. "He _is _amazing," she agreed. "They both are. We have a lot to be proud of."

"I know," he replied. "I wanted to tell them off, but I saw Luke's face and I just couldn't do it," he confided in his wife. "So much for the tough guy routine," he added with a smile.

Padmé smiled and took his face in her hands. "There's a big heart under that tough guy routine," she told him. "I know that better than anyone."

"I suppose so," Vader replied, running his hands up the sides of Padmé's body. "I guess it's show time," he commented

Padmé frowned at his comment. "I know," she replied. "I hate the thought of you confronting Piett this way."

Vader nodded. "I know," he said, giving her a soft kiss. "Soon this will be behind us, I promise."

"I want to come with you," she said.

Vader frowned. "No," he replied emphatically. "I won't put you in danger that way. Besides, Piett knows you, remember?"  
Padmé sighed. "Yes, you're right," she replied. "I just don't like any of this. I wish everything was already settled, and we were together with Luke and Leia."

"I feel the same way," Vader agreed. "But we'll get there soon enough, Angel. Have no fear."

Padmé nodded as he released her. _And when we do, where will you be, Ani? In the light, or in the darkness? _ She wondered anxiously.

_Rebel Rendezvous _

Luke sat at the conference table along with his friends as they were brought up to speed on the latest developments. He was only half listening, however, for the conversation he'd had with his father was on his mind. He couldn't get over how different his father was now, how the two of them had connected on such a deep level. _This is wrong, _he thought to himself as he looked around the table. _I don't belong here...I belong with my parents. _

"The death of the emperor, coupled with the disappearance of Darth Vader has left the Empire vulnerable and in disarray," Mon Mothma announced. "In addition, there are rumours, well founded rumours, that the emperor had plans for another Death Star in the works before he died."

Murmurs of disbelief went around the table as the assembled command personnel digested this.

"_Another _Death Star?" General Riekan asked incredulously. "Do we have any idea where?"

"No, we know nothing," Mothma replied. "That's what makes this situation so dangerous."

Luke and Leia exchanged a look across the table, both of them wondering the same thing: _does father know about this? _

"If we don't know anything about it, or even if it exists," Han began, "what are we gonna do about it?"

No one said anything, and for a moment an uneasy silence fell over the room.

"We need someone on the inside," Mon Mothma said at last. "We need a spy."

_Flag ship Eclipse_

Vader watched the ship, _his _ship, as the shuttle drew closer. He was excited and anxious at once; eager to have his revenge and take control of the Empire he felt was duly his. And yet, at the back on his mind, there nagged doubts about his purpose, about his motives, and about his very soul. The Empire had been Vader's life for so long, half his life in fact. And in all that time, he had never doubted its integrity. He'd hated his master, which was the very nature of the Sith, but the Empire he'd had a hand in creating was a source of great pride for Vader. He'd always believed it to be just, the measures they took against the Rebel Alliance justified and necessary in order to preserve order. But now, Vader was seeing things differently, and far more clearly. The Empire embodied all that Palpatine had held dear, if, in fact he was capable of such at thing. It represented ultimate power, ruthless ambition and cold blooded cruelty. It was as soulless as its creator had been, and, Vader was starting to realize, just as evil. And yet, with Palpatine dead, Vader was the only one fit to assume control of it. _But how can I take the place of the very Thing I hate more than any? How can I succeed the monster that destroyed my life? _

"Lord Vader, the ship has lowered her shields," Captain Jir reported. "The security code worked."

Vader looked over and smiled. "Excellent," he said. "Prepare your men, Jir. Nothing must go wrong."

Jir bowed respectfully and then left once again to ready his men.

"Enjoy your last few moments of life, Piett," Vader murmured as he returned his gaze to the _Executor. _ "Soon you'll be rotting in Hell where you belong."

A phalanx of storm troopers met the shuttle as it touched down in one of the _Executor's_ many landing hangars. Vader stood inside, trying his best to remain patient as the ramp slowly lowered to the deck.

"All set?" Jir asked, looking back at Vader.

"Yes," Vader replied. "I'm set."

Jir nodded, and then signalled for his men to debark. Vader heard the sounds of their boots on the ramp, and then followed as Sporl and his lieutenant followed them. Dressed in the uniform of an officer, Vader followed, forcing himself to keep a low profile for the time being.

"Captain Sporl?" a young officer asked as the party emerged from the shuttle.

"I'm Sporl," the Vader replied. "Where's Piett?"

"I have orders to bring you to him right away," the young officer informed him, glancing briefly at the other men in Sporl's party. "If you'll follow me, please."

Vader nodded, and then followed the young man. He glanced back at Sporl who had fallen into step with his lieutenant. Jir and the other storm troopers followed close behind, keeping a close eye on the developments, ready at any moment to jump into action.

It seemed odd to Vader to be lead down the corridors of his own ship, a ship he'd spent years in command of. And yet, he was not ready to reveal his identity, and so played the part he needed to play. He knew exactly where Piett's man was leading them, but pretended not to for the sake of the ruse he was attempting to pull.

"Right in here, gentlemen," the young officer said as they reached the main conference room. They entered the room, and Vader saw Piett sitting at the table, looking rather smug. It was difficult for Vader to control his anger upon seeing his traitorous first officer, but willed himself to do so. At least for the time being.

"Ah, Captain Sporl," Piett said, standing up, looking at the men who'd entered the room. "One of you is Sporl, correct?"

"I'm Sporl," Vader said. Piett turned his eyes to him and gave him a smile.

"Good to finally meet you," Piett said, extending a hand to his former commander. "Firmus Piett."

Vader shook his hand, fighting the impulse to crush it with his own, and then took a seat.

"I'm happy to have you on board with my plans at last," Piett began. "Having the _Eclipse_ backing us will certainly make things easier."

Vader nodded. "And what exactly is your plan?" he asked.

"It's quite simple, really," Piett replied. "With the firepower of our combined ships, as well as the dozens of others that have rallied to my cause, we shall seize control of the Empire."

"And what of Lord Vader?" Sporl asked.

"Vader is dead," Piett replied. "Or will be soon enough," he added with a smile. "I've recently dispatched some of my most reliable men to ...take care of him."

Vader frowned at this, but said nothing.

"You're going to kill Darth Vader?" Sporl asked. "How do you hope to manage that?"  
"With him in stasis, it's only a matter of sabotaging his life support," Piett explained. "A droid could do it," he added rather scornfully.

"And once Vader is dead, what next?" Sporl asked.

"Then I will assume command of the Empire," Piett replied. "And there will be a place for you as well, Sporl," he added, looking back at Vader. "I have big plans, and I'll need a good man to help me see them through."

Vader nodded, his ire bubbling dangerously close to the surface. "And what of Vader's wife?" he asked, doing his best to keep the hatred from his tone. "Surely she'll do her best to prevent your men from assassinating her husband."

"She's really nothing to be concerned with," Piett replied. "A fragile, broken woman, poor thing. However, if she proves to be a problem, my men will simply eliminate her as well," he added.

For Vader, that was the final straw. Piett felt a strong yet invisible push against his chest and he was sent flying out of his chair to crash into the bulkhead behind him. His men scrambled to their feet to assist him, and the storm troopers hoisted their weapons.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Jir said, as he and his men lifted their own blasters and pointed them at the clones. "Drop them. Now."

As Vader's troops disarmed the startled storm troopers, Piett was helped to his feet by his men. He was dizzy and felt the back of his head gingerly, frowning at the lump he detected.

"What the devil," he frowned as he stood up rather shakily. "Who ...who did that?" he demanded. "Who in this room _could _do that?"

Vader smiled and stood up. "I did," he announced, walking over to Piett. Piett stared up at him, not understanding.

"Who are you?" he asked. "How dare you assault me this way?"

Vader's smile disappeared and he lowered his eyebrows menacingly. "Oh, that's nothing compared to what I'm _going_ to do to you," he warned. "What is the penalty for mutiny, Piett?"  
Piett frowned. "Mutiny?" he cried. "What the devil are you talking about! You have no authority over me!"

"No?" Vader replied. "What's the matter, Piett? Don't you recognize me without the mask?" he asked.

Piett continued to frown, until, all of a sudden, it dawned on him. His eyes widened but before he could utter another words, he felt Vader's invisible grip upon his throat.

"That's right, PIett," Vader announced with a deadly smile. "It's me, it's Darth Vader. Happy to see me?"


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

_Star Destroyer Executor_

Piett's face was slowly turning purple as he gasped for breath. Vader enjoyed the sight of it, he revelled in it; and then he heard a voice he'd not heard in a lifetime: _Anakin, don't do this. _ It was the voice of Qui-Gon Jinn. _You've come so far...don't do this now. _ Vader frowned, as the voice in his head forced him to acknowledge his conscience. This frustrated him, and caused him to question his actions. _Think of your children, Anakin, think of Padmé...don't do this..._

Piett fell to the floor, coughing loudly and wheezing as oxygen rushed into his deprived lungs once more. He looked up at Vader, half shocked, half grateful that he'd spared his life.

"Take him to the brig," Vader ordered his men. Immediately two of his storms troopers stepped forward and hauled Piett to his feet. They escorted him roughly out of the room, the chastened admiral still coughing and rubbing his throat. Vader watched him leave, and then turned to the rest of the officers in the room. He could feel their fear, their horror at what they'd just witnessed. But underneath all that he sensed that they were as astonished as Piett had been that he'd stopped, that he _hadn't _killed.

"I am assuming command of this ship effective immediately," Vader stated as he sat down at the table once again. He looked at Piett's second in command, who looked about ready to wet himself from fear. "Any dissenters?" he asked, staring at the man unflinchingly.

The officer's eyes darted nervously around the table, to the officers of the _Eclipse_ who had already given Vader their allegiance.

"No sir," he had the wisdom to reply at last. "I'm at your service, My Lord."

Vader nodded. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Lieutenant Redden," the man replied.

"Redden, I want you to tell me the particulars of Piett's scheme," Vader said. "I want you to tell me everything."

_Rebel Rendezvous _

"A spy?" Leia asked.

Mon Mothma nodded. "It's the only way we can find the Death Star in time," she replied. "If too much time passes, it will be operational and a threat to the galaxy."

"No doubt," Leia agreed, glancing at her brother. "But with the Emperor dead, the Empire will no doubt be in a state of chaos," she added. "There's no one left to take control of things."

"Vader will take control," General Dodonna spoke up.

"Vader? Does anyone even know where he is?" Riekan spoke up.

Bail Organa didn't say anything, but looked at Leia.

"Does any one have any idea?" Mothma asked.

"There were rumours that he'd been injured," Dodonna suggested. "Wouldn't it be fantastic if he'd _died?_"

Neither Leia nor Luke spoke up, each of them feeling torn. Luke turned to his sister, sensing that she was now as conflicted as he was. _I can't stay here,_ he told her silently. _ I won't stay here. _

Leia frowned. "Perhaps what we need to do is focus on the Death Star, and not Darth Vader," she suggested, looking back at Mon Mothma.

Mothma nodded, getting the distinct impression that there was something going on. "Yes," she agreed. "One will lead to the other, after all," she added.

"So how the devil do we do that?" Reikan asked. "How do we find the Death Star?"

No one said anything in response, for, in truth, no one had a clue how to find it.

"Well," Mon Mothma said after a long silence. Everyone turned to her expectantly. "It seems we have a great deal of work to do, don't we?"

Luke nodded, and then stood up, his mind made up. "If you'll excuse me," he said before he left the room. Leia watched him, as did the others, but only she knew what was in his mind and heart.

"Where's the kid going?" Han asked.

Leia turned to him, wishing he had the gift of telepathy. "I'm not sure," she lied, glancing at Bail. "As Mothma said, we have a lot of work to do," she stated. "So let's get down to it, shall we?"

_Flag Ship Eclipse _

The conversation with Captain Redden proved to be more frustrating than anything. Vader learned very little, only that Piett was being very secretive, and that none of his men knew exactly what was going on. Clearly Vader would have to have a conversation with Piett himself, one that would test Vader's very limited patience. Deciding that he was simply too worn out to deal with this problem, Vader decided to get some rest before paying Piett a visit. Leaving Captain Sporl in command, Vader returned to the _Eclipse _to try and get some much needed sleep.

Padmé was already asleep when he entered their room, and so he quietly slipped into bed with her, wrapping an arm around her as he nestled up behind her. Padmé, however, was awake in an instance and turned around in surprise to see her husband.

"Ani? How did it go?" she asked. "What happened?"

"It was...strange," Vader began, playing with an errant strand of his wife's hair.

Padmé frowned. "Strange? How?" she asked.

"Well, the ruse worked," Vader told her. "He didn't recognize me, as I'd hoped," he continued. "His arrogance was quite shocking to me. I guess I didn't know the man at all."

"You knew the man he pretended to be," she pointed out. "The man he wanted you to see."

"I suppose," Vader agreed. "Still, I'm usually more intuitive when it comes to people. Nevertheless, he told us that he'd planned to kill Vader, and you, so that nothing would stand in his way from taking control of the Empire. That's when I made my move."

Padmé was silent for a moment, for she was certain she knew exactly what he meant by 'make my move.' "So Piett is dead, then," she stated quietly.

"No, no he's not," Vader told her. Her eyes widened in surprise, but he continued. "I was going to kill him, I was...choking him," he explained. "But something stopped me. I heard Qui-Gon Jinn's voice."

"What?" Padmé asked in amazement. "He was there? You saw him?"

Vader shook his head. "No, I only heard his voice," he told her. "It was like he was in my mind, and perhaps he was," he added.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He ...he told me to stop," Vader explained. "He told me not to kill Piett. He reminded me that I've changed, that I've come so far, and to kill again would be counterproductive," he told her, paraphrasing what the voice had said.

Padmé's eyes filled with tears. "He's right," she told him with a smile. "I'm so proud of you, Anakin," she added, taking his face in her hands.

Vader didn't say so, but he felt an odd sense of pride himself. "I will have to return in the morning," he told her. "I need to interrogate Piett and find out what he'd planned. His officers know nothing."

Padmé nodded, stroking his face. "You're exhausted," she stated with a slight frown.

Vader didn't deny it but gave her a smile. "I'm not as young as I used to be," he joked.

Padmé smiled. "Perhaps not," she said. "But I love you as much as I ever have," she told him.

Vader's smile grew, and he pulled her closer. "I love you too," he murmured as he drifted off to sleep with Padmé in his arms.

Padmé woke early the next morning, wondering for a moment if her brief conversation with Vader had been a dream. She turned in the bed and smiled when she saw him sleeping on the other side of the bed. It hadn't been a dream, and that made her smile even more. The fact that he hadn't killed Piett had shocked her and had given her hope. It gave her hope that he _had _changed, and that change was far deeper than simply his physical appearance. Deciding to let him sleep, Padmé got up to have a shower and get dressed.

Padmé had just sat down, a short time later, with a cup of tea when the door chime sounded. She got up at once, not wanting her husband to be woken up, and headed for the door. A young officer was at the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Milady," the young man began. "But there is a man who's been brought on board," he went on. "A man who claims to be Lord Vader's son."  
"Luke?" Padmé asked in excitement. "Luke is here? Where is he?"  
"He's being held in hangar bay 21," he reported. "We didn't want to release him until we'd verified his identity."

"Well I can do that right now," Padmé said. "Take me to him."

Padmé accompanied the officer through the corridors and down several levels of the huge ship until they reached the level where the enormous hangar bays were located.

"Please wait here, Milady," the officer said as they reached the enormous blast doors of hangar 21. "I will bring him to you."

Padmé nodded, and waited, rather impatiently, as the officer headed inside. _What could Luke be doing here?_ She wondered. _Has something happened? Is Leia with him? _She didn't have to wait long before the doors opened again and Luke was standing before her, flanked by two clone troopers.

"Luke!" Padmé exclaimed, as she hugged her son tightly. "I'm so happy to see you? What are you doing here?"

"Are you verifying this man's identity, Milady?" one of the clones asked.

Padmé looked at him and nodded. "Yes, yes I am," she said. "This is my son, Lord Vader's son," she added.

This seemed to be acceptable to the clones and they stepped away from Luke at once.  
"Is Leia with you?" Padmé asked as she walked away from the hangar with Luke.

"No," Luke responded. "I'm alone."

Padmé nodded. "I'm surprised to see you," she told him. "Last time we spoke it seemed you and Leia were determined to remain with the Alliance."

"Leia was determined," Luke pointed out. "Not me, Mother. I didn't feel right about being there, about being apart from you. I couldn't stay there anymore, so I came here."

Padmé smiled. "Your father will be so happy to see you," she told him.

Luke smiled too as they stepped into the lift with his mother. "I can't wait to see him too," he responded. "Is he on board?"

"He is," Padmé replied. "He was sleeping when I left him," she added. She frowned slightly. "I'm thinking that I was wrong to wake him up before he was ready."  
"Why do you say that?" Luke asked. "Is he not well?"  
"It's not that," she replied. "He's just...well he tires easily," he added. "He's not one hundred percent yet."

"But if you hadn't had him awoken, Piett might have got away with his treason," Luke pointed out. "You had no choice, Mother," he reminded her. "Don't second guess yourself."

Padmé nodded, knowing that her son was right. She was still struggling with her own confidence issues, a by-product of her many years in prison. "Here we are," she said as they reached the door of her quarters. They entered the door and Luke looked around at once to see his father.

"Padmé? Where did you go?" Vader asked as he emerged from the kitchen area with a cup of tea in his hand. When he saw Luke he stopped, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Surprise," Padmé said with a smile as father and son simply looked at one another for a few moments.

Vader looked at her briefly and then back at their son as a smile spread over his face. "This _is _a surprise," he responded. "And a wonderful one at that," he added.

Luke nodded. "I had to come," he explained to Vader. "The Rebellion...they don't understand," he added. "I was hoping that you could help me to get them to understand."

Vader was puzzled by his son's words, and looked at Padmé briefly.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, son," Vader admitted. "What is it you want of me?"

Luke looked at his mother and then back at Vader, hoping that he could put into words what it was he had in mind.

"Sit down," Luke said at last, addressing both of his parents. "I'll explain it to you both." 


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

_Rebel Rendezvous _

"Well that accomplished nothing," Han muttered as he and Leia sat down together.

Lando, who sat across from them in the small lounge, nodded in agreement. "Without knowing where it is, there's no way we can attempt an attack," he remarked.

Han looked at Leia. "You think your father knows where it is?" he asked her.

Leia had been expecting the question, for she'd been wondering the same thing for the past two hours. "I honestly don't know," she said. "My gut tells me no," she added. "Remember, he's been in stasis for weeks. The Emperor kept a lot from him."

"Even if he doesn't know, he could find out though," Lando pointed out. "He is the most powerful man in the Empire now, after all."

"I know," Leia replied quietly. She frowned, torn between wanting to use her father's position to help the Rebellion and urging him to join her. "I'm not sure what you expect of me," she added. She looked up at the two men. "I'm in a very difficult position."

"We get that, Leia," Han said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Really we do. But you've always seen how evil the Empire is," he added. "You can't turn your back on your convictions now."

Leia frowned. "I'm not about to," she retorted hotly. "But neither am I going to use my father," she added. "There has to be another way."

The three comrades fell silent for a moment as they pondered this.

"Where the hell is Luke, anyway?" Han asked finally.

Leia shook her head. "I don't know," she replied. "I know he was feeling as conflicted as me," she added. "Perhaps he just went somewhere to sort things out."

"Well there's an easy way to find out where he is," Han commented. "Artoo, locate Luke," he commanded the little astromech. Artoo's sensor dish immediately rose from his dome and rotated around briefly. After a few moments he announced his findings.

"What did he say?" Leia asked Threepio.

"According to Artoo, Master Luke is no longer on the command ship," Threepio replied.

_Flagship Eclipse _

"Another Death Star? Are you sure?" Vader asked his son.

Luke nodded. "Mon Mothma's sources are very reliable," he replied. "I'm sure she's right."

Vader looked at Padmé, who seemed as perplexed as he was. "That must be what he's been hiding from his men," he suggested. "But how the hell did he find out about it if it's supposed to be a big secret? How would he know and not me?"

Padmé shook her head. "I don't know," she replied. "Perhaps Piett is the only one who can answer that."

"Yes," Vader agreed. "Another item to add to my list of questions," he commented, looking back at Luke. "You still haven't told us what your idea is, son. What is it? What's on your mind?"

Luke looked from his father to his mother and then back to his father again. "I think you should collaborate with the Rebellion," he told Vader finally. "I think you should team up to destroy the Death Star before Piett gains control of it."

Luke's suggestion was the last thing that Vader had expected, and for a moment he simply stared at his son.

"You want your father to join the Rebellion?" Padmé asked at last, just as shocked as Vader.

Luke nodded. "Yes, in essence, that's exactly what I'm saying," he said. "Think of it," he went on, his enthusiasm growing as his idea grew. "You could lead the Rebel fleet, Father," he added. "With your leadership, the Death Star wouldn't stand a chance!"

Vader looked at his wife, and then back to Luke. "You do realize that I'm the heir to the Empire," he said.

"Yes," Luke replied. "I figured as much," he added. "But so you really want to take Palpatine's place, Father?" he asked. "Do you really want to be like him?"

Vader frowned. "No," he responded at once. "I'd rather die than be like him," he said vehemently.

Padmé smiled, happy to hear this. "Then perhaps this is the way to go," she suggested. "A chance to redeem yourself, to destroy the evil incarnation that he treasured."

Vader remained silent, the conflict he'd be struggling with for days edging up several notches. The thought of being in control of the Empire tantalized him on one level, for it was something he'd always planned to do. For two decades he'd waited to take Palpatine's place, and, now that he'd found his family, he could rule with them at his side. And yet...the voice of Qui-Gon Jinn had awakened within him the voice of the man he'd once been, and had initiated within him a metamorphosis he'd never dreamed could happen. Would having that much power push him back into the Darkness he'd been slowly emerging from? Would it forever silence the voice of Anakin Skywalker and cost him his family all over again?

"I...I will need to think about this, Luke," Vader said finally. "I can't decide something so monumental without a lot of consideration."

Luke nodded. "I know," he said, pleased that his father hadn't said no immediately.

"Perhaps talking to Piett will give you a clearer picture of what you're dealing with," Padmé suggested. "After all, you've been out of circulation for several weeks. You can't make a decision without information," she added, hoping desperately that Vader would reject the Empire once and for all.

"Yes," Vader agreed. "I need to talk to him, to find out what he has planned," he added. He looked at Luke. "I want you to come with me, Luke," he said.

Luke was surprised by his father's request. "Really? Why?"

"Because you can read minds," Vader replied. "You would be helpful to me in trying to determine what is going on," he went on. "I will question him; you will see what's going on inside his mind."

Luke was flattered by his father's faith in him and his abilities, and wasn't sure what to say in response. He smiled. "If you think I can help you, then I'll be happy to try," he said finally.

_Star Destroyer Executor _

Piett had spent the night in rather cramped quarters, wondering how much longer he'd be alive. It had surprised him when Vader had spared his life earlier; he certainly hadn't expected mercy from the infamous Dark Lord. Was it possible that he'd changed? Had the presence of his family in his life changed Vader? If so, then would it be possible to strike a deal with the dark lord?

"Admiral, Lord Vader is on his way," a clone informed Piett, interrupting his musings.

Piett stood up and brushed his tunic down with his hands. _Might as well get this over with,_ he thought with a sigh. "Very well," he relied. "Where is he?"

"I just heard from his shuttle," the clone replied. "He'll be here shortly."

Piett nodded in understanding. A knot of anxiety wormed its way into his stomach, knowing that the wait would be a long, painful one. "I suppose I should have expected this," he murmured, more to himself than the clone. _I should have known better than to have crossed Darth Vader, _he thought grimly. _My life is over ..._

_On board Vader__'__s shuttle _

Luke watched his father as the shuttle brought them closer to the _Executor _. He could sense the conflict within Vader, a conflict that seemed to be growing steadily. Luke didn't know his father well, but knew him well enough to know that he deeply regretted the past. But did he regret it enough to abandon the Darkness that had robbed him of so much? Was he strong enough to resist the temptation that controlling the Empire offered? _He needs us ...all of us..._Luke thought with certainty. _ We can keep him from returning to the Darkness. _

"how is your sister?" Vader aksed.

"Good," Luke replied. "She...she wants to be here, I'm sure of it, but..."

"But her commitment to the Rebellion is stgronger than her commitment to her family," Vader suggested, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Luke frowned, feeling very uncomforatable. "I don't think that's it," he replied. "She's a person who takes duty very seriously," he went on. "And I guess she figures the Rebellion needs her."

Vader nodded and looked out the window again. "I see," he replied quietly. He could sense his son's uneasiness and regretted his comments. "Tell me something," he said, turning to look at Luke again. "How long have you been entertaining this idea of yours? The idea of me joining with the Rebellion?"

Luke shrugged. "Not long," he replied. "Sitting there listening to the Rebel leaders talk, it just seemed like a big mess," he told his father. "I mean, you both want the same thing, right? You both want peace."

Vader wasn't sure what he wanted at this point, but simply nodded in response. "It's not always so easy though, Luke," he responded. "Twenty years of animosity is a lot to get past."

"Yeah, no doubt of that," Luke agreed. "But someone has to take the initiative," he added. "Someone has to be the first one to put down their weapon."

Vader didn't disagree with his son, and was reminded of Padmé in Luke's sensibility and wisdom. "Here I thought Leia was the politician," he commented with a smile.

Luke smiled, and shrugged. "I'm no politician," he replied. "I just know that there's never been peace in the galaxy my whole life," he explained. "It would be nice to see it in my life time."

"Well son, I plan to do all that I can to make that happen," he said. "All I've ever wanted is peace and order," he added. "Piett and his allies are standing in the way of that right now."

Luke nodded. Looking at his father it was so easy to forget that he was Darth Vader; but his words gave Luke no doubt that he was still very much a Sith. "What are your plans?" he asked his father. "Are you going to kill him?"

"I had planned to," Vader confided in his son. "In fact, that was first and foremost in my mind when I confronted him," he added.

"But you didn't do it," Luke commented.

"No, no I didn't," Vader agreed. "I was stopped by the voice of someone from my past, someone I knew a very long time ago...hearing his voice made me stop."

Luke was surprised and encouraged to hear this. "Who was it you heard?" he asked.

"Qui-Gon Jinn," Vader replied. "The Jedi Knight who found me when I was nine," he explained. "He would have trained me, but he was killed."

"And that's when it fell to Obi-Wan?" Luke asked, desperate to learn all that he could about his father.

"Yes," Vader replied, still feeling ambivalent about his old master. "I often wonder how my life would have been different had Qui-Gon lived," he reflected.

Luke nodded. "Our our lives maybe," he added thoughtfully.

Vader looked at his son. "Yes, all our lives," he concurred quietly.

"Lord Vader, we've arrived," Vader was notified over his comlink.

"Acknowledged," Vader responded simply. He looked at Luke again. "Just observe, son," he said. "Do your best to see his mind," he added. "Let me put the questions to him."

"Okay," Luke replied, not sure if he was excited or afraid of what he was about to witness.

"Welcome aboard, Lord Vader," said Captain Sporl as Vader and Luke stepped onto the hangar deck.

"This is my son, Luke," Vader said, noting how Sporl was looking at Luke with curiosity.

"Oh, well then, welcome on board sir," the officer said with a smile directed at Luke.

"Thanks," Luke replied, feeling odd at being addressed as a 'sir'. He looked around the huge hangar bay, impressed by its design and size. "Nice ship," he commented.

Sporl nodded. "Your father had a hand in the design of this particular model," he explained.

Luke looked up at his father. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes," Vader replied. "Where is Piett?" he asked Sporl, not wanting to delay.

"If you'll allow me, I'll take you to him right away," Sporl replied.

"By all means," Vader replied. "Let's get this over with."

Vader was silent as he, Luke and Captain Sporl walked through the corridors of the mighty ship. Luke could sense his father's tension, and once again was surprised by how strongly they were already connected. Coupled with the tension, however, Luke sensed great conflict in his father. There was no doubt that he was not the same dark lord who had been chasing the Rebellion for the past twenty years; and yet, he was not the Jedi hero Luke idolized either. Somehow he was half way between the two, neither Vader nor Skywalker. The question was, what direction was he heading in? Was he drawn towards the light? Or the darkness? _Please let it be the light, _Luke thought fervently. _The galaxy needs Anakin Skywalker...this family needs Anakin Skywalker. _

Piett was brought to a small interrogation room shortly after Sporl had lead Vader and Luke to the detention area. The admiral looked warily at Vader, and then at Luke, starting in surpise to see him.

"My children affected an escape," Vader told Piett who was pushed into a chair by the clones who accompanied him. "You were foolish to assume you could hold them for long."

Piett said nothing, deciding that nothing he had to say on this matter would matter anyway.

"Somehow i don't think that's why you've come here, Lord Vader," Piett commented.

"No," Vader replied. "It's a different matter entirely." He watched Piett for a moment, unnervingly, seeing the anxiety and tension in the admiral rise with each passing moment. "Tell me about the Death Star, Piett," he said finally.

Piett's eyes widened, but only for a moment. "Your son destroyed the Death Star," he replied after a moment, glancing at Luke. "Surely you remember that, Lord Vader."  
Vaer frowned and leaned forward, his eyes boring into Piett's. "You know damn well that's not what i'm talking about," he replied, keeping his voice even. "The new Death Star, the one you know about, teh one that decriped old bastard hid from me."

Piett allowed himself a small smile at htis point. "The emperor kept something from _you _my lord?" he asked. "How is that possible?"

"Don't play agmaes with me, Piett," Vader snapped. "Where it is? What sector?"  
Piett sat back in his chair, enjoying Vder's frustration. "Aren't you the leat bit curious how it is that _I _know about it and _you_ do not?" he aksed.

"At this point I don't really give a damn," Vader spat.

"Endor," Luke said suddenly, causing both men to look at him. "It's in the Endor System, Father," he told Vader.

Vader looked back at Piett, whose shocked expression told him that Luke was spot on. "Endor," he said, his turn to sit back in his chair. He smiled at the look of dismay on Piett's face. "Excellent," he said, standing up. "You've been most helpful, Piett," he added as Luke joined him.

"Wait," Piett said, causing Vader and Luke to turn back to him. "You need me, Vader," he said. "Don't you realize that? I have half the admiralty on my side," he told him. "They'll never believe that you're' Darth Vader," he added, grasping at straws.

"Oh, I'm not concerned about that," Vader replied calmly.

Piett frowned, not understanding how that was possible. "You're a fool," he said.

Vader frowned. "Lock him up," he commanded the clones who stood close by. "I'll be sure you have a comfortable cell at Alba Venturis," he assured him with a smirk.

Piett didn't resist as the clones lead him back out of the room, but it wasn't until he was away from Vader that he allowed himself to smile.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Vader was quiet and contemplative as the shuttle returned he and Luke to the Eclipse. There was something about his conversation that didn't sit well with him, and he couldn't figure out what it was. Perhaps it was the fact that Piett had turned out to be someone entirely different than Vader had known him to be. It bothered him that he hadn't sensed the duplicitous nature of the crafty officer, an officer in whom Vader had placed his trust time and time again. How did he fool me for so long? Vader reproached himself. How could he have done such a thing?

"Father? You okay?"

Luke's words interrupted Vader's contemplations, and he turned to his son. "Yes," he answered immediately.

Luke didn't believe him and frowned ever so slightly. "Really?" he asked.

Vader smiled. "Did your mother give you instructions before we left?" he asked. "You sound an awful lot like her."

Luke laughed. "Do I?" he asked. "Truthfully no," he added. "But she did tell me that she's worried about you," he went on. "And thinks you may have been brought out of stasis too soon."

"If I hadn't been brought out of stasis Piett would have been successful in his plan," Vader pointed out.

"I suppose," Luke agreed. "Still, you need to keep in mind that you're technically still recovering," he added. "You need to take care of yourself."

Vader sighed. "When all this is behind me, then I'll worry about that," he told his son. "This isn't over, Luke. Not by a long shot."

Luke nodded. "No," he agreed. "But it could be over sooner if you formed an alliance with the Rebellion. They would be a valuable ally, Father," he told Vader.

Vader considered this. "Perhaps," he replied. "I'm still not convinced that is the best course of action, Luke."

Suddenly the small shuttle lurched violently, as though its hull had been struck by something. Vader and Luke looked at each other in alarm.

"Lord Vader!" an alarmed voice called over the intercom. "We're under attack!"

Vader didn't wait for an explanation and raced from the passenger lounge towards the cockpit, Luke right behind him.

"Get out," Vader said gruffly, pushing the pilot out of his chair. It took but a moment for him to realize what was happening; the Exactor was firing at them.

"Our shields won't survive another shot," the pilot told Vader.

"I know," Vader muttered, maneuvering the ship wildly. "Signal the Eclipse," he commanded. "Tell them what's happening."

"Yes sir!" the pilot replied, only too happy to be out of the hot seat. Luke watched in amazement from the co-pilot's seat as his father dodged and weaved the small craft back towards the Eclipse. In his mind his was confused – surely the mighty star destroyer could have vaporized the shuttle in one shot. What was going on? Why was it playing with them? And why was Vader's own ship firing upon them in the first place?

"The Eclipse can't lower shields to let us aboard," the pilot announced.

"No," Vader replied with a frown. An idea was forming in his mind, one that he didn't want to consider. Piett...

"Look, the Eclipse is firing back!" Luke announced as a a large plasma burst was spotted impacting on the Exactor's shields.

"You just earned your pay for the week, Lieutenant," Vader muttered, graceful for the young officer's quick actions.

"How are we going to get back in the ship if their shields are down?" Luke asked his father.

"We're not," Vader replied. "At least, not yet."

"The Eclipse can make them back off, sir," the pilot informed Luke. "All we need to do is wait."

"And hide," Vader added, moving the shuttle closer to the Eclipse. Knowing the ship as well as he did, he was able to find a blind spot on the vessel's enormous hull. He set the shuttle down, the friction of the shield giving the smaller craft a jolt as it did so.

"I don't understand," Luke said finally. "Shouldn't we be dead?"

Vader nodded. "We should," he agreed. "Clearly the attack was not meant to destroy us," he added.

"Then what was its purpose?" the pilot asked.

Vader frowned. "I have an idea," he replied. "But if I'm right...well, let's just hope I'm not."

"Lord Vader, this is Lieutenant Tomas," a voice announced over the com. "We're getting a message from the Exactor," he informed them.

Vader looked at Luke. "Send it," he said.

"At once," Tomas replied.

The three men all turned to the communications screen as it was activated by the incoming message. None were prepared for what they saw: Piett smiling at them.

"Hello again," Piett said. "No doubt you're rather surprised to see me again so soon," he began.

"Piett," Vader growled. "Are you responsible for the attack upon this shuttle?"

"Well, I suppose you could say so," he replied. "But I have no intention of killing you, my lord," he said, the smile growing. "At least, not yet."

"Then why did you fire upon us?" Luke asked.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't underestimate me again," Piett replied at once, his smile gone. "You see, I too have allies," he went on. "Surely you didn't think I'd be contained for long."

"What do you want, traitor?" Vader snapped, growing annoyed with Piett's gloating.

"I wanted you to watch this," Piett replied, and the screen's view changed to the hangar bay. Vader and Luke saw Captain Sporl and the few _Eclipse_ officers who'd been left on board with him. They were manacled and looked as though they'd been roughed up. As they watched the men were shot dead with blasters and fell to the hangar deck in grotesque pile of human carnage. The screen changed back to Piett again, who was smiling once again.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked. "I hope so, because you'll be seeing more of the same very soon. I have to say, Lord Vader, becoming fully human again has softened you," he goaded. "You should have killed me when you had the chance."

The message ended, and the three men sat in horrified silence for a few moments.

"Tomas," Vader said finally. "Bring us aboard."

"Yes sir," Tomas replied.

Luke watched as his father stood up and relinquished the pilot's chair. He could sense how deeply Piett's words, and more especially his actions, had affected him. "Father?" he said simply.

Vader looked back at his son. "Contact your sister," he said. "We have no choice now but to join forces with the Alliance."

As soon as Padmé saw Luke and Vader emerge from the shuttle, she knew that something was wrong. Vader looked exhausted, even pale, and she ran over to meet him.

"Ani? Are you okay?" she asked, taking his hand.

Vader looked down at her. "Piett has escaped," he told her.

Padmé nodded. "Yes, I know," she replied. "How did this happen?"

Vader frowned. "It was my fault," he said in response.

"It _wasn't _your fault, Father," Luke interjected at this point and stepped in front of his father to stop him in his tracks. "You had no way of knowing what he had planned," he pointed out.

"No Luke, I should have known," Vader responded. "Damn it, I should have seen it coming!"

Padmé could see how upset he was, but didn't know what to say. It _was _unlike her husband not to anticipate the actions of others. But the last thing she wanted to do was to point that out to him just now.

"He killed Sporl," Vader told his wife. "He killed all those men, men who trusted me, who believed in me…and now they're dead because I was too blind to see what Piett was capable of. He's right, I _am _soft," he went on, turning to Luke. "I _am _weak."

"You're not," Luke insisted. "You're not the same Sith Lord that killed without a second thought," he went on. "You spared him because you've changed, not because you're weak."

Vader didn't agree, but said nothing and started walking away from his son. Padmé and Luke exchanged a concerned look and then turned to join him.

"Ani, I'm concerned about you," she told him as they resumed walking. "I want you to have a doctor examine you."

Vader shook his head. "I don't have time for that," he replied. "Besides, there's nothing a doctor can do to change what has happened. We have to act fast before Piett gains too much control of the Empire."

"What do you mean to do to stop him?" Padmé asked.

Vader looked down at her. "I'm going to talk to the Alliance," he told her. "And hopefully, together, we can figure out something to fix this mess."

Padmé was surprised and pleased to hear this, and gave Luke a smile. She was certain that he had a large part in this plan, and was grateful once more that their son had realized just how much his father needed him.

_Rebel Rendezvous _

Leia couldn't sleep. Ever since Luke had left, she'd felt uneasy and out of sorts. Was he right? Was their place with their parents? Was she betraying them by remaining with the Alliance? Was she putting her own needs before those of her parents? They were both so broken, had both experienced such pain and isolation in their lives; shouldn't their children do everything they could to help them put that past behind them?

The sound of Leia's comlink startled her and she sat up in bed with a start. She held her hand out to it and it flew into her hand at once. "Yes?" she asked.

"Leia, it's me, it's Luke."

Leia smiled. "Luke! Where are you?"

"I'm on the _Eclipse_," he told her. "Leia, you're not going to believe this."

"What? What's going on?" she asked.

"Father wants to talk to the Rebel leaders," Luke told her. " He wanted me to contact you to set it up."

Leia was too shocked to reply for a moment. "Are you kidding me?" she asked at last. "That's….that's amazing!"

"I know," Luke replied. "He wants to meet in a neutral location," he went on. "I guess he figured the Alliance leaders wouldn't want to come on board and Imperial ship."

"No," Leia agreed, "they wouldn't. But why isn't he asking all this himself?" she asked. "Where is he?"

"He's….resting," Luke replied, and Leia could sense at once that something was not right.

"What's going on, Luke?" she asked.

"He's just tired," Luke told her. "That's all. Mother is making him have a rest," he said, trying to make light of the situation. Leia wasn't convinced.

"Neural location," Leia mumbled, "where….what location would work?'

"Mother thought Naboo would be appropriate," Luke told her. "Her family has a large estate up in the mountain region. It's isolated and wouldn't draw attention from Piett or any of his allies."

"Piett? I thought he was incarcerated," Leia replied.

"He was," Luke replied. "He…escaped."

"How could that happen?" Leia cried.

"I'll explain it all when I see you," Luke replied. "Ask the general and Mon Mothma," he went on. "And get back to us as soon as possible, okay?"

"I will," Leia replied. "I miss you."

"Miss you too," Luke replied. "See you soon."

Leia sat on the edge of her bed for a moment, still unable to believe her brother's news. _He really is returning to the light, _she reflected as a slow smile spread over her face. _This is the first step – he's on his way. _ Without thinking a moment longer about the lateness of the hour, Leia put on her robe and headed for Mon Mothma's quarters. She activated the door chime and then waited, formulating in her mind how she would inform Mothma of this turn of events. After a moment or two Mothma appeared at the door, and Leia knew at once that she had awoken her.

"I'm sorry to wake up you," Leia began. "But I'm sure you'd want to hear this," she said.

"What are you talking about, Princess?" Mothma replied sleepily.

"Lord Vader has asked for a conference," Leia told her. "He wants to meet with us at Naboo as soon as possible."

Mothma was silent for what seemed like a very long time. Finally she responded.

"How do you know this, Leia?" she asked, a little more awake now.

"I just heard from Luke," Leia replied. "He….he saw a press release on the holonet," she lied, thinking fast.

"So he's alive, then," Mothma sighed, her disappointment evident on her face as she walked back into her small quarters. Leia followed her.

"So it seems," Leia replied. "Apparently he's had surgery," she went on tentatively. "He's no longer wearing the mask."

Mothma turned back to her. "Is that so?" she asked. "Even more interesting. Tell me, Leia, where is Padmé all this time?"

Leia didn't know how to respond, for she had no idea how much Mothma knew about her family's history.

"She's with him, isn't he?" Mothma asked. "She's with Vader."

Leia frowned. "I don't know why you think I'd know her whereabouts," she replied carefully. "But if she is, then perhaps that is the reason Vader is willing to talk peace. That _is_ what we all want, isn't it?"

Mothma examined her face for a moment, quite certain that the young woman was hiding something. But for the moment, she decided to let it go.

"If we do this, we have to send scouts ahead to ensure that we're not walking into a trap," Mothma said. "Vader may look human again, but we can't assume that means he _is _human again."

Leia nodded, forcing herself to do so. "Of course, we must take all the necessary precautions."

"I'll wake General Reikan," Mothma told her. "Let's do this before Vader changes his mind."

Leia smiled, grateful that the Alliance's matriarch hadn't questioned her further. Leia suspected that she was aware of Leia's secret connection to Vader, but, to her credit, hadn't said anything. _I guess it will all be out in the open soon, _she reflected as she keyed in Luke's comlink. _The time for secrets is coming to an end. _


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

_Flagship Eclipse _

Padmé sat on the edge of the bed and watched Vader as he slept. Her sense of uneasiness was growing. She had started to suspect that there were repercussions for Vader's early exit from the healing stasis he'd spent weeks in, repercussions that she would have to take responsibility for. Knowing her husband as well as she did, she had no doubt that he would deny it, but Padmé knew that he was not himself. He tired easily; he seemed anxious and lacking in the confidence that had always been his hallmark. _He needs rest, _she told herself as she watched him sleep. _He needs time to recover...and he doesn't have it. Force knows when he will. _

"Mother?"

Padmé looked up at the doorway to see Luke standing there. She stood up and walked over to him so they could speak without waking Vader.

"Were you able to contact Leia?" Padmé asked as she and Luke walked into the sitting area of the spacious quarters.

"Yes," Luke replied. "I told her about Father's proposal. She was going to talk to Mon Mothma and get back to me."

Padmé nodded. "I just hope Mothma accepts this," she said. "There's a lot of history between your father and the Rebellion," she went on. "But for there to be peace, they will have to trust him now."

"Yeah," Luke replied. "I just hope they can get past what he's done," he commented. "Maybe once they realize that he's really Anakin Skywalker they will look at him differently."

"Perhaps," Padmé replied. "Perhaps it's time he _was _Anakin Skywalker again," she added. "In every way."

"You mean...you think he should use his name? His real name?" Luke asked.

"That's exactly what I mean," Padmé replied. "Whether or not he's ready to do that, however, is another question."

The sound of the comm was heard and both Luke and Padmé looked up at the sound.

"Maybe it's Leia," Luke suggested as they stood up to activate the screen.

Padmé nodded as she sat down in front of the comm station. She smiled when her daughter's face appear on the screen. "Leia," she said. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's great to see you too," Leia replied with a smile. "How's Father?"

"He's ...okay," Padmé replied. "He's resting," she added.

Leia nodded. "Luke told me he's not quite 100 percent yet," she said.

"No, he's not," Padmé replied. "He's very hopeful about this conference," she added. "What is the Alliance's response to his proposal?" she asked, deciding to get right to the heart of the matter.

"Mon Mothma agreed to it," Leia replied. "But she's rather suspicious," she added. "She wants to scout the location beforehand. I told her Han and I would do it."

"That's not surprising," Padmé replied. "I'm sure they don't trust your father."

"No they don't," Leia replied. "But they're at least willing to hear what he has to say. I suppose they're just hoping it's not a ruse to round up all the Rebel leaders."

Padmé frowned. "You know it goes both ways," she said.

"Father was very reluctant to do this," Luke added, standing behind his mother. He doesn't trust them any more than they trust him."

"I know," Leia replied. "But the trust has to start at some point, right? I think it's a good start."

Padmé nodded. "So they've agreed to meet on Naboo?" she asked.

"Yes, I told them about the lake retreat," Leia replied. "They've agreed to meet there in two days time."

"Very well," Padmé replied. "I'll let your father know," she added, growing excited at the thought of seeing her beloved home planet again.

Padmé closed the transmission and stood up to face Luke. His face reflected the same excitement she felt.

"This is the beginning, Mother," Luke told her with a smile. "I can feel it. Father is on his way back to us."

Padmé smiled. "He's been on his way back for some time now," she replied. "But this will certainly push him in the right direction. I'm going to go tell him right now."

Luke nodded and let her pass. He felt hopeful that good things would come from this meeting, that his father would take the next vital step in his journey back to the light. And then he had an idea. Activating his comlink, Luke entered the code for Obi-Wan Kenobi. After a moment or two he heard the old Jedi's voice.

"Luke?"

"Yeah Obi-Wan, it's me," Luke replied. "I have news for you," he continued. "Big news."

Padmé stood beside the bed where Vader slept. Part of her wanted to let him rest, for she knew all too well how much he needed to rest. But the larger part of her was too excited to do so. She sat on the side of the bed closest to him and gently shook his shoulder. In a moment he opened his eyes and looked up at her sleepily.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Padmé shook her head. "No Ani," she assured him. "I was just in communication with Leia," she told him.

At this Vader sat up, fully awake. "About the conference?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "The Rebel leaders have agreed to meet with us at Naboo," she told him with a smile. "Isn't that wonderful?"

Vader could see how excited Padmé was by the prospect of his proposed conference. Her optimism surprised him, and gave him hope that the Padmé he'd known and loved most of his life was slowly starting to emerge from the frail, broken women he'd found in the ruins of the Rebel base on Hoth. "It's a good sign, yes," he replied at last. "But there's a lot to be done," he reminded her as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "This isn't going to be an easy alliance."

Padmé watched him stand up. "No," she replied. "I realise that. But it has to start somewhere."

"Yes it does," he admitted as she stood up to join him. He took her face in his hands. "I just don't want you to get your hopes up, Angel," he said. "There's a very long history between me and the Rebel Alliance," he pointed out. "One I'm sure they're not going to forget any time soon."

"I know that," she replied. "I may have been out of it for a long time, but I realise that you and the Alliance have been enemies for a long time. But the fact that you're interested in sitting down and talking to them means a lot," she went on. "And I think they'll see it that way as well."

Vader said nothing in response, not wanting to dampen her enthusiasm He simply planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'd better get to the bridge," he told her, "and let Tomas know our plans."

"Your father is meeting with the Alliance? Are you joking?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, I'm serious," Luke replied. "I know you've had some trouble believing he's changed, but I think you have to see it now," he added.

Obi-Wan was silent for a few moments before replying. "From what you've told me, it sounds to me like your father is being very pragmatic," he said at last. "He needs the Alliance, plain and simple."

Luke frowned. "Why are you so determined not to see the good in him?" he asked. "Even after everything he's done, you still don't see it."

"I do see it, Luke," Obi-Wan replied. "I'd be blind not to. I'm just concerned that you are reading too much into this conference. I don't want you to be disappointed."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I'm not a child, Obi-Wan," he replied. "I know who my father is, what he's done, the life he's lead all these years. But I've also seen his recent actions, not the least of which was killing Palpatine!"

Obi-Wan sighed. It was clear that Luke needed to believe that his father was returning to the light. Obi-Wan himself wasn't sure he could allow himself to hope such a thing was possible. But he couldn't deny Luke's statement.

"Why don't you come to Naboo and see for yourself how much he's changed?" Luke suggested. "I think it would be good for you both."

"Master Yoda is quite unwell," Obi-Wan replied. "And I fear his days are not long. But I will try," he added, not wanting to disappoint Luke. "When is this conference?"  
"In two days time," Luke replied. "At my mother's family estate in the lake region."

"Very well," Obi-Wan replied. "I will do my best to attend. Is that satisfactory?" he asked, and Luke could almost hear the smile in his words.

"Yes," Luke replied, smiling himself. "It is. He's changing, Obi-Wan. You need to see it for yourself," he added, and then ended the transmission.

_Lake District – Planet Naboo_

Leia looked around in amazement as the gondola conveyed her and Han across Lake Varykino. _This is the place, _she reflected, _the place they fell in love, the place they were married. _ It felt strange to Leia that she knew so little about the place that had been so pivotal in her parents' relationship, but the more she saw of Naboo, the more she loved it.

"Leia, look up there," Han said, pointing in a northerly direction.

Leia turned and gasped when she saw the huge estate that sat high over the lake. It was breath taking. "Wow," she breathed. "That's it; it matches the description Mother gave me."

Han nodded, as impressed as she was with the splendour of the manor. "Pretty fancy digs," he commented.

Leia smiled. "Yeah, fancy digs all right," she agreed.

"I just hope we won't be meeting with any surprises once we get there," Han remarked.

Leia frowned and looked back at him. "What are you suggesting?" she asked.

Han looked at her. "I think you know," he replied. "Your father isn't exactly crazy about me."

"You've given him no reason to be," Leia pointed out.

"Irrelevant," Han remarked. "I just hope he's not up there with some of his finest troops waiting to arrest me."  
"You're being absurd," Leia replied testily. "This isn't about you, Han. It's about starting the peace process. And if you can't see how important this is to me, then maybe you should have stayed back on the command ship with Chewie and the droids."

Han felt badly for making Leia upset, but didn't retract his statement. He _was _worried that he was in danger of being taken into Vader's custody. The fact that the Dark Lord was fully human again didn't seem to change his opinion either. _I guess I'll find out soon enough, _he mused grimly. _I just hope Leia is able to talk him out of sending me to the Spice mines of Kessel..._

They reached the pier where they were met by the estate's caretaker. After producing their identification papers, they were assisted out of the gondola and shown to the stairs that lead them up the grand house.

"See? All that worrying for nothing," Leia said as they ascended the huge stone staircase. Han relaxed, but only marginally. Vader was certainly not above surprises; their encounter at Bespin had been proof of that.

"This is spectacular," Leia said as they reached the terrace. She and Han walked to the edge of the terrace to take in the view. It was easy to see how her parents could have fallen in love in such a beautiful setting.

"So when are your parents getting here?" Han asked.

"I'm not sure," Leia replied. "Mother seemed a little concerned about my father when I talked to her," she added.

Han frowned. "Why?" he asked.

"His health I think," she replied. "I guess he's still not one hundred percent."

_That's probably a good thing, _Han reflected. "Is Luke coming too?"

"I'm sure he is," Leia replied. "He's been instrumental in this whole thing."

"Luke? Really?" Han asked. "I didn't think the kid had it in him."

Leia smiled. "Well, he's as anxious as I am to see Father return to the light," she commented. "I think this conference is a sign that he's on his way."

Han made no reply and simply enjoyed the view along with Leia.

_Flagship Eclipse _

"Lord Vader, we've made a sweep of the vicinity as ordered," Captain Tomas reported as Vader entered the bridge. "There was no sign of the _Executor_, sir," he added.

"I'm not concerned about the _Executor _right now," Vader replied, to the surprise of all. "We will deal with them in good time," he added. "Right now our destination is the planet Naboo," he went on. "Set course immediately, leave when ready."

Tomas was surprised by this, but had the good sense not to say so. "Right away, my lord," he said, giving a nod to the navigation officer. He watched Vader as the dark lord walked over to the large window and stood looking out into space, hands clasped behind his back. Tomas had not met Vader until recently, but had known him by reputation, as most officers and crew did who served aboard Imperial vessels. And the man who stood in silent contemplation was not the man Tomas had learned to fear. The fact that he was now fully human was only part of the reason for that; Tomas could not quite put his finger on the rest. _He's changed, _he reflected thoughtfully. _Is Piett right? Has becoming fully human again softened Vader? Will he be up to the challenge that faces him? _

As if reading the officer's mind, Vader turned and looked directly at Tomas, the expression in his icy blue eyes giving the young man a shudder of fear.

"Signal those admirals who have not yet joined forces with Piett," Vader commanded. "I want them here in three days time. We have a lot of planning to do."

Tomas nodded, relieved to see that Vader was still very much in command. "I will contact them myself, Lord Vader."

Vader gave the officer one last steely look, and then returned his attention to the stars.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

_Naboo _

The noon day sun was shining brilliantly on the still waters of Lake Varykino as the gondola drew closer to Padmé's family home. Padmé found herself growing emotional as the sight of it came into view. Waves of memories jumped to her mind, memories of wonderful times; of falling in love...she turned to Vader and smiled. It was clear that he too was remembering those times. He looked at her and reached out to take her hand.

"It's been a long time since we've been here," she said as he kissed her hand. "A life time."

Vader nodded. "It has," he said. "Your life time in fact," he added, looking at Luke with a smile.

Luke nodded, his feelings mixed as he considered this. Clearly his parents' love for one another was as strong as it had ever been; if only that love hadn't been infected by the darkness, if only things had been different...

"Look, there's Leia," Luke said as he spotted his sister on the terrace. She waved to them and started to make her way to the stairs to meet the gondola.

"Milady Padmé, welcome home," the caretaker said as he gave Padmé a hand out of the gondola. "It's been far too long."  
Padmé smiled as she stepped out of the boat. "It has, Paddy," she agreed. "Far too long."

Vader and Luke followed Padmé out of the boat and took a moment to look around. "It's so beautiful here," Luke commented. "I've never seen anything like it."

Vader nodded in agreement. "It's always been a special place," he replied. "I remember the first time I came here," he told his son. "The sight of those waterfalls left me speechless."

Luke grinned. "I'm sure," he replied. "Not a common sight on Tatooine."

"No, not at all," Vader replied, watching as Leia ran to meet Padmé. Luke could tell that he was anxious, not knowing what to expect from Leia.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Leia said as she hugged Padmé warmly. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too," Padmé replied. "Is Han with you?"

"Yes, he's up top," Leia replied. "He's a little nervous about seeing Father again," she added.

Padmé was about to reply when the look on Leia's face stopped her. Leia was looking over Padmé's shoulder, and Padmé realized at once why. _This is the first time she has seen her father's face, _she reflected.

"Hello Leia," Vader said, giving his daughter a smile. "It's good to see you."

Leia, for her part, was rendered momentarily speechless as she beheld the newly repaired face of her father. "Father!" she said, her voice breaking with emotions. "You...you look wonderful!"

Vader's smile grew. "Thank you," he replied. "A big improvement over the last time you saw me I suppose," he added.

Leia nodded, and ran to him. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up," she said, hugging him tightly. "I've missed you so much!"

Vader embraced his daughter, relieved that she wasn't holding a grudge for his treatment of Han Solo. "I've missed you too," he said.

Padmé felt a tightness in her throat as she watched Leia and her father reconnect. _Thank the Maker she has forgiven him, _she reflected. 

"I don't know about anyone else but I'm starved," Luke announced.

"So am I," Vader agreed. "Let's go up and see what's for lunch."

They headed upstairs and into the house, and Luke was delighted to see a delicious looking meal set out on an enormous table. "Looks like they were expecting us," he commented.

"Of course they were," Leia told them. "I knew exactly when you'd be here," she added with a smile.

Luke laughed and turned to ask his mother where he could go to wash up when Han entered the room. The tension level of all present escalated instantly.

"Hello," Han said his nervousness obvious.

"Hello Han," Padmé replied, giving him a smile. "It's good to see you," she added, trying to ease his discomfort. "You're looking well."

"Yeah, well, I'm good," Han replied nervously. "Thanks to your kids here," he added.

Vader watched the exchange, the young pilot's uneasiness clear to him. He wasn't sure what to say, how to react, or what to do; something that was unusual for him. Normally his actions would be swift and decisive; so why was he hesitating and second guessing himself?

"Solo," Vader said at last, deciding to take the higher ground. "You're unharmed I see."

Han looked at Vader, still unable to believe that he was actually a human being after all. _He's not much older than me by the look of him, _he reflected in astonishment. "Yeah, all in one piece," he replied.

Vader nodded. It was clear to him that the young man still didn't trust him, still hated him in fact. He was quite used to being hated, but somehow Solo's hatred of him bothered him. Why was that? Was it Leia? Was it the fact that Leia loved Solo that made him feel this way?

"Well, this meal looks wonderful," Padmé said finally, deciding to break the tension. "Why don't we get freshened up and have something to eat?"

Vader looked at his wife, grateful for her suggestion and more so her attempts to diffuse the uncomfortable tension that had settled upon the room.

"Good idea," he said, taking Padmé's hand. "I'm as hungry as a bantha right now."

Padmé smiled and lead her spouse from the room, Luke following them. Leia watched them leave and then turned to Han.

"Well? That wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked as she walked over to him.

Han let out a long breath. "I guess not," he admitted. "I still can't get over the fact that he's human again," he added. "He looks so young. Hard to believe he's the same man who..." he stopped, deciding not to fill in the rest. Leia was grateful for it.

"So any sign of storm troopers?" Leia asked. "Any sign of any threat whatsoever?"

"No, not yet anyway," Han replied.

Leia shook her head. "You cannot just trust that he's changed, can you?" she asked.

"I know he's changed," Han replied. "I'd be blind not to see that."

"I don't mean physically," Leia retorted. "Just...give him a chance, will you? Have an open mind where he's concerned."

"No promises sweetheart," he replied as they sat down at the table. "No promises."

The meal served by the estate staff was sumptuous and delicious, just as Vader had remembered them to be. The ability to eat solid, real food again was one he knew he'd never take for granted again, and he savoured the meal as if it were his last.

"I can't believe Piett has turned out to be so cold blooded," Leia commented once she'd been filled in on the admiral's latest actions.

"Neither can I," Vader replied. "I never would have believed it possible."

"When are the Alliance leaders due to arrive?" Padmé asked her daughter.

"Some time tomorrow," Leia replied. "They wanted us to come first to ...you know, prepare things," she added a little awkwardly.

"You mean they wanted you to make sure they weren't walking into a trap," Luke corrected. "That's why you two came up here before they did, isn't it?"

"Well, yes," Leia admitted.

"I suppose that's to be expected," Padmé replied. "I don't imagine they trust you at this point," she added, looking at Vader.

"Well the feeling is mutual," Vader replied. "I promise you."

Leia looked at her father but said nothing, not wanting to get into a disagreement with him.

"Things haven't exactly been warm and fuzzy between you," Han felt the need to point out.

Vader looked at him coldly. "An astute observation, Solo, thank you," he commented.

"Father, he meant no harm," Leia was quick to say.

Vader looked at her, his brows lowering. "I'm sure _you _believe that," he remarked. "You do, after all, have feelings for the man."

Leia felt her face grow warm, and she stole a glance back at Han, who was visibly upset by Vader's comment.

"Which you just love, don't you?" Han said, looking at Vader.

Vader returned his eyes to Han. "You can't possibly understand how I feel, Solo," he retorted. "You can't possibly know what it feels like to have a daughter, let alone one who's given her heart to a man that doesn't deserve her, a man who has spent most of his life involved with gangsters, a man who's as morally bankrupt as..."

"Oh, and you've spent your life doing good deeds and spreading happiness throughout the galaxy," Han interrupted. "You've got a hell of a lot of nerve, Vader..."

"Stop it!" Leia interjected finally. "Please! I know you don't approve," she went on, looking at her father. "You've made that abundantly clear," she continued. "But can you just let it go, for my sake?"

Vader said nothing, but the frown didn't leave his face.

"And you," Leia added, turning to Han next. "This is my mother's home, can you at least try to show some respect? Are you even capable of it?" she added.

Han lowered his eyes, feeling ashamed of himself. He looked up at Vader, who didn't seem at all ashamed of his words.

"Perhaps we should just all try to get along," Padmé said at last. "This is, after all, supposed to be a peace conference. If you two cannot even sit together at the dinner table in peace, how do you expect these talks to have a chance of success?"

Vader looked from his wife to Leia and finally to Han. He hated the man, but could see the logic in his wife's question.

"You're right," Vader said at last. "As much as we dislike each other, we should try to make an effort to get along, Solo," he added, looking back at Han.

Han nodded, rather surprised by Vader's statement. "I can do it if you can," he replied.

Vader ignored the implied challenge in Han's words and nodded. "My daughter means everything to me," he replied. "I _will _do it."

"Good," Padmé said, reaching out and putting a hand on Vader's. "Now let's try to enjoy our dessert in peace."

_Later that night _

Padmé sat at her dressing room table brushing out her hair. She looked in the mirror over to the bed where Vader sat, arms folded over his chest, deep in thought. Padmé had no idea what the next day would bring. She had high hopes, but really didn't know what would happen. There was no denying that Vader had changed a great deal, that Anakin Skywalker was slowly making his presence felt within the man who called himself Darth Vader. Would this conference enable this transformation to continue? Or would it derail all the progress that had taken so long to nurture? _Time will tell, _she reflected as she sat her brush down.

"Worried about tomorrow?" Padmé asked as she climbed into bed beside Vader.

He looked down at her as she snuggled against him, not sure how to answer her question.

"Maybe a little," he responded at last. "I don't imagine it will be easy," he added as he put an arm around her.

"No, probably not," Padmé agreed. "But after twenty years of hostilities, you really can't expect it to be," she added.

"No, I suppose not," Vader replied.

Padmé could see how tense he was, and worried that he wouldn't sleep at all given his present state of mind. "You need to relax, Ani," she said, running a hand over his bare midriff.

Vader smiled. "Are you going to help me relax?" he asked.

Padmé looked up at him. "Would you like me to?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, most definitely," he replied.

Padmé laughed, and moved her hand lower down the front of his body, determined to ensure that her husband was able to relax.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

_Naboo_

Vader awoke early the next morning, his anxiety preventing him from sleeping more than a few scant hours. He got out of bed, careful not to wake Padmé, and pulled on his sleep pants. Giving his sleeping wife one last glance, Vader left the bedroom. He headed to the terrace, remembering how spectacular sunrise was on the lake.

The sky was streaked with pink as the sun crept higher, illuminating the distant forest in its path. Resting his hands on the marble railing, Vader breathed the fresh air deeply, the smells surrounding him bringing a rush of memories to his mind. He had been standing in this very spot when Padmé had come to him, confronted him about his nightmares, had told him that she was coming with him to Tatooine to find his mother. And when they'd got there, it had been too late. The wounds caused by the death of his mother had never completely healed, and Vader doubted they ever would. _If only I'd got to her sooner, _he reproached himself. _If only you'd been there to prevent her capture..._

"Ani?"

Vader turned to see his wife standing there, ready to support him, just as she had more than twenty years ago. Without a word he held out a hand to her and she joined him, welcoming his strong arms around her.

"This is going to work," she assured him. "I believe in you, Anakin."

Vader nodded, and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "I know you do," he replied. "I'm just not so sure I believe in myself."

Padmé pulled back to look up at him. "Why not?" she asked.

Vader sighed. "I'm not even sure who I am any more, Padmé," he admitted, knowing he could tell her what he couldn't tell another living soul. "I've never been more confused."

"I know," she replied, wishing she had the right words to reassure him. "I do have an idea, though," she ventured. "Something that perhaps will help you, something that might make things go smoother with the Alliance."

Vader looked down at her. "What is it?" he asked.

"Cast off the name Palpatine gave you," she replied. "And be the man you were born to be," she told him.

Her suggestion took Vader by surprise. And yet, why not take up his birth name? Darth Vader was a creation of Palpatine after all. Anakin Skywalker was the name his mother had given him, a name he'd been proud of until Palpatine had poisoned his mind against everything that mattered. But would it be enough to use that name again? Could he ever truly _be _that man again?

"If you think it will help, I'll do it," he replied at last. "I only hope that the Rebels will remember him, and what he did for the Republic."

Padmé smiled. "They will," she assured him. "You were the hero with no fear," she added. "How could anyone forget him? The good deeds he did will help them get past what Darth Vader did. I'm sure of it."

Anakin smiled. "Let's hope you're right," he said. But inside, he couldn't help but think that things couldn't possibly be so easy.

_Later that morning _

Leia paced up and down in the large dining room, anxious for things to get started. Paddy had alerted her that the Rebel leaders had arrived and were on their way up to the manor. _It will be okay, it will go well_, Leia kept tell herself. _Things will work, everyone will get along..._

"So where's the gang?" Han asked as he entered the dining room.

"Luke is escorting them up," Leia told him as Han helped himself to a muffin. "How can you eat at a time like this?"

Han shrugged as he took a bite of the muffin. "I'm hungry," he told her simply.

Leia rolled her eyes as Padmé walked into the room. She could see at once that her mother was as anxious as she was.

"You look beautiful Mother," Leia told her with a smile.

"Thank you," Padmé replied. "So do you. They're on their way then?"

Leia nodded. "They'll be here any minute," she informed Padmé. "Where's Father?"

"He's coming," Padmé replied.

Leia watched her mother as she straightened the platters of pastries that had been set on the side board for their guests. "He's worried, isn't he?"

Padmé looked over at her. "Yes," she replied simply. "I think it would be unnatural if he weren't," she added.

Leia nodded. "It's going to be fine, Mother," she averred. "I just know it."

Padmé nodded, hoping her daughter's intuition was correct.

"Well? Where are they?" Anakin asked as he entered the room.

"They're on their way up," Padmé informed him. "Luke's escorting them."

Anakin nodded, noticing how Han seemed far more interested in the buffet than anything else. He frowned, deciding he'd never like the man.

"Try to relax, Father," Leia said, linking her arm through one of his. "This is going to be great, I just know it."

Anakin looked down at his daughter, seeing how hopeful she was. He knew what a difficult position she was in; having been a leader in the Alliance and daughter of its greatest enemy couldn't possibly be easy. "We'll see," he said simply.

They didn't have to wait long before Luke appeared at the terrace doors with their three guests, Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar and Bail Organa, in tow.

"Welcome!" Leia said, walking over to them with a smile. "We're so glad you came!" she added, giving Organa a warm hug.

"It's good to see you," Organa said, hugging Leia back.

"It is good to see you, Senator Amidala," Ackbar said, offering her a webbed hand to shake. "I was certainly surprised to hear that you'd be here," he said, giving her a watery smile. He did a double take when he spotted Anakin on the other side of the room. "Anakin Skywalker?" he asked, the surprise evident in his voice.

Anakin nodded. "Yes," he replied. "I suppose you're all rather surprised to see me," he added a little awkwardly.

"Not really," Mon Mothma said, looking at him, then Padmé and then the twins. "It seems to make perfect sense now."

Anakin could sense the woman's trepidation, her animosity-but it didn't surprise him. And when his eyes met those of Bail Organa, he realized just how difficult this peace process was going to be.

"Shall we all take a seat?" Luke suggested, sensing the mounting tension in the room.

"Good idea," Leia added. "Shall we?"

Anakin walked over to the table and pulled out a chair for his wife. She appreciated the gesture and gave him a smile. The gesture did not go unnoticed by the new comers.

"So how should we address you?" Organa asked Anakin, not feeling the need for small talk. "You look like Anakin Skywalker," he went on. "But _are _you Anakin Skywalker?"

Anakin met Organa's appraising stare, feeling himself growing defensive. "I am using the name of Anakin Skywalker," he replied. "That should tell you something."

"Not really," Organa countered. "A name is just that, a name."

"Is that really why we're here?" Leia spoke up in frustration. "To quibble about names?"

Organa looked at her, disappointed that she'd accepted her biological father so completely. "I think in this circumstance, it's rather critical," he commented. "We have to know who we're dealing with, after all.

Anakin looked at Organa, and then at Leia. He could sense just how desperate she was for this to work, how badly she needed the two halves of her world to be united. Anakin was determined to do his best to make this happen; however he sensed that those seated around the table were not going to make it easy.

"I suppose I'm neither," Anakin spoke up at last. "I'm neither Vader nor Skywalker, not completely. I'm ...somewhere between the two, if that makes sense."

Organa frowned, and looked at Mon Mothma and Ackbar.

"That isn't very reassuring," Mothma said finally. "Given the past twenty years, you can see how the possibility that you are...still partially Vader doesn't exactly sit well with us."

Anakin frowned now. "Do you want me to lie?" he asked. "You want me to pretend that the struggle within me doesn't exist? That I'm fully redeemed and have no traces of Darkness inside of me? Would that make things easier for you?"

"Anakin, I'm sure they don't want that," Padmé said, trying to calm him down.

Anakin looked at her, fighting back a comment he knew would only make things worse.

"Everyone here knows that your transformation has been nothing short of miraculous," Leia spoke up, looking anxiously from face to face. "No one doubts that. You killed Palpatine, you sacrificed your life to save ours," she went on. "And now you want to stop a man whom you once trusted, a man who abused your trust and is now hell bent on..."

"Wait a minute," Organa spoke up. "You want our help to get _revenge_ ?"

Anakin's frown deepened. "This isn't about revenge," he spoke up. "There's much more at stake here than my issues with Firmus Piett."

"And how do we know that?" Mothma spoke up. "For all we know you could be drawing us into a false alliance in order to wipe us out once and for all."

Anakin said nothing in response, but merely turned and looked at Padmé. "This isn't going to work," he told her. "And I'm not about to beg. I'm done here," he added, standing up.

"Anakin, wait!" Padmé called as he strode out of the room.

But Anakin didn't stop, and disappeared onto the terrace, the sound of his boots on the marble fading into the distance. Padmé hesitated for a moment or two, and then ran after him.

"I hope you're happy," Leia said, turning to the Rebel leaders. "Was it too much for you just to listen to him? To trust that he's changed? Isn't it obvious that he has?"

"Leia, you have to understand where we're coming from," Organa spoke up. "Your father has committed uncounted acts of violence, taken more lives than any of us can imagine," he went on. "He has spent the past twenty years terrorizing the galaxy," he continued. "He..."

"We all know what Darth Vader has done," Luke spoke up. "He isn't denying that, none of us are. But if you're going to judge him by his past actions, then go back farther than twenty years. Go back to the Clone Wars, when he was the Hero With no Fear," he went on. "Go back to the hundreds of times his actions saved the lives of countless people, the times he put his own life on the line for the Republic," he went on. "You see, there are two sides to him, but you seem only able to see one, Darth Vader."

No one said anything in response, the tension around the table palpable. Finally Ackbar spoke up.

"Perhaps we should adjourn for the time being," he suggested tentatively. "Clearly we need to ...reflect on this conversation."

"I agree," Mon Mothma spoke up. "We've come all this way; it would be a shame if we didn't at least get to talk."

Leia and Luke looked at each other, equally irritated and frustrated. And then both of them sensed something, something terribly wrong. _Father..._

"Excuse us," Leia said, standing up with her brother. They both ran out of the room, not offering anything by way of explanation.

Luke and Leia didn't know what they would find, but they were certain that something was very wrong.

"Father? Father where are you?" Luke called as he and Leia ran across the terrace.

"Over here!" they heard their mother call. The tone of her voice said it all.

"What happened?" Leia cried when they reached their parents. Anakin was lying unconscious with Padmé kneeling at his side.

"I don't know!" Padmé cried, the tears streaming down her face. "He ...he was talking to me, and then he just collapsed!"

"Have you summoned the medi-droid?" Luke asked, looking at his father's face anxiously.

Padmé nodded as she picked up one of Anakin's hands. "I never should have brought him out of stasis," she reproached herself. "It was too soon! He's still not well!"

"Mother, do _not _blame yourself for this!" Leia told her, kneeling down beside her and putting and arm around her mother's shoulders. "We don't even know what's wrong, after all."

Padmé nodded, but inside she felt the knots of anxiety tighten. _This is my fault, _she reproached herself over and over. _If I lose him now, how will I go on? _

"What has happened?" the medi-droid asked as it finally arrived.

"He...he collapsed," Padmé said, standing back with Leia to let the droid examine Anakin. "He was fine and then he just collapsed."

"Did he complain of pain of any kind?" the droid asked.

"No, none," Padmé said, watching anxiously as the droid scanned Anakin. "Well? What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's his heart," the droid announced. "He's suffered heart failure. If we don't get him to a medical facility right away, his heart could stop completely."

Padmé's eyes widened in horror, and she froze, unable to react.

"Get a medical capsule, right away," Leia instructed the droid, seeing that her mother was incapable of reacting.

"Yes Princess," the droid replied, and hurried away.

"He'll be okay," Luke told Padmé, "he has to be."

Padmé nodded, feeling frozen inside. _And what if he isn't, Luke? _She thought numbly. _ What if he's gone for good this time? _

"An air ambulance is on the way," the medi-droid reported as it returned with a medical capsule. "They will arrive in approximately ten minutes."

Padmé nodded in understanding as Luke helped the droid lift Anakin's still form into the capsule. _Please don't leave me now, Ani, _she prayed silently. _I couldn't go on without you. _


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Anakin awoke in the ambulance on the way to the hospital in Theed. He was discombobulated when he realized that he was in a medical capsule. But then he heard Padmé's voice, and he turned to see that she was with him.

"Ani, thank the Maker," she said.

"What...what's going on?" Anakin asked, his voice distorted by the capsule. "What happened?"

"You've suffered heart failure," she informed him. "You collapsed."

Anakin frowned as he struggled to remember.

"We've arrived, Milady," Anakin heard a man say.

"Arrived where?" Anakin asked.

"The hospital," Padmé told him. "In Theed."  
The thought of returning to a hospital annoyed Anakin immensely. "I don't need a hospital," he replied, trying to push away the oxygen mask. "I'm fine."

Padmé frowned. "Anakin, you've had heart failure," she reminded him calmly. "You are _not _fine."

Anakin said nothing in response. He merely closed his eyes and accepted what was happening. He did his best to call upon the Force to calm himself. He remembered how Obi-Wan had tried to teach him to meditate, but how he'd never been patient enough to master the skill. According to Jedi lore, it was even possible to heal oneself using the Force. Anakin had spent many regretful, bitter years in pain wishing he'd been patient enough to learn that particular skill. But such a skill wasn't one that his master had encouraged. No, Sidious had enjoyed Anakin's pain, delighted in his disabilities. _But Sidious is gone now, _Anakin reminded himself as the ambulance set down on the hospital's landing pad. _There's no one to hold you back now. _

"Bring him this way," a nurse in the ER instructed the orderly who'd met the ambulance. Padmé hurried alongside as they conveyed the medical capsule to an examination room.

"How long has he been unconscious?" the attending physician asked Padmé.

"I'm _not _unconscious," Anakin spoke up, startling the physician. He looked down at Anakin, and then at Padmé questioningly.

"He was unconscious for about thirty minutes," Padmé informed him as the assisting medi-droids opened the medical capsule.

"I don't need this," Anakin said, attempting to remove the heart monitor. "I'm fine."

The doctor frowned, thoroughly confused by this point.

"He collapsed," Padmé explained. "Our household medi-droid told me that he'd suffered heart failure," she added. "He only came to a few minutes before we arrived."

"I see," the physician replied, looking back at Anakin. "I'd say a thorough examination is in order then, wouldn't you?"

"Most definitely," Padmé replied before Anakin had a chance to say a word. "However you should be aware of my husband's rather...unique medical history, Doctor," she added.

"Unique in what way?" the doctor asked.

"Well, it's a rather long story," Padmé replied as they stepped into the corridor.

The doctor listened in growing astonishment to Padmé's story, having a hard time not showing his shock when he learned that his patient was, in fact, the notorious Darth Vader.

"Perhaps it would be best if I spoke to the surgeons on Bespin," the physician remarked after Padmé had finished her lengthy explanation. "They would undoubtedly have records and reports that would help me treat Lord Vader."

Padmé nodded, but a frown creased her brow. "Please, do not call him that," she asked. "He stopped being Darth Vader some time ago. He has resumed his former identity in every way. Please call him Anakin Skywalker."

"Very well," the doctor replied, rather relieved. "I'll contact you once I've had a chance to speak with the surgical team on Bespin. In the meantime, I'll have one of my assistants perform a full examination on Lord...on your husband."

Padme nodded. "I'll be waiting here," she said, returning to Anakin's bedside.

Luke and Leia had given very little information to the delegates who had gathered at Lake Varykino. All they knew was that Anakin had taken ill, and that their meetings would have to be postponed for the time being. And yet, it was clear to all present how worried the twins were about their father, so they agreed to stay for a few more days to give the talks a second chance.

"So what's wrong?" Han asked as he walked with Luke and Leia to the dock. "He's gonna be okay, isn't he?"

"We don't know very much at this point," Leia told him. "The medi-droid said it was his heart, but you know how reliable house hold droids can be."

"Droids in general if you ask me," Han remarked as they reached the dock. "I've never had much use for..." he stopped as the three noticed a boat approaching them.

"Were we expecting someone else?" Luke asked his sister. Leia shook her head as they watched the boat approaching.

Luke shielded his eyes from the sun to get a better look at the passenger, and was surprised to see Obi-Wan Kenobi. "It's Obi-Wan," he told his companions.

Leia looked at her brother in surprise. "Obi-Wan?"

Luke nodded, heading down to meet the boat. Han and Leia followed.

"Hello there," Obi-Wan called as he noticed the greeting party on the dock.

Luke and Leia waved back.

"It's good to see you," Luke said as Obi-Wan stepped onto the dock. "I'm a little surprised, though," he admitted.

"Well, I returned to the command ship only to be told that there was a meeting here," Obi-Wan informed them. "A rather important meeting I gather."

Leia nodded. "Well, there _was _a meeting," she told him. "But it didn't last too long."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Oh? Why is that? What happened?"  
"Well, first of all, the rebel leaders still refuse to accept that our father has changed," Luke told him. "And Father, well, he kind of got frustrated with them and walked away."

"Sounds like him," Obi-Wan remarked. "I'd very much like to see him," he told them. "I know it's been a long time, and we parted on the worst of terms, but if he's changed like you say he has, like I sense he has, then perhaps now would be a good time for us to become reacquainted."

Luke and Leia exchanged a look of surprise. It seemed that Obi-Wan had done some serious soul-searching in his time away.

"I think so too," Luke spoke up finally. "But he isn't here," he added.

Obi-Wan frowned. "No? Where did he go?"

"He's in the hospital," Leia replied. "We're on our way to see him right now. Why don't you come along?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I will," he replied. "And on the way, you can tell me what happened."

Han stood on the dock as Luke and Leia joined Obi-Wan in the gondola and headed off. With a sigh he picked up Obi-Wan's haversack and headed back up to the house.

"You've sensed that he's changed?" Luke asked as they gondola sped them over the water.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Not only me, but Master Yoda as well," he replied. "Just before he passed on, he told me to seek out your father," he went on. He sighed. "I only hope we can pick up the pieces. After the way I left him..."

"You both have a lot to make up for," Leia pointed out. "Father is trying his best to atone for his past," she went on. "I think you'll find him a different man than the one you left on Mustafar 20 years ago."

"What is it that he has planned?" Obi-Wan asked. "I have to admit that I was surprised that he was meeting with the Alliance leadership."

"He means to stop Piett," Luke told him.

"Piett?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He was once Father's second in command," Leia explained. "His most trusted officer. While Father was recovering Piett took advantage of his position and betrayed Father's trust," she went on.

"Now he has control of the new Death Star," Luke continued. "Father means to destroy it before it becomes fully operational. But he can't do it without the Alliance; Piett has gathered too many men to his side."

"I see," Obi-Wan replied. "But the Alliance doesn't trust him enough to become his ally, is that it?"

"You got it," Leia sighed. "All they can see is Darth Vader, and all the crimes he committed. No one is denying that he was evil, especially him. But he's changed, he's become the good man he was long ago, the same man who risked his life for the sake of the Republic time and time again," she went on. "If they could only see that..."

"They will, Leia," Obi-Wan assured her.

"Let's just hope they do before it's too late to stop Piett," Luke remarked.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

_Theed _

"Well Anakin, your medical history is certainly...extraordinary," the physician, whom Padmé had learned was named Dr. Swift, remarked as he entered Anakin's room.

"That's an understatement," Anakin replied.

Swift smiled as he picked up the datapad the medi-droid had left for him. "Let's have a look," he said, reading over the report.

"Look, I feel fine Doctor," Anakin stated for the umpteenth time. "This is really unnecessary."

"I'm afraid I can't agree," Swift replied as he looked up. "It seems that your heart is indeed the source of your trouble," he went on. "And I believe I understand why now."

"What is it, Doctor?" Padmé asked. "What's wrong with his heart?"

Swift sighed as he placed the data pad back down on the table beside Anakin's bed. "You recently had massive reconstructive surgery," he began. "Surgery that involved the regeneration of your major thoracic organs, as well as other tissues, bone..."

"Yes yes I know all that," Anakin interrupted. "I was there, I know what happened to me," he went on impatiently. "How is that relevant to what happened earlier today?"

"According to the report I read, your convalescence was cut short," Swift replied. "By several days," he added. "My guess is that your heart tissues were not completely regenerated," he went on. "That is the reason it is in a weakened state now."

Padmé frowned, the guilt she already felt about removing Anakin from stasis early growing exponentially. "What can be done to fix it now?" she asked.

Swift looked at her. "Well, we'll need to ...jumpstart the cell pattern in the heart again," he replied. "As well as at least a week spent in stasis," he went on. Anakin interrupted him, preventing him from going any further in his explanation.

"I don't have a week to spend in stasis," he declared. "There's a megalomaniac bent on making the galaxy his personal slave if I don't stop him. Time is of the essence."

Swift frowned. "Sir, I don't think I need to tell you how serious a malfunctioning heart can be," he commented. "Even for a man as young as you, it can be fatal if not treated."

"I'm not saying I won't submit to whatever treatment you deem necessary," Anakin went on. "But it can't be now. Can't it wait? Isn't there something you can do in the meantime until all of this is behind me?"  
Swift looked at Padmé. "Milady?"

Padmé smiled. "My husband is nothing if not single minded doctor," she explained. "Surely there must be a medication he can take to regulate his heart," she added.

"Of course," Swift replied. "Several actually. But you'd have to be faithful about taking the injections every day," he warned Anakin. "One missed dose could spell trouble."

Anakin nodded. "I will be," he promised. "And I have a wife and two kids who will make sure I don't forget," he added, smiling at Padmé.

"Well, then let's proceed with this then," Swift said. "Is two weeks long enough for you to ...deal with this situation?" he asked.

"Yes, plenty long enough," Anakin replied.

"Very well," Swift answered. "I'll have the pharmacists put together enough injections for that length of time," he went on. "One for each day."

"Excellent," Anakin replied.

"We appreciate your flexibility, Doctor," Padmé added, ever the diplomat.

"Not at all," Swift replied. "I'll be back shortly."

As he left the room, Luke and Leia entered, smiling with relief when they saw their father sitting up in bed.

"Dad!" Leia cried, running to him and embracing him. "We were so worried!"

"No need," Anakin assured her, returning her embrace. "I'm fine."  
Leia looked up at her mother for confirmation of his statement, and could tell by the look on Padmé's face that her father was not exactly telling the truth.

"It seems I have an issue with my heart," Anakin said.

"An _issue_?" Luke asked. "I thought the surgery you had fixed all your injuries."

"Apparently I was...undercooked," Anakin quipped with a smile. "At least my heart was."

"So what does that mean?" Leia asked with a frown of worry. "More surgery?"

"No," Anakin answered. "I need to take medication to keep my heart stable. Once this situation with Piett is behind us I'll need to spend some more time in stasis to allow it to heal," he added.

"And he has to take it every day without fail," Padmé told them. "He can't miss a single dose, so we all have to help him remember," she added.

"I think we can do that," Leia said, giving her father a smile. "You're feeling okay now?"

"Perfect," Anakin said, shifting restlessly in the bed. "I just wish they'd let me leave already."

Luke and Leia exchanged an amused look. If their father was complaining, he must be feeling better.

"Dad, there's someone here who wants to see you," Luke said, his expression more serious. "But I wanted to check with you first to see if it was okay."

"Who is it?" Anakin asked.

"It's Obi-Wan," Leia told him. "He arrived at the estate just as we were leaving. He's waiting in the hallway right now."


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

_Hospital in Theed _

An awkward silence ensued for what felt like several minutes, as Anakin digested this unexpected news. Luke and Leia looked at one another, each of them sensing the ambivalence within their father. Padmé wasn't force sensitive, but she could see how her spouse felt and frowned.

"Ani, you don't need to do this," she said, wrapping her hands around his forearm protectively. "You're under enough stress. You don't need this confrontation right now."

Anakin looked up at his wife, seeing the worry in her eyes. "I can't avoid him forever, Padmé," he reminded her.

"Of course not," Padmé agreed. "But once you're well, once your heart is repaired...I just don't think this is a good time."

"I completely agree," Leia spoke up. "Tell him to leave, Luke," she added. "This isn't the time or the place."

Luke looked at his father, still waiting for him to say something. "Father?" he asked finally.

"Tell him to come in, Luke," Anakin said finally. Leia and Padmé both turned to look at him in surprise. "It'll be okay," he told them both. "Don't worry."  
The two women looked at each other with a frown, neither of them liking the situation. Yet, they said nothing, knowing that it was not their decision to make.

Anakin sat up, not wanting to appear an invalid, and waited for Luke to return with Obi-Wan.

"Do you want us to stay?" Padmé asked him.

"No," Anakin told her. "I think it would be better if he and I were alone. We both have a lot to say," he added.

Padmé nodded, and then left the room with Leia. Anakin waited for the door to close behind her, and then pushed the covers back and got out of bed. He stood up and walked over to the window, anxiety filling him as he waited. And then he sensed a presence he'd not felt in a life time. _Obi-Wan.._

"Hello Anakin."

Anakin turned to face his onetime master, his onetime best friend. Neither man said a word as they faced each other for the first time in two decades.

"You're looking well," Obi-Wan said finally. "I ...I came to Bespin when you were in stasis," he went on. "It's truly miraculous," he added.

Anakin nodded, but still wasn't able to find the words he needed to say. "I...I don't know what to say," he admitted finally. "I want to say so much, but...I don't have the words to say it. I don't know that such words even exist."

Obi-Wan nodded, understanding completely. "We both have a lot to say, Anakin," he replied. "Perhaps we ought to simply start with, I'm sorry."

Anakin felt a tightening in his throat at the sound of those simple words. A lifetime of memories rushed to mind, growing up with Obi-Wan as his mentor, his father figure, his best friend...good times, memories of laughter, of adventure, of dangers shared..._and then Mustafar..._

"I'm sorry too," Anakin said finally, his voice betraying his emotions. "Sorry isn't really good enough, though," he added, looking away. "There are no words, Obi-Wan," he added, looking out the window again. His fists tightened as he fought to keep control of his emotions. "No words can express how I feel about what I did, about what I became."

Obi-Wan watched his former padawan, sensing the tremendous guilt within him. More than that, he sensed the changes in Anakin as well. The darkness that had destroyed him was all but gone, with only traces of it left, barely perceptible.

"Your children tell me that you are planning a joint venture with the Rebel Alliance," Obi-Wan commented, deciding to change the subject. There was still much to say, more than either man knew how to put into words. And yet, it seemed that the time wasn't right for such a talk, there were more pressing matters that needed discussing.

Anakin looked back at Obi-Wan and nodded, grateful that he'd been spared the agony of rehashing the past for the time being. "Yes," he replied, "my one time second in command has betrayed me," he went on. "And is currently in control of a weapon far worse than the original Death Star."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Another blasted death star?" he remarked. "Palpatine didn't have much in the way of creativity, did he?" he quipped dryly.

Anakin smiled. "No, not much," he agreed. "I could really use your help with his," he added. "Will you join us, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I'm a little long in the tooth for such an adventure, don't you think?" he asked.

"Well, you _are _old," Anakin concurred good-naturedly. "But you have more experience than anyone I know," he added. "So what do you say? One more adventure for old time's sake?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "You always did have a way of talking me into things, old friend," he replied.

Anakin smiled. "It's good to see you, Obi-Wan," he said, holding his hand out to the older man. "I've missed you."

Obi-Wan shook Anakin's hand. "I've missed you too, my young padawan."

Luke and Leia watched their mother as she paced up and down the corridor, her body language telling even someone who wasn't force sensitive exactly how she was feeling.

"Mother, will you please sit down?" Luke asked for the third time. "Everything will be fine."

Padmé looked at her son with a frown. "You didn't see them the last time they met, Luke," she replied. "It was...it was horrible," she added quietly, willing the images of Mustafar away from her mind.

"But he's changed so much since then," Leia reminded her. "He's _not _the same man who destroyed the Jedi, who attacked you," she went on. "Surely you believe that."

"Yes, I believe it," Padmé sighed, looking back at the door. "It's just..." she stopped as the door opened and a laughing Obi-Wan emerged, with Anakin at his side.

"Ani!" Padmé exclaimed. "What the...what are you doing out of bed?"

"I was going crazy, so I thought I'd go for a little stroll," Anakin told her. "Obi-Wan suggested it," he added for good measure.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock. "I did nothing of the kind!" he protested.

Anakin laughed, and then put an arm around Padmé. "You worry too much, do you know that?"

Padmé wasn't amused, but decided not to say anything for now. "Does the doctor know you're up and about?"

"No, but he's about to," Anakin replied, nodding in the direction of the attending physician.

"Well, this is certainly...surprising," the physician said with a tight smile. "Out of bed, out of your room," he went on. "Don't you think you might be pushing things just a little?"  
"No," Anakin replied. "I'm fine, and I want to leave," he added. "Surely there's a person in this hospital in greater need of a bed than me."

The doctor's frown deepened and he looked at Padmé. "Is he always this ...difficult?" he asked.

Padmé nodded at once.

"You have no idea," Obi-Wan put in for good measure.

Luke and Leia exchanged an amused look, both of them relieved to see their father and his one-time best friend reconnecting.

"Well, let's just take things one step at a time, shall we?" the doctor suggested. "If you'll please return to your room, I will see what I can do about...expediting your release."

"Very well," Anakin replied, turning to return to his room.

"We'll be waiting here," Luke called to his father as Padmé followed him into the room.

"Well, that went far better than I'd hoped," Obi-Wan confided in Luke and Leia after the door to Anakin's room had closed.

"We told you he'd changed," Leia pointed out. "He's not Darth Vader anymore."  
"He hasn't been Darth Vader in quite some time," Luke added. Obi-wan nodded in agreement.

"I just hope that the Rebel leaders can see that," Leia added with a frown. "They're so narrow minded when it comes to Father."

"Yes, well, I may have some influence over them," Obi-Wan commented. "The galaxy needs Anakin, and they know it. It's only their stubborn pride that's preventing them from admitting it. And pride is a terrible, destructive thing, young ones."

Luke and Leia knew what he was referring to: the pride of the Jedi. The pride that prevented them from seeing Sidious right under their noses until it was too late to stop him.

"They have to realize that the only way there will ever be peace in the galaxy is through him," Leia spoke up. "He is the key, and if they can't see that then they're...well, they're ..."

"Blind?" offered Obi-Wan. He sighed. "We were all blind, I'm afraid. All of us. I most of all," he added with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"I should have seen what your father was going through, Luke," Obi-Wan admitted. "If I had...well, I suppose it's futile to speculate on what might have been."

"It is," Leia agreed. "The future is what we need to focus on. And there won't be a future if Piett isn't stopped."

"There now," the doctor said as he injected a hypodermic needle containing digoxin into Anakin's arm. "You must do this every day," he instructed, "or else have someone else do it. Perhaps your medi-droid."

Anakin nodded, watching the doctor. "I won't forget," he told him. "And I'm sure my wife will make sure of it," he added, looking at Padmé.

"Excellent," the doctor said, giving one more listen to Anakin's heart.  
Anakin waited for a moment, growing more impatient as the moments of silence passed. Each moment that passed lessened his chances of getting to Piett before it was too late. Finally he spoke. "Well? Can I leave now?" Anakin pressed once the doctor had finished examining him.

Padmé smiled and looked at the doctor, who seemed rather exasperated by this point.

"I suppose that would be acceptable," the physician finally said.

"Great," Anakin said, getting to his feet at once.

"I'll make sure he takes his shots," Padmé assured the doctor.

"Good," the doctor replied, handing her the case containing the injections. "There are enough here for two weeks," he told her. "If you are nearing the end of the two weeks and are still unable to come in for permanent treatment, then you must contact us immediately for more of the drug. One missed shot could cause you to go into heart failure again," he told Anakin.

"I understand," Anakin said, buttoning his tunic up.

"Thank you doctor," Padmé said, speaking for her spouse as well as herself. "We appreciate all that you've done."

The doctor nodded, and watched as Anakin left with his wife.

"Dad? You're leaving?" Luke said as Anakin and Padmé emerged from the room.

"Yes, the doctor released me," Anakin explained. "I'm fine, really," he added, saying the words for what felt like the hundredth time.

Leia wasn't so sure, but said nothing. "Let's go home then," she said, linking her arm through her father's. "Time to make history," she added with a smile.

Anakin looked down at her and smiled. "Yes, time to make history."

It was very late by the time they arrived back at the lake estate, and the large house was quiet save for the handful of servants who remained on hand lest the mistress of the home needed them. After directing one of them to show Obi-Wan to one of the empty guest rooms, Padmé dismissed them all for the night. The servants weren't the only ones who were awake; Han had decided to wait for Leia to return, not wishing to appear insensitive to her father's sudden illness.

"You didn't need to stay up," Leia told Han as the rest of the family dispersed for bed. "It's very late. Besides, I know how you feel about my father," she added.

Han frowned. _The feelings are mutual, princess, _he thought, but dared not say. "Just because we have issues doesn't mean I'm not gonna worry," he said. "You love your dad, I get that."

Leia looked up at him, knowing it was hard for Han to express his feelings. He had an image to uphold, after all.

"I do," she said. "But I love you too, you know," she added, linking her arm through his. "Even though you're a scruffy, cocky, stuck up..."

"Yeah, yeah," Han replied, smiling as he put his arm around her. "I know. Come on, I'm beat. I just hope Ackbar doesn't snore like he did last night. The wall between our rooms was shaking so bad I couldn't sleep."

Leia laughed, not doubting it for a moment.

_Elsewhere in the house..._

"Ani? You coming to bed?" Padmé asked as she sat on the edge of their bed.

Anakin nodded. "Just going to get some air first," he told her. "Be right there."

Padmé watched him as he exited through the balcony door and then climbed into bed. She was more tired than she wanted to let on, the events over the past 24 hours leaving her emotionally drained. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

As for Anakin, sleep was far from his mind as he stood on the terrace lookingout at the still waters below. The sky was bright with stars, Naboo's three moons reflecting brilliantly on the calm waters of the lake. Anakin had been surprised by the unexpected appearance of Obi-Wan, even more so by the acceptance his former master had demonstrated of him. _It's almost as though nothing had ever happened between us, _he reflected. _But it had..._he reminded himself, frowning. Thoughts of the past had begun to enter his subconscious mind, his sleep invaded by images of the nefarious deeds he'd committed. Seeing Obi-Wan again after so long had brought those images into his conscious mind, forcing him to face them head on. And that wasn't something Anakin was ready to do. _How can I ever learn to live with this?_ Anakin asked himself as he stared out into the night. _How can I ever know peace with everything that I've done? _

"Father?"

Anakin started, too absorbed in his thoughts to have sensed his son's presence. He turned and noted the look of concern on Luke's face. Forcing himself to smile, Anakin looked back at the lake. "Beautiful night isn't it?" he asked.

Luke nodded, his father's inner turmoil emanating from him in waves. "Can't sleep?" he asked, leaning his arms on the railing in the exact manner of his father.

Anakin shook his head, not taking his eyes from the distant waterfall, its waters illuminated in the bright moonlight. "Guess I have too much on my mind," he commented.

"No doubt," Luke agreed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Anakin turned to his son, the love and concern he felt from him bringing a lump to his throat. "No," Anakin replied softly. "I...thank you," he added, looking away again. "But no, not now, not...not yet."

Luke sighed. "Father, you shut everyone out when you turned to the Dark Side," he reminded him gently. "Don't shut us out now," he added.

Anakin turned back to his son, unable to keep the tears from filling his eyes. The

goodness that radiated from Luke warmed Anakin's soul. "I won't," he replied, reaching out and putting a hand on Luke's shoulder. "I promise."

Luke nodded, and gave his father a smile. "You should get to bed," he said. "Mom will kick your butt if she finds out you were out here at this hour."

Anakin laughed. "I guess so," he responded. You won't rat me out to her, will you son?" he asked.

Luke shook his head. "Not a word," he replied.

"Thanks," Anakin said. "Goodnight son," he added.

"Goodnight, Dad," Luke replied.


	55. Chapter 55

CHAPTER 55

Anakin entered the bedroom quietly, not wanting to wake up his wife. Although he hadn't told her so, he was concerned about Padmé. She had not gained much weight since her escape from prison, and Anakin was worried about her health.

The bright moonlight streamed through the slit between the closed drapes, affording Anakin enough light to watch Padmé's face as she slept. _She's still no frail, _he reflected with a frown. _She has too many worries, too much stress. _Anakin considered how difficult Padme's life had been for the past two decades, and the disquieting sense of guilt he'd been struggling with rose several notches. _I'm to blame for that, _he told himself. _All the stress, all the heartache she's endured – all because of me. _

Padmé rolled over in her sleep, turning away from him. Anakin decided that he needed to at least try and sleep, and so he got undressed silently and slipped into bed. Moving over to his wife, he wrapped a protective arm around her. _ Everything will be better soon, Angel, _he told her silently. _And then I will spend the rest of my life taking care of you. _

_The next morning _

Leia was up early, too anxious to sleep. Leia had always been a person who was in control of the direction her life took; but the uncertainty that pervaded the peace talks was certainly not something she had any control over. Torn between her father and the Rebel Alliance was certainly not something Leia had ever anticipated. She had spent much of her young life fighting against the tyranny of the Empire. Finding her real family had not dampened her dedication to the Cause, and yet Leia could not help but feel conflicted. She _knew _that her father could be trusted; she _knew _that he'd changed. And yet, she could certainly understand the attitude of the Alliance leaders. Only a few short months earlier she would have shared it, after all. Until that fateful day when Darth Vader's ship had captured her own, the idea that the Dark Lord could be trusted would have been preposterous to her. _So how do I get them to see what I see? How do I convince them that Darth Vader is no more? _

"You're up early," Bail Organa commented as he entered the dining room where Leia sat nursing a rapidly cooling cup of tea.

"So are you," she replied.

Bail smiled. "Yes, well I like being up early," he reminded her. "I seem to recall having considerable difficulty getting you out of bed in the morning."

Leia laughed. "Yes, that's very true," she admitted. "But people change."

Bail nodded, sensing that she wasn't just referring to herself with the comment. "They do," he agreed as he sat down. "Sometimes," he added. He studied Leia as she sipped at her tea. "Tell me something," he said. "And be honest."

Leia looked up at him. "You know I could be nothing but. You raised me to always tell the truth, remember?"  
"I remember," Bail responded. "I like to think I did a good job of raising you," he added. "Even if I did keep the truth from you." He paused for a moment. "You understand now why I did that, don't you?"

Leia frowned slightly. "On one level, yes," she replied. "On others...not so much."

Bail wasn't terribly surprised to hear this.

"So what is it you want to ask me?" Leia asked.

Bail hesitated, but only briefly. "If you _weren't_ Vader's daughter, would you trust him?" he asked.

Leia's frown deepened. "That's impossible to answer," she told him.

"Perhaps," he concurred. "But you have to admit that part of the reason you trust him, a very large part as a matter of fact, is because you are emotionally attached to him. There's a bond, a connection to him now."

"Well of course there is," Leia responded in exasperation. "He's my father! I love him!"

Bail nodded. "I know you do," he replied. "And I'm not implying that you shouldn't," he added. "I'm asking you if there were no emotional connection, if you didn't know that he was your father, would you trust him? Given everything that you know about him, would you believe in his good intentions?"

Leia considered this, knowing why he was asking it. "You're asking me to be objective," she observed. "I don't think I can, not now, not knowing him the way I do. But you can't be either, can you? You're not capable of being objective where he's concerned, are you?"

Organa frowned, not having considered this. "No," he admitted. "I suppose not," he replied. "Too much history, too much ...bad blood."

Leia nodded. "I know," she replied. "But I give you my word; he is _not _the same man who committed all those terrible deeds. He _is _worthy of a second chance, I promise you. More than that, he's the only hope for peace in the galaxy. But he can't do it alone. He needs you, he needs the Alliance. And you need him. I think you know that already, though, don't you? You just don't want to admit it."

Organa frowned, Leia's words chiselling away effectively. He would never forget the atrocities of Darth Vader. He had seen firsthand how Vader's own wife had suffered as a result of his action; he'd been a witness to cold blooded slaughter of a Jedi padawan by Vader's shock troops. And yet, if he were to be completely honest, he'd have to admit that he also remembered a different man; a man whose honour and integrity were above reproach, a man whose bravery and sacrifice saved countless lives and turned the tide of more battles than any one individual during the Clone War. _So which man is he? _

Leia watched her adopted father, sensing his conflict, his confusion. She decided that was a good thing, for at least he was starting to consider that there was more to her father than simply the monster known as Darth Vader.

"Give him a chance," Leia said finally. "I beg you," she added, her large dark eyes full of emotion and conviction. "You won't regret it, I promise you."

"She's quite right, Viceroy."

Both Leia and Bail turned to see Obi-Wan standing in the doorway. Leia was happy for his timely arrival, and smiled.

"Good morning Obi-Wan," she said. "Perhaps you should tell the viceroy your impressions of my father," she suggested.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I think perhaps I should," he agreed.

Organa looked at Obi-Wan, and then back at Leia. He had the distinct impression that he'd been set up.

Obi-Wan smiled, seeing the thoughts in Organa's mind. "Shall we, Viceroy?" he said, taking a seat at the table.

Organa nodded, deciding to listen to what the Jedi had to say.

_Elsewhere in the manor_

Luke sat on the large terrace as the sun rose higher in the sky. He'd adopted the practice of meditation to start his day, a habit he'd learned from Obi-Wan. Luke usually found great serenity in the time he spent in meditation, but this morning he could sense his father's anxiety too strongly to reach a peaceful state of oneness with the Force. His mind harkened back to the previous night, to the conversation he'd had with his father. Although he'd only known his father a short time, Luke had already formed a strong connection with him. He knew that his father was struggling mightily with the past, and wondered what he could do to help him with his struggle.

"Good morning Luke," Padmé said as she joined her son on the terrace.

Luke stood up at once. "Good morning Mother," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

Padmé frowned ever so slightly, giving Luke his answer. "Not terribly well, no," she told him. "Your father's been having nightmares."

Luke nodded, not at all surprised by this. "He's very conflicted right now," he told his mother. "I can sense it in him so strongly."

Padmé looked at her son, amazed by how strongly he was connected to his father. "I know he is," she replied with a sigh as she walked over to the terrace railing. "I wish I knew what to do for him, Luke," she told him as she watched the waters below them. "But the past is the past," she went on. "No one can change it. No one can go back and erase all the terrible things that he did. And I know that it's those past crimes that are eating away at him now. How can I help him carry such a heavy burden as that?"

Luke walked over to stand beside his mother. He put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "You love him," he said. "You support him, and you've forgiven him," he went on. "You're already doing more than most would do in your place. He's lucky he has you in his life, Mother. I don't think he'd have come so far if you weren't."

Padmé smiled, and reached up to touch Luke's face. "My sweet, sweet Luke," she said softly. "What would I do without you?" she asked, putting her head on his shoulder.

Luke said nothing, but simply stood with his mother, watching the sun's reflection as it glimmered on the waters below.

"So you're going to tell me that he's changed, Obi-Wan?" Organa asked as he and Obi-Wan were left alone in the dining room. "Leia's been telling me the same thing for close to an hour now."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Leia is very close to her father," he commented.

"I noticed," Organa replied. "I have to wonder if that ...closeness is clouding her judgement, though," he added.

Obi-Wan frowned ever so slightly. "Is _that _what you think is going on?" he asked. "That Leia has forsaken the values and beliefs that she was raised with?"

Organa looked away, uncomfortable with the question. "I didn't say that," he muttered.

"Not directly, no," he said. "But I can see how you'd think that her love for her father has compromised her sense of judgement," he went on.

"Thank you," Organa replied.

"However," Obi-Wan went on. "She's not the only one who has seen how deep the changes in Anakin are," he continued. "I too have seen it. And I hope, Viceroy, that you can trust that I haven't allowed emotions to cloud _my _judgement."

"How, Obi-Wan?" Organa asked. "How can you trust him? You? After everything you saw, after the atrocities you witnessed with your own eyes? How can you possibly tell me that he's changed? That he's trustworthy?"

"I _did _see firsthand what Anakin did, what the Dark Side made him do," Obi-Wan replied. "I saw with my own eyes how a man I loved like a brother was consumed by darkness, changed into a ruthless, heartless beast," he went on. "No one knows better than me what happened to Anakin. But no one, with the exception of his wife, knows the man better than I do," he went on. "And I have seen his soul, Viceroy. I have seen that the darkness no longer controls him, that he is the man I once called brother, the man who saved my life more times that I can count. You remember him, don't you? The Hero with No Fear? You see, there are two sides to every man, Viceroy. Anakin is no exception. And I can tell you without hesitation that Darth Vader has been vanquished by Anakin Skywalker. If there was any doubt of it, do you really think I'd put the Alliance in such a position? Do you really think I'd trust him?"

Organa couldn't deny that Obi-Wan's words were provocative, and he shook his head slowly as his eyes followed a bird on the terrace outside. "No," he said at last. "I don't suppose you would," he replied. He turned to look at Obi-Wan. "Maybe he and I should talk," he said.

Obi-Wan smiled. "I think so too."

Anakin woke up alone, and with a start. He'd been dreaming of Mustafar again, something that was happening more and more frequently lately. He hadn't told his wife, but was certain that she knew because of his restiveness at night. The fact that Padmé was already out of bed indicated strongly that she'd passed an equally restless night. _So what will today bring? _he wondered as he got out of bed. _ Will the peace talks fail again? Will more time be wasted trying to make them work?_ Anakin was frustrated that he'd already lost so much time, for he was certain that Piett was making very efficient use of his. _He always was well organized, _Anakin reflected as he turned on the shower. _And to think that at one time I trusted the man..._ Anakin showered quickly, his anxiety level too great to enjoy what he normally considered a luxury. There was so much to be done, and if the Alliance wasn't going to help him than he'd need to come up with an alternative plan.

"Good morning Master Anakin," a medi-droid said in greeting as Anakin returned to the bedroom. "Time for your injection."

"Could you at least wait for me to get some clothes on?" Anakin asked in annoyance.

"I am programmed to administer this injection at precisely 0900 hours, sir," the droid replied.

But Anakin wasn't listening by now, and simply opened a dresser drawer to find some shorts. He knew it was only a droid, but still...He slipped on a pair of shorts and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Ok," he said. "Go ahead."

The droid wiped an antiseptic swab over a small area on Anakin's left arm and then injected the digoxin into his muscle.

"Completed," the droid announced as it picked up the swab and headed for the door. It was met by Padmé as it exited.

"You've had your shot, then?" Padmé asked.

Anakin stood up and looked over to her. "Yes, just now," he replied. "Damn droid didn't have the decency to let me get dressed first," he grumbled as he headed to the closet to look for clothes.

Padmé smiled. "Well droids don't compute things like modesty," she reminded him as he watched him. "You okay, Ani?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered a little too quickly. "Just fine."

Padmé frowned; concerned that he was covering up his true feelings. He'd done that before, and the end result was disastrous. Remembering Luke's words, she walked into the closet where Anakin stood selecting a pair of trousers.

"Ani, don't do this," she told him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, pulling a pair from the hanger. "What am I doing?" he asked, as he stepped into the trousers.

"You've been having nightmares," she told him. "Haven't you?"

Anakin said nothing for a moment as he buttoned the trousers and the turned to select a tunic. He frowned, not really looking at the row of clothing in front of him. "Did I keep you awake?" he asked, knowing it was futile to deny her question.

"That's not important," she replied. "It's you I'm worried about," she said, putting a hand on his arm.

Anakin turned to her. "Angel, please," he said, taking her gently by the shoulders. "I wish you wouldn't," he told her. "I'm ...I'm trying to come to terms with the past," he told her. "It's a burden that I have to bear alone, since it was me who did all those terrible things," he went on, "me who killed all those people..."

"I know," Padmé stopped him, not wanting him to go on. "But you don't need to bear this alone," she told him. She moved her hands up to his face. "You have a family who loves you," she went on, stroking his face softly. "Let us help you, Anakin," she implored him. "Don't shut us out again."

Anakin wrapped his arms around Padmé and held her close. The fact that Padmé had forgiven for him still astonished him, the fact that she wanted to help him even more so.

"Now come on," she told him, pulling back after a few moments. "Leia told me that Bail may be ready to talk."

Anakin looked down at her in surprise. "Really?" he asked.

Padmé nodded. "Apparently she had a little chat with him," she told him.

"Did she?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "And so did Obi-Wan," she added.

"Well then, let's not keep the man waiting," Anakin said, turning and pulling a tunic off of its hanger. "What's the old expression?" he asked, buttoning up his tunic. "Make hay while the sun shines?"

Padmé smiled. "Something like that," she told him, turning down the collar of his tunic. "I have a good feeling about this, Ani," she told him. "You know how persuasive Leia can be," she added.

Anakin laughed. "I wonder where she got that from," he remarked. "Come on," he said, kissing her on the top of her head. "Let's go may some hay."


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

"So where is it? This new Death Star?" Organa asked once Anakin had finished his narrative.

"The Endor System," Anakin replied at once, encouraged by how well things were going so far. He wasn't alone in feeling this way.

"It's protected by an energy shield?" Ackbar, who had decided to join the meeting, asked.

Leia nodded. "The shield generator is on the closest moon," she reported. "That will have to be our first order of business."

Organa nodded. "We'll need an Imperial craft to do that," he said. "Otherwise the operation will be over before it starts."

"That won't be a problem," Padmé spoke up.

Organa nodded. "We'll need security codes as well," he added, his mind trying feverishly to cover every contingency. "You must security codes that still work, don't you?" he asked Anakin. "The moon is bound to be shielded too given the fact that the generator is there."

"I have codes, "Anakin replied. "Piett may have changed them, but I can bypass. One of the advantages of being the commander of the Imperial fleet for so long," he added with a grim smile.

Mon Mothma exchanged a quick look with Organa. She too had rejoined the talks, and was starting to see the reason Leia had been so adamant about her father's trustworthiness. The man seated at the table with them was clearly not Darth Vader; and, for the time being, Mothma was able to put aside the past. If he could help eradicate the Death Star, if he could bring peace to the galaxy, the past _could _be put aside.

"The way I see it, our attack will have to take place on two fronts," Anakin spoke up, sensing that he'd turned a corner with his new allies. "We'll need a strike team to land on the moon and deactivate the shield generator," he said. "And we'll need a fleet ready and standing by, ready to launch an assault on the Death Star once the shield is down. Neither task is going to be easy, but between our combined forces, I think we can do it."

"I'll lead the team on the moon," Han spoke up, to the surprise of many.

"It's not going to be easy," Anakin told him, surprised by the young man's gumption.

"No," Han agreed. "But I have some...experience at breaking into places," he added with a smile. "All I need is a team to help, and a command crew for the shuttle." "

"Count me in," Luke spoke up.

'And me," Leia added immediately.

Anakin and Padmé looked at one another, at once immensely proud and utterly terrified by the prospect of both of their children involved in such a dangerous endeavour.

"There's someone else I think would be perfect for that mission, if he'll agree to it," Padmé spoke up. "Urru."'

Obi-Wan nodded. "I couldn't agree more," he replied. "Perhaps we ought to invite him to the briefing?"

Organa nodded thoughtfully. "From what I remember, he's quite a resourceful fellow. He would be an excellent addition to the team, no doubt." He looked at Anakin thoughtfully for a moment. "I think we ought to convene for now and meet up at the fleet so that we can start making the necessary preparations. What do you think, Anakin?"

Anakin was surprised that Organa would suggest such a thing, for it meant revealing the location of the Rebel fleet. He was gratified that Organa trusted him enough to do so now.

"Yes," Anakin said with a nod. "There's a lot to do," he went on. "I think that's a sound plan, Senator."

Organa nodded. "Well then, shall we adjourn and meet up there in 24 hours?" he said. "Leia has the coordinates," he added, looking at her with a smile. She returned his smile, pleased beyond measure that he'd decided to trust Anakin.

"Excellent," Mon Mothma said as they all began to stand up. "This is going to work, I can feel it," she said with a smile. "Together we will defeat the Empire once and for all," she said, looking at Anakin and extending a hand to him.

Anakin smiled, and shook her hand. "Yes, we will," he agreed.

_The next day _

Anakin watched out the window of the large cruiser, hardly able to believe his eyes. They had arrived at the Rebel Fleet, the very same Rebel fleet that he had spent the past 20 years tracking down. Somehow they had always managed to evade him; or perhaps the Force was keeping him from finding them. He wasn't quite sure which. All he knew was that he was about to board the command ship as an ally of the very people he'd hunted down and persecuted for two decades. It was almost beyond belief.

"Can you believe it?" Leia asked as she joined her father, linking her arm through his. "I'm afraid I'm going to wake up and find this had all been a dream."

Anakin smiled and nodded. "I know what you mean," he said. "I certainly didn't foresee this happening, not in my wildest dreams." He looked down at his daughter. "You know, you're the reason for all of this."  
Leia looked up at him in surprise. "Me?" she asked. "No, it was you, Dad. You're the one who's changed, you're the one who's going to bring peace to the galaxy."

"Hopefully," Anakin said, looking back once again at their destination. "But if you hadn't come into my life, I would still be living in Darkness. You're the reason I returned to the light, Leia. You're the reason all this is coming about."

Leia squeezed her father's arm, his words making her emotional. "I'm just happy I have my father and mother back," she told him. "That means more to me than anything."

Anakin nodded, and then kissed the top of Leia's head. For a moment they just stood, father and daughter, contemplating all that had happened to change their lives so drastically, and all that was about to happen to change the galaxy for the better.

"Mother will be worried," Leia finally spoke up. Ï could see how upset she was that me and Luke volunteered to help Han." Leia frowned, and then continued. ''I 'm worried about her, Dad."

Anakin frowned too. "So am I ," he replied. "She's still so...so frail," he continued. "Everything has happened so quickly she hasn't really had time to recover. And now she has this worry on top of everything."

Leia smiled, sensing the tremendous love her father felt for her mother. "She's tough," she replied. "She'll get through it."

"Yes, she always does," Anakin remarked. "Still, I think I need to do what I can to minimize the stress she's under."

Leia looked up at him. "How can you do that, given all that's about to happen?" she asked.

Anakin sighed. "I've decided not to be involved in the battle," he told Leia. "I will remain here with the commanders, with her. I think having one fewer of us to worry about will help her get through this."

Leia nodded. ''I'm sure it will," she agreed. "It will mean a lot to her that you're doing this, Dad. Everyone knows that you're anxious to be involved in this fight."

''I am," Anakin agreed. "But I'm just as anxious to see your mother healthy and happy. If having me at her side while you and your brother are away at the battle, then it's what I have to do. I have so much to make up for where she's concerned, Leia. I don't think I can ever completely atone for what I did, but I have to try. But I have to do what I can."

Leia knew how her father was struggling with the past; no doubt he always would. But the fact that he was trying to atone for it, that he was looking for ways to do that spoke volumes about how far he'd come in his transformation.

"You're an amazing man, do you know that?" Leia replied, giving her father's arm a squeeze.

Anakin smiled. "Well, I don't know about that," he replied.

"Well I do," Leia countered. "And I'm proud, _very _proud, to be your daughter."

Leia's words moved Anakin, and all he could do was pull her into a tight embrace.

"We're ready to dock, Princess," a voice was heard emanating from Leia's comlink.

"Understood," Leia replied, as Anakin released her. She looked up at him and was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "Don't you start," she admonished him, feeling the lump in her own throat tighten. "We have work to do, remember?"

Anakin laughed. "Yes your highness," he replied, giving her a mock bow.

Leia laughed too, and they left together to board the Rebel ship.

The small conference room was nearly full when Anakin, his family and Obi-Wan arrived. All eyes turned to the door as Leia lead her family into the room. The males present stood up at once out of deference to Padmé and Leia, pleased to see them back in their midst. But when Anakin entered the room, the shock was immediate, and felt by all those Force sensitive beings in the room. Anakin looked around the room, meeting the eyes of those who were staring at him in disbelief. Some faces he recognized, some he did not. He sensed a variety of emotions, ranging from astonishment to anger. The anger seemed to be emanating from one man, and Anakin turned to face him. He didn't recognize him, but he felt sure that he'd seen him before. But when Padmé went right over to this man and embraced him, Anakin realized who it had to be: Urru.

"It's so good to see you again," Padmé said, giving her rescuer a smile. "I'm so happy you decided to join us."

Urru looked down at Padmé and forced himself to smile. "Well you know how much I love kicking Imperial ass," he remarked.

Padmé nodded. "We need you, Urru," she told him.

Urru nodded and glanced up at Anakin, who was watching the exchange closely.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Mon Mothma said.

Padmé returned to her family and sat down on the chair her son pulled out for her. She looked up at Anakin at her side, seeing how anxious he was. She reached over and took his hand, lending him her support silently.

"Well, we certainly have our work cut out for us, don't we?" Mon Mothma began with a smile. "But we have the means and the people to make this happen," she added, and looked at Anakin. "We have not only one, but three Jedi Knights to aide us in our cause," she added with a smile.

"So where have you been, Anakin?" asked one general. "I know how General Kenobi survived the purges, " he went on. "But you? Where have you been?"

Anakin wasn't sure if this was the place or the time to get into his long and complicated history, but was saved from doing so by his son.

"My father survived, the details aren't important right now," Luke said. "He's here and he is vital to our effort against the Empire. I suggest that we focus on this, not on his particular back story."

Anakin gave his son a smile, grateful for his support.

"Agreed," Bail Organa commented. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

It was several hours later when the meeting finally adjourned. It was quite late. Luke and Leia had already said their goodnights to their parents and had departed for their own respective quarters. Obi-Wan, who had always been one to go to bed early, was already asleep. Anakin, however, wasn't able to sleep.

"Ani, come to bed," Padmé said. Anakin was looking out of the small portal, his eyes fixed on the stars. He turned and looked at his wife in the small bed, and decided to join her.

"Everything went well today, don't you think?" she asked as she snuggled against Anakin.

"Yes," he couldn't help but agree. "Amazingly well. And yet...I can't help but think that the other shoe hasn't dropped yet."  
Padmé frowned. "The rebel leaders have accepted you, Anakin," she reminded him. "That's the end of it."  
But Anakin wasn't convinced. "Your friend Urru still thinks of me as Vader," he remarked. "I could see it in his mind. Hell, you didn't need to see his mind to know it," he added. "If looks could kill I'd be dead right now."  
Padmé had noticed this, and it bothered her a great deal. She owed so much to Urru, and it had been her hope that he'd come to accept Anakin and put the past aside. Clearly that wasn't about to happen too quickly.

"He's one man," she told him. "Don't let his personal issues with you get to you, Ani."

Anakin sighed deeply. "I'll try," he said. "I cannot help but wonder, though, how accepted I'd be by everyone should it be known that I was Darth Vader, the very man who hunted them down and killed so many of their comrades."

Padmé frowned. For the leaders, Anakin was a much needed piece to the puzzle. They could be pragmatic and push aside his past in order to further their own cause. But the average soldier, the average man or woman who had seen firsthand what Darth Vader had done, whose loved ones had been imprisoned, tortured, even killed by Vader, may not have that same ability to turn a blind eye to Anakin's nefarious past.

"Well they don't know," she said at last. "And by the time they put it together, the Death Star will be destroyed, the Empire will be no more, and none of that will matter." The words seemed false and empty even to Padmé's own ears, but she needed to say something. Anakin was clearly very worried, very anxious. His history bespoke of horrific things that happened when he'd felt this way. Padmé wasn't about to let history repeat itself.

"Let's go to sleep, Ani," she suggested sleepily. "Tomorrow is a big day."  
Anakin nodded and kissed the top of Padmé's head as she nestled into the crook of his arm. "Goodnight, Angel," he murmured.

"Goodnight Ani."

_The next day _

The command centre was full and quite noisy when Mon Mothma stepped up to begin the briefing. Everyone was excited about the prospect of an assault on the Empire, and more than a few were astonished to see Anakin Skywalker present in their midst.

As for Anakin, he felt very ill at ease, for he could feel the eyes of so many around him upon him. Did they know that Darth Vader sat among them? Were they simply waiting to arrest him and have revenge for all the atrocities he'd committed against them for the past two decades? Was this all an elaborate trap?

Both Luke and Leia could sense their father's uneasiness, and neither were surprised by it. This was terra incognita for Anakin, his first foray into the enemy camp as one of them. Would he be accepted? Were the Rebels foolish enough to think that they could accomplish this Herculean task without him?

"We have received information that confirms our suspicions," Mothma began once all the talking had ceased. "Despite the death of the emperor, a new Death Star is dangerously close to being completed. Once completed, this new space station will spell certain doom for the Alliance, as it has been designed to be far more lethal than the first." She looked at Anakin before she continued. "Our new ally, Anakin Skywalker, has assured me that an assault is still possible, but we must act quickly."

At the mention of Anakin's name, a great deal of mutterings were heard around the room, and Anakin's tension level increased. Padmé took his hand and gave it a squeeze to reassure him. He looked down at her with a smile, grateful for her support.

Mothma stepped away from the voice amplifier and allowed Admiral Ackbar to step up.

He pressed a button on the console before him and at once a holographic image of the Death Star appeared.

"You can see here the Death Star orbiting the forest moon of Endor," Ackbar began. "Although the weapon systems on this Death Star are not yet operational, the Death Star does have a strong defense mechanism. It is generated from the nearby forest moon of Endor. Our assault will be on two fronts. An attack team will land on the moon and deactivate the shield generator while our fleet prepares to attack the station itself once the shield is down. Captain Solo, along with Princess Leia and Commander Skywalker, have volunteered to lead this surface mission."

Murmurs of amazement and admiration were heard around the room. Anakin could sense the tension in his wife escalate immediately and he looked down at her with a frown of concern.

"General Skywalker, since you're leading the fleet, would you like to discuss the aerial plan of attack?" Ackbar asked.

Padmé's eyes widened and she looked up at Anakin in shock.

"Yes, of course," Anakin said. He felt all eyes on him as he made his way to the front of the large room and he took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

"As both Senator Mothma and Admiral Ackbar have stated, the Death Star is not yet operational," Anakin began. "But we have no time to waste. I know the megalomaniac who has ceased control of the Empire, " he went on. "And I know that his ambitions know no bounds. He is a dangerous combination of efficiency and obsession, and given the power that he has in his control, we must consider him to be a great threat. The Death Star is..."

"Wait a minute," called a voice from the crowd. "How is it that you know him? And how do you know so much about the Death Star?"  
Anakin looked over to the man who was questioning him, sensing at once a tremendous amount of animosity from him. He wasn't surprised to see that it was Urru who had spoken. Urru, who had been strangely silent at the previous day's meeting. _Why was he speaking up now_, Padmé wondered anxiously as she grabbed Luke's hand.

Anakin hesitated for a moment, and looked around the room at the others, who were waiting expectantly for his reply.

"I know because I have been in command of the Imperial Fleet for the past twenty years," Anakin said finally, deciding to put all his cards on the table. "I know because, until recently, I was Darth Vader."


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

The room was deadly silent in the ensuing seconds immediately following Anakin's announcement. A collective hush fell over the room, as Padmé's hand tightened on her son's. The silence didn't last long, however, as accusations came flying at Anakin from all directions.

"You let your troops destroy my village!"  
"You imprisoned my brother!"

"You killed my parents, you murdering bastard!"

Anakin stood as though unable to move as the words hit him, each accusation packing as much power as a laser blast. He didn't know what to do, what to say, even where to look. And then he turned to his family, who had stood up by this point, none of them knowing what to do to stem the tide. Padmé felt her heart wrench in her chest when her eyes met Anakin's; all the self-recrimination, all the guilt and horror he felt over his past actions were reflected in their brilliant blue depths. But before any of the Skywalkers could say a word, Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped forward.

"Be silent!" he shouted, a frown on his face. "This is hardly the place or the time for this sort of public flogging," he added. He looked at Anakin, sensing the younger man's agony, and put a hand on his shoulder. Anakin looked at him, grateful for his support. "Yes, Darth Vader committed many, many acts of heinous, horrific violence," he continued. "There's no one in this room who doesn't know his history. I saw it first hand, on the day I lost my brother," he went on, keeping his eyes on Anakin's. "But there were other acts committed by this man you wish to castigate here today," he continued, looking back at the crowd. "Acts of bravery, heroism, selflessness and sacrifice," he went on, "dating back to a day many years ago when, as a nine year old slave, he offered his services to a queen and ended up being the instrument of salvation for an entire planet," he finished, looking at Padmé next.

"Those acts don't cancel out the murdered Jedi," Urru countered. "Or the thousands of beings across the galaxy whose planets have been violated by Vader and his shock troops."  
"No, no they don't," Anakin spoke up. "But this isn't the time to settle scores, is it? I am offering my service to the Rebellion, service that I know damn well you need," he added. "So I guess you have to ask yourselves; which is more important, the future of the galaxy, or your need for revenge?"  
Mutterings and quite a few expletives were heard around the room as the assembly considered this.

"I think I can speak for everyone when I say we need you, Anakin," a young pilot, whom Luke recognized as Wedge Antilles, spoke up. "You're the key to all of this." He looked around at his comrades. "Would anyone disagree?" he asked.

More mutterings were heard, but no one stepped up to disagree.

Wedge looked back at Anakin. "I think you were about to tell us your plan of attack for the fleet," he said.

Anakin nodded, and glanced around the room quickly. He still sensed a tremendous amount of tension, animosity, even hatred directed towards him. But, for the time being, the rebels were willing to push this aside for the greater good, namely, the destruction of the Death Star.

"Yes," Anakin spoke up. "I was. This is what I have planned," he went on.

Padmé sat back with her children as Anakin explained his battle plan. She looked over at Urru, hoping to catch his eye so that she could give him a look that conveyed how she was feeling. He'd opened up a huge can of worms, which, Padmé realized, was his intention all along. Urru hadn't said a word at the previous day's meeting, nor had he confronted Anakin, or even said anything to him. No, he'd waited until there was a room full of people to make his move. And that hurt Padmé deeply.

Luke could sense how upset his mother was, and found his attention divided between his father's words and his mother's feelings. Like his sister and father, Luke was concerned about Padmé's fragility; that last thing that she needed was something else to stress her out.

"There's just one thing," one pilot spoke up once Anakin had finished describing his plan of attack. "How do you expect us to trust you in a battle scenario?" he asked. "How do we know you're just not leading us into the proverbial lion's den?"

A number of others voiced their agreement, and before long, the room had descended into chaos.

Anakin looked around, and then caught his wife's eye. The look in her eyes, and the wave of despair he felt emanating for her moved him to action, and he held his hands up in an attempt to silence the unruly room.

"Silence!" he shouted, using the Force to add weight to the command. After a few moments the room finally quieted down, allowing him to continue.

"If you cannot place your trust in me, then clearly I cannot act as the leader in this initiative," he said.

"I'll do it," a mustachioed man Anakin recognized as Lando Calrissian spoke up. "I'll lead the attack."

Anakin nodded, reflecting that the man couldn't possibly have the same battle experience as he himself did. But trust was vital in a command situation, and it was clear that the rebels weren't prepared to give him their trust.

"Very well," Anakin replied. "I will remain here in a tactical position," he added, looking at Padmé, knowing that she would vastly prefer such a situation.

"So that wraps it up ladies and gentlemen," Ackbar spoke up, standing beside Anakin. He felt badly that things had gone the way they had, for he felt strongly that Anakin _could _be trusted. But he wasn't about to go against the majority, for the Alliance prided itself on being a democratic body. "We're aiming for the assault to commence within the next fifty hours, so let's get busy. To your stations, everyone."

At once everyone jumped into action, a sense of purpose and excitement filling them. Anakin watched them leaving, as Ackbar remained at his side.

"I'm ...sorry," Ackbar said after a moment or who. "That couldn't have been easy."  
"No, no it wasn't," Anakin admitted. "But I suppose I should have expected it," he added. "At this point all I want is peace," he continued, his eyes following his wife on the other side of the room. "I'll accept whatever role I can play in the process."

Ackbar nodded, more impressed than ever by Anakin. He stood aside and allowed Luke and Leia to speak to their father, and headed to join his comrades in the command centre.

"I can't believe Urru did that to you," Leia said angrily, frowning as she watched Urru on the other side of the room. "What is his problem, anyway?"  
Anakin watched too, sensing how angry Padmé was as she confronted her one time friend. "Clearly the man has serious issues with me," he replied.

"But that was in the past," Luke pointed out.

Anakin looked at his son, touched by his steadfast support. "The past, my past, is a bloody story, Luke," he reminded him. "These people have good reason to despise me, Luke," he added, looking around the room at the departing rebels. "Were I in their position, I wouldn't trust me either."

Luke and Leia looked at each other, unsure what to say to their father. But his attention was on the other side of the room, where a confrontation between their mother and Urru was taking place.

"Do you have any idea what you've unleashed?" Padmé said angrily as she looked up at her one time bodyguard. "Couldn't you have kept you issues to yourself, just this once?"  
Urru was normally a thick skinned individual, but the look in Padmé's eyes shook him deeply. "Padmé, you can't simply expect the Alliance to overlook what your husband has done," he replied. "The man is a monster, but you can't see it because you love him."  
"I _do_ love him," she retorted. "I know you cannot understand such a thing, for you love no one, or nothing," she went on.

Urru tried to offer a retort, but was stopped when Padmé slapped him across the face. He stood in shock for a moment, his hand moving slowly to his cheek as his eyes followed her. She, of course, went at once to her husband, who accepted her embrace, his eyes fixed on Urru, his cold stare telling the man clearly how he felt. Luke and Leia left their parents alone and went to find Han to begin their preparations.

"I'm sorry Ani, so sorry," Padmé told him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I should never have encouraged you to come here, I..."  
"Hey, stop it," Anakin interrupted her, taking her face in his hands. "Do you hear me? You have nothing to apologize for, not a damn thing. This wasn't your doing," he reminded her. "I have to face the consequences of my past, there's nothing you or anyone can do to change that."

Padmé looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "If something happens because of this," she told him tearfully, "I don't know what I'll do, Ani. I can't bear the thought of it!"  
Anakin was unnerved by his wife's words, more so by her open fear. It was so unlike the Padmé he knew, and it made him realize all the more how fragile she was, both in mind and spirit.

"Nothing is going to happen," he told her. "I'm staying with you, remember? I won't be anywhere near the battle. So please stop worrying Angel. Please."

Padmé wanted to stop, she wanted to be brave; but she couldn't find it within herself. "I know," she replied. "I just wish...that this was all behind us," she told us.

Anakin sighed. "It will be soon enough," he told her. "And then we can finally have the life we've always wanted, Angel; a life of peace with our family."

Padmé nodded, wishing that she could be as confident as Anakin was in the outcome of the upcoming battle. But she said nothing, and simply let her husband hold her, taking comfort in his strength.

Luke and Leia found Han with Chewbacca, who'd volunteered to help them out with their mission.

"How's your dad?" Han asked Leia. "That was brutal," he went on with a shake of his head. "I felt for the poor guy."

Leia lifted her eyebrows in surprise. "You did?"she asked. "I never expected to hear that from you," she added.

Han shrugged. "Well, your father's shown a lot of guts doing what he's doing," he replied. "I respect that."

Luke and Leia exchanged a look of surprise upon hearing this.

"So General?"Luke asked. "What's the plan of attack?"

Han smirked hearing himself referred to as a general. "Well, I was kinda hoping you two could help me with that, actually," he replied.

Chewbacca made a derisive comment at this, his hands on his hips. Han shot him a dirty look.

"He's right you know," Leia remarked with a smile. "You _do _leave things until the last minute."

"Alright, alright," Han said. "If you're all finished ganging up on me, I think we've got some work to do."  
Luke and Leia exchanged an amused look, and then followed Han to a nearby table to start mapping out their plans.

_Later that night _

It was very late when Anakin finally decided to go to bed. He wasn't entirely sure that he could sleep, given all that as about to transpire; but he knew that he had to at least try. Padmé was sitting at the computer console when Anakin joined her in their small quarters.

"Still up?" Anakin asked as Padmé turned to him.

"Yes, I was waiting for you," she replied as she stood up. "Where have you been?"

"In the command centre," Anakin replied, a little surprised by her question. "We're attacking the Death Star in a couple of days, remember?"

"Of course I remember," she replied. "How could I forget such a thing?"

Anakin looked at her with a frown. "Why are you angry with me?" he asked.

Padmé was taken aback for a moment, and then stood up to walk over to him. "I'm not," she said.

Anakin watched her closely. "No? It sure seems as though you are," he replied.

"Well I'm not," she replied, turning away from him again. "I guess I'm just...worried."

"Well that's understandable," he replied. "But have faith in the process, Padmé," he went on, watching her as she walked away. "Piett has no idea what's coming."  
"I know," she sighed. "I'm sorry Ani," she added, looking back at him. "I'm just so...jumpy these days."

Anakin nodded in understanding. "Well, maybe there's something we could do to help you relax," he said with a smile. "I know I could use some...relaxation," he added.

Padmé smiled, knowing exactly what he was hinting at. And yet, she was still so self conscious about how thin she was, she wasn't sure if Anakin truly wanted her or was simply trying to make her feel better.

"It's okay, Ani," she said. "I think a good night's sleep will do the trick."  
Anakin was stunned by her rejection, and simply nodded in response. As long as he'd known her, there had never been a time when she had turned down a romantic overture.

"Very well," he replied finally, his ego more than a little bruised. "If you say so."

Padmé looked at him, knowing that he was upset.

"Anakin, come to bed," she said, climbing into the small bed. "You need to sleep too."

Anakin didn't disagree, and got undressed. Part of him was hoping that seeing him disrobe would change Padmé's mind. But she paid him no heed, and simply rolled over with her back to him and fell asleep. Anakin frowned, and climbed into bed. _Have I lost my appeal? _he thought as he pulled up the quilt. _Or is she simply playing hard to get? _

Deciding to take a chance that she was, Anakin moved over to her side of the bed and draped an arm over her, snuggling up behind her. He could sense her discomfort at once, and it hurt him.

"Ani, I'm _really _tired," she said. "I'm sorry."

Anakin said nothing in response, but removed his arm from her and rolled away. He frowned in the dark room, frustrated and hurt that she'd rejected his advances. _When has she ever done that before? _he questioned himself. And then he thought of something: _she's as disgusted as the rest are by my past...she realized today that she cannot love a man who was once Darth Vader. I'm losing her...I've already lost her..._Anakin squeezed his eyes closed tight, willing the negative thoughts from his mind. He knew all too well what they could lead to, and he wasn't about to embark upon that dark path again. _She loves me, she's accepted me, she won't leave me, not after everything we've gone through...don't be an idiot, Skywalker. Just be grateful that she's in your life. _HIs thoughts quieted his mind a little, and he felt his body relax. But beside him, Padmé was far from relaxed.

_I've hurt him, I've hurt him deeply, _ Padmé thought to herself as she felt Anakin retreat to his side of the bed. _He needs me, how could I push him away like that? _ Deep down inside she knew exactly how; she felt unattractive, and was self conscious about her body now. Anakin remembered her body differently, a young body, a sensual body; _now I'm neither of those things, _she told herself. Tears welled up in her eyes and she squeezed them shut tightly, willing herself not to cry, not to let Anakin know she was crying. But he seemed to be asleep, for when she turned to him she could see the slow rise and fall of his broad back, indicative of sleep. _I'm sorry, Ani, _she thought silently as the tears fell down her cheeks. _I love you. _

It was past midnight, and Han was still working on the Falcon. He'd offered the services of his pride and joy to his old friend, Lando, as the lead vessel in the Alliance's assault on the Death Star. Han knew his ship like the back of his hand; well enough to know that she was very unpredictable. And the last thing Han wanted was for his ship to be the reason the attack failed. And so he'd decided to go over every square centimeter of the ship with a fine toothed comb.

"Damn it," he grumbled as a particularly recalcitrant switch slipped out of his grip once again. Looking around for the tool he needed, he was amazed to see it floating above the deck of the ship. Han frowned, and then looked up, astonished to see Anakin standing there.

"Need some help?"Anakin asked.

Han looked up at Anakin, and then at the tool that was floating in midair, the very tool he needed.

"Uh, yeah, sure," he said, trying to hide his shock that Anakin would offer help to him.

Anakin floated the tool into Han's grasp and stepped over to watch him. "You're up pretty late," he commented as he watched Han give the switch a yank.

"So are you," Han replied, glancing up at Anakin.

Anakin frowned. "Well, sleep is rather...elusive tonight," he replied.

Han nodded in understanding. "For what it's worth, I thought what Urru did was pretty shitty," he said.

Anakin was surprised. "Well, the man certainly isn't alone in his attitude towards me," he replied.

"No, no he isn't,'" Han agreed. "Still, there's more at stake here than just his personal issues."

"Agreed,'' Anakin replied, the younger man surprising him more by the minute. "Look, I know you and I have had our ...differences," he said.

Han's eyebrows shot upward involuntarily. "Yeah, you could say so," he said, laughing nervously.

"But we both love Leia," Anakin went on. "Don't we?" he asked, watching as the colour in Han's face darkened ever so slightly.

"Your point?" Han asked, setting the tool down to give Anakin his full attention.

"My point is, perhaps, for her sake, you and I should call a truce," Anakin replied.

_Wow, he really has changed, _ Han reflected as Anakin watched him, waiting for his response.

"Sure," Han said finally, and then held out a hand to Anakin. "Truce."

Anakin smiled, and shook the younger man's hand. "Now, let's see what we can do to improve the performance of your...ship," he said looking around.

"You know, I've made a lot of special modifications myself," Han boasted.

"Yes, you mentioned that once," Anakin replied with a smile. "I've had some experience with mechanics myself," he added.

"No kidding?" Han replied.

Anakin nodded, and looked over at Threepio who was running diagnostics on the other side of the ship. "I built him," he said.

"Are you kidding me?"Han asked. "You _built _Goldenrod?"  
Anakin smiled. "Yes, when I was nine years old," he added. "Built him to make life easier for my mother," he went on.

"_Easier_?" Han asked. "Now why can't I imagine such a thing?" he asked.

Anakin laughed in response, deciding that maybe, just maybe, he'd misjudged one Captain Han Solo.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

"There, try it now," Anakin instructed from the service bay.

Han checked the power readouts, and was amazed to see the levels a full 34% higher.

"Great!" Han called over to Anakin. "This baby's gonna run like a dream," he added with a smile as Anakin climbed up from the bay.

"A dream, or a nightmare?" he asked Han with a smile.

Han was about to object, but then realized that Anakin was joking, and laughed instead. "Yeah, yeah, I know she doesn't look like much," he replied.

"Looks aren't what counts," Anakin responded. "I've seen this ship in action," he added. "I know what she's capable of."

Han nodded, finding it odd that he and Anakin were getting on so well.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm starving," Anakin said, wiping his hands on a rag. "Is there somewhere on this ship to get something to eat at this hour?"

Han looked at his wrist chrono, shocked to see that it was nearly 4 AM. "Well yeah, the galley stays open all night," he replied. "I can't promise that the food is the best you've ever had, though," he added as they made their way towards the ship's exit.

"I'm not picky," Anakin assured him. "After taking nourishment from a tube for twenty years, _any _solid food is all right with me."

"I'm sure that must have sucked," Han commented as they left the ship. "I mean, the whole thing, the suit, all that."  
Anakin glanced at Han as they walked side by side. "You could say so, yes," he agreed.

Han nodded, wanting to ask Anakin so many questions, but not feeling quite comfortable enough to do so just yet. It was still rather surreal to him that he was actually having a positive interaction with the man who had once been Darth Vader.

"Here we are," Han said as they reached the galley. "The finest dining the Alliance has to offer," he added wryly.

Anakin smiled. "Sounds good to me," he said.

_A few minutes later ..._

"So? How is it?" Han asked as Anakin ate his meal.

"Fantastic," Anakin replied between mouthfuls.

Han chuckled. "Never heard the food here described _that _way before," he remarked.

Anakin smiled. "Well living as half a person makes you appreciate things like eating real food," he replied. "It's amazing what a new lease on life will do for a man."  
Han watched him for a moment, trying to decide if he ought to ask the question that was burning in his mind.

"Can I ask you something?" Han finally ventured.

Anakin looked up from his meal warily. "I suppose," he replied slowly.

"Why did you do it?" Han asked. "You had a beautiful wife, kids on the way," he went on. "Why did you choose the Dark Side if it cost you all that?"

Anakin hesitated for a moment, not sure if he wanted to divulge such personal information to someone he barely knew.

"It wasn't as simple as it must seem to you," Anakin replied at last. He frowned as he reflected on how effectively Palpatine had manipulated him. "I was told it was the only way I could save someone I loved from dying," he said.

Han frowned, Anakin's response the last thing he'd expected to hear. "Who? Who were you trying to save? And who told you that the Dark Side would help you save them?"

Anakin sighed and stirred the now cold soup around in the bowl. "It was Palpatine who told me," he replied. "It was all lies, of course," he added with a frown.

Han could see how upsetting speaking about his fall was for Anakin, and almost regretted bringing the topic up. And yet it was compelling to him to learn that Anakin's original intentions had been honourable, however misguided.

"Who were you trying to save?" Han asked.

Anakin looked up at him, not hungry anymore as he recalled that terrible day when the dreams started. "My wife," he replied.

Han's eyes widened upon hearing this. "Padmé? You thought Padmé was dying?"

"I dreamed of her dying in childbirth," Anakin explained. "My dreams have often been prophetic," he went on. "So when I dreamed of her dying, I became terrified of losing her. So terrified that I lost all sense of reason and let myself fall victim to the devil himself."  
Han didn't know what to say, for he'd always figured that Darth Vader had embraced the Dark Side simply for the power he craved. To think that he'd done so out of love, at least initially, was beyond belief.

"I'm ...sorry," Han offered finally. "I had no idea your life had been so hard."

Anakin frowned. "I have myself to blame, Han," he confessed. "Yes, I did it to save Padmé, but it turned me into someone monstrous, some_thing_ monstrous. When I think of what I did...well, let's just saw there's plenty that keeps me up at night."  
Han nodded. "And yet you've turned your life around," he pointed out. "I admire that about you, Anakin," he went on. "And from what I know about you, you've been on the receiving end of more than your share of crap."  
Anakin looked at Han thoughtfully. "I'm not the only one though, am I?" he asked, sensing that the young man also bore many scars.

Han was shaken by Anakin's insight, and frowned. "Yeah, well, you get used to getting kicked around, you know?" he replied. "It toughens you up."

"Yes, if it doesn't destroy you," Anakin responded. He yawned as he started to feel the effects of a night with no sleep. "Maybe I should think about getting to bed," he commented, looking at his wrist chrono. "500 hours," he muttered with a frown. "Doesn't look like I'll get much at his point."  
"Well sleep's kinda like whiskey," Han replied. "Sometimes a little's all it takes."

Anakin smiled, starting to like the young pilot. "I've never been much of a drinker, but I can see your point," he replied, stifling another yawn. "Well, good night to you Han," he said, standing up.

Han stood up as well. "Good morning to _you _Anakin," he replied with a smile.

Anakin laughed, and then left Han. Han watched Anakin as he left the mess hall, reflecting on what a remarkable man his best friends' father was.

Padmé was still asleep when Anakin entered their small cabin. He got undressed quietly and slipped into bed, being careful not to wake her. As he lie in the dark, he reflected on the conversation he'd had with Han, surprised by how candid he'd been about his past. Han had impressed Anakin on many levels, and, begrudgingly, he had to admit that he was a good person. _Even though he's way too old for Leia, _he decided with a frown. He rolled over, seeking out the warmth of his wife's body, and fell asleep nestled up behind her.

It hardly seemed possible that he'd been asleep at all when Artoo Detoo rolled into the room to wake him up. Anakin opened one eye, decided it was too early to get up, and closed it again. This did not deter the little droid, who whistled in a most annoying fashion. Padmé turned to Anakin and shook him gently by the shoulder.

"Ani, it's time to get up," she said.

Anakin said nothing and simply rolled over. Padmé watched him for a moment as he fell back asleep, wondering what she ought to do. She knew that he liked to have his shower before the medi-droid administered his injection of digoxin, but it seemed as though Anakin needed to sleep. Padmé frowned, frustrated with indecision. She had never been a woman who had trouble making decisions, and now it seemed that the smallest ones stymied her. But she needn't have worried, as Artoo let out another series of loud whistles designed to wake up his master, and this time it did the trick.

"Okay, okay, I'm up," Anakin grumbled, pushing the quilt off of his body. He yawned mightily as Padmé sat down on the bed beside him.

"Didn't sleep well?" she asked as Anakin rubbed his eyes.

"No," he replied through another yawn.

Padmé frowned, as she remembered how she'd rebuffed his advances the previous night. Was _that _the reason he hadn't slept?

"Ani, about last night," she began.

"You don't need to explain, Padmé," Anakin replied. "I understand."  
"Do you?" she asked. "I'm not even sure I do."  
Anakin looked up at her. "I think it's pretty obvious, Padmé," he said. "You feel uncomfortable with me now," he told her. _Because you still think of me as Darth Vader...because you can't forgive what I did, what I was..._

"I'm just...uncomfortable, " Padmé replied. "But it's not your problem," she told him. "It's me, Anakin. It's my perceptions, my shortcomings. Not yours."

Anakin frowned. "I beg to differ," he said, not realizing what she was saying. "My wife doesn't feel comfortable making love with me anymore," he said. "How is that not my problem?"

"Ani, I thought you'd be more understanding," she told him, standing up. "I thought after everything I've been through you'd be able to see my point of view."

"I do," Anakin replied, getting out of bed. "I just wish there was something I could do to make you feel differently."

"Just be patient with me," she said. "That's all. And know that I love you, no matter what."

Anakin put his hands on her shoulders. "I love you too," he replied. "Always have, always will," he added. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I'd better go shower before that damn droid comes in here to shoot me full of drugs."

Padmé smiled at his little joke and watched him leave the room, her heart heavy. _How long will he be patient with me? How long can I expect a man like Anakin to understand? _

Her musings were interrupted by the door chime. She went to answer it, expecting that it was the medi droid. She was surprised, however, to see Leia at the door.

"Leia!" Padmé said as Leia gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "What brings you by so early?"  
"I wanted to see how Dad was," she replied, looking around the room for her father. "Is he up already?" she asked.

"Yes, he's having a shower," Padmé replied.

Leia nodded in understanding. "Han told me what happened last night," she said.

Padmé frowned, growing confused now. "Han? What did he tell you? What happened?"  
Leia was surprised her mother didn't know. "Dad was up all night helping Han with the Falcon," she told her mother. "According to Han it was almost 5 before Dad went to bed. Didn't you know?"  
Padmé shook her head. "I had no idea," she admitted. "I guess that explains his reluctance

to get up this morning," she remarked.

"I'm sure he must be exhausted," Leia remarked. "I still can't believe he spent the night helping Han with the Falcon," she added with a smile.

"I suppose he's trying to get along better with Han since he knows how much he means to you," Padmé replied. "Your father loves you a great deal, Leia," she added.

Leia smiled. "I know he does," she replied. "I get so angry whenever I think about what Urru did to him yesterday," she added, her smile morphing into a frown.

"Anger is never productive, Leia," Anakin told her as he emerged from the fresher. "It only leads to destruction."

Leia nodded, and then walked over to hug him. "Han told me what you did last night," she told him. "I can't tell you how much that means to me, Dad."  
Anakin smiled, and kissed the top of Leia's head. "I know," he replied. "I felt it was time to bury the proverbial hatchet," he added.

Leia smiled. "I couldn't agree more," she replied. "And yet, do you think staying up all night was really a good idea given your heart condition?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow as she looked up at him.

Anakin couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I suppose not," he agreed. "But I didn't want to roll around in the bed all night either," he added. "Sometimes sleep just doesn't happen for me."

Padmé watched the exchange between Anakin and Leia, feeling oddly left out. It made her happy that they were so close, but she couldn't help but feel that Leia was slowly replacing her in many ways. Padmé had always been the one to look after Anakin, to make sure he got enough sleep, ate well, looked after himself. But Leia was now stepping into that role, and Padmé couldn't help but be bothered by that.

The door chime sounded, and Anakin looked over to the door. "That will be the medi-droid," he stated. "Right on schedule."  
Leia watched her father for a moment before focusing her attention on her mother. She felt very strong emotions coming from Padmé, and turned to her in surprise. "Everything okay, Mother?" she asked.

Padmé nodded at once. "Yes," she lied and forced a smile. "Have you had breakfast yet?" she asked.

"Not yet," Leia replied.

"Why don't we meet in the mess hall in a little while, then?" she asked.

"Okay," Leia replied. "I'll ask Han and Luke to join us," she added.

"Good idea," Padmé replied. She gave Leia a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you soon."  
Leia nodded, and then left her parents' cabin, more convinced than ever that there was something terribly wrong with her mother.

_Later that morning _

"Your plan sounds ...good," Anakin told Luke. "But I think you've forgotten something," he added.

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"If that bunker holds the control to the shield generator," Anakin began, "then there are bound to be at least a legion of clones down there, perhaps even more."

"Yes, my thoughts exactly," Obi-Wan commented. "You are need a great deal of stealth in order to avoid being detected."  
"No sweat," Han said confidently. "Me and Chewie have plenty of experience at sneaking around," he said. The words sounded good in his head, but not quite as good once they'd come out of his mouth. He looked at Leia, who was shaking her head with a smile he knew well.

"That experience will come in handy, no doubt," Anakin remarked. "But keep in mind that these clones are very skilled," he added. "And they will outnumber you and your squadron by a significant margin in my opinion."  
"Well I guess that's when Luke and I will get to use our Jedi skills," Leia commented, giving her brother a smile. Luke returned her smile and then looked at his father.

"Sure you won't join us down there?" he asked Anakin. "We could use the Hero with no Fear."  
Anakin smiled, and looked at Padmé, whose face showed exactly how she felt about such a proposition.

"No, I'm remaining here," Anakin told his son. "You'll have to have all the fun without me on this one, son," he added with a smile.

Luke chuckled.

"Well I think that wraps it up," Han said. "I'm going to have a briefing with the team, fill them in on the changes we've made to the plan," he added. "You guys coming?" he asked Luke and Leia.

"Right behind you," Luke said, standing up. Leia joined him as well.

"I told General Riekan I'd assist him with some of the battle schematics," Obi-Wan said as he too stood up. "You look like you need some rest, Anakin," he commented with a frown. "We need you clear headed and well rested tomorrow," he reminded his friend.

"Don't worry about me, old man," Anakin replied. "Just remember to take your vitamins, okay?"  
Obi-Wan laughed. "No respect," he said with a shake of his head. "Do you see the abuse I get, Padmé?"

But Padmé wasn't listening by now, for on the other side of the room she watched as Urru entered the room.

Anakin noted her distraction as well, and once Obi-Wan left them, he turned to see what she was looking at. He felt his entire body grow tense when he saw Urru, and had to fight the urge to lash out at him. Padmé could see him struggling, and took his hand.

"Ignore him, Ani," she said quietly, not taking her eyes from Urru. "Don't let him get to you."  
Anakin looked down at his wife, knowing that she was doing her best to prevent an ugly scene. But the way Anakin saw it, an ugly scene was long overdue.

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" he told her, looking back at Urru, who, by this point, was looking back at him.

"Ani please," she said. "Don't do anything."  
Anakin frowned, struggling with the anger he felt surging through him. But he turned away, not wanting to upset his wife.

"You got something you want to say to me, Vader?" Urru called from across the room. "Or haven't you got the balls to say it?"

Padmé felt Anakin's hand tighten on hers, and knew that there wasn't a thing she could do or say to stop what happened next. She turned just in time to see Urru fly backwards into the wall behind him, thrown there by Anakin's force push.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

"Ani, no!" Padmé cried, trying to pull him in her direction.

But it was no use, for Anakin was already striding across the room. Urru saw him coming, and was trying his best to struggle to his feet. Padmé hesitated, but only for a moment before running off to find help.

"I have plenty to say to you, you piece of garbage," Anakin snarled, advancing menacingly upon Urru. "But I've held my tongue, out of consideration for my wife," he went on.

"Since when do you care about her?" Urru retorted. "It was because of you that she rotted in that hell hole for twenty years!"

"I thought she was dead!" Anakin shouted back. "If I'd known she was there I would have torn the place apart to find her!"

"You thought she was dead because you tried to kill her, isn't that right?" Urru shot back. "You almost did kill her, you murdering bastard! Along with the unborn children she was carrying. Don't tell me you care about her, you've never cared about anyone but yourself!"

Urru's words stung Anakin, for on many levels, he was right. And yet, having it thrown in his face this way was more than he could handle, and he felt the rage boiling up dangerously inside of him.

"You'll regret it if you push me too hard," Anakin warned.

Urru smiled. "I'm not afraid of you, Vader," he replied. "I've dealt with a lot of shit in my life, been kicked around a hell of a lot," he added. "You and your sorcerer's powers don't scare me."

"Maybe they should," Anakin replied. "Maybe you should keep your mouth shut when you're around me," he added threateningly.

"And maybe you should watch your back."  
Anakin tried to turn to see who was there, but was prevented from doing so by a second man, who pressed a blaster into the small of his back.

"What's the matter, Vader?" the second man goaded as the two men yanked Anakin's arms behind him. "Didn't see this coming? I thought your kind could see the future," he added, earning a laugh from the other man.

Urru smirked as he walked closer to Anakin, savouring the moment immensely. "I guess he's not as all powerful as he likes to think," he goaded. He delivered a quick punch to Anakin's midriff. "See that one coming, Vader?" he asked. "How about that one?" he added, delivering another blow to the same spot. Anakin doubled over, pain ricocheting through him, far too much pain to allow him to retaliate. Urru was about to deliver another punch when he felt his hand being held in midair. He frowned, and then looked behind Anakin's assailants to see Obi-Wan Kenobi standing there with Padmé.

"Release him," Obi-Wan told the two rebel soldiers. "Do it!" he barked, his voice brooking no dissent. The men released him at once and backed away. Anakin fell to his knees, as Padmé ran to him. She glared up at Urru before giving Anakin her attention.

"Ani, Ani are you all right?" she asked, growing alarmed. Anakin was a big man, but his reaction to being punched was not in keeping with a man of his strength and size. He was in pain- a lot of pain. And then Padmé remembered: his heart.

"What have you done?" she screamed at Urru. "What have you done to him!?"  
Urru was surprised that Anakin appeared to be seriously injured, for he had fully expected him to retaliate. He didn't say anything as he watched Anakin collapse to the floor.

"We need a medical team in the galley immediately," Obi-Wan said into his comlink, his eyes not leaving his friend. Padmé was nearly hysterical by now, and Obi-Wan turned to her next. "Padmé, you must calm down," he said. "The medics are on the way."

"It's his heart!" she cried. "He's having heart failure, I just know it!"

Obi-Wan didn't want to say so, but that's exactly what he feared as well.

"What's going on?" a security guard asked as he entered the room. He was followed closely by LUke and Leia.

"But those three in the brig," Obi-Wan ordered.

Urru was about to protest, but thought better of it when he saw the daggers in Leia's eyes.

"Where is the medic, Obi-Wan?" Luke asked as he joined his mother.

"On the way," Obi-Wan replied, looking down at Anakin. The sight of his friend in pain was difficult for him, for it reminded him all too vividly of that terrible day on Mustafar more than twenty years earlier. Obi-Wan had lost count of the number of nightmare he'd suffered over the years about that day, the sight of Anakin's yellow, agony filled eyes haunting him. _I won't lose him again, _ he vowed as the medics finally arrived. _Not after all the progress we've made, not after all the progress __**he'**__s made..._

"Well? What's wrong?" Padmé asked the medic. "Is he going to be all right?"

The medic hadn't finished examining Anakin yet, and said nothing, which only served to increase Padmé's fear.

"His heart beat is very irregular," the medic said with a frown. "Dangerously so," he added as he commenced readying the portable defibrillator as Luke and Leia held their mother's hands, watching in hope and terror.

It only took one attempt to revive Anakin, and he opened his eyes with a start, disoriented as he saw everyone staring down at him.

"What...what happened?" he asked.

"Ani!" Padmé cried, throwing her arms around his neck. "Ani I was so frightened!"

Anakin was still unsure about what had happened, but when he saw his children watching him with relief in their faces, he judged that it must have been something significant.

"It was your heart, Dad," Luke told him, hearing his father's silent question.

Anakin frowned as he sat up slowly, assisted by the medic and his wife. "What? How? I had my shot this morning, not two hours ago."

"You were attacked, Anakin," Obi-Wan told him. "Struck twice in the mid-section."

"And your heart starting acting weird," Luke finished.

Anakin digested this silently, unnerved by how a simple physical altercation could have had such dire consequences. "Urru," he said as he remembered what had happened. "HIs goons pinned my arms and he attacked me," he added with a frown.

"Well they're all in the brig," Obi-Wan told him. "And there will be an inquiry, I promise you, Anakin."

Anakin heard him, but was distracted as the medic started taking readings of his chest. "I'm fine," he assured the man. "You can put your equipment away."

"Not so fast," the medic replied, not stopping what he was doing. "I think you need to report to sick bay for a full physical."

Anakin grew exasperated. "I don't have time for that!" he stated in annoyance. "I have to coordinate with the Eclipse and bring them up to speed with our battle plans," he went on.

"Dad, you passed out," Leia said, trying to reason with her father. "That's nothing to sneeze at. I think you should be checked out," she went on. "It won't take long. Please, do it for us," she said, taking his hand. "None of us can stand the thought of losing you," she added.

Anakin relented, knowing that Leia was right. "Very well," he finally conceded. "I will go to the sick bay, but if it takes more than one hour I'm leaving," he told the medic.

"Understood," the medic replied. "Now come with me," he added.

Anakin frowned, and looked at his wife who was coming along with him.

"Waste of time," he grumbled as Padmé took his hand.

Padmé looked up at him. "I know _you_ think so," she replied. "But Leia is right," she went on. "The thought of losing you is more than I can bear, Ani. So please cooperate with the doctors, no matter what you think."

Anakin said nothing more, knowing that in Padmé's current frame of mind she wouldn't be able to handle his refusal.

Luke and Leia stayed behind to talk to Obi-Wan about what had happened.

"I have to say, I was worried that your father would have a much different reaction to Urru's goading," Obi-Wan told them. "After all, it hasn't been that long since he was Darth Vader."

"No it hasn't," Luke agreed. "And yet he has conquered the darkness," he added. "He's truly Anakin Skywalker again."

Leia nodded in agreement.

Obi-Wan didn't disagree, but was far too cautious to voice his opinion just yet. He'd seen first had what the darkness had done to his best friend, after all.

"Urru's behaviour is rather illogical in my opinion," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully. "He knows how important Anakin is to this initiative," he went on. "He knows that Padmé has forgiven Anakin for what he did in the past," he went on. "And yet he cannot seem to let go of his hatred for Anakin," he concluded.

"Maybe there's more to it than we know," Leia suggested.

"My thinking exactly," Luke agreed. "I think I'll have a chat with Urru," he went on. "Maybe I'll learn something that will shed some light on all this."

"Good idea," Obi-Wan said. "I'll check in with you later," he said. "I just hope the doctors give Anakin a clean bill of health," he added with a frown. "After everything he's suffered, he deserves at least that much."

Luke and Leia nodded in silent agreement, each of them concerned for their father's health, and the emotional state of their mother if it things got any worse.

_In the sick bay..._

"I thought this drug I'm taking was supposed to strengthen my heart," Anakin told the physician who was listening to his chest.

The physician nodded as he continued to listen. "Well, ideally yes," he replied. "Provided you've been given the proper dosage," he added.

"What do you mean?" Padmé asked. "You mean he may not be taking enough?"  
"Quite possibly," the doctor replied. He set his stethoscope down. "I'd like to test your blood and see if that's the case," he told them. "I'll need to weigh you as well," he added. "Would you step this way, please?" he asked.

Anakin got up from the examination table and walked over to the scale the doctor was indicating. He kicked off of his boots and stepped on to the metal plate as a droid stood by ready to make note of the reading.

"One hundred thirteen kilograms," the droid stated.

"Very good," the doctor replied, writing down the figure on his data pad. "We'll need a sample of your blood now," he told Anakin.

Anakin, who was already tired of all the fuss that was being made over him, sighed as he sat back down on the examination table. He looked at Padmé, who stood by his side, a look of concern on her face. He gave her a smile, trying to lighten the mood; but Padmé wasn't easily cheered up, for the crisis in the galley had left her shaken.

"There now," the doctor said as the droid handed him a vial of Anakin's blood. "A quick test will tell us if your levels are adequate. It won't take long," he assured them.

Anakin nodded his understanding and pulled his tunic back on. He looked at his wrist chrono, anxious to contact the _Eclipse_.

"Ani, your health comes first," Padmé reminded him, taking his hand.

"I know," he replied. "I'm just ...anxious."  
Padmé leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Anakin," she said. "You're only human, remember?"

"I remember," he replied, his mind hearkening back to another conversation he'd had with Padmé many years earlier. _I'm not the Jedi I should be ...I want more..._And on another occasion .._Someday I will be so powerful I'll even be able to stop people from dying..._ His memories caused him to frown, as he reflected upon the arrogance of his youth. _What a fool I was, _ he berated himself. _When all I ever needed is right in front of me, _he thought as he looked at his wife.

"Looks like your dosage will need an adjustment," the physician announced as he returned to Anakin and Padmé. "It's a little too low."  
"But the doctors on Naboo measure out the dosages exactly for two weeks," Padmé told him.

"I can fix that," the doctor told her. "Have your droid bring me the meds, and we'll take care of it right away."

"I'll see to it right away," Padmé assured him. She looked up at Anakin. "You stay here," she told him. "I'll have Threepio bring the medication. No doubt the doctor will want to give you another injection," she added, looking at the medic for confirmation.

"A small one, yes," he concurred. "Just to bring the levels in his blood up to where they should be."

"Of course," Padmé replied. "I'll contact our protocol droid right now," she said, and left the room to do so.

Anakin watched her leave, growing more concerned about her by the minute. He looked back at the doctor. "I'm worried about her," he confided.

The doctor frowned in surprise. "Why?"  
"She's not herself," Anakin replied. "I'm worried about what all the stress she's under will do to her," he added.

"Well, from what little I know about your wife, I'd say she's well acquainted with stressful situations," the physician replied. "She's a strong woman. I think she'll be fine."  
Anakin nodded but was not comforted by the doctor's words. _You don't know her like I do, _he reflected as Padmé returned to them. _And no one can tell me that there isn't something terribly wrong. _

_In the detention block _

"He's in here, Commander," the security guard told Luke as he indicated Urru's holding place. He was in the small room along with his two fellow assailants, and stood up when he saw Luke in the doorway.

"I want to talk to him alone," Luke told the guard.

The guard hesitated, but only for a minute. _He may be small, but he's a Jedi, _ he reminded himself. _Urru would be no match if he decided to try something. _

"I'll bring him in here," the guard told Luke, indicating a small interrogation room. "Just wait."

Luke nodded his understanding and entered the small room. He took a moment to compose himself, to summon the Force around him, knowing that his own anger was dangerously close to the surface right now. _ Anger is the way of the Dark Side, _he reminded himself silently. _Anger leads to hate and hate leads to suffering,_ he reflected, continuing his preparations. He opened his eyes as he heard another person enter the room, and looked at Urru as the guard posted himself at the door.

"Look, Luke," Urru began, realizing how upset the young man was. "About what happened in there, I had no idea your old man had a heart condition," he went on.

Luke frowned. "Please, don't insult me by trying to mollify me," he said. "You don't care about my father, plain and simple. In fact, you hate him. Isn't that right?"

Urru's dark eyes shifted for a moment, unnerved was he by Luke's manner. "Well, there's not much point in lying to you now, is there?" he replied.

"None," Luke agreed, folding his arms over his chest. "I thought you were a person of greater substance that this, Urru," he went on. "I really did. After the way you saved my mother, risking your own life to do so, what you did yesterday really surprised and disappointed me. And then today..."

Urru frowned. "Don't patronize me, kid," he said. "I like you Luke, I really do. But you can't stand there and tell me that your father is a good person, a person worthy of forgiveness, of trust. I don't need to tell you about his past."

"No you don't, " Luke agreed. "Everyone knows it, including me and my sister. My father is in his own personal hell now because of it," he went on. "He'd give anything to turn back the hands of time to change what he did, but that's not possible. And so he must do what he can now to atone for it."

"There's nothing he can do to atone for what he did to her," Urru snapped back. "Nothing!"

Luke frowned. Urru's reaction was laced with something unexpected, and Luke began to understand.

"You love her, don't you?" he said finally. "My mother," he went on. "You love her."  
Urru's frown deepened and he looked away. "She's special to me, yes," he mumbled. "She...she helped me when I was a slave, I owe her."

"No, it's not gratitude you feel for her, it's love," Luke said, walking over to him. "You hate my father because she chose him over you, despite everything, she wants him and not ..."  
"He doesn't deserve her!" Urru shouted, interrupting Luke. "He nearly killed her! She rotted in that prison for twenty years because of him! She's a queen, and deserves better, _so much _better than him!"  
"And you think _you're _better than him?" Luke asked.

"In all the ways that matter, yes," Urru replied. "I'm honest, I'm loyal, and I would never _ever _hurt her. That's more than your father can say now, isn't it?"

Luke frowned, the situation taking an unexpected turn. "Look, it's your own problem how you feel about Mother," he began. "I can promise you she will never reciprocate," he added. "She is totally devoted to my father, and always will be. So rather than wasting your energy in this ...this futile pursuit, why don't you just swallow your pride, suck it up, and contribute to this endeavour like you promised to? Nothing is going to be accomplished through this ...vendetta, I promise you. The Alliance needs my father, whether or not you agree. All that you're doing now is alienating yourself from my mother, from those of us who have counted you as a friend in the past. Is it worth it, Urru? Is all your hatred and spite worth it?"  
Urru had no reply, and looked away from Luke's piercing eyes. Luke sighed, seeing that his words were hitting the brick wall Urru had built around himself .

"I'm done here," Luke told the guard, and the guard stood by and opened the door for him. Luke took one last look at Urru, and then left.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60 **

Padmé paced up and down in the room restlessly, her anxiety level increasing with each step. _They'll be all right, _she kept assuring herself. _They're seasoned warriors...they've been in battles before...they'll be just fine..._And yet, despite the knowledge that both Luke and Leia had been involved in a variety of battle scenarios, the thought of them departing for the Endor moon filled her with a cold sense of dread. And yet, in a few short minutes, Padmé knew that her children would arrive to say their goodbyes. And Padmé wasn't sure how she would manage to say goodbye to them.

Anakin entered the room with a datapad in his hand. He looked up at his wife at once, sensing her anxiety. He frowned, knowing exactly why she felt this way.

"Well the fleet's all ready," he told her, setting the datapad down. "Piett will have nowhere to run once the Eclipse destroys the few ships he's managed to bring on his side."

"Let's hope not," Padmé agreed.

Anakin looked at her for a moment before walking over to her. "Angel, they are going to be fine," he assured her, knowing exactly what was troubling her. "This isn't the first time they've seen battle."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," she responded. "You were in plenty of battles too, but I hated it each and every time."  
Anakin sighed, and took her by the shoulders. He studied her face for a moment. "I'm worried about you, Padmé," he told her. "What all this is doing to you, you're not well."  
Padmé frowned. "I'm fine," she assured him, avoiding his eyes. "You needn't worry about me."

_But I do worry, _ Anakin was about to say, but was prevented from doing so by the arrival of Luke, Leia and Han.

"Well, looks like we're all set," Luke told his parents.

Anakin nodded and looked at Padmé briefly. "You find your way around that Imperial shuttle?" he asked Han.

"Yeah, piece of cake," Han replied. "Course Chewie's complaining about bumping his head on the ceiling, but what are you gonna do?"  
"Well the Empire didn't have wookiees in mind when they designed that model," Anakin replied, earning a chuckle from Han.

"Please be careful," Padmé said, unable to maintain a calm appearance. She took a hand of each of her twins. "Promise me you'll be careful," she implored, looking at them each in turn.

"Of course we will," Luke assured his mother, giving her hand a squeeze. "It'll be over before you know it, right Leia?"  
"Absolutely," Leia replied, giving her mother a smile. She sensed how terrified Padmé was, and wished that there was something she could do to alleviate her fears. But there was a mission that had to be performed, one that was vital to the success of the entire endeavor. Surely her mother realized that, she herself had, after all, been involved in battle situations before. _But that was when she was young and strong, _Leia reminded herself as Padmé embraced her tightly. _ What I'd give to have that woman with us now..._

"Bring back our younglings in one piece, do you hear me?" Anakin said to Han.

"_Younglings?"_ Luke groaned. "Dad!"

Anakin smiled and tousled Luke's hair affectionately. "You'll always been younglings to me, son," he teased. "Like it or not."

"You have my word Anakin," Han said. "I'll bring them back to you in no time," he added, looking at Padmé next. "I guarantee it."  
Padmé nodded, his words doing little to alleviate her angst. Anakin put an arm around her shoulders to steady her as Luke, Leia and Han left the room. She turned to him once they'd gone, and let him hold her as she cried.

_On board the Imperial Shuttle _

Han sat in the cockpit staring out the wide window before him. On the other side of the hangar sat the Falcon, the object of Han's attention. If felt strange to him not to be in _her _ cockpit, not to be taking her into battle. No, he'd offered her to Lando as the lead ship in the assault upon the Death Star, reasoning that she was the fastest ship that the Alliance had. She wasn't, and deep down inside Han knew this; but he felt it important that she play prominent role in the attack. _ What if I never see her again? _he thought anxiously. _What if..._

"Hey, you awake?" Leia asked, appearing at his side.

Han nodded, not taking his eyes from his beloved ship. "Yeah," he told her. "I just had a funny feeling," he confided in her. "Like I'm not gonna see her again."

Leia looked over at the _Falcon¸_ deciding to hold back her comment about the ship he loved. Instead she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on General," she said. "Let's move."  
Han shook himself out of his trance like state and turned away from his ship. "Right," he said. "Chewie, all set?" he asked as Luke and Leia strapped themselves in behind him.

Chewie have the affirmative, and Han took a deep breath. "Let's see what this piece of junk can do," he murmured, moving his hands over the controls.

Luke smiled and looked at his sister. "This is it," he said.

Leia nodded. "If Dad is right, then this should be easy," she replied. "Piett should be taken completely off guard."  
"Yeah," Luke agreed. "How could he possibly know what's coming?" he asked.

Leia nodded in agreement, and yet both of them couldn't help but have a bad feeling that things weren't going to be as easy as they'd hoped.

_Rebel command ship_

"Padmé, please," Anakin tried to reason with his wife. "You'll be safer here. I don't want you on the _Eclipse._"

"Anakin I don't want to be parted from you," she replied. "If you're in danger, then I want to face that danger with you," she added. "Please, don't leave me here," she pleaded.

Anakin was torn, for the thought of his wife being in danger was unthinkable to him, and yet the fear he saw in her eyes at the thought of being left behind was just as bad. Ordinarily he could make her see reason, but in her present state of mind it was very challenging to do so.

"Very well," he sighed. "Come with me. But I'm not happy about this," he told her with a scowl.

Padmé simply smiled in response.

_Endor moon _

Having successfully made it past the security shield, thanks to the code provided by Anakin, Han, Chewie, Luke, Leia and their droids found themselves in a rather sticky situation.

"Look!" Leia whispered to her twin as they watched two bikers scouts conversing in a clearing nearby. Clearly Piett had not been fooled into a false sense of security. Clearly this wasn't going to be easy.

"This whole party will be for nothing if they see us," Luke commented quietly.

"You two stay here," Han spoke up. "Chewie and I will take care of them."

"Quietly!" Luke warned. "There may be more of them."

Han flashed them his cheekiest of grins. "Hey, it's me!" he replied.

Luke and Leia exchanged a look of exasperation. They watched as Han and Chewie tiptoed down towards the clones, blasters held aloft, ready for action. But all hell broke loose when Han stepped on a twig, and the clones turned to fire at him. Luckily they missed, but the damage was done.

"Go for help, go!" one of the clones shouted. Two more appeared and ran for nearby speeder bikes.

"Over there! Two more of them!" Leia shouted, taking off for the third, vacant bike.

"I see them, wait, Leia!" Luke shouted and took off after his twin. He jumped on the back of the bike, holding on for dear life to his sister. "Jam their comlink," he shouted at her as they sped through the dense forest. "Centre switch!"

Han watched them take off, helpless to stop them. _Anakin's gonna kill me..._he thought worriedly.

_Flagship Eclipse_

Forty-eight hours. That was how long Han predicted it would take for he and his team to lower the shield around the Death Star. Any longer than that, and that would be problematic. The fleet was poised to arrive at the Death Star precisely forty-eight hours after the offensive on the Endor moon had started, and if the shield was still up, the element of surprise would be lost. _And things will get very messy, _ Anakin reflected grimly. He was sorely tempted to contact his children, but knew that breaking radio silence would be risky. And so he waited.

"No word yet?" Padmé asked as Anakin joined her in the galley.

"None," he told her as he sat down. "But they've only been gone a few hours," he reminded her.  
Padmé nodded as she sipped her tea. She could tell by Anakin's contemplative mood that he was as worried as she was about their children. "Their plan was a good one," she commented. "I think it will work."  
"It will," Anakin agreed. What he didn't tell her, however, was that he had a strong feeling that they were not alone on the Endor moon. _May the Force protect my children, _he thought silently as a serving droid brought him a hot beverage. _May the Force protect us all. _

_Endor moon _

Leia woke up in pain on the forest floor. The first thing she noticed was that something or someone was jabbing in her in the ribs. She sat up at once.

"Cut it out!" was her knee jerk reaction. But she wasn't prepared for the sight of what it was that was jabbing her. A tiny, furry creature that resembled more than anything a giant teddy bear stood before her, brandishing a crude spear. Leia wanted to laugh, but decided that it wouldn't be a good idea. Despite its appearance the creature seemed capable of inflicting injury with its weapon.

Slowly Leia stood up, the creature backing up and muttering in its primitive tongue as she did so. . She groaned as she moved, stiffly at first. She sat down on a nearby log, her furry companion watching her every move.

"Looks like I'm stuck here," she told it. "Trouble is I don't know where here is," she added, smiling at the little creature, hoping to gain its trust. As ludicrous as it seemed, it was her only hope of getting back to the rest of her team. "But maybe you can help me," she suggested. The creature didn't understand her, but didn't trust her nonetheless. Leia decided a little bribery was in order.

"Here," she said, pulling out an energy bar. "Are you hungry?" she asked. She took a bite to show the creature that it was safe, and then offered it again. The creature couldn't resist, and approached her at once, taking the food from her eagerly. He sat himself down beside Leia and munched on the energy bar, commenting on how tasty it was. Leia smiled, and started to relax. But when she removed her helmet, it shrieked in fear and jumped off the log, brandishing its spear again.

"It's just a hat," Leia said in exasperation. "Look, it's not going to hurt you," she assured it, "look,'' she said, handing the helmet to the creature. It took the helmet from her hands and gave it a good sniff, but then dropped it at once as it caught the scent of something else. Leia frowned as she watched it hoist its spear and sniff the air warily. "What is it?" she asked, straining her ears. But all she could hear was the sound of birds and insects, nothing more.

But then, out of nowhere, a blaster fired, and Leia and the creature crouched down behind the log for protection. Pulling out her blaster slowly, Leia cautiously rose up again to look, using the Force to seek out the surrounding area. She sensed danger, and stood up to confront whoever was pursuing her only to have a blaster pressed into her back.

"Freeze!" the clone said. "Don't move!"

Leia complied, her mind trying frantically to find a way out of her predicament, when she was helped by her little furry companion. Using a nearby branch, the little creature whacked the shins of the clone as hard as it could, hard enough to startle the man and allow Leia to gain the upper hand. When she'd dispatched of the clone, she took the little creature's hand.

"Come on, let's get out of here," she said, not wanting to have to deal with more clones. But the little creature pulled her in the opposite direction, gibbering away in its primitive tongue. Leia decided that she could trust the little creature, and let him lead her out of the clearing.

_Rebel command ship_

Obi-Wan stood with Mon Mothma as the crew of the large vessel prepared for the upcoming battle. There was a feeling of excited expectation among the crew, Obi-Wan felt it keenly. And yet, there was also a great deal of fear and trepidation. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but there was something troubling him, something wrong, and Obi-Wan couldn't discern what it was. Granted, he was worried about Luke and Leia, but knew that they were both experienced enough to handle themselves well enough in a battle. He shared Anakin's concerns about Padmé's emotional state, but that wasn't what was bothering him either. _Something is out of place, _ he thought with a frown. _ Someone here is about to betray us all..._

"Well, twenty-five hours to go," Mon Mothma commented. "Let's pray they have the shield down by the time we arrive."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Captain Solo is very resourceful," he replied. "He'll get the job done."

Mothma watched him, getting the distinct impression that something was troubling him. "What is it?" she asked.

Obi-Wan looked at her. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "Something is amiss, but I don't know what."

Mothma frowned. "Is it the twins? Anakin?" she asked.

"No, I...I don't think so," he replied with a frown. He sighed and ran a hand over his beard. "I'm probably just worried, pay me no heed Senator," he said.

Mothma nodded, but his words troubled her. Jedi were seldom wrong in their hunches, that she knew from experience. She could only hope that this was one occasion where such a hunch was unfounded. Too much was at stake for something to go wrong now.

_Endor moon_

It didn't take long for Leia to realize that the creatures whose village she'd been brought to were an unusual mix of ferocity and gentleness. While they'd accepted Leia into their community warmly, the same could not be said for Luke and Han, who were being prepared for dinner when Leia finally caught up with them. With the help of the Force, as well as Threepio's translation skills, they managed to convince the ewoks, as the creatures were called, _not _to eat Han and Luke.

It was a late night as they stayed up telling the ewoks, via 3PO, all about the situation that they'd found themselves in, and the danger that Piett posed to both the Endor moon and the galaxy at large. It wasn't so much that the Rebels needed the ewoks, for the moon seemed to have only a handful of clones present. But finding the generator could take days, particularly with the thick foliage that the moon was covered with. Time was of the essence, and Leia suggested that if their furry friends could direct them to the generator, then they could be assured to have the shield down in time for the arrival of the fleet.

"Wonderful," 3PO announced after a rather long and complicated conversation with what appeared to be the chief of the tribe. "We are now a part of the tribe!"

"Just what I always wanted!" Han grumbled. Luke and Leia simply exchanged an amused look.

"They said they can show us the location of the shield generator first thing in the morning," Threepio informed them.

"Good," Han replied. "How far is it," he told Threepio. When the droid looked befuddled, Han simply pointed at the ewoks. "Ask them!" The droid turned to translate when Han pulled him back in his direction. "We'll need some fresh supplies," he added. Threepio started to translate when once again Han pulled him back. "See if you can get our weapons back," he told the droid. Threepio had barely uttered a single syllable with Han told him, in a decidedly impatient tone of voice, "Hurry up will you, we haven't got all day." Threepio did a double take, his circuits more than a little confused by now, and then proceeded to translate all of Han's requests.

_Flagship Eclipse _

Anakin and Padmé stood on the bridge was the mighty ship made its way through hyperspace. The tension all around them was palpable as all waited to see if the Death Star was still protected by its shield. If it wasn't, then the battle could begin at once, and, given the fact that Piett wasn't expecting an attack, it would be an easily won battle. But if the shield were still up, then it could mean only one thing: Luke and Leia had failed, or had met with resistance sufficient to delay them accomplishing their task. Neither scenario gave Anakin and Padmé any comfort.

Anakin felt Padmé's hand tighten in his as the ship reverted from light speed. Moments later the entire assembled fleet surrounded them, and, in the distance, the Death Star loomed ominously.

"Well?" Anakin asked at once.

After a moment the ship's captain looked at him with a grave experience. "I can't get a reading on the shield sir," Tomas reported. "I don't understand," he added. He frowned as a young officer gave him another report. "Sir, communications with the rest of the fleet are being jammed," he said. "I don't understand it, I..." he looked up at Anakin, his eyes widening as he realized what this meant.

"They knew we were coming," Anakin said, stating what was on everyone's mind. "Someone has betrayed us." No sooner had the words left his mouth when a squadron of TIE fighters emerged from the Death Star.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

_Rebel Command Ship_

"It's a trap!" Admiral Ackbar declared in a panic. "All craft prepare to retreat!"

"Belay that," Anakin interjected. "This is our only chance, Admiral," he reminded the rather shaken Ackbar. "Not to mention that this ship is no match for anything Piett has in his arsenal," he added.

Ackbar wasn't terribly comforted by Anakin's words, and yet he knew that there wouldn't be another chance at this. According to the reports, the Death Star was not yet operational. Surely the combined forces of the Alliance, along with Anakin Skywalker's ships, would be more than a match for the incomplete station. And when he saw the _Eclipse _pegging off TIE fighters like they were flies, his confidence received a considerable boost.

"What is the status of the shield?" Anakin asked Tomas. "Are we able to get a reading yet?"

"No sir," Tomas replied. "They're still jamming us."  
Anakin frowned, and then activated his comlink. "Solo, do you copy?" he said into the device.

"Loud and clear," came Han's response. "You guys taking care of business up there?" he asked.

"We've got our hands full, yes," Anakin replied. "Is the shield down? Are Luke and Leia okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, piece of cake," Han replied. "Had some help from some little fur balls," he added. "Both your kids are fine," he added. "We're just sitting back, enjoying the view," he went on.

Anakin smiled. "Great job," he replied. "Piett doesn't stand a chance," he added.

"Have fun," Han replied.

Padmé, who had been standing nearby, overheard the conversation. "They're okay?" she asked Anakin. "Luke and Leia?"

Anakin walked over to her and put his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Perfectly fine," he told her. "Didn't I tell you they would be?" he teased.

Padmé nodded, a sense of relief edging its way into her anxious state. "But it's not over yet," she reminded him, turning and looking at the battle as it unfolded. Beyond lay the as yet unfinished Death Star, looming ominously above the verdant moon below. "How many men do you think there are on board right now?" she asked him.

Anakin turned to the view screen as well, Padmé's question having taken him off guard. He'd been so intent on destroying the space station, blowing it into trillions of pieces of rubbish, he hadn't stopped to consider how many lives he was taking. _But they are the enemy, this is war..._he told himself as he frowned. _Are they? Are they all enemies? What about the workers, the craftsmen, the engineers who were all on board...are they enemies? Do they deserve to die simply because they're doing their job as a drone in the Empire collective? _

"Ani?"

Anakin looked at his wife, troubled by the thought of adding thousands more souls to his ledger. "Thousands," he told her. "Tens of thousands."

Padmé could see how uneasy he was, and took his hands. "What is it?" she asked.

He looked searchingly in her eyes, as though trying to decide what to do. And then he decided.

"Raise the Death Star," he told Tomas, much to the surprise of all. "Hail them, Tomas."

Tomas, whose face bore the same shock as the rest of the crew, nodded and then gave the order to the communications officer. At once the view screen showed the bridge of the mighty space station, and Anakin found himself face to face with his nemesis, his onetime second, Firmus Piett.

"You can't win, Piett," Anakin said. "Your station has no weapons, you're fleet is being ripped to shreds," he went on. "Surrender and the lives of your crew will be spared."

Surprise registered on Piett's face at Anakin's gesture of clemency, but was soon replaced with mistrust. "What's your plan, Vader?" he asked with a frown. "For I know you have one," he added.

"My plan is to prevent the deaths of the thousands of men you have on board that station," Anakin replied. "I'm giving you a chance to do the right thing, Piett. You're an intelligent man," he went on, hoping to appeal to the man he'd once known. "You're a man of honour, at least you were when I knew you. Give up this foolishness, your life will be spared. You have my word."  
Padmé stood at Anakin's side, her heart swelling with pride as she listened to him. _The Darkness truly is gone, _she told herself. _Vader is no more. _

"My life?" Piett asked. "My life won't be worth a tuppence if I surrender," he retorted.

Anakin frowned. Piett had backed himself into a corner, there was no doubt of it, and now his pride was preventing him from making things right. "You have one hour to evacuate," he told Piett. "One hour." He turned to the communications officer. "End transmission," he commanded, and the officer complied immediately.

"Sir? The fleet will need to know of your...proposal," Tomas said tentatively.

"Of course," Anakin said. "Raise the command ship at once," he commanded.

"Yes sir!"

_On board the Rebel command ship _

"What did you say?" Bail Organa asked.

Ackbar sighed. "You heard me, Viceroy," he said. "Skywalker has given Piett an hour to vacate the Death Star, an hour to surrender. Believe me, I'm as stunned as you are by this turn of events."

Obi-Wan listened to the exchange, as surprised as they were by Anakin's decision. But it gave him hope, and served to strengthen his belief in Anakin's redemption.

"It seems that Anakin has taken another step towards the light," Obi-Wan commented.

Ackbar looked at him, unsure how to respond.

"Or perhaps it means he's hedging his bets," Organa said. "Perhaps he's decided that the Death Star is of use to him, after all."

Obi-Wan frowned, seeing where Organa's thought process was heading. "Do you honestly think he would risk so much in order to trick you, Viceroy?" he asked pointedly.

Organa met Obi-Wan's eyes. "Until a very short time ago he was Darth Vader," he reminded him.

"Yes, we all know that," Obi-Wan responded. "But you yourself have said how much he's changed," he went on.

Organa frowned, not knowing what to say or think. "I know," he replied quietly.

"Then have faith that what Anakin is doing is out of goodness, and not darkness," Obi-Wan imploded.

Organa sighed, and exchanged a look with Ackbar, who was nodding his giant domed head slowly. "Very well," he said. "I will give Anakin the benefit of the doubt."

_Endor Moon _

"Wonder what's going on up there," Han commented as he, Leia and Luke sat on the grass.

Luke looked up at the skies above them thoughtfully. "Dad seemed pretty confident that things were going well," he commented. He frowned as he reached out to his father's mind. "He's worried now," he said. "Something has changed."

Leia looked at him in alarm. "What do you mean?" she asked. "What's going on?"

Han looked at the twins and then took the binoculars from his belt. He held them up to his eyes and trained them on the Death Star above them, hoping to see something that might alleviate his friends' worries. "What the..." he muttered. "Have a look," he told Leia, handing her the binoculars.

Leia grabbed the binoculars and trained them above on the Death Star. She was astonished by the sight that met her eyes. Ships, transport ships big and small, were streaming from the Death Star.

"What's happening up there?" Luke asked.

"Looks like they're abandoning the station," Leia told him.

"Really?" Luke said, taking the binoculars from his sister. "How did they ..." he wondered aloud. And then he had a thought, and for a moment he felt a chill go through him. "Dad told them to evacuate, didn't he?" he asked Leia.

Leia frowned as she considered this. "Why would he do that?" she asked. "He was counting on surprising them," she added.

"Unless maybe he's changed his mind," Han spoke up.

Luke and Leia looked at him immediately.

"What are you implying?" Leia asked defensively.

"I'm not sure," Han replied. "But clearly there's more going on than we know."

Neither Luke nor Leia could deny that.

_Flagship Eclipse _

"Sir, we have a message coming in from the Command ship," Tomas informed Anakin. "It's Admiral Ackbar."  
"Open a channel," Anakin replied, walking over to the communications station, bracing himself for the inevitable questions.

"What the devil are you doing?" were the first words out of Bail Organa's mouth, not even giving the mild mannered Mon Calamari a chance to speak.

"I'm giving the crew of the Death Star a chance to escape before it's blown to bit," Anakin explained calmly. "There are tens of thousands of..."

"I don't give a damn how many are on board," Organa interjected. "This isn't the time for mercy, Anakin. We have them by the throat- time to move in for the kill."  
Anakin frowned, the viceroy's particular choice of phrase striking him on more levels than he wanted to admit. "I have enough blood on my hands," he said. "I'm trying to do the right thing," he added.

Organa didn't say anything in reply, giving Ackbar a chance to speak to Anakin.

"Have you received a notice of surrender from Piett?" Ackbar asked.

"No," Anakin admitted. "But the fact that he's evacuating means he's seen reason," he added. "Call off the attack."

Ackbar frowned, well, as close an approximation to frowning as a creature of his species can achieve, and sat back in his chair. He looked over to Organa, who was sitting close by. Organa shook his head, and Ackbar sighed, knowing what he meant.

"We are committed to a course of action," Ackbar informed Anakin. "The battle is underway, Skywalker, and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

"You mean there's nothing you _will _do to stop it," Anakin corrected him.

"Just whose side are you on, anyway?" Organa asked. "From where I'm sitting, it looks to me like you've changed you mind about siding with us, Skywalker."

Anakin grew angry at the accusation, and simply ended the transmission. He turned to Padmé, who'd heard the entire conversation. "You see? They still don't trust me," he told her.

Padmé knew he was right, and it angered her. "You're doing the right thing, Anakin," she assured him. "Sparing the lives of others is never a mistake."

In his heart Anakin knew that she was right, but it didn't mean that he wasn't getting a very bad feeling about the course of action he'd embarked upon.

"Sir, look!" Tomas called to Anakin. Anakin turned his attention to the view screen as the rebel attack squadron formed up and approached the Death Star. It was clear to all that the shield was down, and with the Death Star's primary weapons not yet online, and the remainder of Piett's men in retreat, it would be a short and relatively easy victory for the Rebel fleet. "What should we do, sir?" Tomas asked.

Anakin watched as the _Millennium Falcon _lead the attack force towards the Death Star. "Nothing," Anakin replied. "There's nothing more we can do but let things unfold as the Force intended," he added.

Tomas wasn't quite sure what his commanding officer meant by his remark, but he nodded as though he did anyway. Anakin walked over to comm station, all eyes on the bridge fixed on him. "Raise the Death Star," he told the young officer at the station. Within moments the screen materialized, and Piett's face appeared. He looked more than a little rattled.

"I've ordered a full retreat," Piett told Anakin as he sat down at the station. "And the station is being evacuated even as we speak."

Anakin nodded his understand. "You need to get out of there," he told Piett.

Piett looked thoughtful for a moment, and then shook his head. "No, no I think I'll remain here," he told Anakin.

Anakin frowned. "Surely you know that the Rebel fleet will destroy the station," he told Piett. "It's only a matter of time. They're on their way right now."  
Piett nodded. "Yes, I know," he replied. He gave Anakin a sad smile. "I suppose it's fitting this way, isn't it?" he said. "A just punishment for my folly."

Anakin wasn't sure how to respond, for Piett was seemingly very contrite now about his actions. And then he remembered how they had arrived at his point.

"You kidnapped my family," he reminded Piett, an edge of anger in his voice. "You betrayed me, Piett," he went on. "The only man in the whole damn fleet I trusted. You betrayed me, you stabbed me in the back! Why, Piett? Why did you do it?"

Piett was silent for a moment. "I have no excuse to offer," he replied finally. "But, for what it's worth, I do regret my actions."

"Are you saying that simply because you've lost?" Anakin asked.

"No," Piett replied at once. "You're right, I _did_ betray you," he added. "But you see, it was Darth Vader that I betrayed, not you sir. Had I known that deep inside of Vader was the heart of a good man, a true hero..." he left off, not wanting to finish the sentence. "I like to think that, in a different reality, you and I might have been friends, Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin was about to respond, when the transmission was cut off, and within seconds of that happening, the Death Star exploded into trillions of bits. The bridge was silent, for while the destruction of Palpatine's final act of madness was cause to celebrate, the death of one who had once been their own was not. Anakin wasn't sure how he felt, and stood up to face his wife. _I promised him his life would be spared, _he reflected as he watched the shimmering detritus. _I gave him my word. _

"Ani?" Padmé asked, taking his heads. "You okay?"  
Anakin nodded, careful to hide his feelings from her, and kissed her hands. "Yes," he told her. "Tomas arrange for a shuttle," he told his first officer. "We're going to the moon to see our children."  
"Right away sir," Tomas replied.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

_Endor Moon _

The enormous explosion of the Death Star had been met with massive celebrations, as Rebel pilots joined the team on the moon for a victory celebration. The ewoks, who turned out to be rather helpful if not unusual allies, celebrated as well, enjoying the food and drink that the Alliance had provided.

Luke and Leia, along with Han and Chewbacca were enjoying the festivities, the thought of a galaxy free from tyranny and Imperial influence one that they could scarcely believe. And yet, with Piett's death, and the surrender of the remaining admirals who had taken his side in the conflict, the Empire _was _defeated. And for the first time in the lives of many of the men and women who'd fought on the side of the Alliance, the thought of peace had become a reality.

Anakin and Padmé had little difficulty locating their children, as the sounds of partying could be heard echoing through the forest glen where they landed their shuttle. Anakin wasn't sure how he'd be received among the rebels, for he was certain that many of them still saw him as the enemy. But at this point he didn't care; he and Padmé were more than anxious to spend some time with their children.

"Mom! Dad!" Leia cried when she spotted her parents approaching their gathering. She ran to meet them, embracing them each warmly when she had. "Isn't it wonderful?" Leia asked them excitedly. "It's over, it's all over!"  
"It _is _wonderful," Padmé agreed, deciding to speak for Anakin. "I'm so relieved that you're all right," she added.

"I'm fine," Leia told her mother, noting how pensive her father was. "We both are, right Luke?" she asked her twin who had joined them.

"Absolutely," Luke replied with a smile. "We had a pretty easy time of it, actually," he admitted. "But I'm not sure how long it would have taken us to find the bunker without the ewoks," he added.

"Ewoks?" Anakin asked. "What the devil is an ewok?"

"Furry little creatures, see, over there," Leia told her father, pointing in the direction of the large bonfire. Several of the creatures were gathered around it, whooping it up in grand style.

"How did you communicate with them?" Padmé asked. "They seem rather...primitive."

"That's where Threepio came in really handy," Luke told his mother. "Though I think the whole experience may have gone to his head," he added.

"_May_ have?" Leia asked him. "He's insufferable, thinking he's a deity and all."  
"Threepio thinks he's a deity?" Padmé asked, rather amused.

"Well the ewoks think he is," Leia explained. "So he's been going along with it."

"And loving every minute of it," Luke added.

Anakin and Padmé both laughed, each of them able to imagine such a situation.

"Just what that droid needs," Anakin remarked. "An ego boost."

Padmé and the twins laughed at his comment, but their laughter was short lived as two armed soldiers approached them, blasters in hand.

"Anakin Skywalker, you're to come with us," one of the men said, pointing his blaster at Anakin.

Anakin looked at the blaster, and then up at the man. "Why?" he asked with a frown.

"What's the meaning of this?"Leia demanded.

"You're under arrest," the soldier told Anakin.

"On what charge?" Luke asked.

"I have a whole list of them," the second man replied. "You want me to read them all? Could take a while."

Padmé grabbed Anakin's arm, looking up at him in alarm. "Anakin, what's going on?" she asked him.

Anakin looked down at her, unnerved by the look in her eyes. "I guess there's only one way to find out, isn't there?" he said. He looked back at the soldiers. "I want to talk to whoever authorized this," he said. "Right now."  
The soldiers looked at one another and then nodded. "I'm sure that can be arranged," one said. "Let's go," he added, looking at Anakin and pointing his blaster at him.

"I hardly think that blaster is necessary," Leia piped up indignantly.

"Those were our orders, Princess," one of the men told her. "Let's go," he said to Anakin.

Anakin allowed himself to be lead away, while inside of him a very _very _ bad feelings was growing.

"They can't do this!" Padmé cried as she and the twins watched Anakin being lead away. She turned to the twins. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

"We're going to follow them and find out who's responsible for this," Luke told her. "Let's go."

_On board the Rebel Command Ship _

Anakin was escorted to the detention centre once they're arrived at the command ship. Urru, who was still incarcerated for attacking Anakin, stood up and watched with astonishment as Anakin stepped into the cell across from his.

"What about these guys?" one of the soldiers who'd arrested Anakin asked, indicating the two men who were already in the cell.

"You two, get out," the second man said.

The two inmates were only too happy to leave, and did so at once, leaving Anakin alone.

"What about me?" Urru piped up as he watched his accomplices leave the detention block.

"Yeah, you can leave too," one of the men said, deactivating the force field that held Urru prisoner.

Urru stepped out into the small corridor at once, giving Anakin a smirk as he did so. It surprised him that Anakin had allowed himself to be arrested and incarcerated, for he knew perfectly well that he could have easily evaded both. But he hadn't, and that puzzled Urru.

"How's that for a sweet deal?" one of the newly freed assailants said to Urru when he'd joined them outside the detention block.

"Yeah, pretty sweet," Urru agreed. "I wonder why they arrested him? I mean, isn't he supposed to be working on our side now?"

"Who cares?" the second man said. "Let him rot. I figured you'd be happy to see him get what's coming to him, Urru."

"I am," Urru replied. "Don't get me wrong, I hate the son of a bitch."  
"We kinda figured," one of the men said. He looked around for a moment before continuing, taking a step closer to Urru before doing so. "You know, we had a plan to kill him, but shit -head here messed it up," he added, indicating his companion.

Urru was shocked. "What are you talking about?" he asked, looking from one man to the other. "How did you plan to do that?"  
"He's on meds for his heart," one of the men reminded Urru. "We planned to screw up the dosages, but somebody messed that up," he added, scowling at his companion.

Urru listened with growing uneasiness, for his instincts told him that there was more to this than he was being told. Torn between his hatred for Anakin and his loyalty to his wife, he decided, nevertheless, that he needed answers.

"Too bad about that," he said. "I wouldn't be sad to see him dead," he added. "But at least now the Alliance has seen that he's not to be trusted," he went on. "I have to wonder why they decided to arrest him now, though."  
"Well the rebels have never trusted him," one of the men responded. "And after they were ambushed, they..." he stopped when his companion gave him a dirty look.

"Ambushed? Where? When?" Urru asked.

The two men hesitated for a moment, not sure if they ought to tell Urru. But, deciding that he hated Anakin Skywalker just as much as they did, they decided to let him in on their plot.

"Piett knew that the Rebels were coming," one of the men confided. "There was no surprise attack, like the Rebels were planning."

"And how do you know that?" Urru asked, although he was pretty sure by this point that he knew the answer.

"We let them know," the second man told Urru with a sly grin. "They think Skywalker is the traitor, the spy, the leak, but it's been us all along."  
Urru nodded, the implications of what he'd just been told running through his mind. And as much as he hated Anakin, he knew that Padmé loved him too much to bear having him executed for treason.

"Well given the fact that we're having this conversation it doesn't look like your plan worked out too well," Urru commented.

The two men looked at him in confusion. Urru rolled his eyes, impatient with their stupidity.

"If the Empire had won the battle, don't you think they'd have destroyed the command ship?" Urru explained. "This ship? The one we're in right now?"

The two men looked at each other as what Urru was saying finally sunk in.

"Let's go find out what's going on," one of them suggested.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," the other said.

Urru shook his head in wonder as the two ran off.

Meanwhile, back in the detention block, Anakin stood up as his family appeared. The look on his wife's face only added to his misery.

"Dad!" Leia cried as she, Luke and Padmé reached his cell. "Are you all right?"  
"Yes, fine," Anakin replied. He looked at Padmé. "Don't worry about me," he added.

"How can we not worry?" Padmé asked.

Anakin said nothing in response, not knowing how he could possibly back up such a statement. "I told you they'd never trust me," he said to his daughter. "They were just waiting for the battle to be over," he went on. "They used me to achieve their objectives, and now that they're done with me, they..."  
"Ani stop!" Padmé cried. "I can't believe they coudl do this! Surely there's a misunderstanding, surely this is all a mistake!"

Luke frowned, angered by the underhanded nature in which the Alliance had treated his father. "It's no mistake, Mother," he told Padmé. "Dad is right, this was their plan all along."

Leia didn't want to believe her brother, for it would mean believing that the man she'd called Father for most of her life had betrayed her. "Let's wait to see what the charges are before we jump to conclusions," she suggested.

Luke looked at her, realizing what was going through her mind. "I think we need to be at any meeting that they have," he told his mother and sister.

"I agree," Leia said. "I'm going to go talk to the viceroy right now and see what's going on," she said.

Leia left her family and was met by Han Solo as she left the detention block.

"What's going on?" Han asked as he embraced Leia. "You guys left the party, and now I'm hearing that your dad got arrested? Is that true?"

"Yes it's true," Leia told him. She looked up at him. "Han, I'm so afraid that they're going to try him for all the crimes he committed while he was Darth Vader," she confided in him fearfully. "And if they do...they could execute him Han!" she cried, the tears she'd fought so hard to keep at bay bursting forth. Han frowned and hugged her tighter, wishing he had words to console her. But she was right- given the enormity of the crimes Darth Vader was guilty of, a death sentence was not beyond the realm of possibility.

"Don't go jumping to conclusions yet," Han told her. "Besides, your dad's got lots of people in his corner, remember? People with lots of pull."  
"That won't mean anything," Leia said miserably. "They've already made up their minds."

"Don't be so negative," Han chided her. "Come on, why don't we see what's going on before we start thinking the worst, okay?"

Leia nodded, trying to take hope from his words. But before they could leave to find some answers, a group of armed guards arrived and headed for the detention block. Leia and Han followed them.

Luke and Padmé looked in alarm as the phalanx of soldiers arrived.

"Step back please," the head of the phalanx asked Padmé. She frowned, and stepped aside.

Anakin watched as the head guard deactivated the force field, allowing the group of armed guards to enter. All six of them pointed their blasters at Anakin, clearly not trusting him a centimetre.

"Move," the head guard instructed, poking the end of his blaster into Anakin's back. "And don't try anything, Skywalker," he added. "Or we'll blast your head off, I promise you."  
Anakin frowned, hating that Padmé was present for such a display. He cooperated, at least for the moment, and walked out of the cell accompanied closely by the guards.

"Ani!" Padmé cried, trying to get to him to hug him, but the guards wouldn't allow her to pass. She could only follow with her children, her fear almost paralyzing by this point.

"Where are they taking him?" Luke asked his sister.

"I know as much as you do at this point," Leia told him. She took her mother's hand, feeling Padmé trembling as she did so. "It's going to be okay, Mother," she told Padmé. "We'll make sure of it."  
Padmé squeezed Leia's hand, but felt little hope that she or Luke would have any impact on Anakin's fate.

Anakin was escorted to a conference room, where the Alliance leaders were gathered, sitting on one side of a long table. Anakin was pushed into a chair facing them, the binders on his wrists remained, as did the armed guards who surrounded him, preventing any of Anakin's family members from getting close to him.

"Would someone please explain what is going on?" Leia demanded, pushing her way to the table to face the Alliance leaders. She directed her angry stare at Bail Organa. "Why has my father been arrested? Why is he being treated like a criminal?"  
Bail frowned, torn between the love he bore Leia and the allegiance he had for the Alliance. "Sit down, Leia," he said.

Leia held his eyes for a moment longer, and then joined Padmé and Luke in a nearby chair.

Anakin, who had said very little until this point, sat facing his accusers. It had taken a great deal of self-restraint on his part not to lash out at those around him, for it would have been easy for him to throw off his guards; but he didn't. He knew that doing such a thing would only have made things worse.

"Anakin Skywalker," Mon Mothma began. "We are here today to call you to answer to a number of crimes," she went on. "Crimes against humanity, crimes of genocide, of treason and of murder."

Anakin said nothing in response, but, at the sound of the door sliding open, turned to see who was joining them. The sight of Obi-Wan Kenobi surprised him, but when Obi-Wan sat with Anakin's family, and not with the Alliance leadership, it gave Anakin hope.

Obi-Wan's choice of seating didn't go unnoticed by those seated across from Anakin, and for a brief moment a look of anger flitted through Mon Mothma's eyes. But she gained control of her emotions quickly, and continued.

"As I was saying," she began. "I don't think there's anyone in this room, except perhaps your own children, who aren't aware of the atrocities you've committed over the past twenty years," she went on. "To wit," she went on, and then began to read the lengthy list of crimes set out on the data pad before her. Anakin listened in silence to the list of crimes that were read out. None of them were untrue- he had committed each and every one of them. So what could he possibly say in his defense?

"The final crime is one of treason," Mothma stated, looking up at Anakin. "After pledging to assist this alliance in our pursuit of the Imperial fleet and destruction of the Death Star, you provided sensitive military information to the enemy," she went on. "And..."'

"That's a lie!" Anakin interjected at this point. "I was as surprised as anyone that they knew we were coming!"

Mothma looked at her comrades and then back at Anakin. "Please," she said. "How else would they know? Perhaps had you not shown such ...affability towards them, to Piett in particular, we might be more inclined to believe you. But given the fact that you allowed them to leave the Death Star, that you offered them a full hour to do so, weakens your claim."

Anakin frowned, realizing that, in trying to do the right thing, trying to show mercy, he had, in essence, sealed his own fate.

"Is there anything you'd like to say in your defense?" Admiral Ackbar said at this point.

"My _defense_?" Anakin said, turning to the admiral. "There really isn't anything I _can _say, is there?" he asked. "I cannot deny what happened in the past," he went on. "There's nothing I can say to excuse any of it. But I've tried, with my recent actions, to atone for those crimes. And I'd hoped that my actions in the Clone Wars would help as well. But clearly that isn't the case. Clearly you'd already made your mind up about me before I ever agreed to help you," he went on. "And now that I've helped you, now that the Empire is finished, you no longer me to help you destroy them."

"Well that's hardly fair," Organa spoke up. "We did believe in you, that it until you betrayed us."  
"He didn't betray you!" Luke spoke up, joined by his sister. They both stood up and began to do their best to defend their father, voices rising as the argument ensued. Anakin sat in silence as the chaos erupted around him, knowing deep down inside of him that there was nothing that he could say or do to change their opinion and their judgement of him. He tried to look at Padmé, but the guards blocked his view. But he didn't need to see her to know how she was feeling; her despair was emanating from her in great waves. Anakin knew that what was happening to him was affecting her on a profound level, and he feared that this would drive her even deeper into the despondency she'd been in for weeks.

"Enough of this," Mon Mothma said finally, standing up. "This isn't a trial, it's a sentencing," she went on. "We have more than enough cause to pass judgement here today," she went on. She looked at Anakin. "Therefore, it is the ruling of this assembly that you, Anakin Skywalker, be executed for the life time of crimes you have committed. Execution will take place tomorrow morning at 0600 hours. This meeting is adjourned."


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

It took a moment for Mon Mothma's words to register in Padmé's mind, but once they had, she screamed.

"NO!" she cried, jumping to her feet. "You can't do this! You can't take him away from us!" she cried as she tried to push her way past the guards who were positioned close to Anakin.

But they would not let her close, despite her desperate state, and escorted Anakin from the room. Anakin looked over his shoulder at his wife, and then at his children and Obi-Wan. _ This isn't going to happen, _he told Luke and Leia silently. _I will not allow this to happen. You must take care of your mother while I deal with this..._

Luke and Leia nodded their understanding, both of them afraid but trusting in their father. They knew that up until now Anakin had not offered anything by way of resistance. But given the fact that he'd been pushed into a corner, they were sure that he would react now. Obi-Wan was quite sure of it as well.

"It'll be okay, Mother," Luke told his mother as he hugged her. "Dad's got a plan, I'm sure of it," he told her quietly.

Padmé looked up into her son's face, wishing, not for the first time, that she'd been gifted with the same abilities her children had.

Leia, however, was not nearly as calm as her twin, and she stormed the conference table, eyes full of fury.

"Who do you think you are?" she cried, hands pressed to the table top, leaning in to face the leaders. "You have no right to do this, no right at all! You cannot simply execute a man without a trial, without giving him a chance to defend himself!"  
"Your father was given the opportunity to defend himself," Mon Mothma pointed out. "He had little to say. There _is _nothing he could say," she went on. "His crimes are well documented."  
Leia shook her head, refusing to believe that this was happening. "After everything Luke and I have done for this Alliance," she said. "After everything my father has done," she went on. "You'd execute him anyway? Even if killing him means destroying my mother? My family?" she directed her attention to Bail. "How could you do this to me?"

"Leia, I..." Organa began.

"If you do this, you are dead to me," she told Organa. "I will never forgive you, not in a thousand life times, do you hear me? NEVER!" she screamed at him.

"Leia, come with us," Obi-Wan told her, taking her gently by the arm. "There's no use trying to talk to them," he said, looking at his former allies. "They've made their decision."  
Leia looked at him, and then decided he was right. She let him lead her back to Padmé and Luke on the other side of the room.

"We need to go somewhere where we can talk in private," Obi-Wan told Padmé and the twins. He looked at Leia, who was still seething. "Anger will accomplish nothing, Leia," he warned her. "Now is the time for clear thinking. Don't you agree?"

Leia nodded, and then helped Luke as they helped Padmé out of the room.

Bail Organa watched them go, clenching his fists in frustration. Leia's words had hit him hard. He looked at the others once the door had closed behind Obi-Wan.

"This is wrong," he stated, looking at each of them in turn. "Dead wrong. Anakin Skywalker is the only hope this galaxy has of peace, and you're just too bent on revenge to see it."

Mon Mothma looked at him coolly. "Peace has been achieved," she told him. "The Empire is finished, and now democracy can resume. Skywalker must pay for his crimes, and forever wipe clean the stain of Palpatine from the galaxy."

Organa frowned, feeling powerless. "If this is the way this new republic is going to begin, with the blood of Anakin Skywalker on its hands, then I want no part of it." He stood up. "This is _no _democracy," he said acrimoniously.

"But it is," Mothma replied, looking up at him. "A vote was taken, and a motion carried. Simply because you were not on the side of the vote that carried doesn't take away the validity of the process."

Organa said nothing more, but left the room.

Anakin had been returned to his cell, where his ever present guards were keeping a close eye on him. Up until how he had been compliant with his captors, hoping that his actions would prove to those who still doubted him that he had, in fact, been redeemed. But it seemed that all the atonement in the universe would not be enough; the nefarious deeds of Darth Vader would never be forgotten, never be forgiven, and would be forever tied to Anakin despite anything he might do.

Sitting down on the hard bench in his cell, Anakin began to formulate a plan. Escaping the cell would not be easy. Clearly the rebels knew exactly what he was capable of, for they hadn't allowed him to be alone since his arrest. Anakin did not wish to kill anyone, but if he needed to do so in order to escape, he would not hesitate to do so.

"Hey, Skywalker, " said a guard as he reached Anakin's cell. "You have a visitor."  
Anakin stood up at once, hoping that it would be his family. "Where are they?" he asked.

"They? No, it isn't _they_," the guard assured him. "It's _he_," he went on. "Your biggest fan, in fact, " he added, earning a laugh from the other guards. "Bring him to the box," the guard instructed the others.

The _box_ was a small room, barely 2 metres square, where a prisoner could be interrogated, or, in this case, visited by others. It held a small metal table and two chairs, with one room that was guarded both by a force field and an armed guard. It was to this delightful place that Anakin was lead. He wasn't terribly excited by the sight that met his eyes, for inside the room was the last person he expected to see: Urru.

"What the hell do you want?" Anakin asked, unable to keep the acrimony from his voice. "Come here to gloat? You must be just loving this, aren't you?"

Urru hesitated for a moment, sorely tempted to get up and leave. But since hearing about Anakin's death sentence, he couldn't stop thinking about Padmé, and what it would do to her should the sentence be carried out. And as much as he disliked Anakin, his devotion to Padmé wouldn't allow him to sit idly by.

"Shut the hell up, would you?" Urru replied, leaning forward to look at Anakin. "I'm not here to gloat," he said, looking around the small room for a surveillance camera. Anakin realized what he was doing, and looked around too. _Why does he care if they're watching us? _he wondered. _What is he planning to do that he has to hide? _

Urru, having found the camera, indicated it with his head, telling Anakin silently what he wanted him to do. Anakin didn't look at the camera, but used the Force to deactivate the device. He looked at Urru for a moment, waiting for him to say something. Finally, deciding that it was safe to do so, Urru spoke up.

"Listen to me," he began, leaning forward. "I know who the spies are," he told Anakin. "And I know what they big shots are planning to do. I'm here to help you get out of here."  
Anakin frowned, having difficulty believing what he was hearing. "_You _want to help _me_?" Anakin replied. "Why should I believe you?" he asked, even though he couldn't help but do so. Urru was being completely honest in his desire to help Anakin, and this puzzled Anakin tremendously.

"Look, I know you hate me," Urru began, "and I'm not crazy about you either," he went on. "But I know what it would do to Padmé to have you killed," he explained. "And I'm not about to let her go through any more hell if I can help it. She's suffered enough in her life."  
Anakin nodded, agreeing whole-heartedly with him. "I hadn't exactly planned on letting them kill me, you know," he told Urru. "I've cooperated up until now, but enough is enough."  
"Good,'' Urru said. "So what's your plan?"  
"I thought you said _you _had a plan?"

"I didn't say that. I said I was going to help you. I expected that _you'd _have a plan."  
Anakin rolled his eyes with a sigh. "I need a weapon," he said. "I'm vastly outnumbered, " he pointed out. "A weapon, preferably my light saber, would help a lot."

Urru nodded. "I thought you might say that," he said, producing Anakin's light saber from under his jacket. "Now what?"  
Anakin thought for a moment. And then he smiled. "I have an idea," he said, taking the weapon from Urru. "And you're going to need to play along. Are you armed?"

Urru nodded.

"Good," Anakin replied. "Listen..."

_Elsewhere..._

Luke and Leia were growing concerned about their mother, for since they'd left the conference room, she had completely withdrawn into herself, not saying a word to anyone. Obi-Wan, who had known Padmé as a young woman, was deeply saddened to see the transformation in her. He knew that, should they fail to save Anakin, Padmé would never recover. _This family has been through enough, damn it, _he thought with a frown. _I won't let this go any further. _

"I got her to lie down," Leia told Luke and Obi-Wan as she rejoined them. Han had also joined them at this point, and stood up as Leia entered the room. Leia frowned as she sat down. "She's completely shut down," she told them.

"It will destroy her if they execute Dad," Luke commented quietly. He looked up at his sister. _We could lose both our parents if we fail, _ he told her silently.

_We will __**not **__fail, _she told him. "We have to break Dad out, there's no other option," she said.

"He told us that he had a plan, remember?" Luke told her.

"I know that Luke," Leia replied with a sigh. "But what are we going to do? Sit around and wait? I'll go mad if I do!"  
Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice how much the twins were like their parents. Luke, though he resembled his father, had inherited his mother's levelheadedness, her patience and ability to think clearly in a crisis. While Leia, who bore a striking resemblance to her mother, was very much like her father in her passion, her hatred of injustice and impatient nature.

"We haven't got a lot of time," Obi-Wan pointed out. "It's almost midnight, and the execution is due to be carried out at dawn. I think Leia is right: we need to break Anakin out and get him off this ship."  
"You know he's going to be heavily guarded," Han pointed out. "How are we going to get around that?"  
"By whatever means necessary," Obi-Wan replied, and Han nodded in understanding. _Shoot first and ask questions later, _he thought grimly. _I'm up for that. _

Just then the door opened, and Urru entered the room, followed quickly by Anakin. Both looked a little worse for wear, as though they'd been involved in some rather demanding physical activity.

"Dad!" Leia exclaimed, jumping to her feet. She was joined by her twin, both of them hugging Anakin tightly.

"Listen to me," Anakin told them all. "We don't have a lot of time," he said. "It's not going to take them long to find out what we've done."

Luke and Leia looked at Urru and then back at their father. _"We_?" Luke said. "You mean, _you're _helping our father?" he asked Urru.

"Well I'm not here for afternoon tea, kid," Urru replied.

Luke smiled, pleased that his mother's champion had turned out to be on their side.

"How did you get out of the brig?" Han asked. "You must have had six goons guarding you," he told Anakin.

"Seven actually," Anakin said. "And they're all in the box," he told them. "Not too happy, but relatively unharmed," he went on.

"Well, except that one guy," Urru reminded him.

Anakin frowned, remembering how he'd been forced to kill one of the guards who refused to cooperate with he and Urru's radical plan. "Yes, well, we did what we had to do," he replied. He looked around. "Where's your mother?" He asked the twins.

Luke and Leia exchanged a look of concern. "Dad, she's had a complete breakdown," she told Anakin. "Your sentencing was just the last straw."  
Anakin frowned. "Then it's time to go," he told them. "Solo, is your ship in working order?" he asked as he headed to the bedroom.

"Of course," he replied a little defensively. "Just tell me where you want to go."

"Naboo," Anakin told them over his shoulder. "Get ready to leave right away."

"Right," Han said, standing up. "Looks like we're going on road trip," he told his friends.

Luke and Leia smiled, and joined him and Obi-Wan.

"I'll stay here and run interference," Urru said as they headed for the exit. "It's not gonna take them long to figure out what's happened."  
"I will help you, Urru," Obi-Wan said. "I've had some experience... running interference," he added with a smile.

Anakin fought to control his emotions as he picked up his wife from the bed. She looked up at him with wide eyes. ''Ani?" she asked softly.

"It's okay, Angel," he told her. "We're going home."

_Elsewhere..._

Bail Organa had done a lot of soul searching over the course of the evening, and by midnight had decided that he needed to talk to Leia. If nothing else, he wanted her to know that he had voted _not _to execute Anakin, though at this point he didn't know how much that would matter to her. And yet, he felt as though he needed to make the effort.

Arriving at the cabin where he knew Leia was staying with the rest of her family, Organa was surprised to see Urru and Obi-Wan standing outside the door. They seemed rather edgy, and Organa began to feel as though there was something afoot.

"Gentlemen," Organa said, looking from one man to the other. "What are you doing here?"  
Urru and Obi-Wan looked at one another, and then back at Organa.

"Nothing," Urru said.

"Absolutely nothing," Obi-Wan concurred.

Organa didn't believe them, and decided to test them. "I'm here to see Leia," he told them. "Please let me pass."  
"Leia doesn't want to see you," Urru told him. "She's pretty pissed at you. I'm sure you can imagine why."  
Organa frowned. "I know," he replied quietly. "But I must talk to her. Please. I...I feel terrible about all this," he went on. He looked at Obi-Wan. "I was against this, but my voice wasn't heard," he continued.

"A lot can be accomplished by the voice of one dissenter, Viceroy, " Obi- Wan pointed out. "You of all people should know that. Sometimes a man must stand up and be true to his beliefs, even if no one else shares them. " Obi-Wan knew that Organa was being honest, and could sense that he was starting to vacillate; still, he couldn't take the chance that Organa would stop the escape if he knew what was going on. "Anakin doesn't deserve this," Obi-Wan said, deciding to stall a little more. "The Alliance has been most dishonourable in their treatment of him."  
"I agree," Organa said. "But what can I do, Obi-Wan? This is a democracy, and majority rules. I'm in the minority in my opinion, I'm afraid."

"There's plenty you can do, Viceroy," Urru spoke up. "You're a powerful guy," he went on. "What makes you think you can't shake things up?"

"I'm surprised to hear you speak in defense of Anakin this way, Urru," Organa commented. "I thought you hated the man. Why are you defending him now?" he asked.

Urru shrugged. "I may not like him, but I care about his family," he explained. "Guess I figure they deserve better than this."

Organa nodded. "They do," he agreed. "Still..." he stopped, as he began to realize what was going on. "They're not in there, are they?" he asked.

"Where would they be?" Obi-Wan asked calmly, sensing that Organa was starting to grow suspicious.

"In fact..." Organa began, realizing what why Urru and Obi-Wan's purpose was at last. "He's gone, isn't he?" he asked. "Anakin has escaped, hasn't he?"

"How could he do that?" Obi-Wan asked. "He's under heavy guard."

Organa frowned. "Don't patronize me, Obi-Wan," he said. "And don't try to use your Jedi mind tricks either, they won't work on me," he went on. "Anakin has escaped, hasn't he?"  
Urru and Obi-Wan exchanged a look, and then Urru pulled out his blaster.

"We're sorry to do this to you, Viceroy," Urru said, pointing his weapon at Organa. "But you're gonna have to step inside," he said.

Organa frowned. "Don't be obtuse, Urru," he said. "I'm not going to stop Anakin," he told them. "In fact, I'm sure I can help make sure he succeeds."

Obi-Wan lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "Indeed," he said. "And you'd be willing to do that?" he asked.

Organa smiled. "You said it yourself, Obi-Wan," he replied. " Sometimes a man must stand up and be true to his beliefs, even if no one else shares them. I'm taking a stand, right here and now. And want to help. Tell me what you need."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

_Rebel Command Ship _

Anakin and his family had reached the hangar where the _Millennium Falcon_ sat. Han and Chewie along with the droids were already on board, preparing for takeoff.

"Take your mother on board," Anakin told Luke as Luke took Padmé from Anakin.

Luke frowned. "What are you doing?" he asked. "We have to leave right away."  
"We're being followed," Anakin told him, taking out his lightsabre. "Get on board, son. Right now."

Luke did as he father said, and took Padmé into the ship. Leia stood at the doorway, waiting to see what her father would do. Just then the door opened and Obi-Wan and Urru appeared. Leia was about to breathe a sigh of relief when Bail Organa entered the hangar after them, blaster in hand. Leia frowned, and ran to her father's side.

"Leia get on board," Anakin told his daughter, his eyes on Organa.

"No," Leia replied. "I'm not going anywhere."  
Anakin frowned, frustrated by his daughter's stubbornness, which was so very much like his own.

"Relax, Anakin," Obi-Wan told his friend. "The viceroy is here to help."  
Anakin looked from Obi-Wan to Organa and back again, glancing down at the blaster in Organa's hand. "Why don't I believe you?" he asked.

Organa hesitated for a moment, and then proceeded to shoot the security cameras located in the corners of the enormous hangar. "I'm sure it must be hard for you to do so," Organa replied. "But..."  
"There's no time for this," Urru interjected. "It's not gonna take long before they come after you," he reminded Anakin.

"Quite right," Organa said. "May I suggest we finish this conversation on board?" he asked, indicating the waiting ship.

Anakin was still confused by Organa's seeming change of heart, but knew that he didn't have time to ponder if further. "What about you?" he asked Urru.

"Don't worry about me," Urru told him. "I'm pretty good at looking after myself," he assured Anakin. "Always have been."

Anakin nodded in understanding. "Thank you," he said. "I was wrong about you."  
Urru was shocked by the words, for he knew how difficult it must have been for a man like Anakin to admit such a thing. "Guess I was wrong about you too," he replied.

Anakin nodded, and then followed Organa onto the _Falcon. _

Urru watched as the _Falcon _lifted off the deck and out of the ship, thanks to a conveniently lowered force field that Bail Organa had seen to. He then heard the doors open behind him, and the sound of many boots upon the floor. He turned to face the consequences of his actions.

"What the hell are you doing here?" one of the guards asked.

"I was trying to stop them," Urru lied. "But that Skywalker is a crafty son-of-a-bitch," he went on.

The guard frowned, not entirely sure he was believed Urru. "Bullshit you were trying to stop them," he replied.

Urru's eyebrows lifted in shocked indignation as he played his part well. "What? You think I'd help _him _escape?" he asked incredulously. "I hate him, you know that Jed!"  
"Yeah sure you do," the man named Jed replied. "That's why you let him shove six men into the box," he went on.

""And how was I supposed to stop him?" Urru replied. "You know what those Jedi are like," he went on. "He can make anyone do anything he wants."

Jed considered this for a moment. "Let's have a look at the security tapes," he decided. "That will tell us what _really _happened. Move."

Urru went along, remembering how Anakin had effectively disabled the surveillance camera before they'd sprung their rather radical plan. He smiled to himself, deciding that having Anakin as an ally might not be such a bad thing after all.

_On board the Millennium Falcon _

Anakin headed immediately into the passenger lounge where Luke had brought Padmé. He sat at her side and took her hand, frowning with worry.

"Ani, where are we going?" Padmé asked him.

"We're going to Naboo, Angel," Anakin told her, kissing her hand. "And put all this behind us."  
"How did you get out of the brig?" Padmé asked.

"Urru helped me," Anakin told her with a smile. "Imagine that!"

Padmé smiled. "That's wonderful," she replied sleepily.

"You rest now, Angel," Anakin told her. "We're going to rendezvous with the _Eclipse_ and then we'll be on our way," he told her.

Padmé nodded. "I'm so relieved," she murmured as she closed her eyes. Anakin watched her as she drifted off to sleep, and then kissed her forehead. He pulled the blanket up over her and then, after watching her for a moment longer, left to find the others.

"I hope you understand now the position I was in, Leia," Organa was saying to Leia as Anakin rejoined them. "Even though I'd voted against it, the majority carried the day I'm afraid."  
Leia nodded. "I know," she replied with a frown. "Mon Mothma needs to be taken down a few pegs if you ask me," she went on. "The power is going to her head."  
"Mon Mothma will have a lot more to contend with now than she realizes," Anakin told them.

"You mean the remainder of the Imperial fleet," Luke said.

"Yes," Anakin replied. "The destruction of the Death Star is a huge step, there's no doubt," he went on. "But there's a lot more to dismantling a governmental system that has been in place for twenty years than that," he added.

"She will need you, Anakin," Bail spoke up. "Only she's too blind to see it. You're the key to real peace, there's not a doubt in my mind."  
Anakin sighed. "I don't want to be needed," he told them. "I'm tired of saving the galaxy. My wife needs me, she is my first priority now," he went on. He frowned. "Padmé is depressed because of me, because of what I put her through."

"Palpatine is the one who imprisoned her Dad, not you," Leia pointed out.

Anakin looked at his daughter. "She never would have been in that situation if it weren't for me," he told her. "I should have been protecting her, I should never have...done what I did," he finished quietly.

Obi-Wan could sense the tremendous guilt welling up in Anakin, and felt badly for it. And yet, what could he or anyone say? He was right, after all.

"Anakin, let's focus on the here and now," Obi-Wan suggested. "Padmé will be fine, for she is one of the strongest people I know. You will make sure of it, because you are, without equal, the most stubborn person I know," he told Anakin with a smile.

Anakin couldn't help but smile in response. "I suppose you're right," he conceded.

The _Falcon _was brought into one of the _Eclipse's_ vast hangar bays a short time later. Captain Tomas stood at attention with an honour guard as the small freighter's door opened.

"Welcome aboard, sir," Tomas said as Anakin emerged from the ship. He frowned as he saw that Padmé was asleep in his arms, and he looked up at Anakin. "Does milady require a medic, sir?" he asked.

"I'm taking her to sick bay," Anakin replied. "I need you to make for Naboo right away, maximum velocity."  
"Course is already laid in sir, as per your earlier orders," Tomas replied, walking along side Anakin. "I'll give the order to depart immediately."  
"Good," Anakin replied. "Find accommodations for the rest of my party, will you?" Anakin said, indicating behind him.

"Right away sir," Tomas replied to Anakin's back. Luke and Leia followed their father, and Tomas soon grew rather confused by all the comings and goings. He decided, however, as most people in authority do, to delegate, and so gave the task of housing the unexpected passengers to a young officer who happened to be nearby. Tomas returned to the bridge to give the orders to depart for Naboo. When he arrived, he was being hailed by the rebel command ship. Tomas wasn't sure why, but he had a bad feeling; however he gave the order to open a channel and was soon face to face with Mon Mothma. She did not look pleased.

"What can I do for you, Senator?" Tomas asked.

"You can hand over the prisoner who has fled to your ship," Mothma replied. "I know he's there," she went on.

Tomas frowned. "Prisoner?" he replied. "To whom are you referring, Madam?"

Mon Mothma's lips pressed into a tight line of annoyance. "You know very well," she replied tersely. " Anakin Skywalker. He is scheduled for execution in four hours, and..."  
"Execution?" Tomas interjected. "Excuse me, did you say _execution?_"

"Yes, that _is _the standard punishment for traitors," Mothma replied.

Tomas said nothing in response, but exchanged a wide eyed look with his second. "I cannot imagine how Anakin Skywalker could be considered a traitor, Senator, given all that he has done recently," Tomas said at last. "Nor am I prepared to serve him up to you so you can murder him," he went on. "If you are foolish enough to make any threatening moves against this ship while he's on board, you will certainly regret it, Madam," he concluded. He turned to the communications officer. "End transmission," he said. "Make for Naboo," he told the navigator next. "Maximum velocity."  
"Yes sir!" both men replied, impressed by their commander's mettle.

Tomas waited until the ship was underway before leaving the bridge. He headed to the medical wing where he found Anakin waiting in an anteroom with his children while Padmé was being examined.

"We're on our way to Naboo, sir," Tomas informed Anakin.

"Good," Anakin replied. "ETA?"

"About an hour," Tomas replied. "I thought you should know that the Rebel ship contacted us just before we jumped into hyperspace," Tomas reported.

Anakin frowned. "Oh?"

"Yes sir," Tomas replied. "It was Senator Mothma," he went on. "She insisted that we surrender you to them, as their prisoner," he told Anakin.

"The gall of that woman!" Leia exclaimed.

"Indeed, I thought the very same," Tomas agreed. "I let her know, however, that should she challenge this ship that she would regret it."

Luke frowned, uneasy at the implied threat behind the captain's words.

"This isn't good," he spoke up. "The last thing we want is to resume hostilities."

Anakin looked at his son. "If that happens, it will because of the Rebel Alliance, not me," Anakin replied.

Leia agreed with her father, but could see Luke's point as well. "I think I need to let the viceroy know about this," she said.

"So do I," Luke agreed. "We should let Obi-Wan know as well," he added.

Anakin nodded. "You go ahead," he said. "I'm going to wait to see what the doctor says about your mother," he added.

Luke and Leia left their father, and, with the help of a junior officer, found Obi-Wan, Han and Bail waiting in a lounge in a different part of the ship.

"Well? How's Padmé?" Obi-Wan asked as he stood up to greet Luke and Leia.

"The doctor is examining her right now," Leia told him. "But it seems we have other problems we need to worry about," she added.

"What problem?" Han asked, joining them with Bail.

"Mon Mothma wants Captain Tomas to surrender Dad to her," Luke told them.

Organa frowned. "She's not going to let this go," he remarked.

"Clearly not," Obi-Wan agreed. "What was Tomas' reply?" he asked.

Leia smirked. "He told her what would happen if she tried to take him by force," she replied.

"So what's the problem?" Han asked. "This ship's no match for anything in the Rebel fleet," he reminded them all.

"The problem is, if things escalate because of this, we'll be no better off than we were before the Death Star was destroyed," Luke explained. "The destruction of the Death Star was supposed to mean an _end _to the hostilities, a new beginning. But if they still think of Dad as a criminal, then there can never be peace."  
Obi-Wan nodded as he considered this, stroking his beard slowly. "You're quite right, Luke," he replied. "But at the same time, Anakin cannot be surrendered to them," he went on. "They would surely execute him, and that would create even more tension. Senator Mothma has to realize this, she has to see that Anakin Skywalker is the only hope for peace."  
"That won't be easy," Organa spoke up. "She isn't an easy person to convince once she's made up her mind."  
"No kidding," Leia muttered.

"The way I see it, it's only a matter of time before she realized how much she needs him," Luke commented. "Who else can command the Imperial fleet? Who else can unite everyone? The imperial soldiers and officers, not to mention the clones, will only listen to Dad," he went on. "So long as the Alliance sees Dad as an enemy, the rest of the Empire will remain enemies as well."

"So what do we do about it?" Han asked. "What's your dad say?"  
"Dad is far too concerned about Mother right now to care about anything else," Leia replied. "She is his first and only concern." Obi-Wan frowned. "I shudder to think what would happen should anything happen to her," he said quietly.

Luke and Leia looked at him at once.

_"Nothing_ is going to happen to her, do you hear me?" Leia stated emphatically. "she's going to be fine, just fine!"

Obi-Wan nodded, hoping fervently that would be the case, all the while terrified of what would happen if it weren't.

_Sick Bay_

Anakin paced about in the small anteroom, growing more anxious as the time went by. And then, finally, the doctor appeared.

"Well? How is she?" Anakin asked him at once. The look on the doctor's face gave him even more cause for alarm.

"Come and sit down, sir," the doctor said. Anakin frowned and followed him to a small office nearby.

"What is going on? What is wrong with my wife?" Anakin asked as soon as they'd sat down.

"Physically she is in fair shape," the doctor began. "I'm concerned about her weight, however," he went on. "She is underweight by several kilos, leaving her at risk for several health problems, among them osteoporosis, reduced immune system function and..."  
"What can you do to help her?" Anakin interjected. "She was wrongly imprisoned by Palpatine for twenty years, that's why she's so thin and frail. But that can be reversed, right?" he asked hopefully.

"We can certainly put her on a high calorie diet immediately," the doctor replied. "But she needs to be monitored closely. I suggest when you arrive at Naboo that you set up regular visits with a dietician and general practitioner to monitor her."  
"I will," Anakin replied. "But there's more to it than her weight, isn't it?" he asked. "I know there is."

The doctor sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid there is," he replied. "It's her mental health that is of far greater concern to me. I'm not a psychologist, but it's my belief that your wife is suffering from severe depression, sir. And that, I'm afraid, isn't something that is so easily remedied."  
Anakin nodded, feeling himself fill with a tumult of emotions, among them sadness, guilt and anger.

"What can I do for her?" he asked quietly.

"Your doctor on Naboo will be able to recommend a psychologist," the doctor replied. "She will need to be given a full assessment before a diagnosis and treatment can be determined," he added.

"I see," Anakin replied. He sat in silence for a moment as he digested this. "May I see her?" he asked.

"Of course," the doctor replied, standing up. "I gave her a sedative earlier, but she should be coming around by now."

"Thank you," Anakin replied, standing too.

Anakin left the doctor and headed into the examination room where Padmé was. She was still asleep as he approached her bed, so he simply stood at her side and watched her. The emotions he'd been stifling for weeks, emotions that he'd pushed aside to deal with the crises he'd been forced to deal with, now bubbled up within him. _This is my fault, _he thought as the tears came to his eyes. _I did this to her, I'm to blame for this depression, for all of her troubles, all of her worries and fears...I was supposed to be protecting her, I was supposed to look after her...and I let this happen to her...I tried to kill her...I betrayed her...I let her down..._ "I'm sorry, Angel," he whispered through his tears as he slowly stroked her hair. "So very sorry for everything."


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

"Angel? Can you hear me?" Anakin asked as Padmé started to wake up.

Padmé opened her eyes slowly and looked up at her husband, seeing at once that he'd been crying.

"Ani? What's wrong?" she asked, reaching for his hand.

Anakin took her hand and kissed it. "Nothing," he lied. "We're on our way to Naboo," he told her. "We'll be there within the hour."  
Padmé nodded as she studied his face. "Anakin you've been crying," she told him, reaching up and touching his face. "Tell me why."  
Anakin closed his eyes, forcing himself to master his emotions. "I'm just worried about you, Padmé," he told her. He opened his eyes and looked into hers, knowing that the truth couldn't be avoided if she was to make a full recovery. "You're not well, Padmé," he told her gently. "You need medical attention, and I'm taking you to Naboo to make sure you make a full recovery."

Padmé frowned, not sure what he was telling her. "I'm fine, Ani," she told him, sitting up in the bed. "I don't need medical attention."  
Anakin sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Angel, you're depressed," he told her. "You haven't been yourself for a very long time." He looked down at her hand in his. "I blame myself for that," he said quietly. "I've caused this, through my selfishness, through my arrogance." He looked up at her. "I'm to blame, Padmé," he told her. "And I'm going to make sure you get well, I promise," he added. "Nothing else matters to me now, only you."

Padmé felt a wave of emotion threatening to overwhelm her, and she closed her eyes to try and master it. His words, his promise bore down through the layers of anxiety, of sadness and fear and created in her heart a tiny spark of something she'd not felt in a very long time: hope.

"Thank you," she whispered as Anakin bent to kiss her forehead. "I love you, Ani," she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

Anakin held her close, knowing that she needed him more now than she ever had. "I love you too," he told her. "So much!"  
Luke and Leia entered the room, leaving Han and Obi-Wan to wait in the anteroom. When they saw their parents holding one another tightly it gave them hope that things were on the right track. Anakin looked over to them once he sensed their presence.

"The children are here," Anakin told his wife. "They've been worried too."  
Padmé nodded, and brushed the tears from her face as Luke and Leia approached her bed. She gave them the best smile she could and held a hand out to each of them. Anakin stepped aside to give the twins some time with their mother. Seeing Obi-Wan in the doorway, he headed over to talk to him. Han was with him.

"How is she?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin looked back at Padmé, who was doing her best to keep up a happy appearance for Luke and Leia. "She's suffering, Obi-Wan," he told his friend. "She's suffering because of me," he went on, looking back at him. "I'm the reason she's depressed, I'm the reason she's so weak and frail."  
Obi-Wan frowned. "I was not you who put Padmé in prison," he reminded him.

"No, perhaps not directly," Anakin responded. "But if I hadn't turned, if I hadn't betrayed her, you, and everything I believed in, that never would have happened. It _couldn't _have happened. "

Obi-Wan wasn't sure what to say in response, for he knew that this outpouring of shame was part of Anakin's redemption; how could he help but be horrified by his actions given the nefarious nature of them?

"You're right, Anakin," Obi-Wan said at last. "You _are _largely responsible for what happened to Padmé," he went on, deciding not to sugar coat anything. "You _did _betray her, and me, and all of your Jedi brethren," he went on. "But that's in the past," he added. "You don't have the luxury of wallowing in self-loathing and contrition now," he continued. "That woman over there needs you to be strong, and you owe her nothing less."

Obi-Wan's words were provocative, and yet Anakin could not dispute anything. "You're right," he replied. "She needs me to be strong for both of us," he went on.

Obi-Wan nodded, pleased that his words hadn't angered Anakin. _He truly is back, _he reflected. _The darkness is gone. _

"Sir, this is the bridge."

"Go ahead," Anakin responded into his comlink.

"We're just reverted into sub light," Tomas reported. "We will be in orbit over Naboo within 10 minutes, sir."  
"Good," Anakin replied. "Any further communications from the Rebel Alliance?" he asked.

"No sir," was Tomas' reply.

"Understood," Anakin replied. He looked at Obi-Wan. "Somehow I don't think that means much," he commented.

"Meaning?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Meaning I don't think we've heard the end of Senator Mothma," Anakin explained.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "So what are you going to do about it?" he asked. "She will not let up until she has exacted what she thinks is righteous judgement upon you. You can't hide on Naboo forever, Anakin."  
Anakin frowned. "Is that what you think I'm doing?" he asked indignantly. "I'm going to Naboo for Padmé," he added. "I resent what you're implying."

"I'm not implying anything," Obi-Wan responded. "I simply meant that you cannot spend the rest of your life on Naboo, avoiding her and her issues with you. Sooner or later something will have to be settled between you and the Alliance."  
Anakin sighed and looked back towards Padmé and their children. "I know," he responded quietly.

"Senator Organa believes that, before too long, she will realize that she cannot manage the breakdown of the imperial infrastructure without you," Obi-Wan told him. "And I think he's correct."

"I'm sure he is," Anakin agreed. "But I have no intention of helping her," he added. "I'm finished with all that, Obi-Wan," he continued. "I'm done with all of it. I've spent most of my life in service, in _servitude_ to others," he went on. "But no more. Padmé is the only one I'm indebted to now. She is the only one I will be a slave to now."

Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully, not surprised by Anakin's attitude. There was no doubt that Anakin's deep seated guilt over his betrayal of his wife was driving his actions now, and would do for the rest of his life. And yet, he simply could not dismiss the mess that he'd had a hand in making. At least, not in Obi-Wan's estimation.

"I understand, Anakin," he replied at last. "And I hate being the voice of reason," he added. "But this situation with the imperial fleet will not go away. There are far too many loose ends to walk away from now. The danger, as I see it, is that there's another Piett out there, just waiting to jump into the vacuum and seize control. You're the only one they will listen to, Anakin. You're the only one who can command them and really, truly bring about peace."

Anakin knew that he was correct; the remainder of the Imperial fleet was waiting for direction, and he was the only one who could give that direction. Or was he? He smiled as an idea came to him, and it made Obi-Wan nervous.

"You have that look on your face," Obi-Wan commented. "That look that makes me nervous."

Anakin chuckled. "You know me very well, old friend," he replied.

"So do I want to know what's going on inside your head right now?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin nodded. "I'm going to put you in charge, Obi-Wan," he said.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in surprise. "I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"You heard me," Anakin said. "I'm going to transfer all of my power of command to you, Obi-Wan," he went on. "You will be the one to clean up this mess. It's perfect; the Alliance trusts you, you're an experience diplomat, far more experienced than me," he went on. "It's a perfect solution."  
Obi-Wan said nothing for moment, for the level of trust that Anakin was demonstrating took him off guard. It was almost as if the horrors of Mustafar and the Purges hadn't happened. Almost.

"I'm...honoured that you'd trust me with such a task, Anakin," he said finally. "Truly."  
Anakin smiled, and put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "You're my best friend, Obi-Wan," he told him. "Who else would I trust with it?"

Obi-Wan was touched by Anakin's words, and wasn't sure what to say in response. He would never have imagined that the friendship that had defined his life for so long, the friendship that had been obliterated when Anakin had fallen to the Dark Side, could ever exist again. And yet, here it was. It was almost as if the past two decades at never happened. Almost.

"Exactly how do you plan to do that, if I may ask?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin considered this for a moment. "I will have a meeting via holonet of all the remaining admirals," he replied. "And formally acknowledge you as my replacement. With the support of my elite guard you won't have any trouble, Obi-Wan. With my endorsement, the rest of the clones will follow your every command. Just like the old days."  
Obi-Wan nodded, not wanting to revisit the old days. The last time he'd been in command of a squadron of clones they had tried to kill him on Utapau when Order 66 had been issued. He still had nightmares about that day.

"Very well," Obi-Wan replied. "If you think that it will work, I will do it."  
"I'm sure it will work," Anakin assured him. "With you in control of what remains of the Imperial forces, the Alliance will have no choice but to sit down and talk."  
"Hopefully," Obi-Wan, ever cautious, replied. "And what about you, Anakin? What is your part in all of this to be?"  
"I don't want a part," Anakin replied. "Padmé needs me, and she is going to get my undivided attention for the first time in her life. I owe her at least that much after...after everything," he added quietly.

Obi-Wan nodded, sensing the deep guilt that Anakin was struggling with. At that moment, Captain Tomas entered the room.

"Sir, we are in orbit over Naboo," Tomas reported.

"Excellent," Anakin replied. He looked at Obi-Wan and then back at Tomas. "Effective immediately, General Kenobi is in command of this ship, as well as the rest of the fleet."

Tomas nodded his understanding, far too much of a professional to express his surprise openly. He turned to Obi-Wan. "Orders, sir?" he asked.

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin, who simply nodded at him. "First of all we'll need to have a holo-conference to announce the change of command," he said. "The rest of the fleet needs to be informed of Anakin's wishes."

"Of course," Tomas replied, glancing at Anakin briefly. "I shall arrange it at once," he told them. "But, if I might offer a suggestion, I think it would be better to meet in person, sir," he said. "After all, we're not talking about a great number of individuals," he went on. "Piett's allies were not that numerous."

Anakin nodded as he considered this. "What do you think?" he asked Obi-Wan.

"I agree with the captain's reasoning," Obi-Wan said. "Let's have them come on board."

"Very well," Anakin replied. "Make arrangements for a meeting as soon as possible, Tomas," he told the captain. "Main conference room."

"At once, sir," Tomas replied, and left them.

"I'm going to talk to Luke and Leia," Anakin told Obi-Wan. "I'll join you in the main conference room shortly."

Anakin left Obi-Wan and returned to the small room where Padmé was sitting up in bed, Luke and Leia at her sides. She noticed him enter the room and gave him a smile.

"We're in orbit over Naboo," Anakin told his family.

"That's wonderful," Padmé replied. "How soon will we be leaving the ship?"  
Anakin knew that she wouldn't like his answer, but he had no choice at this point. "I want you to go down with Luke and Leia right away," he told his wife. "I have to take care of a few things."

The smile on Padmé's face slowly faded upon hearing this. "Take care of a few things?" she asked. "You said that you were going to take care of _me_, Anakin," she reminded him.

Anakin frowned. "And I _am _going to take care of you," he said. "But first I have to ensure that all the work we've done isn't squandered away," he added.

Luke and Leia looked at one another, each of them feeling awkward. They knew that their father was only doing what he needed to do, and that he hated to not be going down to Naboo with them. But their mother's emotional state prevented her from seeing that, her sense of anxiety making her feel persecuted and neglected.

"Mother, we'll be right with you," Luke told Padmé gently. "And Dad will join us as soon as he can," he went on.

"That's right," Leia joined in. "I'm sure what he's doing is absolutely critical, otherwise he wouldn't feel compelled to stay behind."

Anakin was grateful for his children's support, and their attempts to smooth things over with Padmé. He walked over and stood beside Leia, taking Padmé's hand. "I will be at the Lake as soon as humanly possible, Angel," he told her. "I promise."

Padmé sighed and looked away. "Do what you need to do," she said quietly.

Anakin, as well as his children knew that she was still upset, but there was nothing to be done for it. He kissed her on the forehead, and then looked at his children.

"Don't worry," Leia assured her father. "We'll take good care of her."  
Anakin smiled. "I know you will," he said, hugging his daughter.

"See you soon, big guy," Luke said with a smile, giving his father an affectionate punch on the shoulder.

"Very soon," Anakin replied, tousling Luke's hair in response. _Thank you both, _he told them silently. _I love you both so much. _

Luke and Leia smiled at their father, returning his sentiment in kind. And then they watched him leave, and returned their attention to their mother.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Anakin left the medical centre and headed to the conference room where the meeting was being held. He felt knots in his stomach, the stress of all that rested on his shoulders inescapable. The fact that Padmé was incapable of understanding his need to remain behind, even for a short time, filled his heart with sadness and angst. _What if she is never the same again? What if she's this frail, insecure woman for the rest of her life? What if there is no help for her_? he thought as he rode the lift. The thought that Padmé may never recover from this state of depression, that she may never been the woman he married again, was deeply troubling to him, and he pushed the thought from his mind. _ I can't think about that right now, _he told himself. _ I have to deal with this mess first. That has to be my focus right now_.

There were a few people in the conference room when Anakin arrived. He looked around the room and found Obi-Wan seated at the long table. Anakin could sense his friend's anxiety, and saw it in his eyes as Obi-Wan looked up at him.

"All set?" Anakin asked as he joined Obi-Wan at the table.

"Would it make any difference at all if I said no?" Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin smiled. "Probably not," he returned. "You're not worried, are you? The great negotiator?"

Obi-Wan's eyebrows lifted at the mention on one of his old monikers. "It has been quite some time since I've been in a position like this, Anakin," he reminded his friend. "But I am determined to do the best that I can. I know how important this is to the future of the galaxy."  
Anakin nodded. "It is," he agreed. "The Alliance isn't going to listen to me," he remarked. "At least some of their leaders won't," he added. "But you, they'll listen to you."  
"Let us hope so," Obi-Wan replied. "Perhaps having Senator Organa's assistance would help," he added. "I was considering asking him to serve as my lieutenant, as it were," he explained.

Anakin nodded as he considered this. Organa had risked much to help Anakin escape; that made him trustworthy, but would the Alliance trust him now? "I suppose it couldn't hurt," he replied.

"Organa is certainly experienced in diplomacy," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"True," Anakin concurred as Imperial officers started to file into the room. Anakin turned so that Obi-Wan alone could hear him. "But there's no diplomacy here, Obi-Wan," he told him. "Here you must rule with an iron fist," he went on. "These men understand nothing else, they respect nothing else," he explained.

Obi-Wan frowned ever so slightly, but nodded in agreement, casting a glance across the room as the seats started filling up. "Your elite guards will help with that," he remarked, nodding in the direction of the door where a dozen clone troopers filed into the room.

"That's their job," Anakin said with a smile. He then stood up to face the assembly, who quieted down once they saw Anakin watching them. "Here we go," he said to Obi-Wan. He walked over to Tomas who was standing near the doorway. "I want this conference broadcast to all the ships," he commanded. "Make sure of it, Tomas."

Tomas nodded, not quite sure why this was necessary, but did as Anakin asked nonetheless, activating the holocamera and opening channels to each of the star destroyers that were in the vicinity.

Once they had acknowledged reception of the transmission, he nodded to Anakin, who returned to the conference table to start the meeting.

"You are all here today for a very serious reason," Anakin began. "In siding with Firmus Piett you have all committed treason, and are so charged," he went on, signalling the clones who were positioned around the room. The clones moved quickly to apprehend the shocked commanders, who were too stunned to put up a fight. Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin, quite shocked by the unexpected move. It unsettled him that Anakin had acted to swiftly and with such vengeance, but realized that he was not in a position to show mercy.

Anakin waited for the room to clear before he turned to the holocamera. "Each command officer is hereby advanced in rank," he told the bridge crew of the small fleet. "Any of you who still have treason in your minds or your hearts will be treated in the same manner as those men you just saw arrested." He waited for a response, but the officers who listened in shocked silence had nothing to say, and so he continued.

"The conflict is over," Anakin announced. "And a ceasefire has been called. Peace talks will commence immediately," he went on. "Anyone who tries to impede this process will be arrested." He turned to Obi-Wan. "For personal reasons I will be relinquishing my command of the fleet to General Kenobi," he went on. "You will give him the same respect as you give me, and follow his every order to the letter." Anakin waited for a moment to allow this to sink in, knowing that each person who could hear his voice was shocked by his announcement. "One last thing before I leave General Kenobi in charge," he said. "I have brought up the prefix codes of each and every one of your ships," he told the listening commanders. "My bridge has them at their fingertips should any of you even think about perpetrating any further acts of treason," he went on. The response was silence, but both Anakin and Obi-Wan could feel the fear of those listening. It seemed that there was still a little Darth Vader in the man who now called himself Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and smiled. "I leave it to you now, my friend," he said. "Good luck."  
Obi-Wan lifted his eyebrows. "In my experience there's no such thing as luck," he remarked.

Anakin nodded, the smile not leaving his face. "Nevertheless, I wish you well old friend," he said, extending his hand to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan shook his onetime padawan's hand. "And I you," he replied. "I will keep you posted on how things are going," he added.

"Good," Anakin replied. "We'll talk soon."

As Anakin left the room he pulled Jir aside to speak with him privately. "I'm relying on you to keep this situation under control," he said.

"You can count on me, sir," Jir replied. "I'll make sure General Kenobi's back is covered."

Anakin nodded, knowing that the young man would do his utmost to ensure that Obi-Wan's every command was followed to the letter. He left the room, forcing himself to put the political situation out of his thoughts. _Padmé needs me now,_ he told himself. _She has to be my focus now. _

Night had fallen by the time Anakin reached the lake house. He felt exhausted, both physically and emotionally. Usually the sight of the spectacular estate filled him with happiness, with excitement; but now it simply brought to mind the way Padmé used to be, of the way she was when they had fallen in love at this very spot so many years earlier. It filled Anakin with anxiety to think that she may never be that woman again, and that he was to blame for the drastic transformation in her.

Leia, who had seen the gondola speeding towards the house, was waiting for Anakin when he arrived at the dock. She gave him a smile as he walked towards her, but Anakin knew his daughter well enough to know that her smile was forced.

"I'm so glad you're here," she told him as they embraced. She looked up at him, sensing how tumultuous his emotions were. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Anakin looked down into his daughter's eyes, knowing that no matter what he said, she would know the truth. Since they'd discovered each other so many months earlier, they had grown very close, and could read one another well.

"I've been better," he told her with a half-hearted smile. "Obi-Wan is in charge now," he told her. "I've washed my hands of the whole mess."

"It'll be fine," Leia assured him. "The Alliance wants peace as much as you do," she said.

Anakin frowned. "Do they?" he asked. "Trying to extradite me for something I didn't do isn't exactly paving the way."  
Leia sighed. "I know Daddy," she responded. "I'm sorry," she added, not knowing what else to say.

Anakin set his hands on Leia's shoulders. "I'm not going to waste any more time or energy worrying about that," he told her. He glanced up at the house. "How is she?" he asked.

The tension that filled Leia upon hearing his question told Anakin his answer even before Leia said a word in response.

"She's locked herself in her room," Leia told him. "She won't come out, she hasn't eaten since we arrived last night," she went on. "Both Luke and I have tried talking to her, but she won't listen, she ...she doesn't hear us, Dad," she went on, her dark eyes troubled. "It's like she's shut herself off from us, and we don't know how to get through to her."

Anakin frowned, and looked up at the house again, fighting against the tears that rose to his eyes. "I promise you, she will be alright," he told his daughter. "I have turned my back on every other aspect of my life but her," he went on as the tears slowly made their way down his face. "Something I ought to have done twenty years ago," he added.

Leia hugged her father tightly, her own tears preventing her from speaking. Anakin closed his eyes as he felt his daughter's love and acceptance wash over him, knowing that it was her love that had brought him out of the darkness, and that without Leia, his life would still be one of utter despair and isolation.

"Let's go up and see her," Anakin said at last. "You know we used to go for picnics in the meadow up there," he told Leia as they walked up the stairs. "I'm sure that once she's spent some time here, she'll bounce back."  
Leia frowned, unsettled by her father's words. "Dad, you don't seem to understand," she told him tentatively. "Mother is going to need a lot more than picnics to get her well again."  
Anakin looked down at her. "I know that," he replied. "She'll need a lot of patience, a lot of attention..."  
"Dad I know you don't want to hear this," Leia interjected. "But it's going to take more than TLC to heal her. She has deep, psychological issues that will need professional help to mend."

Anakin frowned. Leia was right: deep down he knew that Padmé 's condition was far more serious than he wanted to admit. But the thought of it was simply too difficult to accept.

"I will determine that when I see her," he told Leia. "I've always been able to get her to come around."

Leia sighed, hating to be the one to burst her father's bubble. But, she reasoned, he was a single minded man who liked to deal with things in his own manner. She was sure that once he saw Padmé with his own eyes, he would have no choice but to accept the truth.

"Where is she?" Anakin asked as Luke met he and Leia on the balcony.

"In her room," Luke informed him. "She's locked herself in, Dad. Nothing we say will convince her to open the door."

Anakin looked at his son and then at his daughter. "Surely you know how to use the Force to unlock a door," he said.

"Of course we do," Luke replied. "That's not the issue. We weren't sure if we ought to ...invade her privacy. "

"That's why we're so glad you're here," Leia added.

Anakin nodded in understanding. Despite their many accomplishments, Luke and Leia were still very young, barely twenty one, and not quite as sure of themselves as he sometimes believed. "I'll open the door," he assured them. "Make up a plate for her, she's probably hungry."

Leia and Luke exchanged a look as their father made his way into the house, and then parted ways as Leia went to the kitchen to prepare a meal for her mother.

Anakin was flooded with memories as he walked through the stately manor. So many wonderful times had been shared here by he and Padmé, so many watershed moments in their life together. As he drew closer to their bedroom, he was struck with waves of despair emanating from behind the locked bedroom door, and he stopped in his tracks. Never in his life had he known Padmé to feel this way; and for a moment he was unsure what to do. But then he forced himself to act, and, using the Force, unlocked the door. He pushed the door open and entered the room slowly. It was dark inside, and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust.

"Padmé? Are you in here?" he asked, trying to hide the worry from his voice.

There was no reply, and Anakin's anxiety level increased. He activated the lights and looked around the room, feeling his heart pounding within him. And then he saw her. Padmé was lying on the bed, her back towards him, curled up tightly. For a moment he thought she was sleeping, but as he approached the bed he could see that her eyes were open. And yet, she was totally unresponsive to him.

"Angel?" he said, coming over to her. He stood beside the bed, and then sat down on the edge of it, reaching over to touch her. He ran his hand up and down her back, the tension in her body clear to him. "Padmé, say something."

Padmé looked up at him, her large, dark eyes telling him more than any words ever could. And it was the look in her eyes that prompted Anakin to move.

"I brought you something to eat, Mother," Leia said as she and Luke entered the room. They stood and watched as their father gathered their mother into his arms. He turned to them. "Get the gondola ready," he said. "She needs to go to the hospital."

Luke nodded, and ran out of the room to ready the gondola.

"Don't worry Angel," Anakin told her, kissing her on top of the head. "Everything's going to be fine," he told her, trying to sound convincing. Deep down inside, however, he wasn't quite sure if it ever would be again.


End file.
